Fire Emblem: New Emissaries
by Eienias20
Summary: After the Dawn War, the Greil Mercenaries have departed, searching the world and crossing other lands that survived the Great Flood, many grand adventures await them!
1. 1P: The New Quest

A/N Here is my second fic on FF (which is actually the first major fic I've written). It will be written in five arcs starting with the departure arc and every of the other 4 will be a new continent that the Greil Mercenaries visit. It is Soren-centric but I am switching sometime in the next arc.

* * *

**_The Departure Arc  
_****Prologue** - **The New Quest**

Tellius a land that only a year and a half ago was ravaged by wars between the Laguz and the Beorc. Thanks to the efforts of a band of heroes that once had different perspectives joined after Ashera delivered her punishment. Thanks to Yune and heroes led by Ike of the Greil Mercenaries, Micaiah of the Dawn Brigade and various Laguz of the Hawk, Raven, and Gallian tribes; world destruction was narrowly avoided. Our tale is yet another of the legendary Tellian hero Ike and his mercenary band. However this one takes us to other lands that managed to survive and rebuild since the Great Flood of old. We join our hero Ike who has come to a conclusion on his choice and why.

_It's been 18 months since the end of the War of Dawn._ Ike strode down the hallway of the Greil Mercenaries base. He has been deep in thought since a week ago when it seemed that the whole continent was at peace. _I have a feeling we probably will not be needed for a while, or maybe for longer._ Ike knew this to be true so he came up with a plan that kept him occupied that whole week. If it wasn't for Soren the rest of the group would be constantly on his case. He stopped in front of said tactician.

"Ike, are you sure about your decision? What about-" Soren stopped when Ike raised his hand "We aren't needed here anymore Soren. Of all the people here I expect at least you to know that, or is there some other reason you don't want to go?" Soren eyes widened "N-no Ike. I was just; I'll gather everyone." Ike nodded as his shadow left down the hall _This is a rash decision but even Soren doesn't act like that..._

A while later Ike was before his mercenaries: Titania, Boyd, Rolf, Shinon, Gatrie, Mist and of course Soren.

"You're all probably wondering why I called you together right?" they all nodded.

"Well if you notice the whole of Tellius seems to be at peace right? This isn't a bad thing in any way but if you could tell we aren't needed as often as we were right?" some were hesitant but they all agreed.

Gatrie stretched "You're right. Peace is good and all but there sure isn't as much to do anymore." Boyd nodded "Yeah. I like to fight but I am glad for the peace as well." Ike turned

"I've have a new idea for our mercenaries. Our company is going to go 'out there' in look for work." Titania stood up "What do you mean by 'out there'?" "To other lands, countries, of course. Far away in the great oceans." Everyone except Soren was shocked and muttering about what it means.

"Nothing will change my mind so if you want to leave then say so now." The mercenaries all looked at each other then at Ike and stood up.

Soren looked over all of them "I don't think you have to worry about that." Ike nodded "Anyway, I have most the details worked out. I'm going to go find the 3 other mercenaries that left after the Dawn War. Meanwhile I want the rest of you to get ready, I'm sending a message of where I want you to meet me when I'm done alright?

Titania nodded "I'll make sure we get ready and waiting for you alright?" Ike smiled

"OK I'm off then! You all know what to do!" With that Ike readied himself to leave and the rest of the mercenaries scrambled to pack up. Soren came up from behind him "Are you sure you are going to get those 3 back?" Ike raised an eyebrow when he turned to him

"No. I might bring none back. Any reason you're asking?" Soren shook his head "No." Ike nodded "Get ready then." Ike picked up some supplies for his travels and left.

* * *

Just a note the Departure arc is 4 chapters long.  
I number the chapters just like the game, Prolouge, Chapter 1, 2, 3, etc. and then Endgame for each arc. The Epilouge chapter will be the final final one.


	2. 11: A Mercenary Again

This is the 2nd chapter. Once again I'm revving up the engine for some action to pick up around Ch6 or 7...I forget...anyway...READ!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A Mercenary Again**

He has been frail since birth, and he works hard to supply his parents with income to continue living. After he was recruited to join the Greil Mercenaries his life changed and events like the Mad Kings War and the Dawn War changed him. He eventually settled down and opened a school in the Crimean imperial capital of Melior. His name is Rhys and he was once a Greil Mercenary, he is also Ikes first stop in his journey to bring back the former mercenaries.

"Alright class dismissed!" Rhys smiled as the children left thanking him for the day. He turned to his desk and sat down before filling out some paper. He was very happy with his new life, it was a lot less violent than any of his other past assignments. He heard a knock and looked upward and saw his former commander Ike.

He stood still for a few seconds "I-Ike? What are you doing here?" Ike smiled and came over to him

"Well the mercenaries are planning something big, or rather I'm planning something big and I going to bring back the mercenaries that left-" Rhys shook his head

"Ike, I loved being one of you. You guys were like my new family but it seems that I've found something that I prefer and I wish to stay here if you dont mind." Ike stood up and nodded

"If that is your choice then I accept. I do need one last favor from you." _Last?_ Y-yes.

"Do you know where I can find Oscar or Mia?" Ike asked. Rhys nodded "Yes. Oscar was on a lookout mission for a few days. He should be returning to Melior shortly- as for Mia I havent seen her since the Dawn War." Ike nodded

"Well it was nice to see you one last time Rhys." _Last again. What in the world does he mean by that?_ Rhys stood up as he noticed Ike was almost out the door "Where exactly are you going Ike?" He turned around and smiled "Out there." then left.

For the rest of his life when Rhys told stories of his valiant commander to generations of children and eventually his own he would tell them of the last time he ever saw Ike. He would become a renowned teacher, scholar, and priest. He would always thank his commander for his success as being a mercenary hardened Rhys.

Being the oldest of three brothers makes him the wisest and most experienced. He always looked after his younger brothers even when the middle one constantly complained. He was once poor and only known for his skills with the lance before Greil and Titania came along. Now Oscar is a Crimean royal knightor at least the one with the shortest career.

Oscar rode to a nearby stable and brought in his horse. The lookout mission was simple and he wouldnt require to make a report to his superior Duke Renning. He was relaxing in the sun when he noticed a man in a cloak walk up to him "Uh do you want something?" He pulled back the cloak far enough for Oscar to yell

"Ike! Why are you wearing that!?" Ike smiled "I'm really on a tight schedule and would prefer not to be seen." Oscar tilted his head "Tight schedule?" Ike told him about his plans and Oscar listened intently before Ike paused to let him choose. "As great as it is being a Crimean Knight is I think I would be more than happy to return to the Greil Mercenaries!" Ike nodded "Could you do one more thing for me?"

Oscar watched Ike gallop along as he continued his search for the last mercenary; Mia. Oscar mounted his horse and rode towards Melior. Kieran was less than excited when he heard of Oscars leave. Oscar apologized to him and for the first time Kieran condoned it and told him that no matter what they would be rivals forever. Oscar then left to the mercenary camp and his 2 brothers.

* * *

OK FIRST: I DO NOT HATE RHYS! I haven't gotten any reviews stating that I do but I don't. Rhys is a pretty great healer I'l admit (and if he was somewhat faster would've been a major player for me). Just wanted to clear that up :D So review to help Ike find Mia!


	3. 12: One More Merc

OK I can't come up with something to say for this chapter except...sword people!

* * *

**Chapter 2 One More Merc**

Ike rode through Crimea and eventually along the Begnion border as he rode South. He wanted to find the last mercenary and then locate a ship. He rested for a few hours before he continued his search along the Gallian-Begnion border.

It was late at night on the 6th day when he spotted a campfire and rode there but he didnt find Mia. Rather he found a man of a pretty good caliber; Zihark. Zihark checked his eyesight by looking at his fingers at least 5 times before yelling "IKE!" Ike got off his mount and sat down across from Zihark.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked each other. Ike explained that he was looking for Mia to bring her back to the mercenaries as he did Oscar and attempted to do Rhys. He explained his new mission to leave Tellius behind. Zihark nodded before explaining he was returning to Daein since he finished his work in Begnion.

"So youre leaving Tellius. This country will sure miss you if they know but youre doing this all incognito. One question how do you plan on finding a ship that no one will suspect? Especially one that wont return!" Ike shook his head

"Ill have to work on that." Zihark got up "Im in!" Ike jumped up "Y-you want to come!?" Zihark nodded

"Of course! Why not? Rhys aint comin so Ill fill his spot. Sure I cant heal but I can kick ass!" Ike and him shook hands before Ike told him to return to the mercenaries base before he resumed his search for Mia.

Mia sat I an alcove at the end of a mountain range near Gallia yawning. Her search for new opponents lead her all over Tellius and yet none of them she found could even be a match for her. She was resting because of the brutal match with the Sand Hermit, Stefan she had 3 days ago.

She doesnt know how long she was fighting but the Hermit didnt let up until she nearly took off his sword arm. She smiled at the memory, that was her greatest match but she still wanted more. Someone who would keep her on her feet from dawn to dusk.

She opened here eyes with a sad look. Despite all that she regretted leaving the Greil Mercenaries so suddenly. She missed them all but it would take a long time to get back there since cutting through Gallia might not be the best idea and the mountain range was as long as hell.

There was one specific mercenary she missed A LOT and wanted to see again. He might not have talked to her much but they were an unstoppable team on the battlefield. She wanted to see him more than ever. Despite her mind lost in thoughts she was on both her legs, sword out in a millisecond as she heard gallops from an approaching mount.

A battle cry as a cloaked figure drew out his long blade and attempted to cut her she countered it and in a quick motion leaped over him. Whilst his mount attempted to turn she kicked one of its legs under and forced it down. The man leaped off and made another attempt to cut her but was countered AGAIN. They exchanged blows before something sparked in Mias mind. She ducked suddenly and sent her sword through the neck tie and undid it.

The hood fell back and she smirked "Ike! Why- what-!" Ike took off his cloak "Long story; trust me. Took me a long ass time to find you!" Mia smiled

"Why are you here?" Ike told her the same thing he told Zihark, Rhys, and Oscar before and she listened with her eyes sparkling at the thought of going back to the mercenaries and _him_. She leaped up and shouted

"Yay! Ive been planning on heading back for a while!" Ike stood up

"OK; one second." He thought over his ship dilemma until Mia jumped in "Gallia! Im sure Skrimir will let you have a ship right?" Ike turned around "Excellent idea!" He pulled out a bow and arrow. He lit the tip of the arrow and shot it up into the sky.

Between 5 and 10 minutes later Janaff landed nearby and transformed into his human-like form "Hey!" Ike approached Janaff "I need you to take this back to my head quarters and give it to Titania or Soren alright?" He nodded "Alright! Im on my way!" he grabbed the note leaped up and transformed again. Then he left heading Northward and Ike took Mia with him Westward.

* * *

Yep I decided to throw in Zihark because he was one of my good FE PoR units while in RD he died all the time so I want to give him another chance. Review and make Ike walk faster!


	4. 1E: The Departure

End already. This chapter is super short but that is fine because I'm getting around to the action now...anyway bye-bye Tellius!

* * *

**Endgame - The Departure**

The Greil Mercenaries arrived at Gallia and were taken by former comrades Lethe and Mordecai to the castle to meet up with Skrimir and his aide Ranulf who are with Ike and Mia.

"Well. I do owe you all somewhat and I want to be a king as memorable as my uncle Caineghis so I will gladly give you the ship you need." were Skrimirs words as he allowed them the last ticket they needed in leaving Tellius...forever.

Ike worked out a few details with Skrimir as the Greil Mercenaries boarded the ship and began to settle. They were tired from the long travel from Crimea through the Sea of Trees. As Ike leaves the castle Skrimir stops him for one last word

"If Tellius knew of this, a lot of people would probably try to get in your way correct?" Ike nodded

"But dont conceal it from the Laguz of Gallia. My father is buried here and I was raised here in the past. The Gallians are like an extended family of some sort to me." Skrimir nodded

"As you wish; however there is one who will not let you leave without him." As if on cue Ranulf appeared with a grin on his face. "Were friends Ike and if youre leaving forever then I want to come as well." Ike shook hands with Skrimir before departing with Ranulf.

Skrimir let the legend of Ike and his deeds live on in Gallia for all eternity. He wanted all future Gallians to know of the noble hero who did so much and left Tellius from the very shores of Gallia.

Ranulf and Ike were catching up over the 18 month period as they boarded the ship. All the mercenaries waved to the Laguz who among them were their Gallian allies Lyre, Lethe, Kyza, Mordecai, Giffca, Caineghis, and of course Skrimir. The ship pulled away from the shores and took the Greil Mercenaries with them.

* * *

So we are out! For those who don't like slow starts and still held on thanks and keep reading because it's gettin fast!


	5. 2P: Blazing Oceans

Nothing much to say except arc 2! XD

* * *

**_The Thyremog Arc  
_****Prologue - The Blazing Oceans**

Its been a little over a month since the Greil Mercenaries left Tellius behind them and moved on to new lands. Their voyage has been blessed with good weather the whole month and the groups spirits are up. Ike was a little disappointed that he left Rhys behind but glad that Zihark and Ranulf joined the party. As the day began to close clouds were spotted in the distance by Shinon and Rolf in the crows nest.

Soren came to Ikes room with the news "...so were expecting a storm sometime tomorrow. It wont be a big one but its best to be prepared for anything." Ike nodded

"Doesnt it seem odd to you that this would come out of nowhere? And the fact that it is only from one direction?" Soren thought about it for a while

"Yes that is true. Which is why I said to be prepared for _anything_." Ike nodded again; Soren was always one step ahead and he knew better than to question him. He knew that this storm wouldnt be big but what other trouble could one expect to find in the middle of nowhere?

Early the next day rain began to pour and the ship slowed a bit as it continued at its crawling pace towards the unknown. Then Shinon spotted something else in the distance and he whispered something to Rolf. The pupil hurried over to Ike and told him what Shinon saw.

"Another ship? In this big an ocean? No doubt that it isnt Tellian." Rolf nodded "Its headed this way!" Ike went topside to give the mercenaries his commands "I want everyone armed and ready just in case! Alright? We cant be too sure if its violent or not." _Commander! Rain of arrows will impact in 15 seconds!_

Ike shrugged "The hell with it! Combat positions everyone! Shinon! Rolf! Get the armaments!" The arrows landed all around the ship and tore through the flags. Shinon fired his ballista directly at its hull and continued on the same spot while Rolf tore up the flags. The ship closed in on them and the flags were lowered and replaced by black ones to signal it self as a pirate vessel.

Hook lines were shot into the mercenary vessel and pirates used them to get to the ship. Mia and Zihark reached over the hull and began to cut some lines free which led to a few pirates plummeting to their doom. The ones that made it were engaged by Gatrie, Boyd, Titania, and Oscar directly. Ike continued to give out orders when another tore through the defenders and attacked him. He dodged its attack and stabbed him in the neck before resuming his post.

On the enemy ship a man in black cloaks stood up sneering. Another ran up to him "General Get what do we do about these men? They are much more skilled then we anticipated!" Get turned his scarred face towards him

"Bring Zanzu and Ilk out here to deal with them!" the underling was shocked, Zanzu and Ilk were undefeatable. Get must be desperate as well as the rest of the dwindling crew.

Back on the mercenary ship two men landed. One with flaring orange hair and yellow True Blade wear. "Well you rascals prepare to face the mighty Zanzu!" Another leaped over him with green hair and red themed Swordmaster garbs

"And the incredible Ilk!" The two leaped over Gatrie and in a series of cuts brought him down. Boyd ran up to Zanzu but said Trueblade disappeared and cut Boyd from behind.

Soren saw these two and called over the mercenarys equivalents to the 2; Mia and Zihark. Mia caught Ilk off guard by countering a blow he intended for Oscar and then bringing her knee into his gut then stabbing him and flipping him overboard. Ilk stabbed his sword into the side and spat

"Hey girly! Dont get to comfortable because when I get back up there youre DEAD!" Zihark and Zanzu crossed blades for a few minutes exchanging blows while Mia awaited Ilks return mocking him. Zanzu swept Ziharks feet from under him and cut him in his left arm before kicking his body away. "Worthless trash!"

He back flipped over to Mia who turned around to counter his wide swing. Ilk came over the edge attempting to skewer Mia but was met by Zihark who was pushed by Sorens Elwind with a powerful shove in the stomach forcing him down on the floor. Ilk got back up and resumed fighting Zihark who easily outmaneuvered him.

Mia leaps over Zanzu who is caught off guard and lands behind him before performing Astra and sending him to the cabin walls breaking through them. Mia gasped "Oops!" Zanzu spits up blood and gets back up; Get appears behind him.

He signals Zanzu and Ilk and leaps up onto his pirate ship "Your skills with steel are good but I got something of yours from right under your noses." He lifts Alondite and cackles as the pirate ship pulls away. Ike attempts to chase him but a sudden Elfire spell burns the ships lower hull and forces it to stop for repairs. Ike glares at the retreating ship that takes its storm with it.

* * *

The baddies in this arc are short-lived because this arc was really compressed now that I look back on it but...the next arc is better so...  
Anyway the battle distracted the mercs and Get made off with Alondite. We won't be seeing that sword until the final arc :D


	6. 21: Kingdom of Thyremog

**Chapter 1 - The Kingdom Of Thyremog**

Early the following morning the mercenary ship now repaired attempts to follow the pirate ship that escaped with Zelgius sword Alondite. Ike was just glad the enemy didnt locate Ragnell which was stored elsewhere underneath. He didnt want anyone touching either unless they were needed and he feels that Zelgius memory is poisoned by the pirate captain whose name he did not get.

Meanwhile, below decks Mia was training hard with Zihark and Soren supervising as he took notes on yesterdays battle. Mia stopped for a while to relax

"Those two, uh Zanzu and Ilk right?" Soren nodded "they were really skilled with their swordsmanship. Im just upset that neither was better than Stefan." Zihark laughed as he resumed training

"I still cant believe you beat that hermit he was like a Sword _Saint_ or something." Soren remembered Stefan as another one who shares his fate. He also admits to finding it shocking that Mia defeated him in combat. The two stopped again and Zihark turned to Soren

"How long have we been at it because I cant feel my arms." "5 hours." Soren responded without looking up. Mia began jumping and turned to Zihark "Come on 3 more hours and we break my record!" Zihark fell on his back "8 hours?! Who trains that long by themself!" Even though everyone knew the answer no one said so.

Topside; Ike commanded the ship to near the land that appeared in the distance a few hours earlier. Soren came over and handed Ike his notes "So I suppose weve reached our destination." Ike nodded

"Yep; were bringing the ship into the coast. Hopefully, this isnt illegal." Soren sighed. Personally he was all too sure this wouldnt be allowed. Then again a pirate ship just came in a few days earlier why couldnt a vessel from another country be allowed. Then again it was a moot point so he decided not to pursue it and wait to see what happens.

The ship banked against the shore and the mercenaries got out and they were glad to be on land after a few weeks of traveling through the seas. Titania came up behind Ike

"Should we bring our horses out?" Ike shook his head

"No. We must check the surrounding land first." Titania nodded and went back to give out some orders while Ike scanned the wide expanse. Then a person appeared over the hill and Ike was surprised to see someone pass by here so soon. The man was riding a horse and came down the hill followed by a group of horseman. Ike counted at least 40 soldiers approaching. He signaled his mercenaries to form up around him

_This is no coincidence I think they saw our approaching vessel...who are they?_ The leader reined his horse in a few feet from Ike and dismounted. He turned his helm towards Ike and his group and stared at them for a while

"Where is Barbyos!" Ike turned to his mercenaries and whispered something "We know no one by that name." the man continued to look at them "Are you in service to the Barbyos Legion?" Ike once again shook his head "We have no idea what the Barbyos Legion is." The man didn't seem convinced

"How could you not? The Barbyos Legion has been rampaging this kingdom for years on end. There is no way that you have not heard of them because everyone in all of Thyremog knows them." Ike nodded "Thyremog. That is the name of this country? Well that is where we have you. We arent _from_ Thyremog. We are Tellian."

The man looked at them one more time before signaling one of his men to his side and removing his helmet. He appeared to be age in his mid 40s and clearly has been through battles. He had the scarred look and hardened eyes. He had short brown hair and a scar on one cheek

"I'm Commander Neteau of this scout division. Would you be kind enough as to reveal to us who you all are? Youre clearly not civilians or pirates of any kind." Ike nodded "My name is Ike and I am the commander of the Greil Mercenaries. As I have pointed out we came here from our home on Tellius." Neteau looked over them again

"Tellius. What is that exactly?" "Tellius is another country just like Thyremog; about a 1 month sail East of here." Ike replied. Neteau nodded

"Well, if you wouldnt mind we would like to escort you mercenaries to the capital to meet with King Lytros. We are at war and we could surely use your help." The mercenaries began to mutter something to Ike. He turned back to Neteau "How soon do we leave?" Neteau smiled "How soon can you be ready?"

* * *

Has anyone besides me read books by Terry Brooks? Specifically the Shannara series. They always have that "How soon do we leave" "How soon can you be ready" Exchange and I just **had **to use it XD REVIEW! Which is like viewing but with a re!


	7. 22: Lytros the Valiant

The first chapter to exceed 1000 words on it's own. (Not counting this note) There is also some action here but we're still revving up for the major battles to come as the story progresses.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Lytros the Valiant**

Neteau rode on ahead with his faithful partner Edal; 2nd in command of the scouting division and Yatno the psychic that led them to the Greil Mercenaries.

"A-are you sure we should be taking these strangers to the king?" Edal asked. Neteau sighed

"They say they are mercenaries and we need all the help we can get you know. I'm sure once Lytros sees their skill in his tests he will pay them for their aid." Yatno remained silent thinking of the group they had just encountered. He was not too sure about what either man said.

He knew there was something about them because of the vibes he was getting. The one called Ike and his shadow gave him the strongest of them, along with the strange man that had large ears and a tail. He wants to know who or what they are exactly.

The Greil Mercenaries were allowed extra horses in addition to Oscar and Titanias as they rode behind Neteau and his 2 aides with the rest of his group. Ike wasnt too sure that the group they were traveling with wouldnt rather just slit their throats but he didnt care.

If they showed any hostility he could behead the 5 in front of him before they drew out their weapons. Finally a large city surrounding a grand castle came into view. He noticed the horsemen slow down to a stop and Neteau dismounted

"Can you see your ship in the bay?" Ike turned towards it and nodded. He left Soren, Oscar, Gatrie, and Rolf to bring the ship over to the Thyremog port.

Soren sighed, he had brought the ship to the port and was now waiting for Ikes orders while Oscar, Gatrie, and Rolf tied up loose ends on the ship and then with the docks man. He was tired of being left to supervise even though he was the best one for the job and even more upset that the one person who would've lightened up his day wasnt here. He heard Oscar call him over and went to the other 3

"So has Ike come yet?" Gatrie shook his head "Our commander aint here yet but we could always look for him." Soren turned towards the path up to what seemed to be a shopping alley. _Must **I** be the one in this position?!_ That was when a man came up to the group

"Are you this Ike's group who bought the ship in the bay?" They nodded "Im Abbard reporting directly under Neteau to bring you to the palace where the rest of your group will be meeting with King Lytros." Abbard signaled them to follow him to the royal palace.

Abbard and Edal stood with Neteau and Yatno by King Lytros who was much younger than anyone imagined. He seemed a little older than Sorens supposed age but had white hair and green eyes. He wore red cloaks and yellow gloves. He had the look of a mage and an experienced king. He looked at Neteau

"So these...are supposed to be mercenaries?" Neteau nodded "Yes." Lytros stood up "Would you mind a test?" Ike raised an eyebrow "Test? I apologize but we are in the middle of searching for my sword." Lytros looked at him "Very well then!" the floor in front of Lytros opened up and some of the castle's prisoners leaped out of it.

Ike spat "Greil Mercenaries! Form up!" they all gathered around him and waited for the enemy to near

"Attack!" their pre-emptive strike cut down the enemy forces but more continued to leap out of the hole replacing every one downed with 2 more. Mist and Soren stood in back with Rolf and Shinon while Gatrie sided with Zihark, Mia, Oscar, and Titania. Boyd and Ike were in the front killing all the ones that attempted to avoid them. Ranulf transformed into his cat form and leaped through a group of them to the hole and dropped a corpse in it sealing it up. He turned away from the shocked king and aids and resumed killing the others. Lytros raised an arm

"Flaire!" a huge comet of fire crumbled into threads that killed the rest of the soldiers. "You pass the test." Yatno was right to assume for 2 of his 3 suspicions. The one called Ranulf was not human and the one called Ike wielded a magical blade that shot out shockwaves of power. As for the Arch Sage in the back there is nothing to show for his strangeness other than his skill with magic being better than King Lytros.

Lytros nodded "It seems your band of mercenaries is much more skilled than nearly all of my soldiers; I am deeply impressed." he chuckled before continuing

"But, youre still no match for me!" he began to raise his arms but by the time they were halfway Ike had his sword around his neck, Mias was on his chest and Zihark was posed to stab him from behind. _W-what! This is impossible! They were playing with my soldiers the whole time!_ he hid his shock behind more chuckles and lowered his arms. "You're group appears to be more skilled than I gave you credit for..."

Ike sheathed his blade "So I hear youre at war...is that true." Lytros nodded

"With a group of pirates called the Barbyos Legion. They are well trained and skilled, they sink nearly all our scout vessels and prove to hold their own against a majority of Neteaus forces." Ike nodded as he thought over this information. Were those men who ambushed his ship and stole Alondite from the Barbyos Legion?

"So Im guessing you want to hire us for the job?" "Why else would I bother stooping to your level? The Barbyos Legion has called on nearly all mercenary forces around here and they pay well which is why Im taking a bigger risk by calling on you." Lytros responded. Titania stepped forth

"We will take the job but we need some type of information on the Barbyos Legion." Abbard and Hilt took out some papers and handed them to her "These are all about Barbyos first mate Get, and his skilled duo Zanzu and Ilk. There is also another commander that supervises military arrangement named Hetyo. He isnt much of a threat but its best if he is dead." Titania looked over them and shook hands with the two

"Alright; so Ike I guess we are going to get started?" Ike nodded "Yep. But remember Lytros, we are mercenaries and if were going to be fighting a war then I hope youre planning a big payment." The king eyed him cautiously

"Very well then. Edal continue your rounds with Yatno, Hilt and Abbard take our guests on a tour through our combat points so they become more familiar with the land ok?" The soldiers nodded and split up.

The mercenaries departed and Lytros watched them go and smiled "Those mercenaries are indeed different than any others I encountered. And definitely NOT Thyremog, but are there really other lands besides us and the islands of Kushka? A woman appeared from out behind him

"My king you must not worry. They are skilled but Ill kill them the second they turn on us." Lytros fell into his chair and sighed. His face changed from the hardened king to that of a boy not much older than the Apostle.

"I wouldn't wish that upon them Uhnie...but I can never be to careful. You know your job." She bowed and disappeared.

* * *

First chapter with Soren as the main focus is next :D  
Review or...hmmm...can't think of a witty threat right now... D:


	8. 23: Get Returns

Here is Chapter 8 or rather 3 of the second arc. Anyway there will be more and more battles as they completely cover this and the next arc. Just a note. Keep on reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Get Returns!**

_That man seemed to be looking at me..._ Was all Soren could think off when he focused on Yatno, a strange man who stood next to the King and Neteau. Why was he so interested in him? He realized that Yatno looked at Ranulf and Ike as well but stopped after the battle and turned his attention to Soren.

He was also worried that Ranulf could be in danger because no one in the castle acted as if they have seen a Laguz before. Maybe it was a stupid move for Ranulf to pull but what else was he going to do? In human form; Laguz cant fight as well as they can transformed.

The tour of the battle and defensive sites ended and now the mercenaries were put on their first job; apprehending Get the first mate dead or alive. Soren called on his notes from the battle aboard the ships were they first encountered the Barbyos legion.

But, he only had information on Zanzu and Ilk not Get who he believes was the man that stole Alondite. Soren also sensed someone watching them as the mercenaries prepared to depart and search for Get. He just shrugged it away thinking he was imagining things; finally he heard Ike call him.

"We are good to go right?" Ike asked and received a curt nod before strapping on his pack full of supplies

"OK everyone lets get a move on!" Soren followed sighing, he was tired of this. He had hoped they would leave Thyremog but knowing Ike that was not an option and he followed all of Ikes orders no matter what they are. He fell into step behind him while Titania and Oscar brought up the sides and the rest of the mercenaries behind them.

The reports say that Gets ship left a while back and returned shortly before the mercenaries which specifies that he stole Alondite. The ship had banked against the shore a few miles South of the mercenaries current position. They went in that direction hoping to reclaim their stolen treasure.

Get ordered his men to move faster as they took everything off his vessel and into their convoys that took off toward the Barbyos hideout. Zanzu had left but Ilk was forced to stay to check the sword they stole. Get found it at the base of the mercenary ship strapped down which signified it was special. He hoped it could fetch them enough money to change Senator Jilgers mind about joining them or not. Finally the ship is empty and Get draws out his blade

"Flame Fury! Ships Torment!" he drives his sword into the side of the ship and it catches fire. He stays there for 5 minutes until it burns and departs towards Barbyos hideout.

Two and a half hours later the mercenaries were searching the burnt area and the ships remains but there was nothing to specify that this was Gets ship except the location. Soren glanced about before Ranulf came over to him

"Well, well Im surprised to see you of all people stumped!" Soren continued to survey the area but the pirates were better at hiding their tracks than he imagined

"I'm not stumped; just thinking." Ranulf shrugged "Good luck because I cant smell anything but that blasted smoke!" Soren closed his eyes and used his magic to scan the area like he learned in his tomes. Finally he found something, shifted earth; something has been to the West.

"Ike!" Ike ran over "What did you find Soren!" he pointed Westward "The way they went." Pretty good but I cant let you go that way! Get tore out of the earth from behind Soren but was body slammed by Gatrie and taken down. He flipped back up and more bandits tore from the earth surrounding the company. Soren cursed _I should have scanned lower..._ he prepared for battle.

Soren blasted one with his Elwind spell while Ike covered his back with a wide swing against three incoming enemies. Gatrie tore the lance out of an enemy soldiers hand and stabbed him to death. Soren dodged a rain of arrows from a nearby cliff and told Ike to cover him while he handled it. As he ran towards the cliff Ike and Ranulf took turns at his side along with the constant attacks of Titania and Oscar against the bandit swarm.

He surprised the archers and killed 4 of the 6. The other two attempted to shoot him one with a longbow the other with a bow gun but Soren easily dodged their moves and finished them off. Incoming enemies fell to the rain of arrows coming from the trees that Shinon and Rolf hid in and more ran away from the onslaught of Mia, Mist and Zihark who were cutting them down like cattle and showing no mercy.

Ike sent a shockwave at Get and forced him back. He leaped over there and steel met steel in a violent clash as each opponent attempted to kill the other. Ranulf leaped over to Soren and turned to him

"Are there any more enemies around here?" Soren shook his head

"If any more appear they are reinforcements. These 60 are their strike force." Ranulf leapt back into battle followed by Soren to join Mia, Zihark, and Mist. Five more enemies mounted an attack against them only to have Gatrie throw himself onto them crushing them with his weight.

Ike separated from Get and landed two blows on each of his arms and then kicked him away before sending a shockwave after him. Get used his ax to keep airborne and the wave swept under him. Ike leaped and shot another but Get dodged to the left behind some boulders. Soren scanned lower to make sure he didnt miss anything but he did

"Shit, everyone get away from the center and the ruins!" Get pulled out a switchboard and pulled it down. The ruins exploded in flames and the center area became an inferno. Get sneered and made his escape as more bandits (over 40) entered the burning clearing to finish off the enemies.

Soren coughed and got up the smoldering heat was very unpleasant. He turned towards his allies, Gatrie and Ranulf were up but the latter was limping. Ranulf spat

"Damn it! Weve got to go!" Gatrie picked up Mist and Zihark "Hey dont look at me like that Ranulf, if I can wear this armor Im pretty sure carrying them isnt much harder! Soren! If you could! Get Mia!" Gatrie stomped away and Ranulf stood there "Come on mage!" Soren turned around and picked up the barely conscious Mia

"Come on weve got to go." she blinked "What hit us?" Soren started walking after Ranulf

"Im not sure but it must have been some kind of explosive. Get is gone, I know that much, but his men are still looking for us." Mia blinked again and could see clearly now. She glanced about as Soren kept walking then flinched

"I heard something!" Soren stopped and turned the way she was facing. Ranulf turned around as well. "They think they can sneak up on us?" Ranulf shifted but before he could lunge into the flames he heard Gatrie call him "Shit!" he turned around and leaped. Soren turned after him

"Wait Ranulf!" A few bandits came out of the fire and rammed into Soren sending him and Mia into a nearby rock wall "Damn it!" he yelled as he got up and pulled out his tome. He shot one back into the fire where he screamed and burned to death and knifed another with a quick blow sending him down. Arrows whizzed by above him and killed another.

Shinon and Rolf had a small chance of having been on the battlefield when it lit up. Mia stood up and pulled out her sword as more emerged. She lunged at them and killed another while Soren switched to his blizzard tome "I hope I have enough time!" he started casting it when he heard Rolf yell. _Damn it they're busy now_

Mia however continued killing the unsuspecting enemies with her alarming speed that she used on Lytros. Soren froze the inferno that was closing in on them and killed the remaining 4 bandits attacking. Mia screamed and ducked as Soren shot out more ice. Finally everything was frozen over but there were more flames around so they have to be quick to escape. He grabbed her

"come on we've got to go now!" He ran through the maze of fire and ice and ran right past Ike, and Oscar "Soren?" They said but he ignored them. Ike turned to Oscar

"Come on we've got to go!" Oscar nodded and ran after him turning around one last time to his horse's corpse before he turned back.

Finally clear of the flames Soren fell to one knee breathing hard "Damn I wasn't expecting that." Mia was going to say something when another bandit tore through the earth in front of them Soren was wide-eyed

"Or that!" it struck at him and sent him down instantly. Ike leaped out of the fire in his torn up cape and knifed the man in the stomach but he swung at him with his axe. Oscar came out as well and countered his attack with his lance. The arrows from the invisible snipers continued to rain down on the new battle site. Ranulf appeared next to Mia

"Get Soren and follow me to Shinon and Rolf! Ike, and Oscar aren't alone!" Mia nodded and picked up Soren before running after Ranulf and Titania came out of the fire on her burnt horse and severed the bandits arm but the colossus barely noticed its own missing limb and continued the onslaught against the two defenders.

Gatrie, Ranulf, Shinon, and Rolf stood around Mist who was wounded but up and healing Zihark as best as she could while Soren laid down and Mia fixed up his wound "How many more are there?!" Shinon shrugged

"As many as they need to kill us," then he laughed "they'll need to cross the 200 line before that happens!" 20 pirates charged at them from all sides.

"Initiate Double R: Best Friends Maneuver! Shinon and Gatrie to one side and Rolf and Ranulf to the other side. The sniper and marksman fired while Gatrie and Ranulf killed as many as they could. Mist was slumped against a stone wall with a tired Zihark who couldnt move much but held up his sword just in case. Mia turned to Soren who was still out

_What **was** that massive...thing?!_ she thought to herself. Soren flinched and opened his eyes and tried to get up "Hey! I thought youd be down longer! You took a nasty blow to the chest. Im no Mist or Rhys but you shouldnt move that much." Soren sighed and turned around. The 4 defenders took down the bandits and the fires were weakening very slightly.

Oscar came spiraling towards them and landed with a crash as 3 giants came through the fire. One was missing an arm and impaled in multiple places including his eye but refused to go down. Ike and Titania followed it and Shinon and Rolf fired at them while Gatrie and Ranulf defended the wounded closely.

Finally the beaten one fell to one knee and then died in the fire but the other two didnt appear to be wounded and attacked Gatrie. Zihark got up and pulled up his sword "I wont sit by as our friends are murdered!" He dashed into combat despite Mists disapproval. Then the last mercenary everyone forgot came out of the fire with an ax and severed one giants leg

"Boyd has entered the fray!" he cleaved its back as many times as he could while the last one attacked Zihark after Gatrie fell. Mia got up and pulled out her sword and ran out there as well. Soren worked his way into a sitting position and pulled out his Rexcalibur tome

"Do me a favor and **FREEZE**!" ice shards impaled the remaining giant and the flames froze stiff. The battle was over and the mercenaries were alive but barely.

* * *

Soren is alot more killer in my story considering by the end he can use swords, knives, tomes, staves and a special magic that involves his being branded. He is already using it when he probes around with it. I took that from the druid's abilities in the Shannara books I read. Anyway review


	9. 24: Uhnie Lends a Hand

Anyway another big battle chapter. Who finished RD? 5 times? More than 5? Just bored. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Uhnie Lends a Hand**

Soren came to a few hours later in a tent at a camp not so far away from the recent inferno. There was a damp towel on his head and his wounds were all healing. He sighed _Next time Ill search everywhere. No one will catch me off guard like that again._

"SOREN YOU'RE UP!" Soren almost had a heart attack but turned to see Mia.

"Damn it that hurt! Are you always so energetic!?" Mia just smiled "Hey Zihark, Mist, and Oscar got up a long time ago. Who stays knocked out for 5 hours?"

"Who trains for 8 hours all alone?" Soren countered. Mia smiled again "Touche!" she came over to Soren and put her hand on his head

"Still warm. I didnt know you were the kind to get sick. I guess you learn something new everyday." Soren just frowned. Despite her cheerful disposition his spirits werent being lifted. He could only think of all the blunders he had yesterday. Everyone nearly died 5 times and it was all his fault.

"I can't believe how I screwed up yesterday!" he yelled without thinking. Mia sighed before preparing his medicine.

"Hey. Its not your fault; Get had home field advantage. Ike would've killed him but he is a coward and hid behind his tricks and fiends and all that junk." Soren looked up at her

"I'm not so sure. I can search the environment with my magic but I didnt scratch the surface. I didnt see the bandits or those explosives..." Mia gave him his medicine "Its alright Soren. Dont dwell; were all alive right?" she noticed he was still looking down

"Next time we run into those guys you can redeem yourself if youre still feeling bad about yourself OK?" With that she turned around and left. Soren sighed again.

The group was preparing to pick up their lost track again when a strange woman came out of the shadows "Well, well its the Greil Mercenaries." Ike turned around

"Who are you?" she bowed "I am here on an order from his imperial majesty, my name is Uhnie, and Im a reconnaissance expert." Ike raised an eyebrow

"Lytros sent you...to make sure we dont betray him right?" she nodded "That too." He sighed, are all nobles in the world like this or just the arrogant ones? He hoped never to find out or so help him! Uhnie twirled around a knife and asked.

"So you are in charge of pursuing Get right? I saw him escape the battlefield when he blew it up. Unfortunately he expected me and I had my hands full the whole time you guys were in danger. My sincerest apologies." Ike turned to his mercenaries and decide to talk to them about their opinion.

They all agreed (even Shinon) that they needed someone _from_ Thyremog to operate much better and not get caught like last time (much to Sorens disappointment) and agreed on allowing Uhnie to accompany them. She throws her knife into a nearby tree

"I think we should check up on Senator Jilger. He has never agreed with any of Lytros ideals so I think this is the best way to go." The mercenaries agree but Uhnie holds up one finger "We cant attack him though unless we have proof so no one draw out your weapons unless I say so aight?" the group nods again and begin marching to Jilgers estate.

Jilger is currently meeting with Get who is proposing an alliance to rebel against Lytros. Jilger a man who looks like an ordinary senator but can wield his sword better than most masters is intrigued at becoming king.

"So you provide the gold and I provide you with arms and soldiers correct?" Get nods "Yes this is the new price, 50,000 gold higher than you wanted." Jilgers eyes widened

"Where did a pathetic group of rouges get this?!" Get sneered "We sold a very pricey sword to some desperate swordsman." Jilger recovered from the shock at the amount and called in his rallying commander Hetyo.

"Gather as many soldiers as you can because we are preparing to kill Lytros and take over Thyremog!"

_Flashback_

_Barbyos looked at the blade that Get brought back from his unordered attack and forgot all about the punishment. "You made **sure** those people didnt follow you?" Get shook his head_

_"I detonated the mines. Even if they survived I doubt they would retaliate fast enough to track me. Barbyos left with the sword "Ill be back in an hour!"_

_"That man gave me a shit load of gold just so he could get this blade. He was desperate; he probably knows what it is and wants it for some reason. Take this and go to our friend Jilger. This time he **will** join us!" Get nodded and departed_

_"Prepare for invasion...oh and our spies confirmed that those people are from another country called Tellius." Barbyos was shocked "When we take over the empire...we will wage war with this Tellius and become kings of **two** worlds!!" he erupted in laughter and Get turned and left for Jilgers estate._

_End Flashback_

The mercenaries were halfway to the Jilger estate when a bunch of convoys roared over the road. Uhnie took 5 seconds before turning

"Everyone! Out of the road!" They jumped to the side to avoid the confrontation. The convoys stopped and none other than Get got out of one

"What in the bloody hell- you!" The mercenaries and Uhnie drew out their weapons. Get saw Uhnie "YOU! I knew you would be with these-" she threw a knife at him he barely dodged

"Shut the fuck up. What were you doing at Jilgers estate? Dont tell me because were going over there to kill him." Get whistled and more bandits leaped out of the convoys equaling a force combined of the previous attack a few days back (theyve been traveling for a while...Thyremog aint that small! ...critics...).

Soren pulled out his Elwind tome _I'm not going to screw up this time_ "Everyone! Into the forests!" The mercenaries divided their forces and leaped back into the trees. Get sent his forces into the trees and was left out there with Uhnie

"You were a double agent?" Uhnie nodded "I only gave you enough information to manipulate you with...my brother taught me well." Get laughed "The fireman is dead! We drowned him **not** Lytros!" Uhnie

"I know...that is why I am going to kill you and enjoy every second of your life that slips away from you when my knife sinks into your neck!" With that she lunged at him.

Ike, Oscar, Rolf, Zihark, Ranulf, and Mist dove into the forest towards the left and began to stave off the enemy attack. Ike, Oscar, and Zihark were the defenders while Mist healed and Rolf sniped in a high tree. The bandits poured in from all sides and steel met steel and flesh.

Ike cut one in half with his shockwave and Oscar stabbed them; even though it wasnt showing he was harboring deep hatred for the Barbyos Legion for killing Hirin (his horse) with their underhanded move. Zihark on the other hand wanted to pull his own weight since he was unconscious for nearly the whole of the second half of the battle a few days ago.

He eventually ran closer to the road to kill the angered bandits and was a blue flash in all the green. Ranulf and Ike began to kill them side by side the two were unstoppable as the Gallian warrior tore through them and Ike amputated their bodies.

Boyd, Titania, Gatrie, Shinon, Mia, and Soren were in the right handling off the storm of bandits of the Barbyos as well. Boyd out on his own being the meat head he is took on the battalion and nearly got killed on 3 different accounts but never fell back. Titania and her horse crashed through the trees mauling all the bandits they passed by.

Gatrie was invincible as all enemy weapons bounced off him and he swiftly killed them. Mia stood on guard for Soren in the back as she whipped out her sword to the left and jump kicked a bandit on the right before stabbing his downed form. Shinon in the trees was holding one arrow the whole battle. He looked through the trees out onto the road

_Look out Get!_ he sneered to himself holding as steady as possible. _**THIS** is why **I** am the number one Marksman in Tellius- no...the world!_

Uhnie leaped over Gets ax and stabbed him in his hand before jumping away into the trees. Get sent his axe soaring "Flame Fury: Forest Marauder!" the axe hit the tree and it burst into flames, then the trees surrounding the initial burst into flames, then the surrounding ones, and it continued for 20 turns burning down a great piece of the wood. Uhnie came out scorched and brunt to stab him again and flip over him and made a wide vertical slash along his back.

He roared in fury and jutted the end of his ax into her frame forcing her through a tree. She flipped back up and produced 50 throwing knives. Get tried to block with his arm but ended up loosing it. The knives shredded it and he amputated it with his ax.

"Flame Fury: Cremation!" he threw it at her and it disintegrated. Her eyes narrowed then she felt something on her skin she looked at her arm and saw a piece of the ax. It lit up in an instant, she screamed as it burned her body and she fell "D-damn it." He grabbed her with his arm and threw her before the ax materialized

"I'll teach you to pick a fight you cant win! AND THEN **PAY FOR IT!**" Shinon flinched _Come on girl a little longer_ He was sweating as his arms began to give. He needed a clear shot or it would be a miss.

_Come on!_ she launched herself into the air and brought a knife into his shoulder and another into his nerves in his arm. He screamed and threw her against the ground before beating her with the flat side of his ax "Beg for death! BEG FOR **DEATH** YOU BITCH!" She coughed up blood.

Shinon finally let go and Get froze. Uhnie smiled despite her rasps and looked in Shinons direction and winked before looking at Get who had an arrow through his skull. He reached up for it with his hand and touched it

"You...tricked me...you...killed...m...m...me..." he fell down in a heap barely breathing. She watched him a smiled on her bashed face "I told you...I would enjoy every...second of life...that escaped you..." she pulled out her knife and sunk it into his neck before decapitating him and falling back tired.

* * *

I had Shinon shoot an arrow from a ways into the woods and out onto the main road. Through Get's skull. That is the kind of shot you could only make in a life time. Review as Shinon basks in the glory of being the world's number 1


	10. 25: The Next Move

Just a note about this part: I wrote this part thinking Almehda TOLD Soren she was his mother thusly allowing him to find out his father was Mad King Ashnard. It was after I finished Thyremog (and Hitenticul) that I actually got the convo in Radiant Dawn and found out she didn't tell him. Oh well. I think it's better that Soren knows...for my story specifically but you can argue against that if you want.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Next Move**

Gets body was left there among his servants corpses as the Greil Mercenaries made their way to the capital of Thyremog to meet with Lytros for the formal declaration of the destruction of Jilgers estate. When they got there King Lytros seemed pleased to see them and even more so when they told them of Gets death at the hands of Shinon and his personal aide Uhnie. He smiled even though he still hid his kidlike interior from them.

"Thank you Greil Mercenaries. As for Jilger I always suspected as much but with this deal form we now know he is serious. Neteau!" said man came with Abbard, Hilt, Edal, and Yatno.

"I want you to head a large border patrol just in case Jilger decides to attack us ahead of time." Neteau bows and calls his 4 aides to him before turning to Ike.

"Can I count on your aid in worst case scenario?" he said holding out his hand. Ike looked at him and shook hands "Yes of course. You be careful because who knows what this Jilgers planning. By the way you guys talk about him it seems that he is very clever." Lytros nodded

"Neteau; patrol. Greil Mercenaries; apprehend Barbyos. Uhnie you are free to do as you please." She smiled "Then I would like to accompany Ike on his mission. I owe my life to one of his mercenaries so..." Uhnie eyed Shinon and winked at him and he smiled at her. Lytros nodded "Very well Uhnie. Good luck!"

Soren was in his tent after the first 4 hours of traveling back to Jilgers estate. He wasnt too sure about this. To him they should have attacked Jilger after dealing with Get but they needed rest and Uhnie was near death. He looked outside and saw Uhnie and Shinon walking, talking, and smiling? Yep it was no lie; next to himself Shinon rarely smiled but he seemed happy with Uhnie. She clearly fell for him at his rescue and then his carrying her back to the capital.

He wondered what Shinon felt like and if there was someone in the world for him...probably not. He turned back to his desk when Mist walked in.

"Soren do you have any extra herbs around here Boyd and Ike are roughing each other up and- Soren?" Soren seemed to have been elsewhere because he flinched and turned around

"How long have you been there?" She shrugged "Never mind I found some. Is it ok if I take some?" He nodded and turned away slightly. He thought to ask her something but she was out of the tent quickly. Was she scared of him or worried for Ike? He couldnt tell but it did nothing to help him reach a decision.

He walked outside and stretched. He had visualized Jilger's estate with his magic by feeling the environment with it but couldnt get much more than walls giving it the shape of a floor plan nowhere near completed. He saw Mia and Zihark training again and Oscar with his new horse trying to cope with the loss of Hirin still. Soren wished he knew what he was feeling because hes never lost anything in his life. Or at least anything that matters.

The only thing he can remember he lost was his throne and even that didn't interest him. Why be the king of Daein when he could be at Ikes side, here with the mercenaries? By the way Elincia was a lost heir once and the senators didn't welcome her. Why would the Daein senators besides Tauroneo and Pelleas even accept him? He didn't think of it much anymore.

Almehda returned to Goldoa but he couldn't tell what she was feeling about his not coming with her. Soren reached up to the mark on his head. Was it a curse? A blessing? Having it led to hateful stares from Beorc and Laguz alike. The fact that he also got it from a father of his such as Ashnard terrified him.

However thanks to it he met Ike and the Greil Mercenaries. One of which he seemed attracted to talk to but whenever he gets the chance he seems to cut the conversation short. He then went to Ike's tent to tell him off his supposed layout of Jilgers estate and plans the next move in around 2 and a half hours. He exits and it is a little past noon. He goes out to the trees and practices with his knives. He wanted to be more useful if it ever came to direct combat. He also knows how to heal if the need should ever arise again.

After a few tosses he notices that presence from a while back. The feeling of someone staring at him but now he knows he isnt paranoid. He turns around "Uhnie shouldn't you be with Shinon?" she comes out of the bushes with a smirk

"You are not like the rest of your company are you? Yatno was right about you...there is something...different about you." Soren ignores her and throws another knife at a tree with force cutting straight through it. She examines him

"I never imagined you used knives." She pulls out hers and throws it into a tree landing directly horizontal. Then pulls out another and attempts to skewer Soren but he counters and blows her away with Elwind

"You are not as fast as you think you are." She gets back up "Sure and that girl with the sword is?" Soren turned away and resumed his training "Shes definitely a lot-" he stops to counter her again "-faster than you." Before she can retaliate she hears Shinon and is gone in an instant giving him a cold glare.

"You can come out now she's gone." Soren says resuming his knife throwing. Mia appears "I dont like her..." Soren tosses another ignoring her statement seeing nothing to add to it. Mia eyes him

"Soren do you want to train with me sometime! Id like to get used to fighting people who use knives just in case!" Soren stopped and went to pick up some knives before putting them back in his cloak "Alright." Mia jumped

"Yay! Ill see you tomorrow OK?" He nods again. "OK then its a date!" she turns around and skips away. Date?

* * *

For those who care I have 39 chapters of this and am working on getting it all translated into HTML and putting it up here. It will take a while before I get to work on Chapter 40. (I have all 39 up on AFF and 36 on DA). The 5th arc will be posted seperately from the rest of the story because it will be long enough to be it's own story :D Just getting that out now in case I forget. Review!


	11. 26: Jilger's Game Act I

**For those who care I'd like to say that translating 39 chapters of thousands of words into HTML and FF format (enters when people talk) is a lot of hard work. I haven't even gotten to my massive chapters yet. Feel sorry for me as I continue the submitting of my story.  


* * *

**

Chapter 6 - Jilger's Game Act I

Soren leaped back as the blade barely cut his cloak in the front. He saw it coming again and leaped away again before countering it with his knife the third time. Mia was sweating as well as neither has drawn blood for 9 hours since dawn. Soren broke off rasping

"Y-your pretty good... actually I think you might be better than every other swordsman I've seen." Mia nodded "Except Ike of course! He was trained by Stefan who I was trained by as well _after_ I kicked his ass!" she laughed to herself.

Soren launched himself at her with his knife but she bent back to it went directly over her. Soren didn't see that coming; she looked at him smiling before kicking him in the gut and then flipping him over and holding his own knife to his neck. His head on her knee he looked directly up at her and sighed

"You win I guess." Mia smiled again "Guess what? We beat my record by a full hour!" Soren raised an eyebrow

"We've been at it for 9 hours? Where is everyone else?" Mia thought "Oh yeah they've gone to look for more food and I volunteered you to hold down the fort! Of course you were still asleep so I decided to hang back." He then realized the awkward position and coughed

"Mia could you let me go." she didn't realize she was still holding him. Her face lit up as she let go and scratched the back of her head "Heh sorry." Soren got up and put his knife back in his cloak

"That's alright." She was still burning up so she turned away smiling to herself.

The mercenaries returned ate and departed, they reached Jilger's estate 2 hours later and it looked just as Soren had scanned but there were not that many soldiers outside but a TON of lookouts. Soren scanned the inside and felt a lot of enemy troops but not as much as he imagined

"Something is wrong." before he could say what Ike got up and Soren noticed something else "Get down!" Ike leaped away as a mine blew up where he was standing sending the cliff falling down the slope and arrows began raining on them. Soldiers flooded out of the castle and Hetyo appeared

"Damn it they are here! Much to soon! Jilger won't make it unless I can hold them for a while!"

_Flashback  
"Hetyo I am leading a well trained professional strike force to attack Lytros immediately. If I wait for Barbyos I will be discovered." Jilger stated. Hetyo bowed "I will hold them off until you can make your strike on Lytros." Jilger smiled_

_"You are a valuable soldier. If you die..." "I will not!" Hetyo yelled. Jilger turned and left with his strike force.  
End Flashback_

"To arms men! We must hold the estate for Senator Jilger! The future king of Thyremog!" Hetyo yelled and the soldiers cheered. The mercenaries got up and charged into battle mines erupting all around them but Soren pushed away to forces because he knew where they were all located. Steel shined in the sun as weapons clashed and battle cries roared.

Soren swept at the lookout towers knocking them down on one another killing the watchmen. A troop of 20 charged and rammed into the mercenaries. Gatrie sent them flying as he used his skill Luna and killed some soldiers.

Soren was lost in the confusion against the central flank standing only with Zihark, and Rolf. The 3 turned to more incoming enemies and attacked them. Zihark was alone out there while Soren and Rolf backed him up with indirect attacked. Boyd and Oscar leaped out of the smoke on Oscar's horse to pull a familiar maneuver. Oscar did a tight turn in a large group of startled soldiers and Boyd leaped off

"Colossus!" he did a wide spin attack flinging all the soldiers in random directions before Ike, Titania, Shinon, Gatrie, Mist, Mia, and Ranulf joined the fray and destroyed flame catapults and ballistae and more of the lookout towers that were spewing arrows like mad.

Hetyo commanded his men to flank the small group but something was killing them like dominoes. A blue cat leapt at him and clawed his faced tearing out one eye. Hetyo screamed in rage and impaled Ranulf.

The mercenaries fought through the swarm of enemies as the gold knight and legend led a flank of the Western side and Shinon and Rolf sniped down all off the incoming enemies as Gatrie burrowed through them to the right with Mia, Zihark, Mist, and Soren in tow. The mercenaries tore through the enemy army like a dozen hot knives through butter.

Boyd, Oscar, and Uhnie broke through the central line and began to kill all the soldiers that tried to retreat, order was lost almost instantly. Hetyo was in pain but Ranulf was lying near death after being stabbed by Hetyo over a dozen times. He saw the mercenaries and charged in rage through the soldiers that tried to stop him. When one grabbed him he took off his head and continued his charge.

Ike saw him and waited till he was close before leaping up slicing his lance apart then bringing his sword through Hetyo's body. A surprised gasp was the last thing he would do before falling in two parts. Ike grabbed Mist and fought his way to Ranulf. Soren saw that a giant in armor appeared

"What the- What is that?!" He prepared a spell and shot it at the giant but the spell reflected and he was flung the way he came and into Zihark, Mia, Titania, and finally Gatrie. Then the 5 crashed into the slope that they slid down in the first place weakening the support and causing a landslide to fall on them. Oscar, Boyd, Ike, Uhnie, Rolf, Shinon faced down with the huge armored being as the rest of the soldiers stood back. Oscar rode around it

"Come on Yeka you can do it!" he pulled out a bow. Boyd and Rolf split left and right and pulled out their bows

"Three Brothers Triangle Attack!" three super-powered shots crisscrossed the being but deflected to the opposite brother knocking them all out. Ike brought up Ragnell followed by Uhnie and Shinon as they prepared to engage it.

Soren opened his eyes and tried to stand but there was searing pain shooting through his side and back. He pushed through the dirt and breathed in the air before searching himself for bleeds or broken bones. He found plenty of course before remembering what happened. He felt a hand grab him and looked down. He began to dig through the dirt

"I can't remember anything after crashing into Zihark. I'm just lucky I didn't impale myself on his blade..." he pulled out a barely conscious Zihark who looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. He took him down and placed him on the ground before Titania emerged from the dirt with half her horse the rest buried beneath.

"What happened?" Soren stood up again ignoring the pain and sighed "I stupidly attacked some kind of reflective armor and we ended up like this..." Titania dismounted and whispered to her horse before stepping on a lance. She reached inside and pulled out Gatrie half way.

"Come on! Get out!" Soren sighed breathing hard. "Hey! I'm still in here!" he raised his eyebrow "Mia?" Gatrie got out "I'll help dig for her." Soren nodded _How in the world did we wind up in this predicament?_ he tried to retrace the events that led up to their collision with the hill.

Ike swung his sword up and ran at the monster only to be swung away into a group of enemy soldiers. Shinon fired as many arrows as he could but the backlash nearly killed him and he fell. Uhnie pulled out her knife _This is for you bro...fireman!_

"Bane!" she dashed at it and there was a series of lightning quick moves that incapacitated the creature. It fell into an unmoving heap. She was beaten up as well; with a bruises from the effort in piercing it's reflective armor. She grabbed her arm and rasped "I dislocated it!" Two more armored beings emerged from the houses. Ike got up "Oh great! Bring more!"

* * *

**I will now take this time to answer some questions from my reviewer!  
They are going to different worlds I make up not FE worlds (I never thought of that when I first started writing this story)  
I'm glad you like what I did with Rhys and Oscar.  
I had to bring Mia back because she is one of my favorite characters and the best Trueblade in FE10. (You can argue against me all day, won't change my mind)  
I brought Ranulf because at the end of RD if Ranulf and Ike have A support he leaves with him so I brought him along.  
While everyone was fighing topside Get snuck below and stole it because he is that kind of guy (a wimp really)  
Terry Brooks' Shannara series is awesome read it if you like adventure set in the future (that reverted to the past) I'll explain more later maybe  
Yeah wars rock. It isn't much of a war since the Barbyos Legion are like 'para-military' or a group that wants to overthrow the government and stuff. It will be more like a war war in the next arc.  
Yeah so, sorry about all the text but you didn't have to read it. Review :D**


	12. 27: Jilger's Game Act II

**So yeah. Here is 2/3 of Jilger's Game. Anyone having trouble pronouncing names? Let me know. I like to be helpful.  


* * *

**

Chapter 7 - Jilger's Game Act II

Jilger's strike force was en rout to the royal capital through the main road to show they are not afraid and can't be stopped. Lytros would never expect such a bold move. Jilger sneered _This is it Lytros! I stand as the Senator Jilger! Once I kill you I'll force the Barbyos Legion OUT OF HERE!_ he laughed to himself as the force began moving even faster but didn't expect-

"Neteau! We must turn around!" Yatno yelled. Hilt turned "Are you sure? The main road is that way! Why would the Barbyos and Jilger cross that way..." Neteau talked with Abbard

"Alright Yatno lead the way. I always trust my psychic." Edal shrugged and turned his horse and company around "Come on everyone let's go!" the miniature army moved towards the main road however they found just what they were looking for.

**The Royal Retainers!?** Jilger couldn't believe it! They have seen through his ruse!  
**The Barbyos Legion!** Neteau expected as much from Yatno. The psychic was never wrong.

For a few startling seconds the Retainers and Legion men stared at each other before mounting an attack. Neteau leaped off his horse and stabbed the closest man. Hilt and Abbard stood around Yatno to protect him as he prepared his magic. Edal whipped out a sword and reined in his horse in pursue of more enemy soldiers that are attempting to attack Yatno and his defenders.

Jilger ordered his men to surround the Retainers and kill every single one. Neteau ran through 3 men and fell upon Jilger whom he stabbed with his lance but Jilger kicked him out from below and swiped his sword at him barely missing

"Neteau we meet again! You could have ended this 5 months ago but you chose to do it the political way! You are not the soldier everyone thinks you are!" Neteau spat

"Maybe not but I can't kill senators if my king doesn't wish it!" "Your king is weak and like you he will fall before me as well!" Jilger then began laughing and the two clashed again.

The Greil Mercenaries were reunited but the last two giants were proving to be very tenacious. Ike turned around "OK everyone we need to report back to Lytros that Jilger was not here so everyone head back I'll finish these two off!" they nodded and escaped. Ike turned to face the creatures

"You are so damn lucky I don't have Alondite with me!" he charged at the two and leaped over them as they swung down with their mauls. He landed behind them and slashed one across the back twice before flipping away from their massive mauls that nearly crushed him. He landed again and side stepped another maul then cut the chain so one was left with no weapon.

He leaped above the other's attack and cleaved of the 1st's head with Ragnell. He landed next to the unarmed one "So much for skilled'!" the other one punched him and sent him flying but he found his footing on the collapsed hill and launched himself back. he then threw his blade up in the air

"Aether!" and killed the last one. "I have to go catch up to everyone else!"

About an hour and a half later Ike made camp in the forest while the rest of the mercenaries were about 2 hours away in their own camp exhausted from the massive force at Jilger's estate and yet no Jilger. Soren was not as confused as anyone else.

Clearly Jilger had gathered up a group of his best soldiers and departed for Lytros' castle sometime before they even reached the estate. They could be there already, Lytros could have fallen already but something told Soren this was not the case. He packed up all his stuff and sighed _We have to catch up to Jilger._

The sun had fallen and the border battle was still on as the scout army of 50 battled Jilger's force of 110. The scouts used the land in their favor as well as the forests and grottos and performed wild tactics to cut down the enemy army. They however relied on their sheer force and numbers to overwhelm the retainers.

Yatno fired a psychic force into the group and threw several men off their horses. Hilt and Abbard leaped out of the trees and forced their weapons into the enemy necks and killed them before retreating. Edal led the 20 mounted knights against the sides to flank the enemy.

Several of Edal's men fell instantly to the rain of fire from snipers and sages. The front line halberdiers of the retainers collided with the warriors and armored knights of the senator's forces and the former was forced back instantly while the latter suffered minimal losses. Hilt and Abbard leaped out of the trees each being followed by 5 of their Swordmasters and warriors into the sides of Jilger's force throwing knights off their mounts taking them and killing soldiers to reach the snipers and sages in the center.

Jilger broke Neteau's silver spear and forced the latter into the trees. He looked for dead bodies of any soldiers while Jilger ordered some fire sages to burn down the forest. Edal and his now 10 mounts charged after Jilger and killed all the sages. Jilger swung wide and fell 3 mounts and Edal.

The knight leaped to his feet and retreated with the small force into the trees. Neteau leaped out with a new spear and jammed it into Jilger's ribs. Jilger punched Neteau in the gut then slashed at his arm and forced him to let go. He pulled out the spear and threw it away before charging Neteau once again. The Royal Retainer drew another lance from his back and stabbed Jilger who quickly fell before him.

The main battle was not improving as the less than 30 battled on against over 60 enemy units. Abbard charged but Hilt could not back him up as enemy soldiers found his position and ambushed his troops. Abbard was caught off guard by 15 enemy mounts that killed his force and ran him down.

Hilt emerged from the trees alone and slid into the center of the enemy forces surprising both sniper and sage before catching them in a wide arc and then killing nearly all of them in the tempest of his swings. Five sages and 2 snipers escaped but were run over by Edal and his 4 mounts. The front line forces used a wild tactics of dividing their sheer force and flanking the enemy to both sides.

Neteau sighed "Jilger may be dead...but his force will end us all unless we retreat..." before he could move Jilger sprang up and impaled Neteau with his two knives. The valiant retainer fell to his knees and Jilger stabbed him again forcing him to the floor. Yatno appeared and shot forces at Jilger throwing him into the trees and then leveling the forest hopping to crush the traitorous senator.

"Neteau! Are you alright!" Yatno bent down at his master's side. Jilger emerged with his sword up high "You will all die! Then your king! Then this country will be mine!" He was hit by a force of air and flung away again. Yatno turned to see the Greil Mercenaries once again! Two rode by on horseback into the main battle followed by the rest of the skilled force.

* * *

**Greil Mercenaries finally arrive. Took em long enough but they make their entrances. Now review and help them fight with words :D**


	13. 28: Jilger's Game Ends

**...I can't think of anything to say except enjoy XD  


* * *

**

Chapter 8 - Jilger's Game Ends

Ike sighed as he continued walking on. He passed by what seemed to be a set up camp so he could tell that his mercenaries passed this way. Just as he was about to say something he heard sounds of battle, steel on steel, and cries of rage and fury. He ran ahead and in a clearing between wooded areas where fires sprung up he saw his mercenaries mixed with crimson and blue soldiers against black and white troops of which there was more.

_Jilger's forces! Those must be under Neteau...but where is he?_ Ike scanned and found all of his mercenaries, the man called Hilt, Edal, he couldn't find Abbard...then he found Yatno in battle with a cloaked man wielding a blade

_That must be Jilger...Neteau!_ Said captain of the retainers was lying nearby and appeared to be critically wounded. Ike took no time in pulling out Ragnell and leaping down into the clearing.

Yatno was exhausted at having to use his magic for this long but Jilger was as well. He was going to give up when Ike landed next to him

"I'll take it from here!" he launched shockwaves at the unsuspecting Jilger who leaped to the left to dodge them then jumped toward Ike who countered Jilger with his blade

"Who the hell are you!" Ike swung Jilger away before severing one of his arms with a powerful wave from Ragnell. Jilger looked at his missing arm and picked up his blade with his other hand

"Don't think I can't use this one as well!" Ike spun Ragnell before charging and the weapons clashed repeatedly.

Meanwhile, in the main battle Soren blew the last of the soldiers in front of him into the trees where Hilt's force finished them off. Edal ran by alone

"Is that all of them?" Soren rasped

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure." Edal sighed "That was one hell of a battle..." Soren fell against a tree. The battle at Jilger's estate wasn't even half a day ago and yet here he was participating in another battle at dawn. Hilt appeared with a wounded Abbard

"This guy took a blunt blow to the head and nearly lost this arm. You are damn lucky." Abbard laughed weakly looking around. The once 50 were reduced to 9, not counting the commanders (Yatno, Neteau, Hilt, Abbard, and Edal) there were 2 soldiers, an archer, and an axe knight whose mount had fallen.

In addition there were the 12 Greil Mercenaries and Lytros' agent Uhnie one of which along with Yatno, Neteau, and Jilger was missing. Soren looked about as well "Where is Ike?" Titania came by and dismounted.

"He is probably with Jilger. Boyd saw him during the battle but they seemed to have moved elsewhere. Soren was about to add something when he turned to the direction of Lytros castle. About 40 new soldiers approached and Edal went to meet them

"You guys are kind of late..." the leader shook his head

"No but you people best clear out-" Soren's eyes widened at the thought "Everybody get down!" some Barbyos bandits emerged from the ground and mines went off in the trees engulfing the surrounding area in fire. Edal yelled as the 40 new soldiers charged into the inferno backed by the Greil Mercenaries against a new enemy of well over 60.

Soren got up and coughed "How many times am I going to have to do that?"

Ike noticed everything light up and looked at Jilger "Barbyos bandits came with you?" he nodded

"I knew my force wouldn't suffice so I had Get leave some of his guys with me. I heard he got killed so I got my own forces together and left knowing whoever killed that idiot was coming for me next!" Ike nodded

"You thought right. Tell me where the Barbyos Legion's hideout is and I won't have to kill you!" Jilger erupted in laughter

"Barbyos probably knows Get's dead and is planning to leave Thyremog and go to your Tellius'. Get told him and me about that...who knows! Maybe we will have the first overseas war. Both countries will end up destroying each other! Ga ha ha!" Ike launched at him and the two traded blows continuously while Yatno and Neteau watched. Neteau got to his feet and pulled out his lance

"I'll finish this fight!" Yatno looked at him

"No! You are much to injured from those three daggers!" Neteau turned "I know. I'm going to die anyway. Might as well go out with a bang'." he charged into the battle. Ike and Jilger continued to meet with their blades and violent clashes as each tried to 1-UP the other but couldn't make contact with flesh. Neteau leaped in over Ike and stabbed Jilger in the arms who growled

"My arm!" Neteau tried to cleave it off but Jilger brought his arm into it and stabbed Neteau. "You missed my vital spots! I can live without either of my arms!" Neteau looked at Ike over his shoulder as blood leaked form the corners of his mouth. Ike brought Ragnell in and stabbed through Neteau into the unsuspecting Jilger. Jilger looked at the blade as it protruded Neteau's body at an angle and into his upper ribcage. Jilger coughed up blood before cursing

"B-b-Barbyos...w-ill..." then Ike withdrew his blade and he fell along with Neteau.

Ike knelt down next to Neteau who opened his mouth and spoke so silently Ike couldn't make out his words. Neteau then closed his eyes and died. Yatno approached Ike from behind

"He said thank you." Ike stood up and picked up the fallen Retainer captain and turned back to approach his mercenaries. Yatno looked at Jilger's mutilated corpse and wave at it to bring the image into his magic. He needed to show Lytros that the traitorous senator was dead.

* * *

**The Thyremog Arc is my shortest and oldest but I think it is a great opening arc. But I enjoy reading the next one, Hitenticul even more. Just sayin...**


	14. 29: Next Target: Barbyos

_Super short plot lengthener chapter GO!_  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - Next Target: Barbyos**

The mercenaries and retainers returned to Lytros castle through the town where everyone grieved for the fallen captain of the retainers. Lytros looks upon his aids body and leaves his grown identity behind

"Well Neteau I hoped you died the way you wanted to." he covered up the body and prayed silently before standing up facing the mercenaries

"Your wounded shall be treated immediately. You all deserve rest anyway; I do believe you may go as we know the location of Barbyos now." Ike walked up to Lytros.

"We have a job...and are not done. We are fighting this war and until Barbyos falls it isnt over. Lytros smiled "I thought you might say that Ike. So get well rested and we will find Barbyos in 2 days time." Ike nodded and left along with his mercenaries.

The 12 Greil Mercenaries, Uhnie, Hilt, Edal, and Lytros sailed with 100 of Lytros finest soldiers along the coast to a deep inlet in which the Barbyos Legion makes its home. They were intent on capturing or killing all of them before they escaped into the seas towards Tellius.

Barbyos 5 ships were filled with 200+ soldiers in each and prepared for departure. He turned to his remaining commanders Zanzu and Ilk

"Zanzu being my 2nd in command since Get was killed I will accept your proposal and allow you to stay here to hold of those damned mercenaries." Zanzu bowed and turned to Ilk

"You best slaughter some Tellians enough for the both of us since I have to fall back into our bunker in worst case scenario. Ilk nodded

"No worries Zanzu!" Ilk and Barbyos boarded the head ship and began pulling out of the bay along with their 4-ship navy. Zanzu turned to his troops

"Everybody be prepared for our greatest battle! Of we win we will rampage Thyremog, kill Lytros, and force all armed forces to follow Barbyos to Tellius!" there was a cheer from the 500 soldiers he was left with who took up positions around the base.

* * *

_Super short plot lengthener chapter END! Review!  
No seriously not even 400 words with these A/N notes. shortest ever!_


	15. 210: Retainers vs Zanzu

**A big battle chapter that reached almost 2000 words. In retrospect that doesn't seem that long since I've seen stories with as many words as this but a lot less chapters**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Retainers VS Zanzu

The army of Lytros left their ship near the inlet and charged towards the entrances were an equal force of enemy soldiers made up the first line of defense and mounted the initial attack. While they fought Barbyos' ships stopped in the inner bay so that when Lytros' army entered the base they would not be seen leaving the country.

Soren aimed at the soldiers along the ballistae on the rock outcroppings above the entrances along with Shinon and Rolf. They had to take all of them out to permit entry to the army

"Soren! How many left!" Soren began casting Elwind again

"2 more forms." arrows shot past him and into the outcroppings as enemy troops fell. Soren shot after them clearing out another. He got up and left the last to the snipers in the back and took off after the main force led by Lytros and Ike. Ranulf, Gatrie, Oscar, and Titania were with the initial force while Zihark, Boyd, Uhnie, Mia, Ike, and Lytros followed with the main body.

Yatno, Edal, and Hilt were intertwined with the surrounding forces leading individual attacks on the enemy fronts. Soren was tired of these battles and especially of war but he knew that it was impossible to avoid.

Finally the army gained entry after some losses and completely eradicating the 100 enemy soldiers the army of Lytros was left at around 70 against an army of the remaining 400 led by Zanzu. Lytros army was not intimidated and charged into the base against the large force of the Barbyos Legion.

At the same time Barbyos' navy left the safety of the inner bay. Barbyos laughed to himself at the clean getaway but then Soren, Shinon, Lytros, Yatno, and Rolf appeared on the edge of the bay. Shinon and Rolf used fire arrows while Lytros, Soren, and Yatno used fire magic that lanced out into the sails and the hulls of the 3 ships in the back. They slowly lit up and began to sink.

Barbyos' quick thinking saved one of them but the other two continued to burn and sink into the ocean. Shinon fired at Barbyos' ship 3 times to give them enough to spark flames that required immediate attention. Barbyos cursed as he was forced to stop and repair his ship and the burned ship. The snipers and mages returned to the rest of the army hoping it was enough to keep them from getting too far from Thyremog.

Inside Ike climbed the stairs to the 3rd of 9 levels of the floored base. He couldn't believe these bandits' built such a fortress in this wide inlet. He saw Barbyos' ships stalled just out of the mouth of the inlet and then killed an enemy troop charging him. He looked to the top of the 9 levels to where Zanzu was commanding his soldiers.

He clearly needed to be killed but getting up there without him pulling some kind of trick...

Zanzu kicked over some oil buckets onto the staircases and sneered as the enemy got closer before lighting up the 5,6,7, and 8th levels burning all troops; Barbyos or Retainer to ashes. He fed the flames more before getting his field commanders on all sides and shooting arrows into the retreating enemies.

Ike fell next to Lytros, Boyd and Edal

"We need an alternate route up there. That man...Zanzu, thought ahead and we've taken heavy losses." Edal nodded

"That may be true but remember! So did he!" Ike nodded before looking up to the connected rooms that enemy archers were firing from

"There must be a way from here through those rooms and to where Zanzu is." Lytros nodded

"Ike take some of your guys through there we need to distract Zanzu from down here." Ike nodded and called over Rolf, Oscar, Ranulf, and Zihark

"Let's go catch Zanzu off guard and take care of those flames!" the 5 took off through the rooms and 1 by 1 the archers fell from the balconies' into the flames. Zanzu was busy commanding the soldiers on the right flank and the main force over the flames so he didn't notice. Arrows repeatedly whizzed towards him but easily dodged them and searched for whoever was sniping him through the flames. Shinon sneered

_You can't avoid me for ever!_ Shinon continued to distract the crazed Trueblade as Mia, and Gatrie protected him from back attacks while Soren, Uhnie, Titania, Boyd, and Mist were mixed in with Hilt, Edal, Lytros, Yatno and the retainer army in the main battle.

"Someone get Zanzu! We're being flanked! Agh!" an enemy soldier was shot by Rolf as the 5 stormed through the connecting rooms. Unfortunately Zanzu got wind of this as the warning was passed through the ranks

"I trust the dynamite is set up?" the other soldier gaspe

"But our archer-" he slashed the man and killed him

"BLOW IT!" another soldier bowed and ran off. Ranulf sensed something was wrong

"Guys! We should take cover like; NOW!" they leaped to the side as the main pathways erupted in flames and fell to the chambers below crushing Barbyos' soldiers and the Retainers under the rubble. Oscar and Ranulf made the jump and continued through the ruined pathway while Ike followed behind. Zihark picked Rolf up

"How can they jump like that!" Zihark shrugged "Oscar's got a horse, Ranulf is a Laguz and Ike is...Ike..." he leaped after them and dropped Rolf "Let's go!"

Zanzu's personal guards screamed in fury as Oscar and Ranulf tore through the front lines. The Trueblade turned around "What-" Ike ran through them up to Zanzu and the two began to exchange a few blows before Zihark appeared backed up by Rolf and his arrows that found a different mark for each of them.

Ike performed a wide arc slash and Zanzu leaped over it and tried to land a blow on Ike's arm but Zihark leaped in the way and countered the attack

"I'll take it from here commander," he pushed Zanzu away and was sent flipping into a wall "I must redeem myself!" Ike nodded

"Alright! I'm clearing up the fire!" Zihark nodded and charged after the reproaching Zanzu.

Zihark countered his attack and jumped back while Zanzu charged again with a spin attack. Zihark leaped over the blade and landed in front of the violent knight and shoved his 2nd sword's hilt into his stomach and tries to sever his opponent in half but he jumps back. He whips back both of his swords and charges after the retreating Zanzu.

Zanzu attacked the mercenary with three arcs; Zihark counters two of them but the last one knocks him to the side. Zihark flies down the steps towards a lower level and Zanzu leaps after him.

Out of nowhere Rolf fires an arrow distracting Zanzu forcing him to deflect it. He lands directly above Zihark but said opponent kicks his feet out from under him and performs a double uppercut on his torso forcing him up a level. Zanzu leaped up to his feet and forced his blade against Zihark's left blade with enough force to knock it out of his hands then brought his sword back in and stabbed Zihark before pulling out and cutting him across his chest. Zihark fell back down another level and picked up his second sword and leaped into the air

"You aren't holding back like you were on the ship eh?" Zanzu sneered

"Of course I was...you were barely holding on. I'm surprised to say you are a worthy adversary." Zihark drew up both his blades and charged again

"Of course because now I am not HOLDING BACK EITHER!" he forced his blades on Zanzu's blade and broke it in three pieces. He landed with force that threw up Zanzu where Rolf shot another arrow from his perch but Zanzu countered it with his remaining shard of blade and landed on another level. He reached behind him

"Much to your shock I am still holding back!" he pulled out a light blue sword

"Face my Tornado Saber!" he shot an airwave at Zihark who tried to protect himself but was blown back down into the main battle and disappeared from sight.

Rolf noticed Zanzu turn toward him

_Oh man! Zihark!_ he quickly dove to the side as an airwave tore past him into the opposite wall and blew it up. He dodged through the lower parts of the chamber and dove behind collapsed rubble as mages from both sides collided. More airwaves passed him

_Zihark...where are you?_ He looked behind him as he continued to the spot where the Daein Swordmaster fell. Zanzu appeared in front of him "Don't even try that on me boy! You tried to shoot me with arrows while I was vulnerable' so I'm going to do the same to you!" he places his blade to Rolf

"Prepare to-" He turns quickly to counter Zihark's speed and Ike's power as they both clash with his Tornado Saber. Rolf shoots his bow gun and impales Zanzu before he deflects the 2 Tellians with a powerful arc. Rolf rolled back to his feet and shot Zanzu with his bow gun 10 times hitting him only twice as the Trueblade leaped out of the young sniper's range and up to the top level. He scanned the battle and saw _his_ army was dwindling along with Lytros' army.

_Those mercenaries are too strong! I have no choice but to bury them!_ he called over one of his soldiers

"Blow it all up." the soldier was shocked but bowed

"We serve Barbyos forever!" he left and began to wire everything up. Zanzu readied a hawk with a message and sent it in the direction of the ships. _Ilk kill for the both of us!_

Zihark appeared in front of Zanzu and tried to behead him but was met with another counter.

"Give up already!" Zihark yelled before continuing his assault with his blades. Zanzu leapt away but Zihark stabbed him with both his swords and trapped him to a wall tearing through his lungs and forcing blood to gush out of his mouth. Zanzu refused to drop his blade and continued to attack Zihark with slicing winds forcing the Tellian back and tearing his arms apart. Zanzu pulled out the blades and rasped

"This is not the end of me!" an arrow found its mark into his chest but the crazed swordsman continued his unwavering assault on Zihark. Zihark fell down a few levels and collapsed on the floor with blood clotting through his arms. A flame arrow dug into Zanzu and it began to spread forcing more blood out of his mouth and burning him from the inside out. His vision began to get fuzzy

_I can't go out like this! NEVER!_ being unable to speak anymore he roared as he charged at the fallen Zihark who grabbed a knife with his mouth and stood up.

_Closer..._ a few inches away the burning soldier stabbed Zihark again but he dug the knife into his neck. Zihark began to get burned but refused to let go

"D-damn it!" Zihark continued to bury it into his neck and Rolf fired more arrows into him. Zihark severed his neck causing blood to shoot out before collapsing. Zanzu fell to his knees _Not...alone..._

_

* * *

_**BOOM...review**


	16. 211: Ship Chase War

**Part 1 of the final battle :D**

* * *

Chapter 11 Ship Chase War

_Am I still alive...no...I've lost both my arms...I'm clearly done...yet it seems as if...I...survived..._ Zihark opened his eyes

"What?" he got up slightly enough to see Soren at Mist hard at work healing the injured

"What happened?" Mist turned towards Zihark

"Great you're up! Zanzu blew up the HQ. Thanks to Soren we got out in time with Lytros' troops and his army but you and Rolf can't accompany us on the next step." Zihark looked at his arms. He looked partially mummified and sighed _She's right. I'm grounded for now._ He laid back down and closed his eyes

"Just promise me guys will finish off Ilk and Barbyos." Mist nodded "Of course!"

Soren left the room and moved towards Ike

"Has Lytros granted us a ship?" Ike nodded

"All the mercenaries including Uhnie and Hilt are coming along, Edal needs to help Lytros manage things here and Abbard...well there is no way he'll reach us in time."

"OK. Are we ready to go anytime soon?" Soren asked. The commander thought about it

"Yeah. We can't afford to leave Mist though seeing as she is our only valuable healer so we are ready to go at any time." Soren returned to working on his data management and the mercenaries departed a few minutes later.

The mercenaries' new ship was less packed and moved much faster. The group hoped to catch up to Barbyos by the end of the 3rd day if he got as far as Soren thought he did. Soren stared into the deep blue and sighed

_We only sank two of Barbyos' ships. That man must have quick reactions... I hope we can catch up to him **and** kill him..._ Soren turned toward the crew as there was only Ike, Titania, Boyd, Shinon, Gatrie, Mist, Oscar, Mia, Ranulf, Uhnie and Hilt, which was only 11 counting him out of 15 that would be more effective...

even though they only brought 70 fresh new soldiers in addition to 15 of the refreshed from the battle against Zanzu making only 26 out of the 115 they originally set out with. He hoped the upcoming battle would be the last so that they could free Thyremog and end the war.

"We must turn around and avenge our fallen combat right now!" Ilk yelled at Barbyos after receiving Zanzu's final message that he fell to the Tellians'. Barbyos turned; a huge gruff man in black cloaks open through the center like a jacket and a torn white undershirt. He held a massive axe and a black bandit bandana around his head and one eye.

"Zanzu chose his own fate Ilk! He knew all the risks! We must continue on and wage war with this new country even if our attempt at Thyremog failed."

Ilk was steaming he left to another ship _You can't stop me from killing those Tellians!_

"Soldiers turn this ship around! Alright? We're going back to avenge our fallen!" the captain approached him "I'm afraid that would coincide with Barbyos' orders so we-" Ilk cleaves his head off then leaps down onto the deck and kills another then stabs another to death and throws dozens overboard (or at least their pieces) before the rest surrender an the ship begins to turn around.

_What the?_ Soren thought as their ship began to close in on the Barbyos' 3 escaping vessels. What was odd was that one was coming to them until a second one rammed into it to turn it back the other way. Ike came by

"Soren we have a plan." Soren turned "What would that be?" "Just get away from the sides and the rails." Ike replied getting a questioning look from his tactician. _We aren't ramming in to them? Are we?_ The mercenary ship rammed into the 2 conjoined enemy ships. All three ships were now hopelessly strangled and none of them could pull away.

The soldiers immediately leaped from mercenary ship to the ship that was approaching them. Soren scanned it and saw the counterpart to Zanzu from the HQ, the one he called Ilk.

"Ike; I'll take care of the commander!" Ike nodded and ordered his mercenaries onto the enemy ship.

Barbyos growled "That fool Ilk! Thanks to him those damned mercenaries caught up to us! Men prepare to eradicate those worms!" Hilt and Ike leaped onto Barbyos' 2nd ship and from there onto Barbyos' lead vessel. Hilt pulled out his sword and launched at the pirates

"You'll all pay for killing Neteau!" his blade was a whirlwind in the mass and a dozen pirates fell while many others were forced overboard. Ike charged towards Barbyos and steel clashed with force

"Well well! If it isn't the commander Get, and Zanzu told me about! Ga ha ha! You are no match for me the leader of the Barbyos Legion!" Ike backed away

"Where is my sword, your man Get stole!" Barbyos laughed "Sorry but that information would be useless to a dead man! My three outer men are probably the only ones who could track it and they wont help you!" both their weapons met again with force.

Soren blasted another pirate off the ship _I have no time to deal with them!_ Oscar, and Titania rode through with more soldiers behind them and lances flew into the air and dozens of pirates fell. Soren dove to the left as magic spells shot past. He turned his attention to Ilk who held a crimson saber that seemed to have the same power as Zanzu's Tornado Saber, or Get's axe

_Weapons imbued with magic? Like Ragnell, Florete, and Alondite? How?_ He shot an Elwind spell towards the warrior whose sword flared up and countered it. Both magics collided and exploded nearly severing the ship into two parts. Soren shielded himself with his magic and sent spears of air at Ilk who leaped into the crows nest and then towards him poised to kill before Mia jumped in and countered his attack forcing him away.

"Soren you really do keep your head in your books!" he turned his attention to Ilk who shot another fire blast at him and Soren switched to his blizzard tome

"Stand back!" he shot out an ice spear and froze the wave then redirected it back at Ilk and melted it into water. Ilk leaped over it but Soren froze it again and it speared out after the Swordmaster cutting him several times and forcing him overboard. Mia jumped

"Wow that was nice!" Soren jumped back as a large heat wave burned up the front half of the ship and it began to descend. "This ship is coming down we need to get out of here!" The pair leaped onto Barbyos' second ship along with the surviving army.

Ilk appeared on the sinking one _That mage wont make a fool out of me!_ He leaped after him and landed in the perimeter killing all the retainers in his way. Mia pushed Soren back

"I need a little exercise if you don't mind." Soren nodded and Mia charged at the antagonist knocking his blade back with a forceful swing and impaling him before pulling out and slashing him across the chest.

Ilk fell back but leaped up almost instantly and forced his blade on Mia's the former lit up and tried to force a heat wave but Mia leaped away as Ilk burned up the area. Soren shot a Tornado spell at him forcing him into the lower cabins and Mia gave chase with Soren close behind.

Barbyos' magic ax flared up with black winds that he sent after Ike who easily avoided them and charged back at Barbyos with his gold blade slicing at his ax which stood strong and more black winds shot out forcing Ike much farther back and collapsing into the middle of the battle.

_A magic weapon! How in the hell-_ he got up again but another force of black magic caught him from the side and forced him against the splintering rails. Ike shot his magical wave at Barbyos and caught him off guard throwing him against the cabin doors and charging anew leaping over another wind wave and cutting off Barbyos' left arm.

Blood poured out but Barbyos just laughed before attacking Ike again. His severed arm flew back into Barbyos' body and the wound disappeared. Ike's eyes widened

"W-what are you?!" Barbyos howled in madness and forced Ike away with another wind wave. Ike got up again and prepared to continue the battle with Barbyos

_I must finish this fast or we will have no ship to return to Thyremog._ he thought looking at the destroyed ship and their ship which was in no sailing condition.


	17. 212: Barbyos Last Just

**Part 2 of the final battle :D :D**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Barbyos' Last Just

Ilk dodged another Elwind by crossing the hall into another chamber before diving again to avoid Mia's counterattack.

_Damn it! Since when can a mage and a swords person work so good together!_ Ilk was hit by another gale and thrown through a room into the lower hull of the ship.

"Crap!" Mia broke through the floor after him but he brought up his blade in defense resulting in a loud clashing sound. Soren ran down there and attacked Ilk again as Mia leaped away tossing the antagonist into the chamber wall. Ilk regained his composure and charged Mia their blades flaring up with multiple clashes including cinders burning the floor around them as they emanate from Ilk's blade.

Soren sent another wind spell into Ilk's side but he attacked it with his blade as he broke away from Mia igniting the hull in flames. Soren fell back through the halls followed by Mia as Ilk approached

"I'll drown us all before I fall in battle!"

Ike met with Barbyos' flesh again but like before his leg reattached itself in a flurry of black wind.

_What the hell?!_ Barbyos teleported behind him and cleaved him into the boards before raising his axe again. Ike rolled out of the way as the axe came down on the boards where he was and the black winds split up hitting Ike anyway rolling him all the way the railing and splintering them.

Ike leapt up again above approaching winds that tore off the railing. He spun in the air and fell on the axe with force but Barbyos easily deflected the attack sending Ike towards the cabin where he found footing again and launched himself at Barbyos shooting shockwaves at him as he approached.

Barbyos took them directly only focused on stopping Ike's blade again. Instead Ike flipped over the black axe barely grazing his back as he landed behind Barbyos but he leapt up tearing the boards with him as Ike arced with force to destroy more planks.

Barbyos brought his axe down on his arm causing Ike to drop Ragnell and forcing him back with another wind wave. Ike got up again as Barbyos shot more wind waves at him forcing him overboard to the latter's enjoyment and the formers death'.

Soren loosened a knife from his sleeve and countered Ilk's blade before shooting him back with an Arcwind spell this time around through a few more chambers as he went topside noticing the ship was sinking and most the soldiers were on Barbyos' ship and the mercenary ship. Mia turned around

"Soren I'm not leaving till that bastard's blood is all over the boards!" Soren turned as Ilk approached again; he pulled out Rexcalibur

"Very well then I'll make this quick!" Mia launched herself at Ilk and their blades met in a shower of sparks as they continued to exchange blows forcing Ilk to leap back and reproach from the side to strike at her but she flipped over his blade and cut his sword arm open from shoulder to elbow. He grabbed it in fury and roared

"You'll pay for that!" she landed

"Zanzu could wield two but you are his lesser are probably limited to one! Bring it!" Ilk shot at her but when she pushed his blade with hers the force tore his wound open further and blood shot out of his mouth. Ilk screamed in pain and rage before impaling himself.

"Y-you fools asked for it." Soren jumped in front of Mia

"I'll handle this!" fire from the sword passed through his body out of his mouth but Soren countered with a huge ice shard from Rexcalibur and tore through the spell and into Ilk's face. _I-I failed us both Zanzu..._ his remains fell in a heap. Mia sighed and tapped Soren on the shoulder

"We need to get out of here!" he nodded and took off towards the mercenary ship. After they left the ship sank with Ilk's corpse the only visible object topside.

Ike got up on a collapsed board from the lower chambers were a battle was progressing and Boyd came next to him

"Ike! Are you alright! What in the world are you doing down here!" Ike grabbed a nearby sword

"Plotting what is the most violent way I know to kill Barbyos!" he launched through the battle impaling and severing any enemy who got in his way before he was topside avoided horsemen who were killing each other and sliding off the damaged ship. Barbyos saw him

"You just don't die eh?" Ike saw Ragnell on the floor "You can't touch it but I'm surprised any of you managed to touch Alondite." Barbyos raised an eyebrow

"Alondite? That is the same thing that kid said!" Ike was surprised that someone who isn't from Tellius and doesn't know the Black Knight/Zelgius knows his blade Alondite only wielded by Altina before him and Ike for a time afterwards.

Regardless he attacked Barbyos again unrelenting as ever and bent on ending this bandit's life. He countered the axe with his blade and leaped over him only to have Barbyos do the same and wind up in a reversed position. Barbyos tears his axe away splitting the sword in half. Ike back flips twice grabbing Ragnell and launching through the air

"Die!" his blade lands on Barbyos' shoulder cutting and tearing through flesh leaving a part of his body hanging off from shoulder joint to stomach. Ike's eyes widened as he reattached himself and shot black winds at Ike cutting him all over forcing him down

"I'm invincible boy! My body can't be severed in anyway!"

_It can't be severed...but..._ Ike charged back at him _Why did he avoid any attack that could directly hit him? If my shockwaves don't work either than only a direct stab or slice can wound him..._

he avoided the splintering wind slices and slid under Barbyos who leaped to turn and fell with his axe on Ike who got up in a back flip shifting both legs into Barbyos' gut before turning himself and kicking Barbyos up on the chin and then following up with a power slash across his body from lower right stomach to his chin. Then he landed in front of Barbyos and stabbed him twice forcing the bandit back to lick his wounds.

Barbyos stared at him with a powerful glare

"You think you can finish me like that! Ha ha ha! Try your best boy!" he charged at him madly and brought his axe on Ike's shoulder instead as Ike switched sword arms and stabbed Barbyos at an angle hoping to cut through his heart. Barbyos fell back and grabbed the new wound

"N-nice try! Although you draw blood you won't win this battle!" he threw his axe which Ike struck and shattered into dust which swirled about Ike lifting him up. Barbyos picked up a stray weapon and jumped up after Ike hoping to cut him in his current state with no defense

"Die!" Ragnell flashed and the dust shot away some of it tearing through Barbyos before Ike sliced him in half

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he pulled back his blade and flew through 50 attacks dicing Barbyos even further!

"Great Aether!" he threw his sword up letting the remains fall and landed his blade with force that lit the whole ship up in flames and severed it in pieces as it began to sink. He quickly returned to the mercenary ship and sighed _the end of the Barbyos' Legion..._ the 3 ships sank into the deep blue and with no sea marks the remains will never be found.

* * *

**Barbyos and Ilk are now gone and we can all be happy! Right? Right? Wrong! I'll only be happy when you review...and when you click next chapter...**


	18. 2E: Thyremog Freed

****

At last we reached the end of the arc! More info at the end of the chapter!

* * *

Endgame - Thyremog Freed!

The mercenary ship was repaired in due time even after the severe damage and was able to return to Thyremog but upon crashing into the shore it almost literally fell apart. The mercenaries, Uhnie, and Hilt were welcomed by their allies Yatno, Edal, Abbard, Zihark, Rolf, and Lytros along with the rest of the imperial army as they passed through the castle town and into the capital building where Lytros greeted them and congratulated them on their successful mission.

"I am very grateful for your services and as you know I am ready to pay you and give you _another_. ship so that you may continue traversing the seas of our world." Ike nodded and bowed before King Lytros

"I am however saddened you did not retrieve your blade. Barbyos clearly sold it because he would have nothing to do with it. It's whereabouts may only be known to others of the legion." Ike looked up remembering Barbyos words during their battle.

_Well well! If it isn't the commander Get, and Zanzu told me about! Ga ha ha! You are no match for me the leader of the Barbyos Legion!" Ike backed away "Where is my sword, your man Get stole!" Barbyos laughed "Sorry but that information would be useless to a dead man! My three outer men are probably the only ones who could track it and they wont help you!" both their weapons met again with force._

"Barbyos told me something about 3 outer men...what does that mean." Lytros shrugged

"He may have sent 3 of his commanders to other worlds to manage things. Track them down and kill them for me as a final request. I would want the legion eradicated since Neteau's death." Ike stood up

"Don't worry Lytros. We'll do our best." Uhnie appeared

"So will I! If you don't mind your majesty I would love to travel with the Greil Mercenaries!" Lytros nodded

"You may Uhnie." she bowed and turned to Ike

"No problem right?" he shook his head

"Welcome aboard." Edal, Hilt, and Abbard appeared

"Good luck on your future journeys General Ike!" Edal clasped hands with him

"If you ever need help or company we're here!" Hilt smiled

"We're always ready! Remember that!" Yatno appeared and bowed

"I thank you for slaying Jilger in my master's stead. You, Ike, are an interesting person. Do come back with your group sometime." Ike nodded

"Well we're off. Farewell King Lytros!" the young king smiled and nodded towards him as the mercenaries left the royal chambers.

Soren sighed as he boarded the ship again and they left Thyremog in their wake headed once again towards the unknown.

"I hope we don't have to use ships as much as where we are headed to next..." Mia jumped by and laughed

"I wouldn't expect you of all people to be worried about that!" he shrugged

"I just hope I can find some stronger people to fight against in the new world we are headed to next!" Mia said out loud. Soren nodded and turned his attention to the horizon

"Who knows? Maybe I'll find something I want as well..."

* * *

**The end of the _Thyremog Arc_! Some last notes, The 3 Barbyos outer men are spread over the last 2 arcs (_Zatuo_ and _Ymarkteg_). There isn't one on _Hitenticul_ but there is info on the first one they run into. I hope you are ready for another war on _Hitenticul_, but trust me I think I wrote _Hitenticul_ better than _Thyremog_. So for all you reading this let me just say that _Thyremog_ is so old I can't remember when I wrote it :D I should stop ranting but...I don't want to.**

**So I hope you enjoyed the 2nd of 5 and I look forward to seeing you in the _Hitenticul Arc!_**


	19. 3P: Vampires

**Departure - End, Thyremog - End, Hitenticul GO!**

* * *

_**The Hitenticul Arc**  
_**Prologue - Vampires!**

Lytros had told them off the Barbyos Legion's secret dealings outside of Thyremog and the group found all sorts of forms in the remains of the hideout. Many to one land that stood out; Hitenticul. The ship has been on the move for about 2 weeks not as much as it had taken to reach Thyremog in the first place. Weather wasn't as blessing as the trip to Thyremog but it wasn't that violent either. A light rain has settled over the ocean as the ship anchors before moving off in the direction of Hitenticul' again.

Soren was in his cabin jotting down some notes from his work of managing the supplies. Lytros was generous in that respect with giving the group lots of food, clothing, and additional equipment. He sighed since he was up much later than most of the crew with exception of the watch.

He decided to check topside as he has been for the last hour. He doesn't show himself to the watchman Shinon who doesn't like being checked up on. Soren didn't care though because this was the last time before he went off to sleep. All of a sudden Soren's 6th sense kicked in and he rushed outside into the dark. The lights were out and the rain was still light but he felt something was wrong.

"Shinon!" he whispered. He began to search the deck for something or anything that the marksman may have left behind.

_Why isn't he here like he was for the past hours?_ he walked further down the deck and called out for Shinon a few times but got no response of any kind. It was then that he heard mumbling and turned to see Shinon against the railing bleeding from a forehead wound and his bow arm limp at his side

"Shinon!" the marksman lifted his good arm to his lip to shush him and pointed up into the rigging where something was clearly hanging.

_What the hell?_ Soren thought as he got closer to Shinon

"I'll get you out!" he whispered but Shinon was telling him to back away. Soren heard something behind him and turned around then a rope shot up and he was swung upside down

"What the-" the thing fell from the rigging and landed in front of him.

"I got two to bring back to my boss now..." the thing said looking up letting Soren see it's pale face and sharp teeth and the mop of dark hair on it's head. The thing sniffed Soren and gave him a questioning look

"You smell much different than your companion back there." he said. He opened his mouth letting Soren see the bloody canines

"Hopefully you taste better than him." Soren whipped out a knife from his cloak and cut the thing across the face before cutting himself loose and blowing it away with an Arcwind spell. The thing caught itself aloft and seemed to be suspended in the air before black scaly wings came from its cloak and started flapping looking at Soren in disgust

"I think I'll kill you instead!" it shot at him and Soren caught it across the arm with a stab and leaped to the side.

"Who and what are you?!" the thing landed "I am how you say human like your friend over there...not like you...my name is Kanahana 2nd in command of the Order of Rein."

Ike opened his eyes _What was that?_ he got up and dressed before grabbing Ragnell and going through the halls _If its Mia training again I'm going to-_ he stopped when he heard a crash and began running towards the stairs.

Soren dived again and shot another Arcwind at Kanahana who avoided it and shot red energy beams from his fingers at Soren blowing up the surrounding boards. Soren looked up at the man

_Is he a vampire of some sort?_ he shot a winding wind spell and tried to cut off Kanahana's escape but the vampire was too fast in the air and he couldn't get him before sending his magic into the rigging and Kanahana dove at Soren again tearing his arm with his claw. Soren fell down grabbing his arm

_Shit!_ he attacked again to keep the insane creature away "You are no match for me you pathetic being!" it dove again and Soren jumped over it knifing open one wing and he turned around and saw Kanahana struggling to keep going

"Those wings of yours are weak!" he shot another spell that made it's mark before Shinon cried out. Soren tried to turn around but another vampire stabbed him in the back with it's claws and a third in his side as he fell.

"Hiew! Futarr! Restrain him we must leave at once!" Ike appeared and shot a shockwave at the shadows blowing them off the ship and hurried over to the fallen Soren and Shinon. Shinon grabbed his bow and shot Kanahana's other wing and watched the vampire plummet into the ocean as the other two scurried after it. Soren got up slowly

"W-what the hell was that?" Ike helped him up and looked at his white cloaks now stained a dark red all over.

"Are you alright Soren?" Soren fell down to one knee "not really but you should check on Shinon." the marksman came over

"My arm will be fine...I suppose I owe you my gratitude Soren. Still I want another shot at those assholes." Ike helped Soren up again and the three returned below decks.

* * *

**Introductory battle - end. So this is a 'get ready for another arc' chapter that sets a new stage! If you can handle another war cool but if not don't worry the next arc won't really have a _war_. Just wait to get to it for more details.**


	20. 31: The Order of Rein

**Chapter 20 is the chapter that comes after 19 and before 21...then why is it called chapter 1?  


* * *

**

Chapter 1  
The Order of Rein

Soren was in the medical cabin under treatment along with Shinon finally seeing his wounds directly. Those creatures stabbed through him at 5 points in his back and side while a long 5 finger cut stretched down on of his arms. Shinon had the cut as well as a wound on the head that was still bleeding. Soren tried to recall everything about the creatures topside and remembered that just like Yatno from Thyremog they seemed to know his _secret_. They don't know for sure but they can tell he isn't like anyone else in the company.

A few hours later the ship docked at a harbor of a small town on Hitenticul. Just as Lytros advised they were to see the person In charge of the city. Ike went and took Soren as well just in case. When they got to the mayor's office he let them enter without a question

"Are you the group Lytros sent us?" Ike nodded

"Yes but how did you know about that?"

"I used to live on Thyremog. I left after the initial rising hoping to find somewhere safe to live but look where I am now." Ike thought that the further from Tellius they went the less ignorant people will be off the world around them. Hitenticul seems to have slight knowledge of Thyremog as on his way here many people were talking about the war being over.

"Well we would just like full rights to come in if you know what we mean." he nodded "I understand your group are explorers if I should say. Anyway I will be glad to have you! Anyway let me give your group a free day at our hotel before you are on your way. As for your ship I will see to it's repairs!" Ike shook hands with him

"Thank you. Lytros advised us to go to the castle city of Ikiye. Which way is that?" the mayor pointed to the map

"I believe it is Northwest of here. Check to make sure because I forget all the time." Soren turned to the man

"Out of curiosity but do you know anything of...the Order of Rein?" the mayor's face darkened "You already encountered them? What a misfortune...the Order of Rein is an organization of 'blood-drinkers' or 'flesh-eaters' we call them simply by the name of vampires. They killed our king in hopes of some kind of ultimate power entering their bodies from his blood..." Soren shook his head

"That is grotesque." Ike came back "Indeed. Is their violent struggles? War?" the mayor nodded "Something to that effect...the royal army is hunting them hoping to find their leader. That's all I know. Any other information will come from a knowledgeable fellow in the Royal Library." the two nodded and left; Ike turned tothank him one last time and they left.

Soren went to his room and took off his robes to look at his wounds _Vampires?_ he checked to make sure nothing was wrong. _I hope they didn't bite Shinon or me...that could be instant death..._ he pulled his clothes back on when there was a knock at his door he opened it and Mia and Zihark were there.

"Soren! Would you like to join us? We are practicing for any encounter with the vampires!" Mia said. Zihark nodded

"I need to get ready since last time I nearly got killed by Zanzu." Soren nodded

"Alright just go on I'll be right there." the two nodded and left. _Those vampires...I need to find their weakness if I am to kill any of them later._ He grabbed some tomes and his knives and left.

"I see...a human who is not a human...and almost killed you? Had you not taken my advice to bring aides Kanahana...you would have died!" a large menacing vampire sneered as Kanahana stood before him.

"Master Ulyus what should I do about this 'human'?" Ulyus glanced at him through his pale eyes

"I am sending a vampire group to attack a city of veterans for their blood and souls so while my attack begins I want you to bring that human to me." Kanahana raised an eyebrow "OK." Ulyus turned away

"I will find him on my own time...I want to see him face to face..." the vampire lord walked away "Qeasu, and Nekyu go under Tukero to that city with your troops of vampires and get rid of everyone there. My desire to reach 'Ultimatum' has never been stronger!" The vampires left their master in the dark keep as he prepared himself for the coming battles.

Outside it was an ordinary day for the Greil Mercenaries with Rolf and Shinon training while the rest practiced alone or with each other. Some chose to laze about before they left for the royal town of Ikiye, Soren fell back breathing hard as he got back up he spat "it's only been 5 hours I am no where near done!"

Mia, Zihark, and Soren were practicing their skills with their swords. Soren was adapting to a new blade Mia gave him in case he needed to defend himself in close range combat. Zihark was drinking some more water

"I don't understand how the 2 of you have this much stamina." Mia turned around

"It is because you don't have stamina that you get beat up a bunch!" Zihark mumbled something before whipping out his blades.

Soren charged with his sword out and caught both of Zihark's blades with a powerful clash. The two pulled away and Mia jumped in hitting Soren's blade forcing him further back while Zihark charged her but Mia turned and hit one sword out of his hand sending it flying. Ike watched them from the sidelines

_Wow...I knew Mia was good but Soren? When did he pick all this up?_ He turned to Zihark _He has a lot of promise but I think he is just a little laid back...then again I believe we all are_ The day ended and early next morning the mercenaries began their march toward the royal capital.

* * *

**Sorry if these updates took a while (20, 21, 22) but I've had a busy span of days...coupled with laziness and stuff. Don't worry I'll put it all up and get back to writing it. I just need proper motivation**


	21. 32: Ultimatum

**Introduction to a new character that will become an...ah just read it.

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - Ultimatum?

Once traveled the islands of Hitenticul now settles down in the castle town for maximum safety. Born with a strong sense of protection he used his sword for his family and friends. However when the Order of Rein began their operations and his family was taken and killed he began to fear the vampires. He now trains for the day he can fight them even though he still admits he is afraid. He promises himself to face them with never-ending courage. His name is Leah and he is a peerless Trueblade even though he doesn't admit it.

It is past his home the mercenaries go as they walk through Ikiye on their way to the royal castle. Leah also has business to attend to and falls into step shortly behind them keeping his distance.

_Who are all these people that travel in a group?_ he looked at them all noticing that they were armed and seemed to be battle-hardened veterans.

_Are they here to fight the Order of Rein?_ these questions and more mottled his mind until he reached the capital and entered after presenting his business to the guard.

"You must be the Thyremog saviors...I am Yuuten Heitnaro and this is my brother Lyger we currently rule Hitenticul in the place of our fallen king." Ike nodded towards the men.

"We came by just as explorers but some group called the Order of Rein seems to be after us." Ike did not like to the fact that the Order attacked them and he felt like he was being watched all day. Yuuten nodded

"I think I know why...you see the Order of Rein was an organization of men who desired power; power they thought they could obtain from another being's blood and so they began making hostages of veterans, soldiers, and even royals, and nobles drinking their blood and then devouring their flesh..." he looked at the group but none seemed startled. They've probably been through war and strife so but they've never fought a Society of vampires.

"When they reach ultimate power they call it breaching the equilibrium of humanity and thus reaching some level of power they dubbed: Ultimatum." Soren felt himself grow cold _A vampire noticed that I wasn't what I seemed...what if they think I am a host that can help them...will they come to kill me?_

"Master Heitnaro!" 2 men ran inside past another man who followed the mercenaries here.

"Iteo! Wyre! What has happened!" Lyger said stepping forward "And where is Klein Kruse?" Iteo the light blue armored man with a large round shield and great lance held high breathed hard

"Klein is preparing to lead a small group of knights to Usvale. The Order is on the move; one Society has already been spotted moving through the trees!" Lyger turned to his brother

"What is at Usvale?" Wyre a man in thick yellow billowing robes and tome at his side answered

"A majority of our war veterans settled there. It is the former king's home town as well!" Yuuten stood up

"Has Klein called for reinforcements?" Lyger pulled a massive axe out of nowhere

"Who cares! My reputation will be in shambles if I am not at that battle! Come we leave with another company of soldiers!" Yuuten sighed and turned to the mercenaries

"I can't leave the castleor the castle guard for now...would you all go in my guards place with my brother and his company?"

Ike checked Titania, and Soren who nodded

"Sure...as long as we get paid we have no problem!" Yuuten nodded

"Very well. A Society of vampires is about 80 of them...they sweep through a city or town from midday to midnight before leaving with a majority of the population...stop them all!" the Greil Mercenaries turned to leave and the other man looked at them

"Have you even fought vampires before? Yuuten is this wise?" Ike turned to the man "Who are you?"

"I am Leah, I used to live in Usvale and I faced vampires before you really shouldn't go!" Ike heard stomping of hooves outside "Your brother is sure in a hurry." Yuuten nodded

"He has been in every battle since the beginning of this war' and has slain so many vampires that they dubbed him the vampire-slayer' he really is this army's greatest asset." Leah stomped his foot "You can't go! You'll all be killed!" Ike turned to him

"I am afraid it isn't your choice. We have a contract with Yuuten we intend to keep. Since Lyger left you are going to have to take us to Usvale." Leah looked at Yuuten who returned his look with a stern smile

"A-all right...b-but I am not helping you fight!" Soren spat

"We don't need some fool who doesn't know what he is doing on our side anyway." Leah glared at him but he shivered upon receiving a cold glare that seemed to freeze him on the spot

"O-OK follow me!" he turned and ran followed by the mercenaries.

* * *

**Leah! I will now say that once again I reference the Shannara series by Terry Brooks. In several books there are related best friends to the main characters in chronological order: Menion, Rone, Morgan, and Quentin. They all share the same last name Leah, as that is the place they live also! I'm not stealing just using the name, anyway he will become important in further chapters. **


	22. 33: Clash in Usvale

**Chapter 3 - Clash in Usvale**

The vampire Society led by Field General Tukero and his aides Qeasu and Nekyu. However the Society found out that their hated enemy who serves the fallen king has already reached Usvale. Tukero stopped at the top of the hill as the sun began to set behind him.

"Klein Kruse you continue to be a thorn in our side." Klein Kruse is a white haired, pale faced, blue eyed Silver Knight riding a might black steed. His armor is a blinding titanium and a long steel blue cape. Nothing shows in his blue eyes but hatred towards the Order of Rein.

"Please Tukero you do nothing to cover your tracks. If you want to fight just set up a time and place!" 30 paladins followed behind Klein Kruse weapons out as Tukero sneered. "Qeasu, Nekyu..." the sun set and the sky dimmed

"Attack!" in an instant the cloaked Society became wraiths as their capes crumbled into the dark and they cut through the night roaring and screeching with bloodlust towards Usvale and it's defenders. Klein lifted up his lance

"Forward!" the paladins charged passed him with battle cries before he lowered his brave lance and charged at the oncoming Society.

Leah led the Greil Mercenaries up bluffs as they approached Usvale through another route hoping to catch up with Lyger and his forces

"Who exactly is this Klein? Why is he out here facing vampires all on his own?" Leah sighed

"It's a story everyone knows. Klein Kruse used to be a vampire in the Order of Rein. However he turned coats and thanks to Wyre Reh the Thunder Sage in our army Yuuten was convinced to allow Klein to join the struggle with all his inside information on the Order of Rein. He is a great asset and fighter against the vampires...even at night just like Lyger. Iteo on the other hand serves because of his friendship with Lyger. The whole of them are any lone vampires nightmare." Ike nodded

"So vampires are vulnerable during the daytime right? They are still very troublesome but not as tenacious as at night were killing one takes a company of soldiers?" Leah nodded and sighed

"I hate vampires...Usvale is over the ridge there so go on without me...please." the mercenaries moved on without him and he sighed again _They've never fought vampires before...they can't win..._

Klein stabbed another vampire in the chest before turning his horse around the swipe away 3 more. The wraith-like creatures continued to dive around the cliffs surrounding Usvale as paladins fell and were devoured. Klein was sure to avoid Tukero because like Kanahana if they bite you it's over. His horse leaped over another group and into his front lines

"Retreat into the village we can form a defensive strategy much easier!" he turned again and stabbed another vampire that fell back as it's wound closed but the paladins surrounded it and stabbed it to death while his great knights approached.

The heavily armored riders sawed through the enemy lines with their massive axes. The vampires were flung back but quickly stood up and charged again being blocked by the paladins massive shield as the group of cavalry retreated towards Usvale _We won't make it at this rate!_

"Klein!" called out commander looked up at a near bluff were more horseman; nearly 80 appeared led by Lyger, Iteo, and Wyre as the new cavalry charged down the cliff the vampires split to take on the two battalions. Klein fell back further into Usvale with his group were vampires appeared in the alleyways but were dispatched by archers and then forced to the ground and stabbed to death by the paladins and their lances and swords.

Lyger leaped off his horse a on top of a vampire killing it with a blow to the face shattering its skull before another jumped on him from behind. Wyre concentrated his magic and let loose a chaotic thunder strike "Rexbolt!" it tore the vampire into shreds then Lyger did a whirlwind spin killing the surrounding ones before leaping into the air and crushing a fallen one to death.

"It's the vampire slayer! Fall back!" Iteo cut them off and ordered his cavalry to finish them off.

Ike's group appeared on an opposite bluff and charged down the hills past Lyger

"Took you guys long enough!" Ike killed a vampire in one go with a powerful shockwave. Soren knocked three over with Arcwind letting Uhnie, Mia, Gatrie, Zihark, and Boyd jump on them and crush them to death.

Titania knocked more over with her axe and Oscar impaled them on the floor. Shinon and Rolf caught them off guard with precise arrows while Ranulf tore through the vampires with his razor sharp teeth. Mist rode past with Florete cutting the vampires to shreds with red waves of power.

Klein's force reemerged from the city after clearing it out and began joining the ranks. Tukero growled and turned away followed by Qeasu and Nekyu

"Come we leave. This was an unexpected turn of events..." the three leaders dissolved into the night leaving their doomed brothers to their fates as the battle in Usvale continued.

* * *

**Vamps rock even though mine are different: Can go out in daylight but get weakened, a bite from a general is instant death while a bite from a random one slow agonizing death, when they fight they become pure animals loosing most ability to speak and just shriek and feed. Also I always refer to them as 'its' when fight scenes roll around**


	23. 34: Ulyus' New Desire

**Chapter 4 - Ulyus New Desire**

After the battle ended and the last vampire fell the sun rose and much to the shock of the mercenaries the vampires' remains dissolved in the light leaving ashes behind. Klein Kruse rode over to Ike

"Thank you for your help...not to be rude but...who are you?" Ike extended out his hand

"I'm Ike and we are the Greil Mercenaries...we are explorers of a sort but your commander...well one of them; Yuuten Heitnaro has formed a new contract with us so now we serve in battle against these 'vampires'." Klein smiled "I like that you are all so skilled even though this is your first battle against vampires..." Ike sighed

"It was a lot tougher than it seemed. When I cut through one it felt like I was wielding a kitchen knife against a wall of steel. Those are some sturdy little bastards..." Klein laughed "That is the same thing that I thought!" The rest of the Knights of Heiken congratulated and thanked the Greil Mercenaries for their aid before they all began the march back to the royal capital.

Leah was breathing hard as a stray vampire lay dead in front of him. _Why did I stay here? Why?_he looked over at the mercenaries

_They were not even scared...how? Why?_ he clutched his blade even harder causing his knuckles to go white before the corpse disintegrated.

"Hey! Leah, we are going back to Ikiye...come on!" he heard the one called Ike and gulped "Y-yeah I'm coming!" he left quickly after them.

It was late the next night when Soren's eyes shot open and he got up and looked around. Someone is here...he left his room and then the inn and went outside; the feeling getting stronger as he moved towards the trees

"You are **not** like the ones that you travel with." Soren turned around and saw a tall man with fangs and pale translucent skin grinning

"Hello Soren, I am Ulyus the leader of the Order or Rein. I want you to come to the Order for my personal use." Soren spat

"If you want my blood good luck taking it the hard way!" Ulyus continued to grin

"You have something else in your blood though I am not sure what but my right-hand Kanahana was right about you being...special...my desire to reach Ultimatum will be assured once you...allow me to indulge it." Soren pulled out his sword and attacked Ulyus who jumped back and melted into the night

"I'll come back for you! Your _gift_ will be mine!" Soren glared into the night for a while before returning to the inn.

Kanahana watched the display from inside the trees _Why is my master so interested in this...boy?!_ he looked at the 'human' return to the inn and disappear from sight

_This is something I'm going to have to find out face-to-face..._ an evil smile formed itself on his lips before he disappeared from sight, content with his new plan.

* * *

**Ulyus and Kanahana are some of my favorite villains that I made because they are psychotic even though they don't appear to be. If you could make your mind a weapon and the crazier you are deadly then these two would be freakin weapons of mass destruction XD anyway review and back Soren up because the top 2 enemies are after his blood**


	24. 35: Blood Bath

**One of my biggest and awesome chapters (3000 words). Well it isn't big compared to most stories I find with like 8000-12000 words in a single chapter but it is enough to make me smile. Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 5 - Blood Bath

Early the next morning found Soren outside writing notes and keeping track of the individual mercenaries' skills in fighting against the Order of Rein. He wasn't feeling any better since yesterday night's meeting with Ulyus the supposed leader of the Order. He sighed again not so fond of the fact that the leader was after him; or rather, his blood. He spotted Klein Kruse and Wyre Reh riding towards the mercenaries. Ike came by obviously noticing them as well. Klein brought his horse around

"Hey we were wondering if you guys could aid us again." Ike nodded

"What for this time? Another battle against the Order of Rein?" Klein nodded his head

"Yes but we also need a few of you to come with Iteo and Yuuten on an undercover mission. The rest of us will be at Guandu were we keep some of the Order as prisoners."

"Why are you going over there?" Soren asked.

"Some of the prisoners have grown restless and are crying out that they will be saved tonight. We suspect that Tukero will be leading another strike over there so we have to get moving." Wyre Reh answered. Ike turned to his group "So how many should be sent along with Yuuten and Iteo?"

Klein thought for a minute "At least 4 of them...we also have another man coming with us who knows the surrounding lands from his travels." Ike raised an eyebrow

"Who?" "That guy, Leah, he was upset but agreed on coming as long as I increased the mercenaries from 2 to 4 I guess he trusts you guys more than us after that last battle or something..." Klein responded. Ike shrugged and began to think on which mercenaries to send.

An hour and a half passed before Yuuten and Iteo appeared along with Leah and Ike sent the 4 mercenaries Soren since he can think up strategies in worst case scenario, Uhnie because she is clearly used to these kinds of jobs, Ranulf because he was fast and quick to adapt and lastly Zihark because of his skill in direct combat. The 7 of them left in the opposite direction while the rest of the mercenaries, Klein, and Wyre rode with a 80 man cavalry towards the heavily fortified Guandu.

Tukero and his new society overlooked Guandu. Qeasu ran up to him

"Will we be attacking soon?" Tukero grinned "You will lead a strike force to bring the guards from the castle walls." Qeasu nodded

"I am to leave now?" Tukero smiled

"Yes but don't worry when the guards follow I'll have Nekyu 'drop in' and kill them all...I am sure even if the Knights of Heiken expect us they won't expect us to attack before midday...ha ha ha ha ha!" Qeasu's forces charged down the slopes and out of the trees into the sunlight.

The Knights of Heiken appeared an hour later at Guandu. There were less guards there and a lot of ripped up cloaks laying down all around _Shit! Did they already attack!_ Klein Kruse ordered his forces down the cliffs followed by Wyre Reh and the Greil Mercenaries then their cavalry. When they reached the gates the guards greeted them

"What happened here?" the guard gulped

"A bunch of vampires charged our position but we killed them with the ballistae and most of the wall guards." Klein nodded

"I can see that. Attacking in broad daylight now...will we ever be able to predict another of their attacks?"

"Sir..." the soldier asked "Are we to open the gates?" Klein nodded and the troop moved inside "We need to check on the prisoners and-" the main entrance into the cells was torn apart. Klein and Ike spun around as the gates fell crushing cavalry below killing them instantly. The human guards outside fell dead and the corpses rose and attacked as if insane. Klein also noticed the sky dim

"Son of a bitch!" from the torn door the prisoners escaped feeding on the moon light "Form up! Kill every single one of them!" Klein commanded

The small squad of seven stopped in a forest clearing the moon slowly rising behind them

"OK now...we need to be careful because the Order of Rein has strong presence around here." Yuuten said to the group. Leah nodded

"This is in the direction of Yutel, Feriz, and Mytai the first 3 villages the Order of Rein completely 'transformed'. Why are we here?" Yuuten led them on

"Because Klein told me that tonight is a ritual night and the vampires will all be fasting and meditating to increase their tenacity." Zihark whistled

"That definitely doesn't sound good." the group arrived at the required viewpoint. Sure enough there were rings of vampires surrounding fires and they all appeared to be asleep.

"We don't have a strike force but, we aren't attacking in the first place. We have to get into Feriz where Ulyus usually sends his documents to Kanahana." Soren turned to Yuuten remembering Kanahana from the ships

"Why isn't Ulyus here himself?" "Kanahana is the _real_ leader to us because he handles all aspects of the Order of Rein for Ulyus who is usually at the HQ devouring being after being...he has become obsessed with reaching Ultimatum."

Soren nodded "So we might run into Kanahana?"

Iteo got up "Maybe, unless he to is taking part in the 'festivities' but then again all vampires look the same to me. We just need to find Ulyus recently transferred orders that usually come from Tukero's generals, through him and to either Ulyus at the Order of Rein's HQ or Kanahana here."

Uhnie narrowed her eyes "Why don't we attack? We should have brought some kind of force in worse case scenario!" Yuuten got up as well and began moving towards the fire

"They will be here in half an hour...we must use that time to accomplish our goal." Leah stood behind "T-this is far as I g-go."

Ranulf laughed "You got guts standing here all alone in the dark which is the vampire's favored element! Ha! Well if that is how you feel!" the group left Leah behind who ran after them "W-wait protect me!"

Down in Feriz the squad split up into three groups, Uhnie, and Iteo in one, Soren and Ranulf in another, and Yuuten, Leah, and Zihark in the last. Uhnie and Iteo searched through Western Feriz while Soren and Ranulf covered the East and the last team the central plaza.

Soren exited another house finding nothing. He stepped silently across the streets passing by another group of vampires and fires.

Ranulf exited another house farther down "I would give anything to claw those things to death..." Soren rolled his eyes passing by him. Ranulf turned away from the vampires and followed the silent sage

"You know a little conversation would be deeply appreciated." Soren turned into another house ignoring the Gallian who sighed. Soren returned shortly and Ranulf continued to follow him through the silent streets

"I think it would have been better if Zihark was on your team." Soren turned to him "Why?" Ranulf shrugged "You seem to hang out with him and Mia a lot so I was just assuming that the 3 of you were good friends." They passed by another group of vampires

"Unless you are still pushing away people who get close to you..." Soren stopped in front of one of the vampires and Ranulf raised an eyebrow "What?" Soren's eyes widened when he recognized the being "It's Kanahana!"

Ranulf dashed over there "Well what do you know...why don't we kill him now? He'll be less of a thorn in our side." Soren shook his head

"No. Just because they are 'asleep' doesn't mean we are free to kill them with no consequences, think about it. What if his death somehow causes all the others vamps to wake up? You wanna fight an army with 2? I sure as hell don't want to die tonight." Ranulf rolled his eyes then looked at the vampires before continuing the search but Soren stood in front of Kanahana.

_I'm risking everything but that isn't much in the first place._ he bent down and searched through Kanahana's robes finding what he was looking for. Ranulf came by

"Is that the order forms?" Soren skimmed it "Seems like one of them. We should get going." he stuffed it in his robes before standing up and following Ranulf.

"No offense but if I didn't know better I'd say you like hanging out with Zihark and Mia." Soren rolled his eyes "Not this again...can we keep focused on the mission?" "Especially Mia...say do you-" Ranulf stopped and turned around instantly.

"Why are you leaving so soon? My prey!" Kanahana stood up and turned around giving them that bloodlust grin. Ranulf transformed and growled before shooting himself towards Kanahana. The nearby vampires shot up and barreled into Ranulf throwing him over. Soren fell further back before forcing the blood thirsty creatures away with a powerful Arcwind attack and helping Ranulf up "Let's go find everyone!"

Uhnie sighed "This is so boring...and where is that Iteo guy?" Iteo appeared and spat

"Right here but there is nothing to speak off. This place is emptier than my stomach." Uhnie heard something and pulled out a knife "What was that?!" Ranulf and Soren appeared and ran past the two

"Hey where is the-" Kanahana appeared and ran past them followed by 20 or so vampires. A few stopped upon seeing Uhnie and Iteo and jumped towards them.

Zihark turned around "Did you guys hear screams?" Leah and Yuuten stopped walking noticing that the vampires stood up...all of them. Leah began sweating

"S-s-son of a b-bitch!" the vampires turned around and launched at them. Zihark turned to his side but Leah was gone "Damn it!" he stabbed the closest one before leaping away. Yuuten reined in his horse and brought up his axe

"Die bastards!" he swung at them knocking a group of them away before hurling his axe at them and leaping on top of another with his horse crushing it to death. Zihark leapt over to him "We need to get out of here!"

Wyre Reh pulled out his tome "Arcthunder!"

Three powerful thunder shocks homed in on a vampire and it collapsed smoking before deteriorating into ash. Klein Kruse rode past him and stabbed another of the vampires forcing it to the ground leaving it there while his knights jumped on it and killed it.

Ike leapt into the air and shot a wide arc at the vampires on the outcroppings killing them all and destroying the form forcing it to collapse below crushing more of the beings. One jumped on his but a quick slash severed it and killed it.

Arrows from Rolf and Shinon whizzed by into vampires and Wyre Reh finished them off with another Arcthunder spell.

Qeasu appeared and showed his teeth "Finally I get strong humans to feed on!" Nekyu appeared "We are not allowed to engage them!"

Qeasu laughed at Nekyu's remark and leapt into the battle. Titania and Oscar ride past Ike who forces another vampires away and Lyger appears and kills it in one blow. "You are here too?"

Lyger nodded "No matter what my brother says I can't be kept off the field of battle!" he turned away and gave chase to more vampires.

Ike rolled his eyes before joining Boyd, Gatrie, Mia, and Mist to fight against the vampire horde with the Knights.

He quickly dispatched the first one he saw but more continued to pour out of the fort, obviously they weren't just the imprisoned but also the rescuers. Ike watched Klein Kruse ride by again

"We got trouble one of the vampire commanders under Tukero has joined the fight; your horsemen are attacking him." Ike turned and saw Titania and Oscar in battle with a vampire that was much faster than the ones they were currently facing "I'm pretty sure they can handle it."

"True enough but they have much more tenacity than these followers and won't go down alone!" he reined his horse and ran back into the brawl. Ike flipped away from three vampires and found footing on the top of the guard tower before leaping off and bringing his blade down into the skull of a vampire.

It fell dead and he turned around cutting another in half. The third attacked him and he was thrown against the guard tower which came down on top of him. He found his way out but before he could get up the vampire rammed into him again throwing him to the side with his blade. It roared and attempted to grab him but Boyd leapt off the wall

"Look up bitch!" and landed on it. Ike grabbed Ragnell and stabbed it in the face three times "Damn these things." Ike and Boyd returned to the battle.

Titania attacked Qeasu with her axe forcing him back into the shadows but he came from behind Oscar and threw him off his horse. Titania leapt over Oscar kicking the creature with the horses legs throwing it away again. She jumped off her horse and helped Oscar up

"Let's take care of this!" he nodded and the two charged the creature which laughed "Pathetic humans!" it attacked again but Oscar grabbed it's claws and flipped it over for Titania who leapt after it and mauled it with her axe throwing it down with force causing it to bounce it's way to the wall crashing against it.

The being stood up and flew across the ground but Oscar held up his lance and it ran itself through crying out trying to get off the lance but Titania hit it with the axe bending it before smacking it to the floor with her axe and crushing it's face.

It held up it's hands to defend itself but they were mauled and torn off forcing it to tear away with Oscar's lance. It screeched and charged again Oscar feinted to the right and jumped away to the left causing it to ram itself in the wall.

Oscar picked up a stray lance and stabbed it again. It melted into the shadows leaving behind the lances and came out behind Oscar raking his back with it's ruined claws. Oscar fell to the floor

"Damn it!" Titania yelled running over to the creature attacking it with an arc of her axe but it leapt away and dashed again throwing her to the floor and screeching again. She rolled away as it stabbed it's claws into the earth.

She leapt up bringing the axe around and breaking it's back. It turned around quickly raking her with it's claws before ramming into her and forcing her into the wall. It grabbed her arm and took the axe before throwing it away and roaring.

Titania dropped down and swept it's feet off the ground before running to retrieve her axe. It got up and flew to her but she slashed it's face open and the creature flipped in the air falling on the earth with force. It grabbed it's face and got up screeching. Titania ran her axe through it with as much force as she could muster

"Die!" it fell back growling even louder and tore it's face off roaring in hate.

"What am I supposed to do to kill it!" she jumped away as it continued it's approach raking the air attempting to skewer her. She slid on the ground and grabbed another stray axe. She smacked it with one and severed an arm with the other. It grabbed the empty socket and then tried to rake her face but she ducked and ran both axes into it throwing it over into the ground before punching it in the skull causing it to screech and squirm below the weight of the axes.

She took one out of it and brought it down on it's face literally shattering it's skull like glass. Instantly it's body stopped moving and fell silent and flat. She breathed hard before falling down next to the mutilated body of Qeasu. Eventually the rest of the vampires were either killed or escaped and the sun rose much to our heroes delight. Qeasu's body dissolved in the sunlight and the wind blew it's remains away.

Rewind a few hours into the dead of night: Ranulf killed another vampire backed up by Zihark, Yuuten, Uhnie, Iteo, and Leah. _Where did Soren go? _he thought to himself before engaging another.

Soren faced Kanahana in an empty alley where he lost Ranulf. The vampire looked at him with interest "Why is it that Ulyus wants you more than that king we killed?"

Soren stood glaring at him imaging ways of killing him. Kanahana laughed "Well boy I am going to test you but not here with so many people present...meet me-"

Soren spat "I'm not meeting you anywhere no matter what you say! And nothing you do can make me!"

Kanahana raised an eyebrow "Oh really? Well then...I will **make** you meet with me." he then vanished leaving Soren alone.

Another vampire materialized out of the night and flew at Soren throwing him over _Thought that could finish me?_. It growled as it tore at his arm with it's teeth. He pulled out a tome and blew it away with a gust before pulling out his sword. When it fell near he gave it a powerful vertical strike cutting it in half

_Good luck convincing me Kanahana. I'm not as weak as you imagine_ He turned and left to rejoin his team as the sun began to rise.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Yes no maybe so? Well review and tell me whilst I put up the next few chapters in FENE!**


	25. 36: Preparing for the Next Attack

**Chapter 6 - Preparing For The Next Attack**

The squad of 7 hid in the deep forests opposite to the way they came. The group was overlooking Feriz as the sun approached it's highest point they began to move around through the trees to find their way back to Ikiye. Soren was feeling down since last night's encounter with Kanahana.

_Why do **I** have to be the one to constantly deal with death threats?_ Sleep hadn't come easily last night either due to Kanahana's words

"I will **make** you meet with me." Soren just sighed _No matter what I will not meet with that fool. He could go home and die for all I care._ Soren was farthest behind the group and no one seemed to want to approach him except Ranulf who probably wanted to continue last night's conversation.

"Hey Soren what has you down? Sun to bright? Animals to happy? What did you get bitten? Are you going to turn coats?" Soren remembered the vampire that attack him had bitten him last night. "N-no Ranulf…" the cat raised an eyebrow

"Are you sure you aren't sick because it's hard to-" "I'm fine." Soren ignored him hoping to check his wound sometime today.

Soon after the group reached Ikiye they decided to part ways as Yuuten and Iteo left to the castle to meet with the rest of the gang. Soren decided to go find somewhere to be alone. Sure enough out in the fields there was a tree that he sat down next to and laid against looking at the sun.

Leah appeared "Hey Soren s-sorry about r-running away last night…you aren't mad a-are you?" Soren shook his head "No." Leah nodded "T-thanks. Everyone else seems to be..." Soren didn't respond and Leah was about to leave when Kanahana appeared like a wraith out of the tree's shadow

"Well, well there you are!" Soren stood up instantly and glared at him "What do you want!" Kanahana laughed "I have three Societies at the castle that will kill Yuuten and Iteo unless you come with me." Soren spat "Please Lyger is in the castle, three societies is nothing."

Kanahana grabbed Leah from behind him "What if I kill him them? Will you heed or watch-"

"Let me go you disgusting thing!" Soren looked at Leah then at Kanahana "You really want this battle? Have it now!" he pulled out his sword and in one fluid motion severed Kanahana's hand and the vampire dropped Leah steeping back

"You pathetic thing, you won't get so lucky!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Soren tried to cut him again but he disappeared into the tree as if he was never there and Leah stood up "S-sorry about that Soren." Soren ignored him looking at the tree

_Damn him…will I ever be at peace on Hitenticul?_ Leah left and Soren followed shortly after _Keep focused don't let **anything** Kanahana does get to you!_ he kept walking repeating this to himself.

Ike spotted him upon his entering the inn "Soren!" he looked up "We were ambushed last night at Guandu." Soren continued to stare

"Did anyone die?" Ike shook his head "None of ours but a bunch of our cavalry were lost. We set Guandu in flames and left…good news is Titania killed Qeasu, one of the 4 vampires under Tukero."

Soren nodded "Did Yuuten or Lyger give us any further orders?" Ike shook his head "Not yet…but I heard you got some of Kanahana and Ulyus important documents from Feriz yesterday." Soren nodded again

"Yuuten and Lyger are looking through them…it just seems odd…was it easy to take it from the Order of Rein?" Soren remembered how he took it from the 'sleeping' Kanahana and that woke him up instantly…unless he wanted Soren to take it.

"Yes…it was. We need to check with Lyger and Yuuten." Ike shook his head

"I slept last night…no offense but you are a mess. Go take a nap I'll handle things with Lyger and Yuuten. Besides Klein will be helping me out if I get stuck." Soren nodded and went up stairs.

Ike left the inn shortly afterwards and Soren sighed again still not sure if getting bitten by those vampires so much would eventually affect him. He ducked in time to avoid Zihark who went flying over him

"What-" Mia appeared at the top of the steps "You better run!" Soren looked back at Zihark then to Mia "What happened?" "He tried to go to sleep without 200 practice swings on a tree! He said he was _tired_ pfft as if! Saw how he ran? If he's tired then I must be freakin exhausted!"

Soren walked past her "And where are you going? I haven't seen you do practice swings either!" Soren turned around

"I'm not really feeling up to it." She sighed "Everyone says that…but then again you look like a wreck so I guess I can let you slide. See ya later Soren!"

_Look like a wreck? Is that suppose to- never mind_ she went down stairs after Zihark and Soren turned to his room and fell on the bed falling asleep almost instantly.

A few hours later the mercenaries and Knights of Heiken were discussing the document and it's contents.

"It was a requisition form for Kanahana to send some of his elite forces to our East coast port city of Uerl. The force was to be led by Qeasu and Futarr but with Qeasu's death at Guandu they will clearly send in his partner Nekyu. About 4 societies are being sent to take down the entire city."

Lyger laughed "We'll go there as soon as we can and prepare a solid defense! When they try to attack thinking we aren't there…they will all die!" Klein shook his head

"This document was obtained to easily…this can't be Ulyus' plans if Kanahana let it fall into our hands so easily." Soren nodded to no one in particular. Klein had spoke his thoughts exactly. Yuuten shrugged "What do you impose?"

"We should flip the directives so that instead of East coast we should go to the West coast port city of Tanotoka." There were a few mutters of agreement before Ike stepped forth

"But what if that is a trap as well and they will really be heading East?"

"Then what do we do? We don't have enough soldiers to defend our castle town AND our port cities…and they are too far away for us to mount any type of communication between split teams…unless the mercenaries go to one…you are practically 5 companies all on your own!"

Soren's eyes widened "Wait! This is what they want…the Order of Rein clearly doesn't want this 'war' to drag out and they have been trying time and again to capture your cities correct?" everyone nodded

"What if they attack neither of the port cities…" Lyger and Yuuten eyed each other

"Then what will they attack?" Soren grinned

"The place you least expect…" Lyger and Yuuten almost leaped into the air before Soren finished "Usvale."

* * *

**I reread my story whenever I'm bored and sometimes can't believe I wrote such a masterpiece :D anyway review and make me feel better about my story**


	26. 37: Usvale Again

**Chapter 7 - Usvale Again!**

The mercenaries marched with Lyger, Iteo, and Wyre Reh of the Knights of Heiken while Yuuten and Klein lied in wait to see if Soren was right or if they should dispatch more forces to the port cities. However Soren was very confident in his strategic thoughts and no one doubted his wisdom for a second. The group marched with an army; 120 strong, of Knights towards the recently evacuated veteran city of Usvale…

5 hours later the Societies of vampires appeared and swept towards Usvale with Nekyu and Futarr in lead laughing to themselves.

"Those pathetic humans probably set up their chess pieces on the wrong board." Futarr commented laughing out loud.

Nekyu snickered "Now we will bring Ulyus great strength from these old veterans!"

When the first Society passed through the gate inside it fell closed sealing them in.

Nekyu held them together "These old people just want to show us why they are 'veterans' hah...pathetic."

Futarr stared at the gate before ordering his men to bring it down. Nekyu entered the plaza before the Greil Mercenaries charged out of the houses killing the vampires instantly.

Out side arrows flew from over the walls finding their marks in the horde of vampires that quickly split up. The gate opened again and 60 of the 120 of the knights exited in a rush then it closed again. Inside Nekyu growled and began feeding on the knights he killed before leaping up to the rooftops and killing the snipers attacking Futarr.

"Filthy tactics for filthy humans!" 2 snipers stood out though, a red-haired one and a light green one. They avoided all of Nekyu's attacks and shot arrows at light speed forcing the vampire back.

"Demons!" the vampire was struck and fell off the roof.

Below Boyd had killed another vampire when Nekyu fell next to him and stood up then attacked him at blinding speed. He countered it's claws with his axe and forced it back before mauling it in the side with a strong slam from his axe. The vampire leaped again and landed on him but was shocked by a Thunder spell and thrown off

"Are you alright Boyd?" Wyre Reh asked.

Boyd leaped up "Never better!" he charged the creature and swung his axe again throwing it down to the floor and Wyre hit it with 2 consecutive Elthunder spells. The creature's body began to sizzle and smoke from the heat of the shocks and it attacked Boyd again.

"Colossus!" He knocked it off balance and went through a tempest of swings before bringing his axe down on it hard. It was thrown into the earth in a crippled body growling and screeching with rage.

It leapt up and clawed Boyd in his sides lifting him and throwing him through a house's brick wall and then out the back through the yard and the stone fence.

It jumped over the house and landed on Boyd again digging it's claws into his flesh. An Arcthunder threw it aside again and Wyre hurried over to Boyd using his Mend staff on him

"Do be careful around those repulsive beings."

Boyd stood up again "Yeah I will make sure to. Back me up!"

he charged at the maddened thing colliding claw and steel before bringing his axe back and trying again. They exchanged blows but ended up countering each other every time. The vampire raked at his face once and Boyd slid between it's legs slamming it with the axe on it's stomach flipping it over into the earth before turning on his sides and bringing the axe up again and crushing it.

"Die already you fucking…thing!" it stood up again but was his by two Arcthunder spells and it turned to Wyre and roared. Wyre switched tomes take this!" Four thunder waves shot out into it "Brave Bolt!" it flew back into a house that collapsed upon impact. Boyd held his axe at ready

"It's coming back!" Wyre cried out. Boyd nodded as it stood up and charged again. Boyd waited until it was close enough that if it reached forward he would be dead and feinted to the left then brought his axe on the right side of it's head literally tearing off the side of it's face and neck and throwing it to the ground.

The creature spun and tripped Boyd then leaped on him and clawed his arms and neck, then he reared and prepared to dig his claws into his face but a lightning bolt shot him off and threw him in the opposite direction and into another home. Wyre ran next to Boyd and pulled out a Mend Staff...again!

"What did I just say!?" Wyre Reh asked, clearly frustrated with Boyd's tactics.

"Sorry! It dies this time!" he charged it's position and leaped above it, Nekyu slid under him and tried to turn but Boyd landed and was a whirlwind of steel breaking Nekyu's back sending it to the floor. He drew up his axe but slammed it down on earth as it rolled out of the way and kicked Boyd in the stomach throwing him back

"Arcthunder!" a long powerful shock burst into Nekyu sending it soaring.

Boyd got up "Wyre! Your much stronger than me when attacking! Give it your all when I leave it open again!"

Wyre Reh nodded and pulled out a new tome "Alright! Keep it occupied! Alright?" It leaped up and attacked Boyd again he put his axe in a defensive position and the creature grabbed both ends. Boyd pushed it away before bringing his axe in an uppercut throwing it back again but it charged and Boyd rolled to the side before leaping up and knocking it to the side with a sickening crack dislocating it's torso.

It struggled to stand up and Boyd leapt on it landing on it's chest and raising his axe above him and smashing it's face, neck, and upper body below the weight and force of the axe. Nekyu tried to defend with it's arms again but they were crushed into it's chest as Boyd continued to bash him in.

He heard Wyre call over and nodded then leaped off Nekyu who tried to get up

"Rexbolt!" A large lightning bolt forced itself into Nekyu and the whole city lit up in yellow. Nekyu screeched in fury as the electricity incinerated it's body. When the light faded there was nothing left but scattered ashes.

The battle at Usvale lasted a few hours after dawn due to the vampires being trapped inside and eliminated slowly by the Knights of Heiken. Futarr escaped after rejoining with Tukero and they took the handful of survivors back to the Order of Rein's HQ.

* * *

**Wyre Reh is freaking awesome. My sister reads my story and he is one of her favorite characters. Just sharing that with you. I lost track of the remaining vamp generals so many times I had to keep a seperate reference document. I think all that is left is Futarr, Tukero, Kanahana, and Ulyus if I'm not mistaken...review! My memory needs it!**


	27. 38: Duel or Duelmatch

**A really epic chapter begins! Well at least I think so. This is another 3000 worder. Not so long again but that is the longest I've got

* * *

Chapter 8 - Duel? or Deathmatch?**

Kanahana watched as the vampires left and spat in disgust "Pathetic!"

He turned away before returning to his own thoughts.

_I must think of a way to force this 'human' into meeting me but his outlook is so cold I don't think I could threaten anyone near him and cause him to come to me…_Kanahana walked back and forth in the trees lost in himself. He showed off a toothy grin when he came to a rather obvious conclusion

_I'll follow him or track him everyday at least once…there must be something or someone that could influence his decision in coming to me…I will find out what that who or what is!_Kanahana then dissolved into the shadows content (as always) with his new plans.

Usvale was slowly being repaired by the Knights of Heiken and even the Greil Mercenaries volunteered to lend a hand. The vampire attack was intense but preset fortifications gave them a home field advantage during the whole battle.

All that was left was to remove the debris, fix all the town walls that were damaged and repair the houses that were destroyed. Some were in good spirits; thanks to Boyd and Wyre Reh destroying Nekyu which leaves only 2 vampire commanders under Tukero: Futarr, and Hiew.

Through the city Soren walked tired of all the rebuilding even if they finished 2 hours earlier.

"Soren!" he turned and spotted Ike "Yeah."

"Is everything alright on the east end of the town I haven't gotten to check with all that is going on." Ike asked.

Soren nodded "It's alright. All that is left is to get ready for the next battles because the Order of Rein isn't going to ease up on us now that two of their commanders have fallen."

Ike agreed before leaving to continue his work. Soren decided to find some place where he could be alone to think over the events on Hitenticul and the next step in these confrontations with the Order.

Leah walked through the city and met up with Ike "Hey! Are you still fighting those vampires?"

Ike nodded "You should really consider leaving Hitenticul if you want to live…I mean it…the armies can't even leave the main island to battle the real vampire forces on the South and West islands of Hitenticul…it's a loosing battle."

Ike shrugged at Leah's point "True but all we have to do is drive them off the main island and then take the battle to them. That is easy enough I believe…as for the two islands-"

Lyger ran over "We found the Order of Rein's command on Serhei." Ike raised an eyebrow "Serhei…isn't that the...West island?"

Lyger nodded "Yep your tactician is really a shocker. He is quiet but when he does talk it's the best information I've heard. We are departing for the island shortly to do battle…as much as I want to take you guys along we must not weaken the main land's defenses. With any luck we will be able to completely take back the islands of Hitenticul and defeat the vamps once and for all!"

Ike nodded "We will watch over things here. Be careful."

Lyger smirked and left then Klein Kruse and Wyre Reh approached him "We chose to stay behind and do battle with your group if the need arises. If Lyger can successfully end the Order's hold over the West Island we can divert all our resources and strength to forcing them off this island and then take it to them down South."

Wyre nodded "We may actually end this war if we keep on it like this." Ike nodded "I'll be counting on you guys out there on the battlefield."

The three parted and went back to their duty while Leah brooded over the events before Mia approached him "Hey I think you are pretty good with a sword…tell me I'm right!"

Leah nodded "You could say that…"

"Come on then let's spar! Come on show me what you got! I haven't done anything all day!" Leah backed away "I-I'd really r-rather not!"

She laughed "You are very reluctant! Come on! "

He shook his head "No I can use a sword but I would definitely not!"

She stared at him "This is because I'm a woman isn't it!"

He gave her a puzzled look "I-I didn't say that!" she pulled out her sword and started chasing him

"Fight like a man!" he ran away "OK!" they ran past Soren who just sighed. He hasn't done much all day either but wasn't as tired as most would think.

A few hours later the mercenaries left Usvale and moved to Wieteio, a small city a ways south from Usvale. There Soren was once again outside alone as midday approaches. "Hey! Have you ever heard of the buddy system!" Soren turned around and saw Mia

"It's almost night, a vampire's favorite time of day and you are out here alone? Do you want to get picked off and die?" he turned away and stared off into the horizon.

"Being alone calms me…even if it isn't the best thing to do…"

Mia sat down next to him "Are you going to comeback to training with me and Zihark like you used to? I want to help refine your swordsmanship; I mean after all! Ike did teach me so…"

He nodded "Alright…I was just busy all this time with my own…problems…"

In a nearby tree a dark figure grinned _So! This…thing does indeed have a 'soft spot'…ha ha ha ha ha! It is against my nature but then again being a vampire is enough to defy the teachings of the very god!_ He stared at the two under the tree talking to each other and noticed something in the one called Soren's attitude.

_What a dramatic change from lonely… creature to actually looking like he was one of them…why the change? I don't know but I'll find out once I have that boy begging for death!_ the creature disappeared again into the shadows.

Soren and Mia returned to the inn shortly after and she left to her room while Soren returned to his and attempted to go to sleep. _This feeling that won't go away…what is it?_Soren asked himself as he tried to sleep.

Upon entering her room Mia was startled to find a vampire in it already

"Who are you?" it looked at her "More importantly." it said "Who are you and why is_ that one_ so interested in you?" she gave him a confused look before pulling out her sword

"Get out in one piece or pieces! Which ever you prefer because I don't really care!" For some reason though she felt weaker

"W-what is happening?" the vampire laughed

"I prepared ahead of time…I've seen you with that sword and I am not fool enough to charge you." she fell to the floor unconscious.

"And these gases don't affect me after the sun sets which it did." he cackled before dropping a note and picking her up

"I'm waiting for you 'Soren'!" Kanahana said as he laughed and leaped out the window.

Soren's eyes shot open and he sat up on his bed

_That feeling again… why is it so…strong?_ he threw his covers off and went outside. Nothing in the inn was out of the ordinary but he continued to look carefully before noticing a door was left ajar. _That's!_ he ran over to it and probed inside the room with is magic

"Something was here…some kind of substance in the air…but the room is empty." he stepped inside and saw that everything was 'every-day' except the room's occupier wasn't asleep.

_Mia!?_ he moved around the room looking for something finally finding a note laying on the bed. He picked it up and read:

_Well you certainly are stubborn  
Death threats and attempt at taking your allies lives  
None seems to affect such a cold brute like you  
But I think I found 'something' that might…  
You should already know  
If it's worth the trouble come to the Ewn Forest surrounding Wieteio  
If you don't she dies…  
-Kanahana_

Soren crushed the note in his fist so hard his knuckles turned white before storming out of the inn. _I swore I wouldn't stoop to this level…but he stooped lower!_

Soren was practically running by the time he left Wieteio.

_Why am I doing this? Because I have reason to… Why do I care about one life… because it's Mia's life we are talking about._Soren continued to debate with himself as he entered the Ewn Forest.

Kanahana stared at the struggling human "Give up! Those bonds aren't letting loose anytime soon!"

she continued to glare at him but he ignored her and kept his eyes on the trees.

"It's been an hour." he pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down a note.

"I'll kill you leave this here and he'll come finding me eventually unless he really doesn't care and all I saw was an act…" he pulled out along slender blade

"Any last words? Probably not." Just as he raised it above his head a knife entered his back and he spun around to face Soren "Well you made it!" Soren pulled out another knife

"Vampires are dirty-lowly sons of a bitches aren't they?" Kanahana laughed and shrugged

"Why don't you fight me and see for yourself?"

Soren spat "You deserve to burn in hell…I just wish I could be there to see you do so!"

Kanahana dashed at him and his sword met Soren's as the two exchanged lightning fast blows. It was during the battle that Soren realized he missed something crucial

_I didn't bring any tomes! Damn it!_Soren channeled his energy onto his sword arm and continued to counter the onslaught of Kanahana as they both leaped through the trees trying to kill each other. Finally both their blades met at each midsection and shattered leaving steel everywhere. Soren threw three knives, two impaled themselves into Kanahana's chest while the last missed

"Your puny weapons will do nothing… in the rush here… did you… forgetyour tomes? You must really feel something for that worthless human!" Soren's glare was one that would kill a person with a weak constitution as Kanahana laughed again

"I'll make your end slow and painful! All the more delicious for me!" he dashed at Soren then vanished. Soren lost him for 1 second but that was enough for the vampire to dig it's teeth into his shoulder with force to draw out a lot of blood. Soren cried out and stabbed Kanahana in the side of his face forcing the vampire away.

But refusing to quit it came again and began to tear at Soren's stomach with it's claws throwing the sage onto the floor and flying over him. Soren struggled up but was met with a quick cut across the side of his face. Kanahana laughed before moving over to Mia.

"You are much weaker than I thought," he kicked her causing her to cry out and curse at him

"Are you going to let me kill her this time?" he asked pulling another blade out.

Soren stood up and closed his eyes _It's now or never!_

Instead of stabbing Mia, Kanahana flew back and impaled Soren through his torso.

"Why don't you show me why Ulyus 'wants' you so much?" he whispered into Soren's ear before pulling his blade out. Soren fell to one knee before taking in a big gulp of air

"I'm going to kill you where you are!" Kanahana screamed. Soren clenched his teeth _I'm going to die if I do this...but...this is for Mia!_ extended his hands and ten lines of black fire shot out from his fingers into Kanahana throwing him to the floor of the forest.

Soren's black flames intensified to an unbearable heat as they continued to burn into the vampire making it's screams and cries of pain and fury inaudible. One last thought crossed Kanahana's head

_That is why Ulyus…I…see…_ before he erupted into flames and ashes all over the forest floor.

Soren looked at the ashes before blood poured down from the corners of his mouth. His vision began to fuzzy but he approached Mia regardless and freed her before falling over.

"Soren! Are you alright! Soren!" the sage couldn't speak though. He was clearly in a lot more pain than the destroyed vampire was when the flames made contact. Mia reached behind her and pulled out an elixir.

_I might have used it already but being in pain is better than dying!_she held up Soren's head and gave him what was left of her elixir. He began to breath slightly better but the bites and tears from Kanahana were bleeding profusely and she could tell the blood from his mouth was still coming also. Soren cracked open his eyes

"Are you…alright?" she nodded and then shook her head "Shut up…I should be asking that…can you walk?"

H closed his eyes and shook his head "Not until this bleeding stops." Mia's eyes began to water "Soren your current condition…it's…you're…" he reached inside his cloak _I know I am not dumb enough to leave without a single elixir…_Soren pulled another one out.

"Pour some on my wounds first…" Mia nodded and did so. Soren flinched and clenched his teeth in pain as the potion worked it's magic.

"What about your mouth? Why are you bleeding there?" Soren didn't answer "I'll be alright…we need to get…back to…Wieteio…" she helped him up and began to walk with him back to the village. "Come on, Soren we're not that far away."

Soren was falling in an out of consciousness as he fought to stay awake. _I came her to rescue her and yet I'm the one who needs help…_

He laughed at himself in his head _What a fool._He realized that the night was dragging on much longer than he expected. Abruptly the support began to fail and he fell to one side next to Mia who was breathing hard

"I have no strength left…I haven't had any sleep." Soren tried to get up on his own but it was to hard.

"Maybe we can find a place to rest for the night…" Soren pointed out as he dragged himself to a tree and laid his back against it. Mia sat down next to him "I've never been so tired…" she sighed remembering how Kanahana had pulled his underhanded move.

She figured that she hasn't recovered her strength afterwards and was still exhausted. When she turned to check on Soren she saw that he wasn't trying to sleep but rather looking out into the horizon.

"Soren…can you answer why you came to save me? Or at least why alone?" he remained silent and she sighed before closing her eyes. _I'm sorry but even I don't talk about the answers even to myself._

In the morning Soren opened his eyes and noticed that Mia wasn't next to him. He began to doubt what happened last night but when he touched his midsection he noticed his robes where still torn up and there were scars left from his battle with Kanahana. He looked around and moved himself into a sitting position when he heard someone approach.

"Finally you're up…you had me really worried you know." Soren just glanced at her before turning away.

"Soren…please…can you talk to me? I can't help any of your wounds or anything if you keep to yourself!" he didn't turn back but answered

"My wounds are nothing…we just need-"

"Then why are you still bleeding from your mouth?! If you are fine then stand up!" Soren didn't even try because he was feeling much worse than yesterday. If something wasn't done about the tears _inside _him…he didn't even finish his thought. Mia sat down next to him again

"Come on Soren! If you die here what am I going to say to everyone else?!" she was crying now and he felt bad but he couldn't risk answering anything because next to Ike she was the only person he didn't want to tell about his 'parentage'.

Ike accepted him but will she? The thought of being feared by one he was extremely close to scared him more than anything else. So much he wouldn't even admit it to himself.

"Mia I'm sorry but I…I really can't explain much…" she nodded and wiped her eyes before sitting next to him again

"It's...it's alright...I guess," she was still sobbing a bit

"I just really want to help you Soren like you helped me." she breathed in and out to relax before continuing "By the way…thank you for saving me Soren." she bent down next to him and kissed him on the cheek before realizing what she did and blushed before turning away

"S-sorry about that…" then she felt a hand on her cheek turn her back and she was staring at Soren. "It's alright Mia." he held her close before moving in and kissed her on the lips which shocked her but she kissed him back and closed her eyes. When they parted Soren struggled to stand up

We should go back to Wieteio now." she stood up and supported him "Y-yeah…Soren…I…" he looked at her again

"Mia I can answer at least one question. And that is why I came to save you without preparation." she continued to stare at him "W-why?" "Because Mia…I..." _you can do it_"...I...love you…and when you were taken…the only thing I could think of was killing Kanahana and taking you back…" she felt her eyes begin to water before hugging him "I love you too Soren." he placed his arm around her and then both continued on back to town, but not as friends, as a couple.

* * *

**Took long enough to get them together. But don't worry Soren will pull through. It's going to take more than the 2nd in command of the Order of Rein to bring him down. View again! or Review!**


	28. 39: The New Front

**Back after a self-imposed lazy break :D i hope it didn't feel like too long for my loyal readers and reviewers. Onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The New Front**

Finally back at Wieteio Soren and Mia managed to find Mist who took Soren to her room to see if she had some elixirs around despite Soren claiming to be fine. Less than half an hour later he was treated and sleeping peacefully while Ike approached Mia

"Do you know what happened?" she shook her head

"I was there when he fought Kanahana but I didnt see Kanahana do anything to him that could have caused internal bleeding..." she recounted the events to the point that Soren unleashed a fury of black flames...without a tome. She was going to point that out but decided against it. She would talk to Soren about it later.

"You must be tired...go rest because we are leaving to join a united front under Yuuten to drive off the vampires." Mia got up

"Does that mean Lyger was successful in removing the Order of Rein from the West Island?!" Ike nodded

"Lyger still fights on but Yuuten thinks this is the best time to mount an attack on the Order of Rein here. Him, Klein Kruse, and Wyre Reh will back as up as Iteo is with Lyger." Leah appeared

"Ike...about coming with your group are you sure Im necessary?" he nodded "I know you hate fighting the vampires but your skills are very furnished; we could use someone like you on our side." Mia nodded as well

"Promise to train with me though! I can whip you into shape with my skill!" Leah sighed and nodded "I hope this will help overcome my phobia...Im coming." the two left but Mia stood behind and looked at Soren.

_Whatever you didnt tell me...please don't keep it a secret..._ She then left the room as well.

Ulyus glared at Tukero, Futarr, and Hiew "I cant believe how 2 of my commanders **and** my 2nd in command!" he spat in rage and fury and stared at his three last commanders.

"Tukero! You are the one I believe is most suited for the coming battle! We need all the members of the Order we can muster so I am pulling our forces out of the West and back here! You are in charge of the united front as we prepare to stave off what may be a large attack from those cursed Knights of Heiken!" Tukero bowed

"I will serve you with all my strength!" he turned and left.

Soren awoke after a few hours of rest and felt much better than yesterday. He sighed at the memories and remembered what he had told Mia and what she had answered... _Have I truly found...love?_

He was thinking that over when Ike came into the room and gave him a serious look

"Soren...what happened? I am sure that whatever it was; it wasnt Kanahanas doing." Soren knew he was referring to the condition in which he returned. Soren grabbed an elixir and led Ike outside to a clearing near a forest.

"I told you that I have Laguz blood in me right?" Ike nodded

"Sometime ago I learned that this brand isnt the only thing we get from it but we can actually reach our races power." Ike gave him a questioning look

"For example if you are a branded tiger you can focus that locked up power into your hand and tear someones face open but your hand is torn in the process as well...I call this exchange of power 'Branded-Magic' y'know. Keep it simple..." he held up a finger to silence Ike

"Im a branded dragon so my power comes from within me...in exchange...my inner organs are damaged depending on how much power I exert. As of now I can only use up to four of my fingers to unleash my fury." he inhaled and pointed out one finger sending a burst of black flames into a tree melting it on contact before cutting it off. Ike watched as the rest of the tree melted to almost a puddle.

Ike noticed blood begin to drip from one of the corners of Sorens mouth. He drank the elixir and sighed

"As you can see I've found something I doubt I could ever truly use...yet..." Ike approached him

"Soren, you will kill yourself if your not careful...Im guessing you used all four yesterday?" Soren looked down "No." Ike looked at him

"How many did you use..." Soren turned to him "All ten." Ike shook his head

"Were you asking to kill yourself!" "No. But Kanahana is dead so you shouldnt be so angry... and I rescued one of our mercenaries so **don't** get angry with me!" he yelled at Ike. Ike stared at him before turning away and sighing

"Youre right. But please, I shouldn't have to tell you this Soren: be more careful with your powers." he then walked away leaving Soren to his thoughts.

Upon returning to the town he found out that the Greil Mercenaries have packed up and along with Leah left to the city where they will meet with Klein, Wyre, and Yuuten before mounting an attack on the Order of Rein. He went to his room and took his elixirs and placed them on the inside of his cloak before leaving the room. The mercenaries began as soon as they were packed up as the moved to Eqas the grand central city that has held off many Order attacks since the beginning and continues to stand. Soren saw Mia come by and she smiled at him

"Hey why didnt you come tell me when you were all better!" she said with a big smile. He turned to her

"I was talking with Ike about last night..." she nodded

"Soren Im still a little upset that you wont tell me _anything_ of what happened last night...dont you trust me?" Soren shook his head

"Its not that- I just..." she sighed before putting an arm around him

"Its alright I guess. I can wait for when you decide to tell me right?" he nodded

"Yeah." "I wasnt lying about what I said yesterday either. No matter what it is or how long you take to tell me I still love you Soren." he closed his eyes "Thank you...Mia..."

Upon reaching Eqas the mercenaries were greeted by Yuuten and Wyre Reh who told them that Klein Kruse has the force oh over 1200 soldiers moving into their companies and lines 1 mile south from the city over the ridge.

They were waiting for them and the other 300 who were already seen approaching. Once joined the 1500 soldiers marched under Yuuten Heitnaro, Klein Kruse, and Wyre Reh. The mercenaries joined the Knights of Heiken in the front anxious for the coming battle.

Tukero stood in front of his vampires

"Everyone! As I am sure you know some humans have helped the Knights of Heiken turn around this war and we have lost our hold on the West Island of Hitenticul and so now we must fight to kill!" the vampires cheered

"We have been given Ulyus blessing and all of you have your Alchemy Potions! Drink them and even in the daylight humans cant stop us!" there was another cheer before the vampires drank the blue liquid and raged with fury and a need to rend human flesh. Tukero screeched and the vampires charged northward intent on killing every single soldier marching under the Knights of Heiken.

It was an hour before the sunset when both armies met in the Wefga Plains which was close to the 3 villages the squad of 7 went to before. The Knights of Heikens hope with this victory is to drive the Order of Rein further South before hitting them once more to send them to their South Island were Ulyus makes his plans. Tukero overlooked the battle as his soldiers quickly dispatched the humans in furies of attacks one after another.

He grinned in satisfaction but the humans continued to attack and his front lines were in tatters as well. Tukero was also angry at Ulyus for not letting Futarr or Hiew come with him. He was left alone to command this massive force of vampires against the human army.

He continued to observe as the battle began to sway with the vampires being pushed back fiercely by what seems to be the newcomers the joined the Knights of Heiken.

He growled before turning his attention to Klein Kruse _That is the one that betrayed the order! Prepare to die!_ he leapt from his post into the battle intent on killing the traitor.

Klein Kruse whirled his lance at an oncoming vampire throwing it back with intense force. He leapt over another and caught it with his lance before his horse came crashing down on the other.

He swung the lance and dislodged the vampire sending it soaring before countless arrows impaled and killed it. He heard a loud screech and turned to see Tukero bound straight for his. The sun had fallen and the battlefield began to darken. He grinned

"My former commander is coming to fight me himself?" he twirled his lance and charged at the insane vampire.

"Klein Kruse! This is your final battle!" Klein smirked before leaping off his horse and driving the great lance through the vampire lifting it up and sending it soaring. Tukero flipped himself in midair deflecting the lethal arrows and landed before resuming his charge on Klein. The silver knight caught him with his lance and pushed him back following up by 3 quick swipes from his lance. Tukero leapt back at him and tore the lance from his hands and broke it.

Klein pulled out a bow and arrow and fired at the vampire which quickly dodged by rolling away and then leapt at him. Klein through himself onto the floor on his back and shot an arrow right into Tukeros mouth. The vampire fell back and tore it out before growling at Klein

"You may be a formidable opponent but you arent the vampire-slayer!" he jumped into the air preparing to crash onto Klein but was struck by an intense lightning bolt. Wyre Reh ran over to Klein and helped him up

"That Tukero is powerful...but we can handle him!" Ranulf jumped from behind Wyre onto Tukero throwing him to the ground again

"Rend!" he began to tear at the vampires neck but it kicked him off and shot its nails through the cat.

Ranulf fell a ways off before Wyre shot another Rexbolt at Tukero throwing him through the battlefield again. Tukero slid to a stop and looked up in time to see 4 lightning bolts coming at light speed. He flipped over them and landed with his back to his adversaries

"Dont think simple tricks like that could get me!" he back flipped over another onslaught of beams before landing behind Wyre Reh. The shocked sage couldnt react before being raked across the face picked up and hurled towards a group of vampires. Ranulf leaped up to his defense and beat off the vampires. Tukero screeched as a lance tore through him.

"Dont turn your back on me!" Klein yelled before dislodging the being from his lance again. Tukero landed in the midst of the battle were a company off paladins charged over him. He screeched in fury.

Klein ran over to Wyre Reh but before he could make it Tukero threw himself at him knocking down the paladin and began raking his arms that he raised in defense.

Ranulf leaped onto Tukeros back and sank his teeth into his neck then twisted his head as far as he could before both were assaulted by another powerful Rexbolt throwing them into the distance. Ranulf transformed back into his human form and fell into a heap but Tukero got up again and twisted his head back. Klein struggled to get up and drew out two lances before leaping back onto his mount. He spat out blood and charged straight at the vampire.

"Sol!" he swung both lances at the vampire as he ran around it and then leaped off and impaled him with both throwing the vampire into the air before landing and crumpling within itself. He twirled both lances and shoved them into the creature then pulled them out and shoved them back in

"Die you son of a bitch!" Tukero grabbed both his lances and twisted them before digging his teeth into his shoulder as hard as he could. Klein fell back as the vampire continued to tear at his shoulder until Ranulf jumped on his back again and tried to tear his head off but the vampire shook him off.

Klein grabbed its head with his left hand and a nearby lance with his right before thrusting it through the creatures head.

It screeched and threw Klein away before pulling the lance out of his head and charging towards the fallen paladin but a powerful thunder bolt tore through one of his arms and the remains fell limp to his side. Tukero screeched again and turned to Wyre Reh; his eyes burning as he turned to the sage.

"Youll pay for that boy!" Wyre shot another Arcthunder at him incinerating his left side. A sword ran through his stomach as he turned to see Klein smirk

"Ill kill you!" Then he threw the creature back and leaped on him shoving a knife into his throat causing blood to shoot out. The vampire tried to screech but its throat caved in on itself as it tried to speak more blood rushed out of the wound. Klein cleaved its head off, killing Tukero, before falling back and having Wyre Reh and Ranulf run to him

"Are you alright!" Ranulf asked as Wyre helped Klein to his feet

"Not really but at least Tukero is finally dead..." the vampires corpse turned black and melted before forming into a ball and exploding in a dark mist. Klein, Wyre, and Ranulf covered their eyes as the smoke expanded "What is this!"

A terrifying screech was heard as Tukero shot out of the mist and onto Klein before raking his claws across the paladins face and arms as if to tear them right out of their sockets.

"Dont think you can kill me so easily you bastards!" Ranulf charged at him but the vampire turned around and swiped the cat away

"None of your old tactics will work twice!" Elthunder spells were launched at him but he evaded them and attacked Wyre Reh picking up the sage in a death grip

"Ill choke you to death boy!" Wyre struggled to get the creatures arm off before pulling out a knife and stabbing his hand. Tukero laughed and threw the sage across the battlefield like a rock skipping on a pond before finally crashing into trees. Ranulf came around again and leapt at his face

"Take this!" he tried to chew it off but the vampire dissolved into liquid and an iron spike protruded through Ranulf before the cat fell into a heap. Tukero leapt up and was struck by two lances as he turned to face Klein again.

"Leave them out of this! This is our fight!" He attacked the vampire again but each lance was countered by its fierce claws.

Klein leaped over the vampire and turned around trying to impale it but it leapt over him and brought both claws down his back tearing flesh before leaping away to avoid Kleins lance.

The vampire landed and charged again but Wyre got up

"Flare!" another Rexbolt shot out of the sky and landed on the vampire lighting it up and the area around it before throwing it to the side. It skidded across the ground on its shoulder before coming to a stop and getting up.

Already beat up and his flesh simmering and burning the vampire charged again as if the attack had no effect. He threw Klein to the ground upon colliding with him and tore at his arm tearing it open.

It dropped limp to Kleins side and another attack cut across his neck as blood poured out of wound and mouth.

"S-shit!" he rolled away but the vampire leapt after him only to be hit again by another thunder spell AND a fierce cat that began to gnaw on his bone with renewed fury.

"Fucking die you vampire!" Ranulf yelled but the vampire kicked it off and leapt up. Klein drove a lance through its heart and it froze instantly "Your heart...is most vulnerable...isn't it? Commander?"

Tukero laughed before striking a lethal blow across Kleins neck throwing him to the floor. He prepared to feast but jumped back as another lightning bolt landed in front of him.

Klein saw the opportunity and grabbed the lance that was still protruding from the vampires body and drove it into the ground holding it still.

The vampires body thrashed as it moaned in pain and agony trying to tear Klein Kruses arms to shreds. Klein turned to Wyre and tried to yell something out but his throat was bleeding making it impossible. Wyre understood what he wanted and focused his magic

_This time you die Tukero!_ "Corona!" the skies flared with new intensity as a massive yellow bolt shot out of them at light speed attracted to the lance like a lightning rod.

Klein jumped away at the last second as it crashed down with mighty force. A wide range lit up in yellow light and deadly flames and the battle halted as everyone turned to the phenomenon; awed by its ferocity.

Finally, there was a massive surge and explosion before the screeching died away leaving scattered ashes and a lance standing tall in its place.

Klein Kruse stood ragged but not breathing as he stared at the ashes as they were blown away by the wind. He turned to his army then the enemy vampires and finally to Ranulf and Wyre Reh. He smiled as best he could _Thank you..._ before falling over and landing in the dirt; dead.

* * *

**I forgot to explain again! Too much laziness! Hitenticul is a 3 island nation, most of the action is on the main island, the west island that Lyger is clearing out is a vantage point that would allow a massive vampire force to overrun the mainland. THe south island is completely overrun by vampires already and before moving down there the knights needed a clear route.**

**Besides that Soren's branded-magic is an idea I came up with when I originally wrote this story (January 26, 2008, last altered June 1st according to my comp) There is another breaking point in his magic that will be most likely addressed in FENE: Ymarkteg. REVIEW!**


	29. 310: Impending Attack

**Shor-portant chapter! By that I mean an important short chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Impending Attack**

He had once been a vampire in the Order of Rein taking lives with no remorse. He betrayed the order and took with him most of it's secrets to it's enemy the Knights of Heiken. They accepted him only because a kind sage stood by him and pleaded for understanding from the 2 lords of Hitenticul.

The Knights have since then been able to repel a majority of the attacks from the vampires thanks to the inside knowledge. He served them with all his might until the day he could have revenge on the Order of Rein for changing his life in a way he regretted.

Killing Tukero, his former commander was his life's purpose. Klein Kruse accomplished that and he used his only life to do so. It is with this in everyone's mind on the battlefield after the last vampire fell dead that they took Klein Kruse back to the great border city of Eqas.

Wyre Reh refused to let anyone carry his friend except him and when they reached the city they buried him in front of it's gates so he could defend it afterlife. Klein has always wanted to be buried rather than burned because his ashes would remind him even in the afterlife of his cursed past. The task was accomplished before the sun rose to take his body but it took all the other vampires left dead on the Wefga plains.

Iteo and Lyger returned with the remains of their army; some 4600 men and prepared to advance south into the Order's own hideaway and force them to fall back to their island where the final battle can be staged from shore to HQ and finally into Ulyus' own chambers where the vampire lord has retreated after loosing the Wefga plains. It was with this also in mind that the army marched. The vampires' morale had taken an extreme dive with the loss at Wefga and the loss of their field general Tukero. His underling Futarr was named field general and Hiew was his right hand. The last two vampire commanders would not fail their lord.

The next day the joint armies received their reinforcements of 2000 as they prepared for the final push. Soren wakes up tired more so than usual from the night brawl 2 days ago. Every single one of his muscles ache and he feels drained from repetitive magic uses and depending on his branded senses. Someone knocked on his door but he didn't reply and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would find him again.

_Damn it I wish I was Haar for once…_ "Soren! Come on you lazy bum it's training time!" yelled an overly cheerful Mia. He smiled and frowned at the thought of her being at his door so early. She came inside

"Are you **still** tired?" he nodded "Yeah…real people tend to be tired after a 8 hour war." she laughed

"Yeah but I can't help it if I wake up at dawn everyday! Come on who am I going to train with? Zihark is tired as well and you usually don't need much sleep…" he sighed

"I know but I…" she sat down next to him on the bed

"Don't tell me you used _that_ power again! Soren I-"

"No…I did use my power but no physically, just to heighten my senses." he replied while pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Alright I guess I understand…" she kissed him before standing up and moving towards the door

"Maybe I can find Leah and smack him around for a while!" she smiled and waved at him before running out of the inn. He sighed and laid back down

_Klein Kruse…it can't be the one from the forms at Barbyos' hideout._ he reached under his bed and took out those papers he had been looking over since Barbyos' defeat and after their final meeting with Lytros. _He must be this Kieran Kurse from Hitenticul that **knew** one of Barbyos' outer men…_ he thought about it before deciding to go find Wyre Reh and talk to the sage. Hopefully he wasn't mourning or still upset over the death of his friend.

Wyre Reh was in his room looking out the window in the direction of the vampire's supposed hideout. His eyes burned with hatred towards them all, especially Ulyus. He was interrupted in his thoughts by a strong presence and turned around to see Ike's shadow.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Soren looked at him for a second "I need to know a little bit about… Kieran Kurse." Wyre's eyes widened

"H-how do you know that name!" Soren pulled out the papers Lytros handed him and gave them to Wyre. "We got these from Thyremog. Barbyos' had 3 of his knights sent out of Thyremog and I have reason to believe this Kieran, is Klein, and he knew one of them." Wyre handed him back the papers and sighed

"Alright…while Klein was one of the Order of Rein he met a man named Tyse Erent. After a few weeks the man was disgusted with the life of the Order and wanted to escape. Klein helped Tyse escape to a nearby village where Kanahana and Tukero tracked them. Klein killed Tyse and saved himself claiming that he was stopping a traitor. Kanahana and Tukero left with Klein who avoided striking a lethal blow. After Klein left the Order he went to the east shore to meet with Tyse one last time. The man thanked him before finding a ship and leaving Hitenticul. Tyse was the member of the Barbyos Legion sent here. Of course, as of now I have no idea where he is." Soren nodded before standing up to leave and took the papers back

"Thank you for your help… this will be very useful." Wyre Reh grabbed his shoulder

"When you find Tyse tell him he can return to Hitenticul. I would like to meet him." Soren nodded and left the room.

Outside Soren turned and his eyes widened before he dropped to the floor as Leah flew over him yelling sorry before crashing into a tree. Soren got up and dusted himself "What-" Mia ran past him "Hi Soren! Get back here!" Leah got up and picked up his blade before running

"I-I don't want to fight you!" "You should have thought of that before bragging about male superiority!" he heard Leah yell something and took a few seconds to regain his composure and continue on his way to find Ike.

"That information is vital in finding Alondite. Thank you Soren!" Ike said as he took the papers and began to work on them. Soren nodded "Glad I could help but in addition to Alondite we have two other men to find." Ike nodded before glancing at the clock

"Well we have a good hour before we march to the checkpoint where we will charge The Order of Rein's base of operations." Soren nodded

"I wonder how much more difficult this battle will be…or the battle at the South Island once we finish here." Ike got up and moved to leave his room placing a hand on Soren's shoulder "Hey don't worry about it. Just remember Ulyus is asking for a beating and we have Lyger the vampire slayer on our side." Soren nodded and Ike left him alone to think.

_2 more climactic battles…what road will we have to cross to get there?_ he felt someone place their arms around him "Hey Soren you seem tense. Do you want to talk about it?" he sighed

"I don't know Mia, I'm just nervous that's all. I really don't feel comfortable around vampires."

"Hm, Really? Because you were mopping the floor with them 2 nights ago." "It's not like Leah who is scared of them it's just with Kanahana and Ulyus wanting me for…specific reasons…I can't help but worry about the coming battles." she nodded "It's alright. Remember if you ever need comfort or someone to talk to I'm here." he nodded

"Thank you, Mia." As they kissed a certain blue haired legend was outside smiling to himself.

* * *

**Well for those who would like to know I've actually gotten back to writing FENE! From here until around chapter 39 were already written, everything past that is brand new :D**


	30. 311: The Order's 2nd Command

**Chapter 11 - The Order's 2nd Command**

The new march had picked up upon Iteo's return with the new field general to replace Klein Kruse; a promising warrior with great skill named Sef Ferth. The warrior stepped forth and was greeted greatly by the army as many knew him from his accomplishments on the West Island alongside Lyger Heitnaro and Iteo Yajhni.

Now with Yuuten and Lyger in lead and Wyre and Iteo in tow followed by the Greil Mercenaries and the massive army they marched to the overlook point where they will mount the charge against the enemy sub HQ.

The mercenaries were greeted by Sef Ferth who decided to get to know his new allies until they permanently chased the vampires out of Hitenticul or killed them all. He seemed to be decent to Soren but he kept giving Wyre Reh anxious glances.

That is to be expected as he is 'replacing' his dead best friend. Soren kept focus on engaging the vampires in hopes to bring the end of this war closer. He could also feel the tension that had settled over the army as they awaited their next battle. The overlook point drew into sight and the army encamped over it looking down on the Order's Sub HQ where they will rest for the night and mount an attack at dawn.

Soren sat down in the war council completely bored as the Knights of Heiken discussed the battle strategy with Ike, and some army commanders.

"So when we begin our sages will blow the roofs open with Meteor and Blizzard spells to allow the dawn sunlight in and weaken the vampires." Soren sighed. He was sitting there but his mind was outside with Mia. He didn't like being at the councils anymore since the Knights of Heiken seemed to know what they were doing. Finally after it ended he got up and left eager for sleep since he had only a few hours till dawn. He passed by some of the tents and heard someone call out. He turned to see Leah run past him

"If you see Mia tell her Zihark ran left!" he said turning to the right then Zihark passed by

"See Mia tell her Leah ran right!" he said turning to the left. Soren noticed they were beaten up, clearly they have been on one of those extended 'training programs' that required dueling ALL day long. He shook his head before continuing into his tent where he grabbed his sword and went back outside. Mia ran by and stopped tired from chasing the duo

"Fine! Keep running! This…isn't…the last…you'll hear of…me!" she fell onto her back "I need to keep up with them." Soren bent down and helped her up

"They're terrified, clearly gives them a boost to run all day. By the way are you still in the mood for training?" he asked. She smiled as she stood

"Always! Come on!" the couple ran back to the clearing she was using for Leah and Zihark and began practicing their swordplay.

At dawn there was a sudden burst of explosions as the army charged down the bluffs followed by raining Meteors and ice shards. The vampires were roused instantly by Futarr and Hiew and began to form up outside and charge.

"Hiew we are joining Ulyus at the South Island and leaving half our force behind alright!" Futarr yelled before leaping away.

"Futarr! You human scum! Come to the South Island! Ulyus will kill all of you! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Ike led the Greil Mercenaries through the front lines of the vampires and then split up to cause confusion so the Knights of Heiken's army could easily tear through their lines. Ike dodged a few arrows from the vampire knights on the roofs. He shot a shockwave at a group who leapt over to him but were caught in a hail of arrows and killed. A commander jumped at him but he turned quickly and beheaded it.

_These vampires are too weak in the sun._ The Knights quickly pushed the vampires back and tore through a majority of their societies with Lyger in the lead killing vampires as if they were twigs. Wyre Reh and Soren shot powerful Wind and Thunder spells into the enemy army and scattered the vampires for the melee fighters to easily bring them down.

Leah, Zihark, Mia, and Ike followed Sef, Iteo, and Yuuten easily tearing through lines and allowing the army to access the sub HQ directly. The 2 True blades easily cut through multiple enemies with Ike and Iteo close behind and then Yuuten and Sef covering from the back followed by the rest of the army.

Yuuten rode past and with a mighty arc from his axe sent 6 vampires into the air and they fell back dead ran over by the cavalier force that easily sliced through the lines before charging into the HQ. A massive ice shard crashed into the middle of the battlefield followed by a godly thunder strike.

Soren and Wyre Reh leapt down from their point and continued across the battlefield protected by Shinon, Rolf, and the rest of the snipers in the trees. Oscar rode through the army with another group of cavaliers that chased off the remaining vampires before the Knights entered the HQ.

Inside was the vampire Futarr and Hiew left in charge with the Sub HQ's defense; Ytir. Disgusted at his armies failure he has them all fall back into the shadows and mount powerful ambushes from the destroyed HQ into the Knights' army. Lyger barrels through 20 vampires with his massive axe followed by Ser Ferth and Iteo who kill the fallen vampires with axe and lance.

Yuuten and Ike ride in and with blades out skewer Ytir who leaps up into the destroyed roof sending more vampires down from the skies. The sun was falling and the vampire's strength was increasing. Without warning the boards exploded and a new force of vampires charged from underground into the unsuspecting knights. Ike led the Greil Mercenaries into the force and their weapons flashed as they cut down the sudden rush of flesh eaters. Ytir screeches before leaping into the battle on top of Sef Ferth who throws him over and tries to crush him with his axe but the commander rolls away and attempts to leap back up into the roof.

"Boltling!" a sudden thunder shoots through the building grabbing Ytir and throwing him across the HQ into an opposite wall with enough force to completely destroy it. Ytir falls into the rubble growling before shooting out again. Ike assists Sef Ferth and strikes at Ytir. It's two halves fly past Sef and fall behind him before turning to ash in the failing sunlight.

The army begins to fall outside of the HQ and towards the coast as the Knights continue the final push. The sun is now gone and the vampires leap as if maddened into the enemy army slaughtering anyone within their range; even each other out of fury. In the midst of the battle Zihark and Leah seem to glide through the darkness as the steel of their weapons quickly find vampires and kill them instantly with strikes to necks and hearts.

Another powerful thunder bolt crashes into the shore causing it to explode into a rain of dust that blind the vampires and the Knights literally throw them over the ledge into the ocean. A series of ice shards tear into the shore crushing the vampires to death.

Boyd, Uhnie and Ranulf charge through to the shore with Iteo close behind and throw a Society over into the ocean before turning around and killing the oncoming enemies. Hails of arrows are reduced to two coming from Rolf and Shinon but the shots embed themselves in two vampires bringing them down instantly.

A short pause before lit arrows glide through the air and the shore begins to light up and vampires burn to death. Ike and Yuuten continue their relentless attack on the seized vampires who have no fallback point and will all but die tonight. Ike shoots an extremely long wave at the enemy throwing over a dozen vampires off balance and into the sea. Powerful fire spells from the sages within the army light up the darkness and burn even more vampires until the field becomes a raging inferno and the Knights fall back into the destroyed sub HQ.

Although they seem to be victorious a final front of vampires comes through the flames and leads a final assault against the human enemies. The flames behind them freeze instantly. Wyre Reh goes up to the roof

"Everyone duck!" he shoots a Boltling at the ice and it explodes as shards tear through the enemy army. The vampires fall one after another in multiple pieces and endless shreds. The ones that survived attack the humans again but are quickly fought off. The HQ then begins to burn as the sages set it on fire to kill the last vampires. The army retreats again as the HQ implodes violently and a great inferno lights up the night. The final screeches of the vampires die away as the army returns to their former encampment victorious and full of pride as the vampires left the Main Island of Hitenticul permanently!

Infuriated by the loss Ulyus threatens Futarr and Hiew that another failure will mean their death. Futarr and Hiew leave their masters chamber to look upon the main army of the Order of Rein which clearly numbers over a few 10,000s of vampires. Hiew sighs

"This is all we have? It's barely half 100,000. How can we hope to beat the humans like this?" Futarr laughs

"Easily because they won't reach us until dark. We won't fall for the same trick twice but they sure will!" Hiew raises an eyebrow

"How will we do that? They aren't dumb enough to mount an attack at night!" Futarr turns away and starts to leave

"Don't worry about that! They won't have much of a choice! But then again they already made a bad choice by coming here. This island will be the hated Heitnaros and their damned mercenaries burial! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

**Did you notice at the start of the chapter Sef Ferth, stepped forth? I just noticed that! LOL  
Review people!**


	31. 312: The Night Before

**Can anyone imagine Soren and Zihark as friends? The reason they are is because I wanted Soren to have more company than normally, which now includes Leah :D Anyway inset chapter GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - The Night Before**

The army was exhausted by midnight; about 2 hours after the victory at the Order's sub HQ. The massive force had been cut down to less then half of what it was causing Yuuten to delay the attack and return to the border city to find more forces to increase the army's numbers.

The rest of the army decided to lie in wait for what could be a month before Yuuten returned with the necessary soldiers to continue and hopefully end this battle; or rather the war.

Ulyus was the main target and the army would get to him whether he wanted them to or not and clearly he would try to stop them with every possible method. The army would have to be ready for _anything_ if they hoped to end the Order of Rein's presence in Hitenticul forever, that was everyone's wish as they continued to wait.

The Greil Mercenaries were encamped within the main army near the Heitnaros own encampment. Leah seemed to be enjoying himself to Soren. Maybe he finally got over that 'phobia' of vampires. He envied him because Soren still didn't feel like facing Ulyus at all. He was still thinking of that when Zihark came by

"Hey Soren how are you tonight?" Soren shrugged

"Same as usual…" Zihark nodded and sat down next to him

"I'm glad that I was left off the hook for tonight. That girl really like to smack people around. Even with wooden swords I still get sore all over. I feel sorry for the enemies she hits with _steel_ blades…" Soren nodded

"How do you feel about facing Ulyus soon." Soren asked. Zihark thought to himself for a while

"Well…it's not really something I want to do but I can't let the group down. Besides if I did leave Mia would never let me hear the end of it!" he began to chuckle to himself thinking about his own misery. Soren turned back to the fire thinking to himself. The night continued until he was almost the last one to return to his tent, not out of exhaustion but rather because he felt more at ease in his own bed.

Upon entering his tent he heard a peculiar sound. He turned around to see Ulyus walking towards him

"Is it cheating if I take my…prize…early?" he said showing Soren some kind of necklace that made a loud noise every time it shook. Soren looked at it before grabbing a nearby tome

"Of that I am not sure but you have some guts coming here alone!" Ulyus shook his head

"All magic is suspended while I hold this my friend. As for your army I wouldn't worry about them…they eat…I thought all of you did." Soren realized that he hadn't eaten the whole night

"So you drugged everyone? Just to get to me?" Ulyus showed his razor sharp canines

"Yes. Now come quietly or dead…which ever you choose." Soren put the tome down and back away from the vampire

"Come on my prize! You will live within me! Within Ultimatum! Ultimate power is that not everyone's desire?" Soren looked down at his fingers remembering that he promised Ike AND Mia he wouldn't use his powers unless absolutely necessary. He though that if they saw him now they would beg him to use it.

"I killed your 2nd in command in less than an hour…you are nothing to me!"

Ulyus charged at him and Soren let loose the black flames from 4 of his fingers hurling Ulyus to the floor and burning him. Soren narrowed his eyes as the familiar pain resurfaced and the blood poured out of his mouth. He cut off the fire and Ulyus struggled to get up and turn away

"Y-you are worthy of being my prize! COME!" Soren knew another assault would leave him in a lethal condition. _I can't use anymore than four again. I nearly killed myself last time I tried that…_ Soren pulled his sword out and prepared himself as Ulyus regained his composure and sneered

"Please what would that thing do to me?" Soren closed his eyes before moving his sword back. It lit up in black flames and Soren attacked. Ulyus tried to fall back but it knifed his arm off and Ulyus fell back in pain. Soren whipped his sword back and the black flames were shot out everywhere.

Ulyus glared at him before his wings appeared and he flew away. Soren reached in his robe for an elixir still looking the way Ulyus left. He narrowed his eyes before drinking the potion and sighing

_That fool…_ Soren thought as he tried to ignore the pain in his stomach. _Will this continue on as long as I have this cursed blood in me?_ He laid down in his bed for a few hours before sleep finally found him.

* * *

**Soren can channel his magic through his sword! Half the power, exhaustion, but no pain!  
Review and together we can defeat Ulyus C-:**


	32. 313: Futarr's Plan

**Ulyus, Quesu, Kanahana, Hiew, Futarr, Tukero, did I miss any of the Order of Rein? Just testing myself, I haven't read this arc in the longest time.**

*insert horizontal ruler here* (freaking button doesn't want to work)

**Chapter 13 - Futarr's Plan**

It was a few hours after dawn when Soren awoke feeling slightly better but not enough to consider the march to the shore and ANOTHER ship trip to the finale. He got up and left his tent before stepping on something.

He reached down and picked up the necklace Ulyus used on him last night. It was clearly burnt and ruined from his onslaughts and attempts at killing Ulyus earlier then the army planned. He put it in his pocket when he thought of what to use it for.

Mia appeared and spotted him

"Hey Soren!" he looked at her

"Since when have you been up?" Mia gave him a strange look

"I always wake up at dawn! No matter what!" he nodded and yawned from the lack of sleep he got last night

"You are tired again…did you use that power again?" he knew she was once again referring to the strange power he used against Kanahana many nights ago to kill him.

"Soren could you at least answer me if you aren't going to tell me…anything?!" she was clearly upset and Soren knew she had the right to be because he was keeping A LOT from her and he didn't want to. "Follow me." he said.

A short ways from the camp Soren sat down against a tree "I did use my power again." he answered and Mia sat down next to him

"Soren. I know I don't have to remind you of all people the consequences. You seem to hurt yourself more when you use it." he nodded "I know but trust me I had no choice last night."

"How could you-" he cut her off "Ulyus decided to pay me a visit." her eyes widened

"The same Ulyus we are trying to find and kill!" he nodded again

"Yes…" "Why would he want to pay you a visit?" Soren knew the answer but responded with a shrug

"It wasn't the first time…he seems…interested in me for some reason…" she shook her head

"This doesn't- maybe he knows about your power…maybe he wants it." Soren turned to her because she was absolutely right. He didn't want to confirm it because she would pester him for explanations he didn't want to tell her.

"Soren, are you sure you don't know anything?" she asked him. He looked at her and she seemed to be very worried for him. He wanted to tell her everything but like with Ike he didn't want his worst fears to come true. Especially when it was with Mia. She moved over closer and laid against him

"It's OK Soren. If Ulyus is after you I'll protect you, remember that." He nodded before resting his head against hers

"No need to thank me again this time alright?" she asked, smiling. He closed his eyes "Alright."

The army had fully packed up and the ships arrived. A dozen of them with about 7 filled with the soldiers Yuuten had managed to bring successfully. The rest of the army filled the others and the ships began to make their way south towards the Order's true operating island; their true Headquarters.

Meanwhile Futarr waited on the coast of the South Island and sniffed the wind as it came to him "Humans…they are coming…you there lead the forces!" A society of vampires boarded a ship and took off into the ocean. Futarr sneered

"Need some… reinforcements." he laughed as the ship disappeared into the mists.

Soren was on deck looking into the mist and holding his stomach with one hand.

_This nausea is getting worse…what could it mean?_ he didn't like it and decided he should go talk to Ike. On his way down he heard the man in the look out yell and Titania ran by

"What is it?" "Another ship! Where is Yuuten?" Titania ran past Soren back down the steps.

"Another ship?" he barely had time to think before the look out fell from the crows nest in front of him dead. He looked up but couldn't see anything through the mist. _What!?_ Yuuten ran and saw the man

"What happened?" Soren was about to answer when they heard more men cry out "Ambush! Vampires!" Yuuten cursed and grabbed a nearby soldier

"Get the mercenaries!" the man nodded and went back into the ship. Soren whipped out his tome and created a gale that sent the mist away from the ship. He saw the vampires hovering around the ship and a few up in the rigging when the rest of the mercenaries appeared and began to kill the ones that attempted to land on the ship.

"Hey! Soren!" Mia ran by and killed a vampire behind him

"What is wrong with you?" Soren blinked twice

"I-I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about this ambush." Mia grabbed him

"Well then come on and help clear the ship at least!" they both ran to the back off the ship and Soren shot his Arcwind spells at the oncoming vampires. If he missed and they landed Mia took care of them easily. Soren was still out of it though. _Why would they attack during the day?_ He didn't have an answer by the time the vampire ship disappeared. Soren looked around and a few other of the Knights of Heiken's navy were visible. He turned to hear Ike and Yuuten discussing something

"I'm going to check on all the other ships. You keep this one going south alright?" Ike nodded and Yuuten took off across the deck to a personal barge.

"Ike." Ike turned around to Soren "What is it?"

"I think we should be more cautious then we have been…the vampires are planning something. I know it." Ike nodded "We will be…whatever it is won't work twice."

The ships were nearing the shore and eventually every single soldier was on land. The vampire attack seemed to be only against Yuuten, Lyger, and Sef Ferth's ships, none of the others were bothered but that delayed their arrival by a few minutes. A soldier cried out

"Wait there is one more ship!" Yuuten counted

"Eleven…yes we are missing one." The ship neared and stopped at the shore before vampires leaped out of it. "They've commandeered it! Everyone defensive-" he was cut off by a screech south of their location and vampires came out of the mists and attacked from both sides. "Form up! Don't waver! Kill them all!"

Soren knew something like this would happen. For some reason the vampires were acting very bold or very stupid by launching consecutive attacks in broad daylight in such oddly tactical ways and with not that many units. Soren easily blew them all away and crushed them with shards of ice. He turned around to the rest of the army and saw that the vampires were doing little damage to anything as they were all killed.

Soren turned his attention to the mist and shot another Arcwind clearing it out and then struck with an ice shard at another group of vampires that he revealed. Eventually the vampires flew back into the mist as if they were never there.

_Why are they doing this? What is their motive?_ Soren thought before the army began it's march towards the HQ and the mist got heavier that they eventually settled down to make camp. Soren went to Yuuten's tent.

"Ah the tactician of the Greil Mercenaries…what can I do for you?" Soren hesitated "We should hold of the attack for another day until the mist is completely gone."

"What? No that won't do we are attacking as soon as the army is roused. We can't miss the day and I am sure we wasted a little too much of it. We will wait until dawn tomorrow." Soren shook his head at Yuuten's response

"No! One day isn't enough!" Yuuten stood up "Don't worry we have a fine group of soldiers as you have seen. Mist won't stop them." Yuuten left and Soren clenched his fists _What can I do?_

Outside he was in his own thoughts when Ike appeared

"Hey I caught you alone for once!" he said smiling. He sat down next to Soren

"What do you mean by that?" Ike grinned

"Well you are usually impossible to find or hanging out with your girlfriend. I don't know I guess I don't like to intrude!"

"What girlfriend Ike?" Ike laughed

"You know, Mia, you sure seem to be at ease AND happy when you are around her." Soren turned away

"H-how long have you known?"

"Don't worry it was sometime on the main island after that battle that Klein died in." Ike responded. Soren looked into the mists as if expecting something

"You haven't…told anyone…have you." Soren asked. Ike shook his head

"Of course not! I respect you and Mia's privacy!" Soren nodded and then Ike got serious

"Have you told her about _that_ yet?" Soren turned to him

"N-no, not yet…I-"

"Soren! You know she loves you right? You shouldn't worry about what she would think because you already know her response. The way I see it she could only love you more after you tell her." Ike said. Soren nodded

"Yeah…but it's still too hard to admit something like that to her…and it is just as hard not to do it…" Ike put an arm around him and smiled

"It's alright. Just promise me you won't wait too long to tell her." he then stood up after Soren nodded and left. Soren looked into the mists again "What if she doesn't accept me…the thought of that is…"

The next day the army resumed their march towards the enemy HQ with renewed stamina. Futarr was laughing out loud to himself before he told the vampires to stop the mist and cut off their 'magic'. The army stopped dead in it's tracks as the mist disappeared and the night sky was revealed along with he enemy HQ a short ways off and thousands of vampires in between them and it. Yuuten was shocked and felt like a fool by ignoring the tactician.

"Men! We have no choice! Attack the vampires! We raze the HQ TONIGHT!" with a battle cry the Knights of Heiken charged at full speed toward the masses of vampires with nothing but the hope of ending the drawn out war once and for all.

****

* * *

Boom! Fight! Fight! Fight! Boom! Review! Review! Review!  
Boom! *ahhhhh!*

* * *


	33. 314: Raze!

**Hitenticul Trueblade vs Rein Field General 2 Commence!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Raze!**

The army charged through the first few lines off the vampires before coming to a halt and transforming the bloody plains into the final battle site between both factions. Futarr overlooked the battle before spotting the 'phobic' Leah and sneering

"This should be fun. Tukero was the last field general and he killed Klein Kruse. As the new field general I am sure that this boy is nothing!" he flew off his perch headed for the Trueblade.

Leah back flipped and brought his sword across an enemy's body before thrusting it into him and pulling it through it's body. The thing crumbled to the floor dead before two jumped on him.

Leah rolled to the side and leapt back at them with a final blow that severed one at the torso. The other tried to escape but he leapt into the air after it and sliced off it's head. He landed on the floor and felt a pain shoot through his arm before turning to face another vampire and thrust his sword into it's face, killing it instantly. As it fell another rammed into his side

"Hello Boy!" he kicked it off and his eyes widened

"Futarr!"

"So you remember me? I remember you cowering in fear when I destroyed your family, home, village, and life." he laughed out loud to himself before looking at the Trueblade who had renewed fury. He gave him a questioning look

"Aren't you phobic?" Leah sneered before charging at him and his blade flared up with fire and he cut it across Futarr's body sending the vampire soaring in flames. "Cheeky little monkey! I'll kill you!"

Leah whipped his sword around

"Alright Flamberge get ready to taste vampire blood!" he slashed at the oncoming vampire hurling flames at him but the vampire flipped in mid air and brought his leg into Leah' face throwing him back. Leah kicked himself up and shot multiple flames at the his rival

"Die you bastard!" the flames cut through the vampire but he didn't fall. He pointed his fingers at him and red beams shot out tearing up the ground around him instantly then it erupted in flames sending Leah soaring. The vampire launched at him and Leah caught his talons with his blade before he fire flared up and he vampire screeched in pain.

As he fell he arced his blade sending more flames at the insane creature which easily avoided and deflected them before shooting itself at Leah who tried to catch it with his blade but it flew up instantly and raked his arm throwing him to the floor with a powerful slam before shooting more red energy at him.

Leah rolled away as best as he could before kick flipping himself back up and back flipping repeatedly through the battlefield as red energy beams continued to follow him and tear up the surrounding earth with renewed fury.

Leah landed and shot another series of fire blasts at Futarr who protected himself with his wings and deflected them in random directions before shooting a large energy bomb from his mouth.

Leah dove to the left but the force of the explosion threw him into the air. Futarr dived at him but was thrown away by a force and into the floor.

Leah turned and saw Soren who smirked. Leah gave him a thumbs up before leaping to his feet and charged at the fallen Futarr who got up and spat poison. Zihark dropped in front of Leah and spun around deflecting the poison away with his swords. Leah jumped over him and cut across Futarr's arm.

The vampire leapt back and raised his fingers again and shot more beams at Leah but he deflected them with his blade. Futarr launched at him hoping to kill him but his claws met the steel of Mia's blade. She twisted around and threw Futarr back, Leah resumed the chase and ran his sword through Futarr before swinging him around and throwing him into the air.

Soren shot a wind at Leah and he used it as a boost and leaped after Futarr and brought his sword across the vampire with intense fury. Futarr exploded into flames and landed on the ground screeching in raging madness before the fires died away leaving his flesh burning.

"You pathetic human! You can't beat me!" Leah smirked

"Not alone…but with my friends I know I can! They gave me the strength to face vampires and now I face you!" he charged at him again intent on making this Futarr's final battle no matter what.

Futarr grabbed the blade intent on throwing Leah over but the Trueblade stood fast and the fire ignited burning Futarr's hands. He leapt back and then raked his claws towards Leah who fell back onto the floor and kicked up again landing on Futarr and bringing his blade up.

The vampire melted into the night and reappeared behind him but was struck by another force of wind and then knocked towards Zihark who double slashed it and it fell in front.

Futarr rolled over but Mia's blade tore into him trapping him on the floor again. Leah leaped over there as Futarr melted again but not in time for the flames to burn his left arm. When he reappeared his arm was gone except for the shredded clothes. With it at his side who leapt away as Leah came again with his Flamberge throwing more flames at him but the vampire flipped around and deflected the flames. He wasn't going to get hit again no matter what.

"Try something new boy!" Leah smirked

"How about something my friends helped teach me?" he began to pick up speed and teleported next to Futarr. He slashed at him with a powerful force then brought his blade around and did it again. Then he gave him a powerful uppercut before flipping into the air with his blade cutting the enemy again. Then when he landed he ran the sword through Futarr with enough force to throw the vampire across the field and through the trees tearing them apart and dust exploded when he crashed.

"A move called Astra!" he ran over to where Futarr fell. Futarr got back up and hurled a lot of blood before wiping his lip

"That son of a-" Leah appeared firing more intense attacks through the trees lighting everything around Futarr up in flames. Futarr flew into the air but an arrow cut through both his wings and he fell. Shinon sneered and Rolf smiled

"I got him!" Shinon patted him on the head

"Yep." Futarr fell with a powerful crash and Leah leapt through the dust impaling his sword through the vampire's heart. It sunk into the dirt taking Leah's sword. He tried to pull it out

"Hey! Let go of it you bastard!" he pulled it out and a powerful screech tore through the battlefield. Leah held his ears before something dug itself into his back tearing up his flesh and blood flew everywhere. He fell down feeling something gnawing on his back.

"You thought you got me!" he heard.

"I'll eat you now so you don't have to worry about failing your friends!" Leah clenched his teeth and grabbed his sword

"You won't kill me!" he stabbed himself through the stomach and heard Futarr screech and leave his body. Leah struggled to get up

"D-damn it!" he fell and everything blacked out.

Soren ran over to Leah's body followed by Zihark and then Mia.

"Leah!" Soren knelt next to him and pulled out his Mend Staff

"Zihark! Mia! Patch up his wounds!" they got to work to try and save their friend. Without warning Leah's eyes shot open and he shot up onto his feet throwing them off

"What the hell!" Soren yelled. Leah's eyes were pale and he seemed to have grown canines. He turned to his friends before flying towards Futarr.

"He's a vampire now!" Zihark cried out.

The vampire Leah landed next to Futarr and glared at him "I thought you wanted to kill me!" Futarr got up and growled

"I did…apparently it didn't work!" Leah snickered before pulling out Flamberge

"Well that is bad for you because now…" he broke Flamberge and it transformed into two gruesome knives

"you die." he dashed at him and cut off his other arm and ran his knives into his chest 20 times before forcing them into his neck. The vampire chocked on his own blood trying to curse at the human before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and it stopped moving. Leah looked at it with fury still in his eyes before Soren ran next to him.

"Leah are you alright!" Leah turned to see him before covering his face and falling to one knee

"Soren…don't get close! Gah!" Leah leapt at Soren who as thrown to the ground and the vampire's face was a few inches away.

"I-I can't control myself S-Soren! K-Kill me!" Soren grabbed his mouth to try and keep it away from him

"I can't Leah!" Soren felt the teeth cutting into his fingers and clenched his teeth in pain. Mia and Zihark ran over

"Leah!" they cried but he couldn't stop his vampire senses. Soren turned his head away as the face got closer to his neck

"Stop!" Meanwhile, Futarr's corpse melted into the night and reappeared with the wounds closed and both arms. It's eyes were white because now it was living dead. It sneered "Vampires can't kill other vampires unless it is by the hand of our lord."

Mia and Zihark saw Futarr

"Leah! He is still alive!" Neither could bring their swords to kill Leah. Mia was having a harder time before picking her sword up _I'm sorry Leah_ she said stepping closer to the vampire.

"Get off Soren now! Or else!" Leah ignored her and got closer to Soren's neck, enough that his teeth were scrapping against it. She raised her sword and cut his back open and Leah leaped away in pain. Futarr leaped at Leah throwing him over and both vampires began to claw each other to death. Soren got up

"Leah…we need to do something!" Leah scraped Futarr's face open causing him to fall back and the skin fell off. It's bones and muscles underneath were exposed and it screeched in fury as it continued wrestling with Leah. Soren pulled out an elixir

"Mia, Zihark, separate the two!" The swordsmen leapt at them and stabbed Futarr causing him to leap up and attack them. Soren ran over to Leah and gave him the elixir. He ignored Leah's claws that were trying to skewer him. Finally he settled down and opened his normal eyes, the canines and feral actions gone as well. He got up and picked up Flamberge.

"Ouch…sorry Soren…" Soren turned back to Zihark and Mia who leapt away from Futarr

"You have a battle to finish." Leah nodded and ran at Futarr

"I'll kill you for real this time!"

Leah stabbed the creature but it shrugged off the attack and tried to claw him but Leah jumped away and came back with a powerful arc of flames that burned the being but it continued to walk. He focused the flames into the blade

"Burn Flamberge! Demon's Inferno!" he ran at the vampire and cut it across the chest to torso and it ignited into a massive bonfire stepping back and screeching at the flames. When they disappeared it glared at Leah and roared as the pain surged through it's body. Then if froze for some reason. Leah turned to Soren who was holding out an odd necklace. Soren, Mia, and Zihark readied their blades and so did Leah.

"Impalement Quartet!" the four forced their swords through Futarr from four different angles as the vampire crumpled to the floor hanging onto one last slim lifeline. Leah stepped over to it

"I-I-I don't…understand…how could you best me…how?" Leah smirked

"Because I have friends…it's that simple!" he forced Flamberge into the vampire's skull and ignited the flames blowing it's head up, literally. Leah then fell to his side exhausted from his hardest fought battle. _I've avenged you, my family…_ everything blacked out as the Trueblade fell into an unconscious state.

At the same time the main body of the army began to force it's way into the enemy's HQ. The razing of the base and the end of the Order of Rein was near as the moon began it's descent and the army emptied the clearing and entered the base.

* * *

**I mean: Hitenticul Trueblade and friends vs Rein's 2nd field general with Trueblade becoming a vampire and the general reincarnating before the Trueblade turned back to normal and killed him with friends! *deep breath* RE-view**


	34. 315: The Final Fight

**The end is nigh! The stage is set! Begin Final Battle!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - The Final Fight!**

Outside Leah awoke surrounded by his friends who sighed with relief

"We really though we lost you there." Zihark said. Leah tried to get up but Mia put him back down

"You are back at the camp. You won't be fighting again until your wounds heal." Leah sighed

"I guess that is true…" Soren appeared and looked at the Trueblade

"Leah, we will defeat the Order of Rein for you…we promise." Leah nodded "Thank you."

*****

Hiew ran through the halls as the humans began to kill all the vampires in the main chambers. He roused every single one he could

"Come! The humans fight on! Futarr has fallen! Our end is nigh if we don't do something!" He ran into Ulyus chambers

"We must retreat! The humans are too close! We must regroup!" The vampire lord walked up to him

"Really? Well we will fight until they come to face me…I'll kill them all…" Hiew's eyes widened

"But-!" Ulyus dug his claw into Hiew's skull

"Don't question me you disgusting excuse for a failure." Hiew dropped dead and Ulyus smirked

"If you humans truly are worth my attention…make your way to me! Keep coming! So that I may kill you all!"

*****

Mia, Soren, and Zihark brought up the rear of the mercenary army as they were lagging due to having to leave their friend Leah behind. Zihark put his arms on his neck in a resting position and looked up at the sky

"Man…I can't believe that this will end today…" Soren nodded

"That is true…but we have to end it today or Ulyus will escape." Mia turned to him

"Did you _harm_ Ulyus before he ran away?" Zihark looked at Soren

"Say what?" Soren turned to him "Long story but yeah…I tore his arm off with my sword." Mia nodded

"I wonder if that will give us a handicap…" Abruptly Zihark stopped walking

"Uh guys…that army kind of charged already." their army was practically a mile ahead of them already pushing into the enemy HQ. The 3 groaned in unison before charging after them as fast as they could go.

*****

Ike leapt high into the air and landed in a group of vampires that tried to jump on them but shockwaves tore through them all and threw their corpses away. Sef Ferth charged past him and his axe literally tore a gap in a group of vampires as Wyre Reh's Thunder spells shot through vampires. Ike laughed as the vampires retreated into the base of operations and he lead the army in a full on charge inside

"We end this now!" as the army passed him he turned around to see Zihark fall

"Man…I'm worn…out…" he raised an eyebrow

"What happened?" Zihark got up "Well we fell behind." he said as Soren and Mia approached. Soren was walking and Mia was telling him to hurry up.

"Come on guys we're needed inside." Ike said as he and Zihark turned around and charged in. Soren rolled his eyes

"I'm in no hurry to meet Ulyus again." Mia raised an eyebrow "Are you scared?" he didn't answer and just kept focused on his battle plan. She sighed "Always the secret keeper eh?"

Inside Ulyus sent out the elite vampires who were empowered by his blessings to strike down the Hitenticul Army that invaded his domain. His brilliant sharp teeth gleamed with satisfaction. "Blood…I love blood…spill it all! Kill them all! So that I may feast!"

Ike's lead came in followed by a massive surge of knights under the leadership of Yuuten Heitnaro and Iteo Yajhni. Sef Ferth, Wyre Reh, and Lyger Heitnaro followed in the rear with the rest of the Greil Mercenaries close behind them. Ike turned his attention to the vampires that were leaping from the overhangs and flying through the air. He smirked as he shot out shockwaves and lightning and wind tore through the air. Arrows whizzed by cutting through the vampires' thin wings causing them to fall to the ground and be killed by the overwhelming Hitenticul army.

Ulyus flew into battle already intent on the target he wanted. _This is my revenge!_ His arm had rematerialized a few hours after Soren took it off and he didn't think the mage knew that. He caught him from behind; or so he thought. Another man lunged at him ramming two swords through him.

"What?!" Zihark flipped away and landed behind Soren "No one messes with my buddy!" Soren smirked and shot out Arcwind which lifted Ulyus off the ground and sent him spiraling into a wall that he broke through. It collapsed under the loss of its supports and Soren turned away

"Thanks Zihark." Zihark smiled before returning to the battle. Soren continued to walk through the clearing _Ulyus…even if I don't kill you, you die today._

Yuuten and Ike ran directly towards the pedestal where Ulyus was a while ago. They tore through the Elite guards with little effort before they reached the top but Ulyus wasn't there.

"I could have sworn-" Ulyus tore out of the wall and took Yuuten off his horse and to the ground before Ike spun around and repeatedly slashed through his back trying to tear it in half. Ulyus leaped into the air and shot dark beams out of his fingers. Yuuten hurled a spear directly at him and it impaled him. Ulyus gasped for breath and grabbed the spear before laughing

"You thought that would work?" he pulled it out and hurled it back. Lyger leapt up and deflected it with his massive axe before landing in front of Ulyus and ramming his axe into him and the vampire lord through a wall. "Don't forget that I am the vampire slayer!" He twirled his axe above him and along with Ike and Yuuten pursued the vampire lord who flew back deeper into his chambers.

Soren was surround by a society of vampires. His gleaming crimson eyes searched through them left and right

"He is the one Ulyus wants! Take him but don't kill him!" Soren smirked before giving them an evil glare that froze them in place.

"I wouldn't approach if I were you…" he said in a cold voice before pulling out the necklace he got from Ulyus. As it rang the vampires froze and couldn't move. He pulled out his sword and channeled the black fire around before spinning and sending the flames into them eating them away. He smirked

"And here I thought you would be more of a challenge…" another one leapt towards him. He jumped back as it crashed in front of him and struck it with his blade killing it. Mia flipped past him

"Run!" she said before leaving. He turned and saw 8 HUGE vampires. They opened their wings and Soren looked like a child standing in front of Castle Crimea. He turned the way Mia left "I don't run." he turned back to them and pulled out his sword

"Are you going to come or am I going to attack?" The vampires looked at each other confused before attacking.

Ulyus flew across the ground and into Yuuten who he threw back. Ike dropped on top of him and tried to knife through him with Ragnell but Ulyus dissolved into the ground. Lyger crashed on the spot and forced his axe into the floor. It tore up and Ulyus flew out before Lyger leapt after him and mauled him with the axe throwing him down to the floor where Ike and Yuuten leaped above him and then forced their weapons through the vampire lord. It screeched causing them to grab their ears and dissolved into the floor again.

"Damn it! Find him!" The 3 launched deeper into the halls to find the vampire lord and end the war with the Order of Rein.

The last of the vampires fell before Soren who just smirked at his work. He then noticed that the battle seemed to be moving deeper into the chambers as the vampires fell back for more defensive positions. Zihark came by

"Soren! This way!" he ran off headed to the west wing. Soren followed him checking to make sure there were no vampires left alive. They entered the next room were some vamps on the ledges shot energy beams into the army below. Zihark looked up

"Mind clearing those guys out for us?" Soren nodded

"No problem." he ran to another position and with a Wind spell knocked a few off the ledges. They gained their 'footing' in the air with their wings but archers found their mark and they fell one after another. _Where is Ike?_

A short axe sliced through the air and Ulyus shot it with beams form his eyes and it disintegrated before Lyger charged him and mauled him to the side. Ulyus ignored the blow and grabbed Lyger before lifting and throwing him into the unsuspecting Yuuten throwing both Heitnaros to the floor. Ike flipped by and slashed at Ulyus who caught the blade and smirked

"You are no match for me human!" Yuuten took that time to run him through with surprised Ulyus

"You clearly have no memory!" he disintegrated and materialized behind the two screeching and sending them through the air with sonic blasts. He shot out more energy beams after them destroying the entire room and setting it in flames. Lyger got up and mauled him in the face before twisting around and hooking him with the axe and throwing him to the opposite wall.

The vamp blinked once before Lyger mashed the axe into him forcing him through the wall which collapsed due to weakened support on top of Ulyus and Lyger. Ike shot multiple beams into the remains forcing shards of rock and steel flying through the air and intense explosions as Yuuten stood by at ready. Ulyus flew out at them first but a hand axe hooked onto and severed his wing causing him to fall to the ground and Yuuten jumped on him forcing his blade through him again and holding him there.

Ike and Lyger got the drop on him and beat his mangled body. The vampire lord growled in rage and fury as he tried to get them away but began laughing "You fools!" he exploded in flames sending the three in random directions before bringing himself together again and shooting beams out of his eyes while spinning in a 360 tearing the room up causing the roof to collapse in "You are all buried!" he tore a hole in the coming roof and escaped as it crashed below him.

He laughed as he looked at the remains

"And here I thought they would be stronger than the humans I have faced and killed. Time to claim my prize!" he flew off toward the west wing licking his lips _Ultimatum is finally within my grasp!_ his bloody canines showed as he tore through the wall into the room.

Soren didn't blink before he was thrown to the floor by the vampire lord whose thirst seemed to be greater now. He held his arms with his

"I'll end your life swiftly. It is the least I could do for you giving me Ultimatum!" Soren glared at him and struggled to free himself "Why can't you leave me be! I am not going to give you-graah!" Ulyus sunk his canines into Soren's neck and seemed to be laughing. Soren struggled and cried out as he bled _Get off me!_ he couldn't concentrate on his fingers. Ike appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Ulyus through the back of his neck causing the vampire to release Soren.

Yuuten and Lyger crushed him with both their axes before he fell and they beat on his corpse until it was a mangled mess. Soren grabbed his neck "Damn it!" it still burned with the intensity of the vampire lord. Ike kneeled next to him. "Are you alright?!"

**"What the fuck do you think!"** Ike smiled nervously

"S-sorry that was a dumb question!" He gave Soren a vulnerary and then stood up and turned

"Ulyus is dead?" before Lyger could answer the corpse transformed into an ordinary vampire and the real Ulyus tore Yuuten's back open and blood spouted out everywhere as the elder Heitnaro fell.

"DAMN IT!" Lyger yelled grabbing his axe and charging. Yuuten held his wound _I can no longer fight!_ "Ike! Kill Ulyus! Help my brother!" Ike nodded and twirled Ragnell before running back into battle.

Ike's sword flared to life as the blue rays of power flew through the air and continued to destroy the HQ while he tried to knife Ulyus. The vampire lord was to fast and evaded his blows. However he flew to close to the floor and Lyger leapt high enough to maul him with axe and force him to the floor. He spun with the axe and crashed down on the vampire lord. Ulyus dissolved and materialized out of their reach in the air above the HQ.

A great black beam shot out of his mouth into the room and destroyed it completely leaving nothing but ruin and ash. A blue beam caught him and tore his wings to shreds causing him to loose balance. A hand axe flew by and clipped one wing right off his back. "Damn vampire-slayer!" he fell quickly and crashed into the ruins before regaining his composure but not fast enough before Lyger landed another blow on him and through him through another wall and into another room then through 3 more rooms causing all the explode as they fell on themselves.

The great HQ of the Order of Rein was now no more than a massive set of ruins. Ike charged after the fallen vampire lord who screeched throwing both warriors back in another fury of sonic wind that sliced both of them. Ike got up and shot more beams at the oncoming lord who jumped over him and stabbed him in the back with his claws.

Ike tore free and spun around the lord jumped away but lost part of both his legs before landing on his back. A ferocious twist and an axe crashed on his stomach tearing everything and shattering all the bones. The lord dissolved and came together again

"I am practically invincible! Over 150 years does this to any vampire but it makes me an untouchable wall!" Ike shot out more beams hoping to cut him to far so that he could no longer reassemble but Ulyus dodged all the attacks including Lyger's tosses as he tried to kill him with his huge hand axe. Ulyus shot another Black Breath and everything lit in a fury of flames and exploded throwing both warriors to opposite ends again. He shot more out in random directions destroying more than half of the grand HQ.

Lyger got up as Ulyus appeared. He smirked

"Vampire Lord eh? Quite a challenge you present me with." Ulyus laughed

"You are the great vampire-slayer eh? I can't say I am not impressed but now I will end your life and then the rest of your merry band. Hitenticul is destined to be mine! The wielder of the Ultimatum!" Lyger gave him a confused look

"Ultimatum?" he nodded "I did get some of that 'Soren's' blood. I've never felt so…POWERFUL!" a black aura surrounded him and a column of black essence tore out of the room. The very intensity of the aura forced Lyger back, to his knees, breathing as if a dozen berserkers punched him in the gut. Ulyus charged and knifed him in the gut throwing him through the roof into the sky and back again tearing up the floor on impact. "Gah!"

Ike got up "Damn it he is powerful." he ran through the rooms before Lyger tore through a layered steel wall and into Ike. His breath was knocked out of him as both were sent back through so many rooms they lost count and then out into the open and into a hill that literally exploded and nearly crumbled on impact. Ike lost consciousness almost instantly _Damn it- forgive me Yuuten!_

Lyger got up a while later only to have Ulyus fly past him at light speed.

"What was that for?!" he asked. "You didn't even!" all of a sudden a piercing pain tore through Lyger's entire body

"GRAAAAAAAH! What in the fucking god-damned hell did you do to me!" a few snaps and a sudden spurt of blood before his arm fell off. He grabbed the socket and fell to one knee "GAH!" Ulyus watched with a smirk

"I left you with your dominant arm so give me a good show…vampire-slayer…" Lyger glared at him before picking up his axe.

"Fine then. I'll kill you and end this battle! I'll end the Order of Rein! I'll avenge Klein Kruse! My nation! My family! I get so much more out of this battle than you vampire-lord! Just come and die because that is all that is left for you!" Ulyus smirked again and began laughing

"All that is left for me? History will continue to write of how I made Hitenticul, Thyremog, and Tellius mine! Then someday even Zatuo will belong to me!" Lyger sneered

"Zatuo is stronger than you will ever be! That country will never FALL!" he ran at light speed and mauled Ulyus but his axe broke…then dissipated into dust. A stunned Lyger was punched so hard Ulyus fist went through him and then into the HQ again with loud crashed as the main room collapsed over him.

Ulyus approached Soren again with a confident smile

"Thank you for granting me Ultimatum but I want more." Soren stood still as Ulyus stopped in front of him with the smile Soren hated. He grinned showing his teeth that were bloody

"Die!" a sword tore through him and then Soren impaled him with his. Mia was behind him smiling

"Hey I heard you were bugging my Soren sometime ago."

"She doesn't like sharing." Soren added with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Ulyus stepped away after they withdrew their blades.

"Waited for me to let my guard down? Pathetic humans!" Mia and Soren stood their ground and charged again.

"Astra!" they both cried and Ulyus lost them as they caught him in whirlwinds of attacks knifing both his arms off and tearing his body up and then throwing him back. Ulyus reconstructed himself

"Try as hard as you want I will never fall to human scum such as you!" Soren pointed the sword at him "Ultimatum isn't yours." the blade lit up and Ulyus' dark aura was sucked into it "N-no! That's-" Soren gave him a cocky smile

"My blood, my power, I choose what to do with it…not you…" Ulyus grabbed his wounds "No! Ultimatum is mine! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" he lunged at Soren but Lyger found him first and both fell to the ground tussling.

Lyger twirled his axe and smashed Ulyus face in but the vampire tore into his side with his claws. Both tried to 1-UP the other in a contest of nothing but strength and endurance as they literally killed each other on the floor.

"DIE!" Ulyus cried out

"You die first!" Lyger retorted. Finally Ulyus threw Lyger off who fell into an exhausted heap torn up at the midsection severely. Soren knew Lyger couldn't pull through, the injuries were fatal. Mia stood in front of Soren and pulled out her blade when Ulyus neared

"Must I say this again? He is MY Soren. That includes his blood so back off!" Ulyus attacked and she dodged before beheading him. The head sprouted a new body as the old one disintegrated

"You disgust me!" a blue wave tore Ulyus in half again as Ike reappeared completely exhausted. _He can't continue the battle if it continues like this…_ Soren thought to himself.

Ike attacked Ulyus regardless of his physical condition intent on fulfilling his contract before anything else. Ulyus avoided his attacks and grabbed the blade again but this time it tore through his hand and Ike impaled him. The lord scratched him across the face then was hit by Arcwind and pushed back before Mia and Ike ran him through. Ulyus jumped further back and shot red beams that crisscrossed and destroyed the area but the swordsmen and sage easily avoided the attacks.

"Flare! Rexcalibur!" ice shards impaled him from all directions and Ulyus tried to run

"Astra!" the other True Blade cut him up from behind before Ike charged him

"Aether!" the first attack severed Ulyus' right arm the second grabbed his entire body and flung him into the air. Lyger appeared as the lord fell and hooked him with axe before spinning him around like a tornado.

"This ends here Ulyus!" he went faster tearing up the boards and creating a whirlwind. Ulyus slid deeper into the axe before Lyger ran to a wall and mashed his axe there sinking it into Ulyus

"I'll kill you!" the blood smeared on the wall before Ulyus fell. The axe too deep that the wounds wouldn't heal. Lyger did a good job making sure he tore through his heart because the organ tried to reconstruct himself but the edge of the axe was in it's way tearing it up again. The pain was godly and Ulyus couldn't take it.

"Vampire-slayer! I commend you!" the lord dissolved to his death, laughing despite the fact that he has been defeated forever. The ashes were swept away like his commanders before him. Lyger tried to catch his breath but it escaped him and he fell as well. Ike ran to his side. Mia looked at Lyger with horrifying realization

"N-no! Not Lyger he's the...how!" Soren looked down

"He's dead Mia…" the vampires continued to die away as more members of the Knights of Heiken gathered around the fallen Heitnaro to pay their respects.

* * *

**I would like to take this moment to start a new saying "As tenacious as a vampire" rather than a cockroach :D  
Now I will bring this arc home!**


	35. 3E: The Next Land Awaits

**Endgame - The Next Land Awaits**

The torches that lit the entire Order of Rein HQ burned in the early dawn sky and the few surviving vampires surrendered, or escaped but will never pose a threat again. The army of the Knights of Heiken under the lead of Yuuten Heitnaro departed for the coast to board their ships and return to the capital of the main island. With them they carried Lyger Heitnaro the vampire slayer who fell in the finale along with the vampire lord Ulyus. The Knights of Heiken mourn for his loss and celebrate for his victory.

"I thank you once again Greil Mercenaries of Tellius." Yuuten said

"Thanks to you we defeated the Order of Rein once and for all." Ike nodded

"It's our job to serve our employer. We hope that this peace remains for some time." Yuuten nodded

"Sef Ferth is preparing a ship outside for you." Iteo Yajhni and Wyre Reh stood next to Yuuten and saluted the Greil Mercenaries

"Remember that Lyger and Klein will be blessing your journey." Iteo said with a smile.

"Remember that you will always be welcome in Hitenticul." Wyre added. The mercenaries said their good-byes and departed towards the port.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ike noticed someone call him and turned around. Soren did so as well "Leah?"

Said Trueblade slid to a stop in front of them breathing hard "You guys aren't leaving without me!"

Ike raised an eyebrow "You want to come with us?"

He nodded "Thanks to you I no longer fear anything! I promise to work as hard as I can for you guys!"

"Alright then lets get going!" Ike replied.

Leah smiled before Zihark came by "Being a new recruit you have to answer to me now! I get an underling!"

"What?!" Leah cried "We had a duel and Mia is our groups leader, Soren 2nd, and I was last but now you are under me."

Leah sighed "Oh well I'll take that position from you!" Zihark laughed "We will see about that!"

Soren walked over to Mia "Remember when we left Thyremog and hoped we would find someting?" Mia nodded

"Yeah. Leah is a good rival. I mean he isn't as skilled as Stefan but he is a close second...no offense" "None taken." "So did you find what you wanted?" He smiled and kissed her "Yes. I did."

Sef Ferth greeted them in front of their ship "I've repaired yours and you guys are all set to head on into the unknown."

Ike rolled his eyes "What is Zatuo exactly?"

"Sort of a republic you could say. They have a king but not a lot appreciate his rule. You ask me civil war has been on that country's plate for more than 3 decades and yet no one takes action."

Ike nodded "Well Sef I hope you lead the Knights into a new more peaceful Hitenticul. We will visit some time."

Sef smiled and nodded "You can count on me!" the Greil Mercenaries boarded the ship with their new ally Leah and it left the port.

Sef waved after them "See you some day Greil Mercenaries!"

The ship drifted away in the direction of Zatuo and the Mercenaries next adventure.

* * *

**_Hitenticul Arc _End!  
Well now I'd like to thank my computer for not shutting down, my brain for not shutting down and anything else that can shut down that didn't!  
Also loyal reader, reviewers and other people who stopped by! One more arc to go! Then look forward to New Emissaries: Ymarkteg!  
For now continue the reviewing and await the _Zatuo Arc!_**


	36. 4P: Magic Instruction

**I decided to give the mercenaries a break for this chapter since it has been one conflict after another so enjoy a slightly fun-filled chapter for once!**

* * *

_T_he _Z_atuo _A_rc  
**P**rologue  
**M**agic **I**nstruction

Soren looked over in the direction of Zatuo. Another land, what battles awaited them there? He hoped never to encounter another vampire because of what danger it got him into while on Hitenticul. He hopes for it to be like Thyremog where everyone was ignorant of his _fate_. Then again, who knows what Zatuo is like? So he must prepare for anything and everything.

"Soren!" Mia cried out followed by Zihark and Leah. He turned "Yeah?"

"We want a favor." he gave them a questioning look

"Alright…" "Well since we…mainly me…taught you the sword, we want to learn magic from you." He gave them a surprised look "Magic eh? So you come to me?" they nodded "Well I guess I could try to teach you. But the ancient language is hard and integrating it with-" Zihark laughed, "We will manage! Come on let's get started!" Soren nodded "Alright then."

"Who is interested in Wind Magic?" they all raised their hands. He shook his head "I only have one tome…" none put down their hand. "Fine let me try again. Who wants to use Fire Magic?" Leah jumped "Me! I want to burn things!" Soren tossed him the tome but he missed. He blushed

"Ah…heh… that was-" he ran after it. Soren rolled his eyes "Thunder?" Mia jumped "Over here Soren!" he tossed it to her and she caught it. Zihark laughed "Leah you got shown up!" "Shut up!" Soren looked at Zihark

"Alright…what about you?" "What else? Wind! Come on!" Soren shrugged

"I only have my tome and its used up. Let me get a new one." "No that is fine. I get to use the master's tome!" Soren eyed him "No you get a different one." "Come on! Please!" He rolled his eyes "Don't beg…it's disgusting!" Zihark laughed "Just give it here and I'll-" Soren threw it and it smacked Zihark in the face "Argh!"

"Oops (not really) alright lets begin!" Soren proclaimed.

Surprisingly it took only three and a half hours to teach his pupils the ancient language…or at least the basics. Soren knows that they have to apply the basics to more complex scripts. If not he would have to spend even more time on teaching it.

He went to see how Leah was doing with his fire magic. He pointed to the sky and brought his arm out trying to call out the fire "Come on!" he continued to wave his arm around

"It can't be this hard!" Soren rolled his eyes again "Leah! You can't go too fast. Gradually slow down and find your speed. Magic is patient with its users." Leah nodded "Alright." he tried again and a spark appeared at the end of his fingers

"Oh! Hey! Cool!" Soren nodded "Just be careful not to-" Leah tried again but the spark ignited and exploded "GAAAAAAAA!" Leah flung onto the deck burnt and black. He coughed "Gah! What the hell!" he turned to Soren "You said magic was patient!"

"Yeah I did. But I didn't say it was understanding." Soren replied "Touché." Leah said before picking himself up.

Mia had the timing right but the magic wouldn't appear. "Hey Soren what am I doing wrong." He came over to her "Let me see your chant and let me hear you recite it. Mia nodded

"OK…let's see…that is it right?" Soren nodded "Yeah but in between the last two verses you forgot the direction. It is supposed to be spoken so the magic can be launched in the correct way. You don't want magic flying in some random direction or not at all right?" Mia nodded

"Thanks Soren let me try again." she did it but the thunder shot against her and past her "What?!" it struck the foot of the lookout and it came tumbling down with the crow's nest and the lookout himself. Shinon cried out

"Hey! What the hell!" Mia gasped and then blushed "Heh…s-sorry Shinon!" Soren laughed.

"Alright Zihark. How are you doing with this?" Zihark turned "Great! I have everything down unlike SOME PEOPLE!" Leah threw his sheath at him and Mia threw her tome at him "Ow damn it!"

"Show me." Zihark turned away "Alright Zatuo take this!" the air shot out but much too intense and Zihark was flung across the deck and broke through the ship's railing and out into the ocean

"H-hey! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zihark fell into the sea a few miles away from the ship. "Leah go get Ike… we need the main mast picked up…railing repairs…and a rescue operation." Leah nodded and ran below decks. Mia came by "So who was closest?" Soren shrugged "Honestly?" "Yes." she said "None of you." Mia slapped him "Hey! You're supposed to side with me!"

"You said honestly! Not favorably!" she rolled her eyes and he turned away "You 3 clearly aren't made for magic." "And yet somehow you are made for swordsmanship?" he shrugged "No idea."

The pupils came back to Soren "Well I guess that is it…we suck." Soren laughed "No worries." Leah sighed "It just doesn't make any sense how we can't learn magic…and yet you can learn the sword? Were is this world's justice!" Zihark shrugged

"There is a bright side to everything…we have fish!" he said pulling one out. Mia shook her head "Oh well. Sword time!" Zihark and Leah ran away as fast as they could and she pouted

"That isn't how we train!" Soren put his arms around her and smiled "Let them go. The two of us can train alone." she sighed "I guess. But if it comes down to it that those two are our last hope they will regret not training!" Soren nodded

"They probably will." he kissed her cheek before pulling out his sword and standing up "OK then let's go."

"Looser buys dinner when we get to Zatuo!"

"Deal."

* * *

**Well I apologize for taking so long to update but I'm getting to it so expect a few more chapters in a few minutes, I have all the way to chapter 12 written out on Zatuo and I'll get it all on up here!**

* * *


	37. 41: Brief Meeting

**Now that the relaxing time is over the mercenaries are ready (somewhat) to get serious again**

* * *

**C**hapter **1**

**B**rief **M**eeting

The ship pulled into the harbor of the first city they spotted from the sea. They got off glad to be on land again and hoping that this time, they won't have to resort to ships as much as they had in the past. Soren looked through the town that was at peace. Being a port town, they probably don't notice the difference between a ship of theirs and a ship of outsiders.

"What do we do Ike?" Ike shrugged "We are just explorers. No need to go to the government." "I suppose…" Soren said before trailing off and the mercenaries began to explore the port town of Uchises.

Soren and Mia strolled through the town looking for a comfortable eatery so that they could enjoy Mia's victory.

"Hurry up Soren! And don't look so glum I beat you fair and square!" Soren looked up at her and gave her a small smile. In reality, he was thinking about telling Mia the truth while they were here since the agonizing atmosphere of Hitenticul is gone.

"Soren?" she walked up to him and snapped in front of him. He looked up "Huh? " She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm "Come on!" he followed her; partly because he had to and partly because she was pulling him along. _I will tell her here on Zatuo._

A man in a dark trench coat dashed through an alley and passed by another man in armor standing still "Here they come." he said passing. The silent man moved in the way and readied his great lance as guards approached. "You will not pass."

The dark man continued to run and sneered "They'll never catch me!" he said as he ran and then turned his head to look back to make sure no one pursued him. When he turned back, he ran into someone tripped and fell to the floor "Watch where you are standing!" the other man got up

"Why don't you? Who are you anyway?" The man in the trench coat stood up "I am Teiaya Ute. Ask around the name will come up. You?" "Traveler; Soren, next time don't run at me or else." Teiaya smiled

"Oh really?" "Soren I think this place is good…who is that?" Mia said as she ran up to him. Teiaya bowed "Forgive my intrusion I am Teiaya Ute and I am talking with him." Soren walked away "Come on let's go." Teiaya turned around as he heard the rally call of the military. "Damn it."

He turned to run but there were more coming from the other side shoving the people aside as he was surrounded. Soren and Mia who were nearby looked in confusion. "Hyte! Sloppy, sloppy work!" "What is going on?" Mia asked. The guards attacked then something flew out of the shadows and killed two of them. "It's the Shadow's Demoness!"

A dark assassin stood up next to Teiaya and smiled "Sorry boss." "No need to apologize Ufernia. Atzu!" arrows shot out and took them down, then Teiaya pulled out a tome "Eclipse!" a black flash engulfed the area and they were gone. "What?" the guards looked around.

Soren turned away "Who were they?" Mia shrugged "Oh well. Come with me Soren, my victory dinner awaits!" the guards turned to them "You two! Do you know of Teiaya Ute." they looked at each other

"No we are travelers and we just met him." Soren said. The troop leader laughed "We believe you! But just in case follow us we may need you." Mia backed away

"We aren't lying if that is what you are implying!" the leader gave the signal to use force. Soren got in front and pulled out his tome

"One more step and you all die!" Mia tapped his shoulder "Don't kill them! We just got here!" Soren backed away as well "I know!" the guards attacked and Soren disarmed them with a gust and the two escaped.

Soren and Mia stopped a ways off "Damn. This is just irritating." Soren said. "What about eating! Oh man I'm going to kill those guys!" Mia added clearly angry about her ruined plans. "I apologize." they turned around to see a massive walking set of armor.

"I am Hyte Comdoe one of Teiaya's Liberators." Soren looked at him "Teiaya's Liberators?" he nodded

"You met master Teiaya while he was escaping right?" they nodded "I will tell you more if you choose to follow me." he turned and left. Soren looked at Mia "Let's go." "But…what about my plans?" she pouted and Soren smiled and gave her a kiss "It's alright. We'll get to it, I promise." she sighed "OK." the pair followed Hyte.

* * *

**The conflict and plot of this arc will be revealed in the next chapter**

* * *


	38. 42: Undesired Conflict

**You might need to refer to this chapter if you get mixed up with who in the Liberators is who (as in class)  
Also I realize the chapters are shorter, I regret that and have started making them longer with #13 that I am writing right now. I'm sure short chapters won't be a problem to anyone.**

* * *

**C**hapter **2**

**U**ndesired **C**onflict

Ufernia and Teiaya dropped into the Liberator's hideout where the rest of his group minus Hyte Comdoe where waiting. "Ewata! Atzu! Where is Comdoe?!" Teiaya called out. The twins ran up to him; one a berserker and the other the marksman that helped him while in the market place.

"Well he didn't come back so maybe he died?" Ewata pointed out. Teiaya shook his head

"I doubt Hyte, with all that armor, would go down because of a few guards when I saw him take out a couple dozen by himself!" Atzu turned around

"I'll go look for him!" Teiaya stopped her "You already did some work let's get everyone on equal ground eh? Ewata take Enri and go find Comdoe." the berserker bowed and ran up to the blind Wyvern Knight who seemed to be sleeping.

"Hey Enri!" he opened his eyes "I heard." he walked off followed by Ewata. Leek appeared "Anyone wounded?" Teiaya shook his head

"No. But Hyte will be when he gets back."

Hyte sat down in an empty park while Soren and Mia sat next to him "So you intend to listen?" Soren nodded

"Yep. I'm being chased by those guards now for 'helping' a criminal escape." Hyte looked up

"Zatuo is divided into several countries. One of which is the Benkanan Republic a massive empire ruled by a greedy king named Wetka. He recently began to expand his borders for reasons no one can pinpoint.

"Almost half of Zatuo is part of the Benkanan Republic. This small port town is part of one of two countries that Wetka may expand into next. That is why Teiaya moved his group here form our previous failure at Mitroinis which is now in the Benkanan Republic."

Soren thought about this as he followed along "So your group is doing what exactly?"

Hyte continued, "We want to liberate the seized countries for Master Teiaya who saved all of us from Benkanan before. I myself was almost killed before he found and saved me, which is why I serve him. Teiaya has his own back-story with King Wetka and that is the reason he is strongly opposed to him. The only problem is that none of the remaining countries want to give us military support because Benkanan rules much of the major military resources and as I said before covers much of Zatuo."

"So how many people make up the Liberators?" Mia asked.

"The main group is Atzu and Ewata Leer; twins recently saved by Teiaya, and Leek Gear, our priest who keeps us alive. Ufernia his right hand, she makes sure everything is as it should be, Enri Tous our only air support, and ironically, he is blind. Seven in all counting Teiaya and I." Hyte finished.

"Only seven?" Soren asked. "We have dozens of underground supporters but they obviously won't aid us physically." Hyte replied.

_I wonder if Ike would want to help them. Zatuo does sound like civil war could break out if properly incited…wait…is that what the Liberators truly plan to do? _Hyte eyed him and smiled as Soren's realization showed up on his face

"It is as you imagine. We want to get the countries to turn on Benkanan and overthrow Wetka."

"That is very brave and noble of you guys." Mia said. Hyte turned to her "Yes but Teiaya…wait." he stood up and looked around

"Do you hear that." Soren stood up and then Mia "Something is coming…" before anyone said anything a wyvern tore through the skies above and a man leaped off it's back and crashed near Soren with his axe obviously trying to get him

"What the hell!" Soren cried out as he jumped away from the man who swung at him again. "Ewata!" Hyte called to him. "Don't worry Comdoe! Enri and I will take them out! You can escape!" he chased after Soren. "No! You don't understand!"

Enri flew at Mia who jumped onto his wyvern and in front of him. She kicked him off the wyvern and jumped after him. He flipped himself over and landed on his feet. Mia's sword came down on his lance

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. Enri broke away and the wyvern flew by Mia. She dodged it and charged at Enri again and they began exchanging blows "Two on one? I like it!" she back flipped over the wyvern that came from behind and Enri launched after her. She landed and swung her sword fiercely into his lance knocking him away. The wyvern dived again and she dodged it again.

Ewata repeatedly swung at Soren who continued to dodge his "not thought out" attacks. Soren launched at spike of thunder through Ewata's offense and into his body throwing him to the floor on his back

"That won't keep ME down!" he got up and charged again. Soren rolled his eyes and easily dodged his moves before hitting a tree with his Wind and it toppled over onto Ewata. The berserker threw the tree off him and came at Soren again who was clearly getting impatient. A powerful blow passed Soren and destroyed a tree as he rolled out of the way.

_I'm going to have to knock him out to end this. _"Arcwind!" the air spiraled around him and lifted Ewata into the air "H-hey!" "Arcfire!" a stream of fire came from Soren and wound around the wind and crashed against the aloft Ewata. The magics exploded and Ewata was flung into the trees.

The wyvern arced repeatedly at Mia who dodged all it's attacks "Why don't you tend to your master and leave me alone stupid dragon!" she flipped over it and Enri tossed a lance at that moment. Out of the trees, Ewata launched into Mia and both fell to the floor. Enri's lance flew through the air harmlessly and landed elsewhere

"Damn it Ewata!" he yelled. Mia kicked Ewata off

"Eww! You smell horrible!" Ewata got up and faced her. He stood still "Why are we fighting you?" she looked at him "I don't know! Your crazy friend attacked me and Soren for no reason!" he shook his head

"That isn't what I meant! I mean why are we fighting someone so beautiful!" he said and got closer. She backed away and brought out her sword "Touch me! I'll kill you!" he laughed "Playing hard to get eh?" a wind spell grabbed him and threw him into the trees

"Try that again. I'LL be the one killing you." Soren said walking up to the fallen berserker and pulling out his sword then aiming it at his throat.

Enri charged at Mia who easily dodged his attack before the wyvern came _Shit! _She grabbed onto the back of its neck and it flew away with her "Damn! Mind slowing down!" she jumped off it kicking it to the floor.

Enri's eyes widened _She's strong! _It collapsed near him and tried to get up screeching. Mia landed in front off Enri and pulled her sword out ramming the hilt into his stomach. He fell back unconscious and she smiled at her work.

Hyte who was looking on silently rubbed his eyes _Ewata and Enri defeated so fast and so easily? _He looked at Soren and Mia _Who are these people?_

* * *

**This chapter starts a new problem for Soren to face rather than just admitting the fact that he is a branded. It goes on for about the next ten chapters before some progress in the area is actually made.**

* * *


	39. 43: Last Vampire?

**This is actually Ch3 Meeting w/Teiaya and Ch4 Greil Magnets combined because they were both ridiculously short**

* * *

**C**hapter **3**

**L**ast** V**ampire?

Teiaya appeared out of the night and saw his men tied to a tree except Hyte who was sitting a little away.

"What the hell!" Atzu appeared behind him "Brother! What happened!" the two neared the tree and arrows shot out. Teiaya produced a small dagger and cut them all before Gatrie rammed into him throwing him to the floor. Zihark, Ranulf, and Uhnie surrounded Atzu before the rest of the Greil Mercenaries appeared out of the trees.

"That was well executed." Teiaya said before Gatrie got off him. He flipped onto his feet "Ewata, Enri…Hikea?" the last was Enri's wyvern also tied to the tree growling through its bound face. Boyd laughed, "That was my idea!" Teiaya ignored him "I told you to bring Hyte back. What did you do?" the two glanced at each other before trying to explain through their stuffed mouths.

Ewata and Enri were forced to bow and apologize to the Greil Mercenaries (and more specifically Soren and Mia) by Teiaya for disobeying orders. Teiaya turned to the leader, Ike

"Your man Hyte told us about what you are doing in Zatuo." Teiaya looked at Hyte for a brief second then turned his attention to Ike "And?" "I believe it is a noble act. The Benkanan Republic reminds me of the Begnion Empire while in control of the senate. I understand what you are going through." Teiaya smiled

"Oh really? Do you plan to do anything about it?" Ike thought, "I'm not really sure." Teiaya noted the sun coming up

"If you wish to talk more follow me to my group's hideout and we will further discuss this." Teiaya turned and left with his group followed by the Greil Mercenaries.

Soren got next to Ike as they entered "Do you have anything planned?" Ike laughed, "That is your job!" Soren gave him a serious look "OK! OK! Yes I do…no need to get so…you." Soren rolled his eyes before the group came to a stop. "We have extra rooms for any supporters, but having none they are vacant. Feel free to relax while I talk with your commander."

Soren was in his room thinking aloud to himself "Just when I thought I would be at peace with the vampires gone, I'm at risk of all these guards thinking I helped this guy." "Not just you!" Mia said walking in smiling. "I know but it irritates me that I seem to be a target to all kinds of freaks…" Soren replied. Mia sat down next to him "Hey Ike may not want to aid them! We could get back to our dinner and go on with our lives."

Later the mercenaries were leaving the hideout after Teiaya refused the mercenaries help and Ike was tired of trying to work with someone as stiff as him.

"It's not my fault," Ike said, "He didn't acknowledge our skill at taking down his men and he prefers trustworthy people for his effort at civil war." Ike shrugged

"It's none of my business really." later they left the port town and came to one of the major cities of the country of Ohre. It was safely away from the border of the Benkanan Republic.

Teiaya watched them leave thinking to himself _Ewata and Enri weren't trying. They wouldn't have and couldn't have lost to those…people. By offering help they seem to be implying my group can't do it…I'll show them. _He returned to his hideout continuing his plans.

* * *

The mercenaries arrived at their destination with no problems. Ohre was safe and the major city of Einz was peaceful enough for a group through two wars that needed mass R&R. "Mia. Let's get looking for that restaurant." Mia sighed, "I don't feel the fervor anymore." Soren sat next to her

"Well when you do tell me." she smiled "Thanks…you think we could actually live here? Despite the stuff going on with Benkanan?" Soren thought it over, obviously not, the Greil Mercenaries attracted all sorts of people, evil and courageous and get involved in plights of war (Hitenticul) or just drawn out conflicts (Thyremog).

Zatuo was going to be the same if they stay here long enough. When he turned to answer, he noticed she was lying against him asleep. He smiled and put his arm around her. _Why worry about it now? _he glanced at her _I've got much more important things to consider. _He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

"Come on Tyse you can't continue on like this, take my advice!" a longhaired blonde woman with red eyes atop a horse yelled to her companion. A dark man with features that made him look a lot older than he was. In a black cloak with a mess of short dark hair and deep-set eyes. His face was a pale gray but his crimson eyes glowed with bloodlust.

"Cadeera…leaving humans won't help…your influence does."

"Tyse, I didn't say leave I just said to stay away…we've tried everything but I can't keep you from going crazy at night! How many was that yesterday?"

"Please! Stop!" Cadeera sighed "Sorry." _Tyse Erent has some history with the wrong crowd but his latest affiliation left him scarred. I don't know what to do, I'm not sure I can help him recover from this…vampirism. _Tyse's head snapped up

"Someone approaches!" a group of men appeared in front and a few in back "Another stupid group of travelers!" the leader said. Cadeera pulled out a Shine tome and Tyse a Luna tome.

"You dare to stand against us? Benkanan will pay greatly for the wanted mass murderer!" the bandits were all eyeing Tyse. "Don't loose it, Tyse. Not even if they attack." he nodded and the bandits approached.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you." Ike said for the thousandth time to Soren. "Yeah…" Zihark trailed not sure what they were talking about. The three were going into town for supplies, Zihark wanted to choose his own sword, and Soren for management to make sure he doesn't go overboard. Ike handled the money paying when Soren approved his order.

"So which store should we start in?" Ike asked. Zihark turned towards an alley only a second after Soren and before Ike. They knew what they heard…screams. The three ran down the alley and hoped to find something.

"Tyse! What did I say?" Cadeera yelled at the man who stood over brutally mangled corpses with blood streaming from his mouth and an organ of one of the bandits in his clawed hand. "You don't have a tome to ignore it!"

"I was doing fine then you got hit and had to heal your wound! You dropped your concentration! I lost to my primal instincts!" he countered spitting blood everywhere.

"Sure blame me!" "Hey!" they turned and saw three people near and stop, all armed, two with swords and one with a tome, but a sword also in its sheath. Tyse looked at the mage, something going crazy inside _His blood…it's different…what is he? Is he like me? No…what- _he took an involuntary step forward _No! Run away! _instead, he screeched.

At that Ike, Soren, and Zihark froze "A…a vampire!" the woman on the horse looked at them "You know!" the vampire launched at them, specifically Soren, who enraged attacked with his arcwind throwing it away towards an opposite building. "Don't hurt him!" the woman screamed. The vampire stood, shook the attack off, screeched and ran down an opposite alley, and was gone.

"So many questions." Was all Ike said when the three sat down with the woman at a nearby restaurant. "Feel free to shoot." Soren decided to start "What's your name?" "Cadeera." "Position, familial connections, background?" she eyed Soren before answering

"I'm a holy priestess in a church that was overtaken along with the city by Benkanan, I was hiding Tyse Erent, the man you saw me with and trying to cure his vampirism. Nothing much interesting, no royalty or anything really." As they took this information, Ike thought again about the man named Tyse

"This Tyse Erent, he couldn't be the former Barbyos Legion pirate turned Order of Rein vampire that escaped with the help of one Kieran Kurse right?" Cadeera was shocked that someone knew so much about a man whose identity she had been trying to keep a secret from everyone

"H-how do you know all that?" Soren answered this one

"We stopped at Thyremog to help in their battle against the Barbyos Legion because their leader stole a very important sword from us he later sold, we promised Lytros that we would locate the three men Barbyos sent out to other lands, Tyse Erent is one of them. On Hitenticul we helped the Knights of Heiken against The Order of Rein, wasn't, isn't one of my finest memories…Kieran Kurse or rather Klein Kruse helped but died before he could see security returned. Wyre Reh, his best friend gave me some info to come to these points." after he stopped Cadeera took some time to think it over

"Tyse isn't bad, he regrets everything he's done as a vampire and is trying to atone for it with my help but the vampirism has its own mind is driving him crazy." Surprisingly Zihark jumped in from there

"So Tyse Erent is a pirate, then vampire, and now a…what…atone-r or something? You think we could find him?" Cadeera nodded

"We agreed after I got exhausted of chasing him every night if he regained his senses he was to return to our home. We could go there now if you wish." Ike stood up

"We have business to attend to." "I can help with that! Tyse and I have lived here for some time now." Cadeera added and the four continued from where they left off to re-supply the mercenaries.

While they were buying weapons, Soren sighed "Ike. We need to rename the Greil Mercenaries." Ike raised an eyebrow

"Why and to what?" Soren turned to him and smiled "The Greil Magnets. You should know why." they both started laughing at the truth in the statement.

* * *

**I'll probably fuse and rename a few more because they are much too short to be enjoyable but If you're liking them, more points for me! :D**


	40. 44: The Rebels

**This is actually Ch5 Benkanan, Rain and Barbyos and Ch6 Uprising combined because I felt like it and partially b/c they weren't too long but not too short**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Rebels**

Back at the camp Soren found Mia outside the supply tent, after he finished he embraced her "Soren, who did you 3 bring back?"

"Long story." he answered. "I'm not going to like it am I?" she said as a statement rather than a question. "No. Probably not." Mia sighed

"Why does this always happen to us?" he shrugged. There was no answer for the Greil Mercenaries unfortunate luck at attracting wars, conflicts, and mysteries. Sometimes all at once Soren could tell everyone had massive headaches and he couldn't blame them. He decided to explain to her what was going on now rather than hold off on something that could get worse. "I don't want you going." she said, filled with worry

"You remember how much hell vampires gave you back in Hitenticul. This one, while semi-sane is still a possible threat." he nodded "I figured that but this is important. We came after the Barbyos outer men, if he is atoning for his crimes maybe he knows where the other 2 are." Mia had to agree with that reasoning, but didn't have to like it "Fine, but if you go I'm coming too!" "Mia!" she kissed him and repeated, "I'm going." he knew it was useless to talk her out of anything and when she was serious it was impossible.

Ike, Soren, Mia, and Cadeera were nearing the home when Cadeera froze and a piercing shake shot reverberated through all the buildings followed by what sounded like an alarm. "What-" before Ike could finish asking Cadeera bolted to the home followed by the mercenaries. Just as they got under cover, a group of 20 or so wyverns flew overhead screeching. A projectile was dropped by one of the riders and the home below it erupted in flames.

"Benkanan raze!" "What! But we aren't even close to them."

"Wetka or rather his right hand is very insistent on spreading as quickly as possible and sends those-" she pointed to the wyverns "-periodically to make sure the other cities don't forget about them. The alarm or rather alarms were from our neighboring city, Benkanan most likely marched on them." Inside the home, the four found Tyse standing

"Are we leaving?" "Not yet Tyse, this is just another raze." he nodded and looked at the mercenaries stopping on Soren, he walked up to him and bowed which shocked everyone but Cadeera.

"My sincerest apologies…" Soren stared at the hunched form "It's fine Tyse." he stood back up "I wish I could stop myself from loosing it, I honestly do." Ike stepped forward "We understand, Cadeera explained most of it." Tyse looked at Cadeera

"Are they with them?" "No, they're something else entirely."

"Whose them…wait…are you talking about Teiaya's Liberators?" Mia asked. Tyse nodded "Nothing slips you, yes, Enri Tous helped me and Cadeera escaped and since then we've been helping the Liberators whenever time, place, and my condition would allow." Ike took this in and thought about the wyvern raze

"Benkanan must be stopped, that much I know." Soren turned to him "You're not thinking about helping are you?" "Is there another member of Barbyos in Zatuo?" Tyse nodded "Yes…Zijo Oit, a high ranking member of the Barbyos Legion is in King Wetka's court in Benkanan as his highest advisor and right hand man…that does not diminish the fact he took 3 cities in 3 days single handedly."

"Then I think we have something to settle with Benkanan. We swore to Lytros to wipe the Barbyos Legion of the face of the Earth." Ike stated. Tyse grinned, "By moving to the Order of Rein I am an ex-vampire-ex-pirate so I don't count do I?" Ike turned to Soren and Mia who shook their heads "Of course not." Soren stated despite the fact he felt uneasy around him.

"If you want to get to Zijo we will need a lot of help, I tried a few times with Cadeera and we ended up having to escape from Benkanan prisons, once in the past, like I said Enri helped when we were to be executed."

"We should find a better place to talk than standing around in this poor excuse for a home, perhaps your camp?" Cadeera stated hoping to leave the atmosphere and feeling that a stray explosive could land on the very house, they were in.

"Can you handle crowds?" Mia asked Tyse. "I'll try my best, I swear." With that, the five decided to return to the camp.

* * *

"Seems that we have some news." Ike said to the rest of the mercenaries "This is Tyse Erent, a former member of the Barbyos Legion, he just informed us that there is another here serving in Benkanan."

"That means Benkanan is an enemy." Titania stated. Ike nodded "Teiaya told us that the reason for Benkanan's sudden urge to expand and rule all was not premeditated but rather came out of the blue, clearly this Zijo Oit had something to do with it." While they discussed this Tyse Erent stood back with Cadeera, Mia, Soren and Zihark (who already knew about Erent).

"Tyse, you ready? Any sign of violence and you'll be in major pain!" Cadeera told him. He nodded "I'll be fine. I promise. These people can help me get to Oit and I need them." he stood forward and as he went on explaining it gave Soren the time to think about a recent event that has had him shocked for some time.

While he and Mia were fighting Enri Tous, and Ewata he remembered when Hikea, Enri's wyvern got loose and began attacking Mia. How did she jump above it and knock it-a fully-grown wyvern- to the floor? Where did that insane strength come from? He thought about it thoroughly. Mia is naturally strong, but he refused to believe that was possible. She didn't even react to the event at all…has she possessed some growing power from some source? Was she _hiding _something from him? "Mia." "Yeah?" he didn't even notice he called her

"Uh…you remember-" he stopped when Ike asked the mercenaries for their final decision. A majority decided to enter the battle against Benkanan, while a few were unsure, Titania and Ike decided to talk to them while Zihark went over to Tyse who bowed

"My deepest apologies for that horrid first impression." Zihark slapped his back "Hey no problem! You weren't aiming at me anyway!" Soren rolled his eyes

"Shut up Zihark." Tyse grinned flashing his teeth "If Ike succeeds tell him that your group or rather a small part of the group has to go back into Uchises, the port town you landed in and meet with a sympathizer of the Liberators Choke."

"Choke? Like a code name?" Mia asked "Yes. They don't want to be found out and in their secrecy they refuse to openly help us until conditions improve….if you know what I mean." Soren nodded to Tyse's explanation

"Where can we find this…Choke?" "I'll field that one! Go to the Bryte Tavern and ask the big man named Wire in the backroom for the tight grip." Cadeera stopped when she noticed Soren's confusion "How can we tell who is Wire?"

"Easy! He is the big man! Literally. Huge. You can't miss him and if you do I would be most disappointed." her face showed signs of false disappointment.

Uhnie for stealth and point, Gatrie for "just in case", Soren for the talking, and Mia because she fought to come along.

"Mia, you need to stop making scenes. Do you want everyone to know we're…" "Yes! Yes I do! Soren why are we hiding it! Do you think they would react horribly to the truth!?" she yelled back at him, he cut her off before she could continue

"Yes! I'm afraid Mia! I don't like admitting it but too many things when it comes to feelings and people confuse me. You of all people should know that…I don't want to be separated from you either but maybe-" "Soren. If you're going to suggest hiding it until you tell me what I want to know then I'll wait. I promise." she kissed him then and he smiled "Alright. I swear they will all know in accordance to when I tell you about…me." she smiled "Then, let's go!"

It was late night when the four found the Bryte Tavern, they got inside and saw a rancorous bunch of men drinking and laughing the night away, and a few wore the armor of service to Benkanan but were really hired hands. The 4 with Gatrie in lead pushing the drunk men aside got to the back room, inside two men were smoking and talking while another one spoke to them, this one was clearly Wire, when Cadeera said big, she meant huge, Soren wondered how he fit through the doors. Uhnie came up from behind and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey who are you?" he was clearly sober which was rare in such a tavern. "We're looking for the tight grip." he looked at the two smoking men who sighed, clearly death to all at the moment

"Who sent you? Was it Comdoe again?" the mention of Hyte Comdoe boosted their confidence "No it was Cadeera and Tyse Erent." Soren answered. Wire bent down and opened a hatch "In there, I'll join you shortly." The four dropped inside and he sealed it after them. Soren's ears picked up a sword being drawn while they waited.

Outside the tavern two commanders of the Benkanan army, Wesa a follower of Oit and Noet one of Oit's most trusted fighters approached the Bryte. Wesa breathed deeply "This is it, the Bryte." Noet scratched his head

"What are we doing here?" "What else? Uprooting those damned liberators!" Noet thought that over

"How do you know…never mind…" "Yes it was Zijo again, he isn't just a paladin, he is a reader. The worst tavern in a port would house enemies. The port is obviously this one were all that trouble with the liberators a few days back took place and you'll find no sicker tavern than this." the 2 saw a man come outside open a side entrance after fumbling with keys, took something out and went to the back. The two grinned at each other and followed.

"I'm Choke." Said a dark-skinned man in a torn jacket and long ragged pants. He had a rather large axe on his back and a blade on each hip.

"What do you want?" Soren explain the situation while Choke and Wire listened intently. Finding allies especially a full group of highly trained professionals who defeated the Order of Rein and Barbyos was like Christmas morning for a revolutionary.

Outside the Benkanan officials backed by mages and soldiers stood at the door. A mage readied an Elfire spell and the soldiers braced for a counterattack.

Soren stopped Choke who was detailing their next steps "Something is wrong. Away from the door." Soren faced the door and pulled out his Arcwind tome "What are you-" he blew the door off and it rammed and killed the fire mage.

"Attack!" cried one of the Benkanan soldiers, clearly an official from his embroidered shield. Gatrie blocked the lances with his massive one and slashed back at the first wave. Mia, Uhnie and Soren shot past and killed the rest. Wyre grabbed a massive sword and cut four soldiers in half while Choke flew through the line.

"Run! We can't fight and get caught now!" the six disappeared down an alley as alarms were raised but then cut short instantly, Choke grinned "It begins!" A wyvern screamed, Mia recognized it

"Hikea? Enri?" the wyvern shot through the sky and dove down into the soldiers that were taken by surprise. The 6 continued to turn down the alleys until a whisper, Ufernia materialized out of the night Choke, Wire, you again." she said staring at the mercenaries. "Teiaya isn't going to be happy."

"What makes you think we're going back with you?" Soren said. She laughed "Very well but with the soldiers scrambling do you know where to hide?" "They have me!" Uhnie countered stepping up to Ufernia

"Take Choke and Wire and go elsewhere! We'll return to our camp!" "Actually I need to come with you." Choke stated

"To meet your group. I'll get back to you later Wire." Wire nodded and he and Ufernia disappeared while the other five ran the opposite way. The alarms were raised again but much farther away "Most likely Atzu and Ewata. They sounded an alarm in the wrong part of the city to confuse the soldiers." Choke stated.

Soren kept his eyes ahead _A very skilled group it seems…nothing slips past them…impressive._

Wesa and Noet held their foreheads "Can't we ever deal with the normal revolutionaries who cower in fear in a corner while we dig our knives in their flesh slowly?" Noet shook off the question "Wetka will be angry with us."

"So what? Zijo is our real lord. Wetka's just a pawn. Even his higher ups Yakaan, Heydhar, and Unotch are joining the conspiracy." Wesa pointed out before continuing on boring details. Noet looked at the burning remains of the Bryte Tavern and the embers in the sky.

"What will Zijo say though? That we messed up again?" he answered his own question in his mind noticing that Wesa, still talking pointlessly was lost to him _Probably not._

* * *

**Introduction to some of this arc's irritating enemies. This has the most so far 9, the King, 4 over-buffed guys and 4 not so much guys  
Anyway more battles and twists await you as this arc continues**


	41. 45: Ambition and Desire

**This chapter has more info on the villains for the arc and will start the whole mess with The Thunder rebel group...**

* * *

**C**hapter **5**

**A**mbition **a**nd **D**esire

As Ike and Choke walked and talked about the repositioning of the mercenaries deeper in a secure place of Tyktro a city within Benkanan that has strong revolutionary spirit, Soren decided to toss details around in his mind.

_Teiaya still can't make his moves until all the revolutionary forces not just Choke's agree to move. The four other major players will be hard to convince and Teiaya might not even want our help. A united inner strike to destroy all order must be handled properly…can we do this? _He spotted Mia and walked over to her.

"Mia I need to speak with you." she turned to him "What?" he led her to the nearby training area. As soon as Mia passed a tree, Soren turned suddenly "Look out!" Mia spun around and struck the tree with her fist, the top part shook at the force and almost flew off collapsing to the side. "When the hell did you think you would let me know about this Mia!" she turned to him "Soren…I-I didn't know what you would say, I can't explain it either…except that it's a lot of fun!"

"Mia when did you first notice this?" she thought back "I can't-" "Mia!" she jumped at his demand "A while after…after we first kissed…" he instantly drew the conclusion that it had something to do with his being a branded. What else made sense?

"Mia I'm sorry I…listen you don't have to worry about this. It's nothing."

"What is happening to me Soren? I can see farther, hear better…I heard the footsteps of the soldiers outside that bolted iron door and…oh Soren…" he held her "Nothing is wrong with you Mia, I can promise you that. She cried into his shoulder _She doesn't know what is happening…but I think I do… _he was disgusted with the conclusion he came to _I'm going to need a…favor…_

Ike took Soren with Choke to meet with Teiaya again, Ike was fully prepared for the enigmatic man's rage due to his insistence at leaving the civil outbreak to his Liberator's, and he wanted nothing to do with the mercenaries. He made that completely clear at their last meeting. They found him flanked by Ufernia and Wire, Ike could already tell from Soren's signal that there were more, most likely Enri above and Atzu in a nearby tree.

"So…is this how you do jobs? Despite the fact your employer wants you to get out of his way?" Teiaya was angry, but any fool could tell he was red with rage. Ike rolled his eyes

"You didn't pay us, you said you didn't want our help, fine, but we've gone into this with no original intention of getting involved. The only reason we see Benkanan an enemy is because-"

"The 2nd in command, Zijo Oit is a member of your Barbyos Legion like Tyse Erent and you want to kill him…is that right?" Ike looked at Ufernia who intervened in the conversation

"Yes. We swore to our friend King Lytros that we would destroy his enemies since he couldn't leave Thyremog while everything got into order. Besides Benkanan is being manipulated by Zijo Oit, Wetka is clearly a puppet and Oit his master. I wouldn't be surprise if he is planning the king's death right now." Teiaya shifted to look at Choke "You think they can help?"

"Of course, any fool can see these people could take down all of Wetka's top generals, even Unotch in a battle." Teiaya looked at Ike again "If your desire IS to help my to-be rebellion then will you do me a favor?" "If you pay we have no qualms." Teiaya laughed then

"Despite all appearances…mercenaries…this is some kind of joke…alright. Choke and his group were our best aids beforehand so they were always ready to join us but most of their rebels didn't want to die. Therefore, until something showed up, or something took place, we didn't have rebels. I believe you can influence the other 4 leads." Ike nodded; he already knew much about the rebel's situation, but how to go about doing bringing them together would take some time.

"You want us to do what exactly?" Ike asked "Easy, talk to them, show them what your made of and if all else fails start a riot, get some soldiers, maybe even generals and kill them all, they won't doubt anything if they see you and your group decimate the enemy. Benkanan is huge but that doesn't mean every single soldier pressed into service is as skilled as the next one." Teiaya then sighed, he was exhausted with everything he had to do and Ike could only imagine the strain and assassination attempts Teiaya has gone through, already he could tell the man didn't escape most unscathed. "Tell me about the enemy commanders and generals."

The conversation took longer than Soren thought it would but they found out about four main army commanders that have been seeking the Liberators under Zijo Oit's orders: Wesa and Sutne were followers that could use any weapon that landed in their hands but only light magic. Noet was a fighter and a good one at that, he was partnered with Wesa and the two were the ones that led the attack on the group a few days back. Ezak was a renowned soldier in the Benkanan army before the Republic spread over the continent, now he was a feared lord of combat. While these four are strong, they never go anywhere without a unit of Benkanan's finest, in an outnumbered match they could easily be killed. The other three however, are Zatuo's highest military-grade generals, Benkanan's most celebrated and the rebel's most feared.

First was the one directly under Wetka, Yakaan a power disciple of Benkanan, his family served the throne for decades and Yakaan had control over the magic of space creating whatever he wanted from surrounding matter. He can kill by shifting the space around your body, but he needed focus and in a large battle, it was impossible, so he worked alone.

Next, was Heydhar was once the most patriotic knight to his nation, rising to the top Marshall in command of Benkanan's core army he was stained by blood in countless battles, he changed his armor to a deep black and blood red, he ceased speaking and now usually does so in short statements. Some say he has attempted suicide but has tortured prisoners and the carnage was indescribable.

Last but not least, Unotch the top marksman who could snipe anyone in a city from the highest building in the city. His specialty, like many is the darkness, wherein he melts into shadows. No one can detect him and then they die. He retrieves the arrows from his kills and puts them back with his stock, never getting new ones. Some say the blood strengthens the end and allows arrows to shoot straight through a body.

Soren tossed this info around before they were leaving and walked over to Teiaya while everyone was discussing and making points "I hate to ask this but…I need…your knowledge." Teiaya bowed "What do you ask of me?"

"Does this country have any royal libraries or archives I can access?" Soren asked "Yes! Every city has its libraries, the biggest country, Qeen, which is barely a fraction of Benkanan's size has a royal archive but nothing matches the stolen books, tomes, and scrolls of Benkanan's gold treasury that has all the knowledge of the history of this country!" Soren bit his lip, that was what he most feared. Qeen was near the other end of the country, he doubted he could make a trip there and back in decent time and Benkanan was the only other option. "Thank you."

"Why is this your desire?" "Why is this war your ambition? You can't just want to free this country. Not someone like you." Teiaya got right in Soren's face and grinned

"How can you be sure of that my friend?" Soren read his expression, there was something in there he couldn't make out "I have my suspicions Teiaya Ute, rest assured you need not tell me, I'll find out on my own." Teiaya smiled and laughed, "You are something my friend." he turned and left Soren startled. How can someone be so angry and then so content within an hour at the same group of people? He ignored it and along with Ike and Choke returned to the mercenary camp in Einz.

The mercenaries' next move was decided: They must locate The Thunder another group like Choke's Bryte Rebels and convince them to join in the unanimous assault on the Benkanan Republic. If they succeed, Teiaya will send them a runner from another group to lead them to yet another rebel group that is insanely vital to the army.

If they fail, Teiaya doesn't want to see them again…EVER. With these thoughts and goals set before them, they began planning on their next moves.

"Can we trust them?" Enri asked when he landed. Teiaya sighed "Who can we trust 100% in these times. I hope I haven't made a crucial error…but I want to see what these mercenaries are made of, how far can I push them until they snap? They're an odd group of people."

The blind rider looked in the direction of the departed mercenaries "Will The Thunder listen to them? More importantly will Strike listen to them?" Teiaya laughed "Strike doesn't listen, words mean nothing to him…trust me…I-"

"Still have the scars, you remind us that every time…well let's go back now." Enri mounted Hikea and took off while Teiaya turned and walked off.

* * *

**End chapter, review**


	42. 46: Thunder Strike

**Now it is time to meet The Thunder!  
Hope everyone appreciates this updates because it feels good doing so again**

* * *

**C**hapter **6**

**T**hunder **S**trike!

"Ahh Zijo! What news do you bring me?" King Wetka said to his most trusted advisor. "It seems a tavern that housed rebels was destroyed but no rebels apprehended. We believe something has stirred up the rebel forces. I feel a force entered Zatuo recently and will bring us down."

Wetka scratched his chin and laughed, "Send out the Benkanan Blood Watch!" Zijo stood "T-the Blood Watch?! Such extreme measures so soon!?"

Wetka waved his hand "Do not worry Zijo, I only want to ensure that the forces don't get brave. Especially not with my agents behind them. Send out Heydhar as well and have Ezak and Sutne inspect the ports. I want to find out who came into my country."

"Sir there is-I'll start at Uchises." Wetka thought for a second "Ah! The last 'Teiaya' sighting before the whole incident with the alarms." Zijo turned and left before grinning _Fool. Your country? Enjoy those breaths, they will soon end. _Then he shifted to thoughts of his orders. _Heydhar and the Blood Watch…_

In the Benkanan Republic there is a special section of the Benkanan Core Army named the Benkanan Blood Watch, the 500 soldiers that make it up are the most skilled, trained, and lethal soldiers in the continent. They can destroy any city, fortress, or castle they are sent up against but are kept at solid 500, if one dies he or she is replaced. The dead ones are retrieved and buried in the castle grounds. Heydhar is the best suited to command, silent and even with his orders to

"Kill. Raze. Destroy. Obliterate" and so on. Zijo knew Ezak and Sutne would find something but would the Blood Watch find something worthwhile as well? Perhaps something crucial in crippling the irritating rebels that believed they could victor over Benkanan. Zijo mounted his horse and went to the Blood Watch's stables _Soon Wetka, soon I will be king and you will be fodder for the dogs!_

"The Thunder is a rebel group that believes in power over all, while my group uses nothing more than gang tactics they use severe violence and overwhelm with numbers. They live underground to perfect themselves and make sure not to get caught."

"Countless Benkanan troops have gone in and rarely even one escaped, he brought info to Benkanan, a bigger troop came, found nothing, destroyed the sight and killed the informant. The Thunder has rarely been caught and with a leader like Strike it really is no surprise."

Finished with the general knowledge on The Thunder Soren sat through the information on Strike and his bodyguards: Wall and Fortress, how skilled they were in battle and such but the rest was how to find them, it relied on a complex network of Thunder agents above ground.

When it was over Soren went out and stretched, so much information was swimming in his head he swore it would overflow if he were told one more crucial thing to remember and think on. He was most worried of Mia's 'condition' and what he could do to help her with it. She wasn't sick or anything but, she was scared of her own body.

Being able to see, hear and do things, you could never do before in a short time can be extremely shocking and the fact that she was getting stronger was insane. He was her sharpening her blade and walked over to her "Hey Soren- argh!" she hit her head, clearly she didn't mean to hear his approach before he was even close to her

"It's alright." "So what is our next move exactly?" she asked and he rubbed his temples, he understood why the rebel groups took such measures but that didn't mean he had to like it

"Well there is this complex system of people we need to meet up with and they will lead us to The Thunder's current hiding place." Mia sheathed her blade and stood "Not so hard…but will they just lead us if we find one of them?" Soren shook his head

"We need all of them, I don't know how many they are and they might not even want to help us."

"How many of us are going?" "What is this? The make Soren's brain explode game! My head hurts already…what did you ask?" Mia laughed

"It's alright," she kissed his cheek "I'll ask Ike." she walked away and Soren decided to take a nap. Who knows when he'll get another chance?

Ike decided to bring Tyse Erent along but not with Cadeera, she had things to take care of. Tyse swore to keep himself under control and Cadeera thought it would be a great test for his self-control rather than relying on her presence to keep him down. Mia came along with Leah and rounding out the team was Titania.

"What do you mean I'm not going?" Ike held his ears "Soren, I'm not doing this to-"

"Then why?" Soren glared at Ike after the commander made his decision "You're exhausted. Don't lie to me and say you aren't we need you but not now. I don't want you collapsing and someone has to stay behind. Also I'm taking Tyse and Cadeera can't come."

Soren understood he could destroy Tyse's self-control easily without even meaning to. "Do you…have to take Mia?" Ike put his hand on Soren's shoulder

"I'm sorry about that, but I might need her. Besides maybe you can do something for her while you're here." Soren thought about it and had an idea instantly "Alright…Ike-"

"I'll watch Mia, I promise." "Don't just observe, take mental notes…she is…changing. If push comes to shove, you'll see what I mean. And just because I need to say it, take care of her." Ike nodded

"I will." He left then with the four leaving Soren with Choke to pound out some details in the role Choke's Bryte Rebels will play in the coming battle.

* * *

Leah shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't expecting to meet another, and team-up with another vampire but Tyse Erent seemed like one he could deal with. He then turned to Mia, she promised to whip him into shape yet all she's done is beat the crap out of him in their sparring matches.

She apologizes and leaves; she has some arm to bruise him so badly with the trainers the use. What surprised him was before they started training there were a few broken ones. Did Zihark break them to avoid training or did Mia do it?

"Leah, have you noticed anything odd about me?" She asked suddenly "No. Why?" she stood silent and he looked, ahead then glanced back at her

"Are you alright? You're normally really upbeat and energetic." she smiled "I am…I'm just thinking right now."

Ike was in lead with Tyse and Titania behind. They moved through a busy marketplace in the small town of Trite that was near Einz. The first man should be here, if not they would have to search another of the four possible towns. Mia looked up and saw someone running on the roofs _Is that natural? _she shook her head

_I didn't see anything…it was…these eyes again._ She looked up again and saw nothing but moved up next to Ike "I think I saw someone on the roofs." Tyse's head snapped up "Which?" "Those." she pointed and Ike looked at Tyse

"Don't fly, run." Tyse nodded and took off _I'm faster…what am I saying!? _Tyse returned and shook his head

"Nothing, but I did smell a human up there." Ike nodded and they continued walking, Titania came up and suggested they wait till dark, then search for whoever that was. The mercenaries agreed and moved off to 'sleep' somewhere.

As night approached Mia looked into the sky _Not even half a day and I want to go back to Soren… _she sighed. The town got darker and lights went out before the mercenaries moved. She could see perfectly fine even at night and soon walked to far from the others without noticing

"Mia! How can you see in this darkness?" Leah asked. Tyse took lead and led the other three behind Mia who looked around and heard stepping that didn't sound like it was coming from behind her. She held the hilt of her blade waiting for the source of the sound to reveal itself. Sure enough someone walked out of a corner with a tome drawn, she launched at disarmed him, shocking him

"Who are you!?" the others caught up "Erent." Tyse looked at the man "He's one of them, one of The Thunder."

* * *

Soren was back at camp looking at swords and what they were made of "So flimsy in Mia's hands. She will break her swords with increasing velocity unless I can do something about it…" he left the storage tent and went out into the forest.

_There must be...something...that can fit Mia. At the same time, it can't break when she uses all her strength… _As he thought about it, he walked on and almost tripped over a stone, the stone was large, jagged and black; it was also covered in dirt.

_Where did this come from? _He examined it and decided to talk to Choke, if anyone was well versed in weapons it was Choke and maybe he knew what this was. Soren released his strength cap and threw the shard with all his might, it cut straight through a few trees before lodging into the one farthest back. He smiled

"Fate doesn't hate me entirely…" he walked in the direction he threw it to retrieve the shard. He knew something special would be awaiting Mia when she got back, and he will be responsible for it.

* * *

The mercenaries were following the 3rd of The Thunder's agents and each kept a wary eye for any of Benkanan's military, if they saw one they would divert the track and make the trip longer than it has to be. All this was for the safety of The Thunder as a whole. Benkanan wasn't happy with the rebels but ever since they began expanding, it is doubtful that anything could make the crazy King Wetka stop his march to all of Zatuo's shores, even spread rebel groups.

"This is the 4th and last agent's location. I thank you again for your patience, this isn't easy for me either." the man opened the door and a lance embedded itself in his body and he fell. Another dead man of The Thunder was on the floor in front of a group of Benkanan soldiers.

Ike noticed that in the lead were Wesa and Noet, Teiaya described them with great detail, he could've seen them in a crowd. Wesa grinned and spoke "We have you, surrender or die." Ike looked at the group of 40 or so Benkanan soldiers behind the commanders

"I don't think so! Greil Mercenaries! Attack!"

Ike launched an energy ray at Wesa and Noet but they both leaped out of the way and their soldiers attacked. Tyse removed a tome from his pack "Ember!" black flames launched from his outstretched hand and pounded into a few of the soldiers throwing them into a wall. Titania rode by them and struck each with her axe killing them all.

Mia gave Leah a boost and he jumped into the midst of them group and spun around becoming a deadly tempest and cutting into many of the group, killing a few. Mia followed him and ran through the group cutting down every single man in the way.

Wesa and Noet watched the carnage and spat "This is perfect! We catch them and loose all our soldiers." Noet growled. Wesa turned away

"The Thunder are around here somewhere, let us report back to Wetka." Noet agreed and they both escaped leaving their soldiers to their doom.

The mercenaries just killed the last man when someone else appeared from a trapdoor in the floor "Got here too late."

"Who are you?" Ike demanded, still on edge. He came out "Wall." he looked at the two dead Thunder men and picked them both up "Were you with them?" Ike nodded

"Yes, two Benkanan commanders-" "Wesa and Noet?" Ike nodded despite his shock "How did you know?" Wall turned back to the trap door

"Wesa and Noet are 2 of 4 Benkanan Commanders; those 2 specialize in tracking and hunting while the others are more of an intelligence unit, Ezak and Sutne. You coming or not?" the mercenaries followed Wall through the trap door as it sealed behind them leaving the Benkanan dead soldiers behind.

* * *

"Where in the hell did you find that!" to say Choke was shocked was making little of the situation, his reaction to Soren's find was startling even for the sage who leaped out of his own skin for a fraction of a second "What is it?"

"What is it? **What is it? **I'll tell you! **I will fucking tell you! **That! **That** is real black gold! It's Identrite a rare black stone that is unusually sharp and extremely durable. It is beyond rare, if there was a smith who has enough to make a store that only sells weapons of that, becomes the richest man in all of history!" Soren looked at the stone "Has there been weapons made of this?" Choke nodded "Four, all in Benkanan's hands. One was tribute from Qeen to stop the invasion at their borders."

Soren couldn't believe that, so rare. "_Ijhalma the Black Lance_ is in Heydhar's hands, _Singularity_ is in Yakaan's, the _Gore Eye_ is Unotch's and the _Dyehsein_ blade belongs to Zijo Oit. I didn't want to tell you the reason we feared them was because they had strong weapons but yeah that pretty much sums it up." Soren knew what he meant

"Teiaya could've united most of the rebels already if not for the weapons right?" Choke nodded "Yes. We should have had this behind us but…two factions have been against Teiaya since…" Soren knew what he would say also,

"Some past event that Teiaya led them into battle only to be defeated with no trouble at all by the 4?" Choke nodded "That is why Teiaya didn't mention so many things to you, he was ashamed. The Thunder is one group involved in the tragedy that cost them some of their best men. Str- the Thunder's leader is very limited with his allegiance and after a hell of a lot of trouble with them, we screw things up. The other I can't say…we'll get to that when we do. Aside from that, I think a fifth and possibly final weapon is to be made. Show me where you found that."

Soren nodded "Alright. Follow me."

* * *

"Two more valiant men…we'll need to find two more to repair the network. Can't…who the hell are these people?" the mercenaries walked into a room with a blonde, yellow eyed man. His attire was orange and he had 2-sheathed blades crossed on his back.

"Our men were leading them." Wall replied before moving away, presumably to bury the fallen. Ike stepped forward "I'm Ike leader of the Greil Mercenaries." the man looked him and his group over "Long story. Alright sit and tell."

The man was silent and filled with thought before standing and speaking

"I am Strike leader of The Thunder. All you've heard about us is true. Teiaya Ute is a…friend of mine and we fought together sometime back but the results were catastrophic. I can safely assume he didn't tell you of this." Ike nodded "Nothing."

"Well. It was back in the early days of the rebel movement that Teiaya brought my group and Hejhamo's Order another massive rebel group together and attacked Benkanan when it wasn't even half the size of today. We were met by Heydhar, Yakaan, Unotch and Zijo Oit with a guard of only 300 men, the Blood Watch were nowhere in sight so we were confident. In the end, half my men and almost all of Hejhamo's were cut down before the day was out and we retreated with Benkanan laughing behind us, all 300 men. We were defeated by 4."

Strike laughed at the memory of the misery and failure "Hejhamo refused any possible future aid to Teiaya and I broke off my allegiance as a way to help him grown on his own. We are still friends of a sort." "Well he has grown from such a brash and arrogant warrior to a valiant knight." Mia declared and Strike nodded

"He has but since I broke off my allegiance it has to be re-attained to put it bluntly." Tyse scoffed

"Again?! You put Teiaya through hell for 2 days. I can't bear that again and we are on a rather tight schedule." Mia didn't like the sound of that

"You want us to fight you?" Strike smiled and nodded "Yes. Teiaya bested me after so much work; I think if your leader is as strong as he looks maybe, we can get through this faster and with less pain on the winning party. Well…what do you say?"

_I can resolve this in five minutes if I was given the chance. _Mia was upset to say the least. Benkanan was edging closer to them all, they didn't have time for some man's stupid test. If she could fight Strike, she'd beat him with one punch but, he made it clear he wanted to fight with Ike.

_Ike taught me, I know it won't take too long. _She looked at her sword that had a few cracks in it from the earlier battle above ground, she had used it to cut straight through a general and this was to be expected. The hilt was a mess and needed to be replaced, she was a mess as well. She grabbed a nearby stone that fell from the room wall, living underground looked strange. The place was so well lit it might as well be a massive fortress above ground. She crushed the rock in her hand with ease and dropped the dust and small fragments; she looked at it and sighed.

"Impressive, can all mortals do that?" she turned to see Tyse Erent "I don't think so considering I've spent enough of my life around them."

_Oh shit he saw! _"I-I…uh" _What use is lying to him? _"No we can't. Do not tell anyone about this…please." he grinned "Don't beg it's not like you and don't worry I won't tell a soul. I promise. But if I may ask how did you do that?" she shrugged "I don't know."

Following Wall, Ike's group arrived at a large arena that was empty save for 2 men on the other side, one was Strike the other was another man like Wall. "Fortress! Explain the rules to my opponent." Fortress walked up to Ike

"Neither of you may use body armor, you can duel in a regular shirt or none, and neither of you may use either exit, remain in the room no matter what. If one looses his primary weapon swap, if all weapons are gone, fist to fist." Wall came with a plain long sword and gave it to Ike.

_Damn. I can't use Ragnell. _He turned and gave Ragnell to Titania. Mia noticed Strike grin as Ike scowled _Here I thought this was going to be easy._

Ike wore a plain white sleeveless shirt while Strike wore none and both were armed, Ike a long sword and Strike a broad sword. Their positions reflected the even bigger difference in each of their fighting styles but their faces showed the same determination even though Strike was more relaxed as Ike didn't know what to expect from the man. Strike swung the blade at an angle and upwards then spun it and returned to start position. Ike tested the length with wide arcs.

_Not as long as Ragnell by a tiny margin, and not as heavy as Alondite…it will have to do. _The 3 mercenaries and vampire stood back while Wall and Fortress signaled each other "Begin!"

* * *

"Right here Choke." Soren looked at Choke as he inspected the area, or more specifically the small indent in the ground from the stone.

"Why is the hole bent like this?" "I almost tripped over it. I guess I pulled the shard a bit." Choke did some more calculating and signaled Soren to follow as they walked on some predetermined route. Choke stopped and grinned; he bent down and picked up another shard

"Bingo." "How did-" Choke held up a finger "This stone is believed to come from up there," he pointed to the sky "as it falls and breaks pieces spill in the route to where the core landed. We follow and will most likely find it. I doubt the one you found was at the head of the trail but when we find the core...that will be all we need."

After about 20 minutes and 13 shards, some small, and others bent, they found a round stone covered in a skin that resembled a bunch of fragments meshed together. "Identrite. I never thought I would see it with my own eyes!" Choke pulled out some heavy gloves, put them on and picked it up with a heave

"Heavier than it looks…grrr." "I'll carry it." Soren stated

"You boy? No I can manage." The look in Soren's eyes said otherwise. Choke put it down and gave Soren the gloves

_Strength cap off…let's see…_in his hands, it was as light as a feather. Choke's jaw dropped as Soren walked off "Well?"

"How in the mother-fuckin hell boy?"

* * *

**Haha poor Choke anyway review!**


	43. 47: Lightning Struggle

**Yay 5000 words! Ch7 is Duel and Forge and Tunnel Collapse combined because both deal with The Thunder and Soren turn in turn so why not?  
Anyway epic battle and plot advances GO!**

* * *

**C**hapter **7**

**L**ightning **S**truggle

Wesa and Noet found the site of the battle was destroyed and if there was any entrance underground it was gone too along with a few other houses in the city "Damn The Thunder! Damn them all!" Noet cried out and turned and left. Wesa spat "We will find them…" he turned and ran after Noet "I know we will."

Strike launched at Ike closing the massive distance in a few seconds and brought the sword down with a devastating force Ike was forced to his knees. _Damn what the hell! _Ike pushed him away and swung at him, Strike leaped out of his blade's range and Ike followed up with another cut, barely missing the other's midsection.

Strike countered and was met with the side of Ike's blade. Strike's screeched down the side to the hilt before he pulled away and back up as Ike slashed at him again.

"Well you are strong Ike. But this is my specialty!" he dashed around Ike and attacked from behind. Ike blinked and rolled to the side as the sword hit the ground. Ike jumped back up and swiped at Strike's head missing as the man ducked and came back up with his fist punching Ike in the chin. It was like an explosion

_Not normal strength! _Ike fell to the floor and Strike stabbed his blade, Ike rolled away with a cut on his shirt

"Too close." Strike ran around him again and Ike turned to meet the rush, swinging his blade 180 degrees around to ram into Strike's oncoming sword.

* * *

"So you expect me to believe that you are just stronger than me?" Choke said. Soren nodded "Don't underestimate me Choke." they brought the stone back to camp and Choke flexed

"Alright now we can make use of this! What is it you want?" Soren turned to Choke

"You can forge it?" "Of course not! Nevertheless, I know that the same man who made two of the weapons passed on his knowledge to an apprentice who made two more of even better quality! The knowledge is now in the former apprentice's grandson! His name is Ty and I could take you to him." Soren looked at the stone

"Ty can do this? Of that you are absolutely sure." Choke grinned "I swear." they walked a ways out of the camp and into Einz where they found Wire in a tavern looking around for Benkanan guards

"Hey! Wire! We need Ty!" Wire looked at them "Ty! Why?" Choke explained to him and Wire's eyes widened "Identrite…unbelievable…"

"Where is Ty?" Soren asked. Wire smiled "That is easy! He is living near this city's smith, he moves a lot but I'm sure he is there now." the three took off to find Ty.

* * *

The impact jarred them both and the aftershock sent them both sprawling. Ike got up and met Strike's follow up rush and they exchanged blows before he cut into the other's chest. Strike jumped back instantly and looked down at the thin line as blood dripped slowly

"Well done! Well done!" he charged again and Ike met the strike but was thrown across the floor by the force

_Like being hit by a lion! _He quickly picked himself back up with a few more cuts, one on his arm. Strike leaped up and swung at Ike who jumped out of the way and dipped back in. The yellow-eyed man stretched back and put his hands on the floor, then lifted his legs and kicked Ike in the stomach before completing the back flip and charging again.

Ike swung out his leg and tripped Strike "Even speed has its weaknesses." Strike got up and Ike kneed him in the back throwing him down again. Strike flipped around and got back on his feet and slashed at Ike repeatedly while the legend countered each attack and struck at Strike in turn who he cut across his midsection again.

Strike backed away but Ike followed and rammed the hilt into Strike's hand. He yelled and dropped the blade, in a swift movement he picked it up with his other hand and attacked again cutting Ike across the chest drawing blood "I'm ambidextrous!"

They found Ty's home and entered. A man probably in his early 50s was seated, reading. He turned towards them "Choke? How are you my boy?" Choke bowed "Well off master Ty, but call me Garn while I'm here."

"Garn? Your real name?" Soren asked and Choke nodded "Master we need a favor." Ty sniffed the air and gasped

"That odor…" he turned to Soren and saw the stone in his hands "I-Identrite! Impossible!" Choke explained what they wanted and Ty stared at Soren every occasionally.

"I understand. Choke, Wire, leave us for a while…I would like to speak to this young man." they bowed, uttered master and left. "You taught them to fight?"

"Trained them since they were young street urchins. More importantly my boy I would like to know the status of my mother country." Soren scratched his head "Your mother country…"

"Yes my dear, dear friend." Soren knew what the man meant but was shocked tremendously and couldn't say it. He took some of his gray hair and raised it up revealing a strange mark on his forehead "I am Tellian my friend. I am Branded."

* * *

The swap in hands was strange to Ike, it was at that moment that Ike realized he never fought a left-handed swordsman, or anyone who used their left primarily before. To think Strike could use both was shocking, and painful considering Ike just received three more cuts before countering the blade, but was then met with a punch from Strike's right hand knocking him away.

Strike continued attacking and Ike blew off 2 attacks and got another cut "You're good Ike, but you loose!" Ike continued to back off and counter as Strike slashed repeatedly and dashed around him. Ike ducked and rolled back, away from three repeated stabs into the floor. Strike spun the blade and slashed powerfully, Ike ducked and the blade hit the wall breaking its edge.

Ike came up with a punch to Strike's chin and an elbow into his stomach. Ike raised the sword and slammed it onto Strike's breaking both of their swords in half. Ike threw his away and kicked Strike in the face. Strike wiped the blood off his face and shot up

"Good Ike! Try that again!" they exchanged blows before Strike punched Ike and kicked him away, Ike hit the wall and Strike punched his stomach. Ike came around with his left hand and punched Strike in the side of his face then kicked him with his right leg back the other way to the floor.

Ike then kicked his arm and Strike grabbed it and yelled. He then retrieved Strike's blade and held it at the blonde man's neck "I win." Strike spat blood

"Somehow. I guess it was because Teiaya was a mage. He didn't approach me until his tome was out and even then, his knife didn't help much. Two days are exhausting on anyone." Ike stood up and dropped the severed blade

"Well then." Ike turned and Strike shot up, Ike ducked and snapped back up ramming the back of his head into Strike's face knocking him out and to the floor.

* * *

"How could I not have guessed? The knowledge of forging from a _space _material is too valuable to pass on to even one's own son for fear of…ambition. You…how long have you been alive." Ty stood

"Almost 200 years…so much strife between laguz and beorc on Tellius. I left during a conflict between a growing Gallia and Begnion some time in the past…I was disgusted by all so I decided to live amongst none. I see another has followed in my footsteps"

Soren shook his head "No. Tellius is in a peace I can't see disturbed…ever…Daein and Crimea are the best allies, Begnion's left belief in the goddess, the hawks, herons, and ravens live together and the wolves returned to Gallia which has been a great ally of Crimea for years and is establishing ties with Begnion and Daein." Ty closed his eyes

"I've been gone for so long. Oh blessed day if I should return. My Branded friend, of what race are you?" "Dragon…you?"

"Hawk. Explains why I am so strong. But you…dragon you say? And by your looks…my! Are you…related to Dheginsea?" Soren nodded "My mother was one of his daughters."

"On that same note…how is he?" "Dead." Soren explained everything that happened amidst the Dawn War. He felt at home with another of his kind and he felt like they have been friends for years. Ty took it all in with disbelief

"I must return…but before I do I must grant your request…you say you want a sword forged from Identrite…but not for you?" Soren nodded "My-uh…my friend has some issues with he-his st-overall being and requires a new weapon he can't break…well at least not as easy." Ty shook his head laughing,

"Don't lie to me my boy…tell me what has happened. I will keep it a secret in my heart if you truly require that of me." Soren nodded "Well…Ty I've…I've fallen in love…she loves me too but something has happened to her. I'm not sure what it is but she told me her eyesight and hearing have become extraordinary, only rivaled by her speed and insane strength. She knocked a fully-grown Wyvern male from above a tree's height to the ground…not to mention she jumped to get to him. She is breaking her swords so easily without meaning to. So I decided to try to do anything to help…that is when I came across the shard of Identrite and had Choke help me with everything else."

Ty took it in and laughed "My my…you shock me beyond belief every time you speak. Fallen in love you say? With a beorc? One whose life is so limited?"

"Please don't say that."

"I apologize…as for her being shifting…I do believe there is a reason for that. But, before we get to it, I need all the Identrite you have and a very-detailed description of her fighting style. Better yet!" he approached Soren and held out his hand

"Give me yours." Soren placed his hand on the old man's "Close your eyes and visualize her in a battle both of you have been through. Let me _see. _It will make my job much easier." Soren did so and Ty thought it over "I see…hmm…is she violent?"

"No." "Enjoys-" "Hell no." "She is a kind spirit?" Soren smiled

"Yes…to say the least." Ty pulled away. "I have it. Wait with Choke and Wire…rest in my home…I'll be back tomorrow or maybe later." Soren nodded and the old man took the stone and fragments and walked away.

"So Soren is he getting to work? How did you convince him despite the four weapons made by the same arts being used for the Benkanan's greed?" Soren looked to Choke then Wire "I just…spoke his language." he walked past them and smiled knowing they would never understand what he meant.

* * *

Sutne and Ezak arrived at the Benkanan castle shortly before Wesa and Noet and Wetka addressed his four commanders "The information you've gathered is vital…this group of 14 who came from nowhere and settled in MY kingdom must be dealt with…they have joined with the rebels. I can feel it. We must destroy them. Wesa! Noet! Take another battalion or 2; we are going to destroy The Thunder!"

Zijo Oit stood in the background "Wetka…for once you think like me…next speech." he put the Dyehsein away and laughed before walking away with Unotch and Yakaan close behind him.

Meanwhile Heydhar and the Blood Watch drew close to a rebel group that saw them coming miles away and were moving swiftly. A general came up to him "Sir Heydhar what should we do?" Heydhar looked at the ruined cabins around him and the stone buildings ahead

"Search the cabins." the general didn't ask, they knew that the rebels wouldn't be stupid enough to put their arms in a fortified place. They hoped to trick any Benkanan officials. The troops moved towards the cabins and started to search. Heydhar looked at Ijhalma and lifted it then aimed it at his throat. His hands shook and refused to move

"I…want to-" he put the lance down "No." he turned towards the cabins shortly before the guards yelled "Found them! Found the weapons!" and were ambushed by Iron Titan.

**

* * *

**

The next day found Soren sleeping on a couch in Ty's home. His mind was at peace despite the overflow mere hours ago. _To think that I would come by another Tellian, let alone another Branded…how can that be? This is some sick coincidence. _He noticed Ty in front of him "What?"

"Soren. You say you love this girl." "Yes…I do."

"Then give me a hand with making her sword." Soren agreed faster than anything he has ever done before and when they went down to the forge he saw the Identrite melted down mostly but not the ball.

"Soren…you know something about being Branded right? Your inner power?" Soren nodded and stuck out a hand at the ball "Tell me to stop when its enough." Ty nodded and Soren launched 5 black streams of fire at the ball and it began to mold into the casting under it. Ty pulled out a hammer and signaled Soren to stop who fell and held his stomach.

"Urgh." he held his mouth as blood seeped between his fingers. Ty beat down on the black-hot metal and signaled Soren to a bench full with elixirs on it.

"Take one!" he yelled over his work. Soren stood up _Still can't use five. _He moved over to the bench and took one. He noticed instantly it wasn't an elixir and cured the pain much faster. "What is this?" Ty stopped and turned "A special drink to heal specifically Branded wounds." Ty went back to work while Soren thought.

_200 years, how much more does Ty know? _After that he shifted his thoughts to Mia, _I wonder what her group is doing right now. Did they find The Thunder? Is she OK? _he swore if she were injured, he would hunt down whoever did it. He turned to Ty who signaled him for more fire.

* * *

After the test, Strike's pain was eased but he demanded that his wounds be left to heal on their own.

"Wall, Fortress guide the mercenaries back to their rooms. I'll be in the dining area, bring them in about half an hour. He walked off and Ike knew he was in pain but walking around with no shirt and the wounds tied up would certainly raise his men's morale. Being rebels against a massive enemy, especially one the size of Benkanan would require the morale to believe in a rebel victory, and that was asking a lot from all the men involved in this.

Mia left to join with the rest of the mercenaries before Wall and Fortress came. On the way she passed Tyse and stopped letting her natural curiosity-which she remembered Soren call _cute_-come back to her

"Hey Tyse. Can you eat?" he looked at her "Yes. Human blood is hard to resist but…I can eat. It doesn't stop me from thinking about blood though. I hope to attain the control that this Klein Kruse had." she nodded and walked away but turned again noticing a shift in the atmosphere and Tyse's face contorting, he then bent over

"What is this?!" his eyes flashed. She came over and bent down next to him putting her hand on his back

"Are you OK Tyse?" he looked at her, his eyes glowing

"What is that scent? Is that you Mia?" she raised an eyebrow "Scent…I don't-" he pulled away and slowed his breathing. After five minutes of silence, he stood up and breathed in deeply and exhaled "You…smell like him."

"Like who?"

"Like that dark boy…Soren I believe." she tried to find a reason for that and instantly linked it to her senses and strength

"I'm sorry. I should keep my distance." he approached her, seeing her upset

"No. It's my fault I should have more control…I would prefer you closer. I can work on this, your scent isn't as strong as Soren that I lost it completely but promise if you see my eyes glow to back away, and if I threaten your life, kill me." She swallowed hard, such a tall order

"I can't promise but I'll see what I can do." he nodded and they walked down the hall before running into Wall who led them to the dining hall.

"I will re-tell you all of one of Teiaya's early on failures. The reason why is for reiteration and to make sure you understand where I and other rebel groups stand, let alone the true conditions within Benkanan's own…'Political System'." Strike said when they were seated. The mercenaries were all waiting on him, he took a sip of his water and began

"Shortly after Benkanan conquered their third country Teiaya's Liberators was formed and he was bent on overthrowing the Benkanan Republic for a goal not even I know, he found The Thunder beat me and we teamed up. We later found a massive rebel group named Hejhamo's Order within Benkanan. We teamed with them and invaded from within getting near the castle before running into 300 enemy soldiers and the 4 leading generals of the Benkanan forces: Zijo Oit, Heydhar, Unotch, and Yakaan wielding weapons of black with auras of various colors."

"Half of my forces were defeated before I signaled the retreat; Hejhamo's forces were practically annihilated. Teiaya apologized but Hejhamo wouldn't hear it and swore to take matters into his own hands when the time came. Since then I've been biding my time until Teiaya grew. While I tried to talk with Hejhamo he would order his men to attack me so I stopped with that and stumbled across a woman named Kit who knew of Teiaya, she told me of the Iron Titan, a rebel group Teiaya's blind man Enri served before he was captured and saved by Teiaya."

"They had all the weapons and armor the rebels would need and were big and skilled but needed to bring all their rebels together from the cities which _they _slept in biding _their _time." he took a gulp "That leads us to where we are now. Trying to find the magic bullet to defeat Benkanan's Demon Triad and the 2nd in command Zijo Oit who is planning to take over, that is what we thought and now believe with your info on his origin as a member of Barbyos' Legion. Hejhamo refuses to join and another critical group Teiaya doesn't tell me much about isn't jumping in either."

"Now I wholeheartedly believe you Ike and your group are our magic bullet." he then looked at Tyse

"Tyse Erent and Cadeera didn't want any part in this. All Cadeera ever wanted was to free Tyse but they were captured, well Tyse was for being a criminal and Cadeera for defending him. They serve as liaisons and undercover agents if you will. Before, I close this recap and debriefing…any questions?"

Ike nodded "Where do Wesa, Noet and the other two fit in?"

"Wetka's lap dogs, nothing more, they provide some sort of organization within his army while he entrusts the Blood Watch to his Triad."

"So…next time we find them?" Strike laughed, so loud it reverberated through the whole room

"Kill them."

* * *

The bottle of whatever was empty and Soren was done in providing fire. He was glad to, his body thanked him for the rest by falling asleep much easier than ever before. He woke late in the day and returned to Ty's forge. Almost all the Identrite was gone

"You sure the sword isn't too big?"

"No, you need practically all the Identrite, why do you think weapons made of it are so priceless?" Soren thought about that but didn't bother to answer

"Soren come here. There is one more thing to do to the blade, and you should do it, not me. See before I give them the blade I give it a Branded blessing that will cause an aura reflecting the person's soul. But since this is for your love you should do it."

Soren approached the blade and put his hand on it despite the heat, that he didn't feel

_My own flames welcome me. _He repeated the Galdrar verses Ty whispered in a song and a symbol appeared on the blade and the sheath. He noticed it was the same as his mark. Ty moved in and prepared to join the blade and complete his rare assignment. Soren removed his hand and looked at it

_Mia…all this for you…_ "Love is something eh? Soren?" Soren nodded and clenched his fist

"Something worth protecting no matter what. Can I ask you a question."

"My boy all your questions need some answers and we need a calm atmosphere. I'll be done in a few and will rest the rest of the day. We speak tomorrow I promise." Soren nodded

"Very well." he turned and left.

* * *

A loud explosion followed by the shaking of the walls resounded through the Thunder complex. Strike shot up

"Well fuck…we've been found. Wall! Organize the retreat! Fortress! Bring your guards and we'll all go and slow them down!" Mia looked around at the confusion as men and women of The Thunder ran back and forth "What is going on?"

"Benkanan found us." Tyse was next to her and so close, she jumped at the sound of his voice

"Strike refuses to loose men so they leave this complex for another one…this rebel group has a massive network of tunnels between their hideouts. After moving, the tunnels are destroyed resulting in destructive shifts aboveground. To avoid unnecessary civilian casualties most bases are under abandoned sites or empty plots and plains." she got up and with the rest of the mercenaries followed after Strike. Ike got next to him

"You can't do much with those wounds, we'll help." Strike nodded

"But when I call the retreat, fall back, this isn't a fight we can win, we can only hope to live and fight another day." The group of Strike, Fortress, Ike, Mia, Tyse, Titania, and Leah were joined by about 80 soldiers of The Thunder and they reached the point where Benkanan guards were gathering for a more organized assault.

Wesa and Noet were here, apparently they moved aways down from the collapsed building in which the mercenaries fought before meeting Strike and blew into the tunnel through explosive force. They noticed them and ordered the 300 Benkanan guards to attack. Another explosion sounded aways behind them and Ike knew more guards were pouring in hoping to seize The Thunder.

"Thunder rebels! Roar!" the 80 men charged into the guards and began to cut down the enemy. Strike turned to Ike's group

"Ike lead the battle against them, I'll find the other forced entry point and destroy it, when I come back be ready to retreat!" Ike nodded

"Alright! Greil Mercenaries! Attack!"

Mia joined Leah and the masters of the blade jumped into the fray behind Titania's horse and below Tyse who flew into battle, killing from above with his Ember tome. The two easily took down a small group that charged after them. Mia noticed her blade needed a break and she decided to try killing the opponents faster and using less of her strength. She turned

"Leah duck!" he did and she beheaded the attacker before turning and cutting into a general. The armor forced the sword to work through and crack even more _Shit! _she dropped it and dodged another attack before finding a Benkanan guard's blade

_Much bigger but it will do. _She continued her onslaught of the oncoming men while surveying the flailing 80 men who were holding back the 300. She counted quick to around 30 before an attack caused her to dodge and forget the number she was on. An explosion sounded from the same direction of the 2nd forced entry and The Thunder began moving back while striking out at the enemy. A blade cut her and she swung around killing the man instantly before falling back after Titania

_Where is Leah? _she saw him come out from under a body, beaten a bit but otherwise OK. The roughly 30 remaining soldiers formed a wall with the Greil Mercenaries in the lead striking at the now less than 200 opposing men. Mia noticed Noet raise his axe and yell as a fresh battalion ran in behind him

_Five-hundred now! We need to retreat! _Ike signaled the retreat shortly before Strike's voice made it to The Thunder. She felt an arrow embed itself in her shoulder before the small group ran through the tunnel, through the dining hall and into winding tunnels past wall who yelled out to some invisible men

"Detonate in five!" then ran with the group. Noet and a good number of his five-hundred men followed behind. Mia figured the rest were with Wesa searching the complex. She turned and saw a much paler Tyse "Hey? Are you OK?"

"Your injuries…" she noticed her blood dripping "Sorry." they heard a mighty roar of explosions and the tunnels collapsed around them almost instantly as the last of The Thunder cleared the exit room into another tunnel system.

She barely made out Strike yell "Four minutes! Everyone hustle!" she glanced behind and saw Noet's group was cut down but still approaching. Tyse pulled out a tome and turned around stopping to yell

"Bleed! Black Judge!" black rays shot from him into the tunnel and caused an early collapse of the tunnel before turning and continuing to run. Shortly after there was another massive roar and the tunnels collapsed on themselves, Strike ordered the halt and the small group of just 24 men including Strike, Wall, Fortress came to a stop, then the mercenary group of five followed closely behind. Mia breathed hard

_I should be exhausted like everyone else but…I'm fine… _she sat on the floor and Leah came by "You should close up your wounds." she nodded "Alright. Thanks Leah." she took a vulnerary he had and then bandaged around her side from where an axe cut into her.

_That was much too close with Wesa and his men. _Tyse came by and sat next to her and Leah

"You OK there Tyse?" Leah asked completely comfortable around the atoning vampire.

"Yeah…" he glanced at Mia who noticed a small glow in his eyes _How do I smell to him? _she sniffed herself

_What scent is he talking about? _Strike then told the group they would move through the last tunnel to the new complex before shutting the entrances.

* * *

**So now that they are in the clear and on their way home it is nearly time to turn attention to another rebel group and Soren and Ty's talk**


	44. 48: Branded to Branded

**Well here we are, Soren and Ty's talk...before I wrote it there was a key thing Soren had to ask Ty about that he was trying to sometime before. But even when I actually got to the conversation I had no idea what it was. If you notice a question Soren should've asked Ty tell me and I'll write it in later thanks, anyway on with the show!**

* * *

**C**hapter **8  
****B**randed **t**o **B**randed

Ty sat with Soren who would finally get the answers to his questions about being Branded, he was excited to know more about his being, but moreso because he was still amazed at the 200-year-old Ty.

"Well Soren what do you want to know exactly."

"Everything you know really…but can we start with how long I might live before signs of aging cease?" Ty looked at the ceiling

"It all depends really. Most Branded slow down around the late 20s or somewhere in the 30s before stopping in the late 30s just about but others stop completely in the 40s or 50s. Some Branded appear young while others like me stop at a much older age. How old are you exactly right now Soren?" Soren thought

"I was born about 22 years ago but I should look a little younger to most. I guess that means I'm slowing down." Ty nodded

"You are. I expect you should stop around 33 to 38 with an appearance of somewhere in the late 20-30 possible range, it is still too early to tell..." Soren nodded _Twenties to thirty? Hmm sounds OK I guess._

"Is there more to being Branded that not even my friend Stefan back in Tellius knew about?" Ty thought

"Stefan…you mentioned him while I was working yesterday…you said he was a pretty knowledgeable fellow about being Branded. Well you discovered the Branded Magic right but did you discover…the Branded Shift?" Soren looked questioningly at Ty

"The Branded…Shift?" Ty stood up and cracked his knuckles

"Lets see if I remember how to do this." he put his arms across his chest and bent down he shot up and in a green light there was a big bright gray hawk perched in front of him. Soren's eyes widened and then the old man shifted back.

"That is much much harder than it seems…the Branded Shift, unlike the Laguz Shift isn't limited by the strength of the person but really by why they shift. I shifted because I wanted to show you, if I shifted to save my life I'd be like that for as long as it took to get to safety and if I shifted to fight, it best be for something good unless I cross into the emotional extreme."

"Emotional Extreme?"

Soren thought about this for a bit before Ty continued "You can shift in times of great emotions. For example anger can shift you instantly but drive you insane, sadness and pain can shift you with the thought of running to survive. Things like that, those mostly involuntary transformations can't be stopped and you can't return to your normal being unless something causes you to do so or your death is imminent."

Soren thought this over as well "I can transform into a dragon in certain situations then? That is possible?" Ty nodded

"Very much so! I can't imagine how much more powerful you would be than a normal black dragon. Godly I should say my boy." Soren couldn't believe that but then decided to take a break on it and tell Ty about his abilities in increasing his senses and reaching out with his inner magic.

"Yes. Have you left your body?"

"Left…my…body? By doing that what do you mean exactly?

"Exactly what I say! You use the magic to draw your soul out of your body and wonder around in a limbo. You can go through walls and people like a ghost! Great for spy missions I guess you could say. I've done it before, it is very exhausting and even more if you spend greatly extended times doing so." Soren couldn't believe how much more there was to being Branded. Ty sighed and looked at his bookshelf

"I took with me books wrote by ancient Branded I knew in my youth on Tellius. I learned most of what I know from them but I do not know anything about what you want to know. Specifically love. I don't know if being Branded and falling in love with a Beorc or Laguz could do to them." Soren gulped

"I don't want to harm her…even involuntarily." Ty nodded "I know that. But maybe if I met her I can give you my…professional something or other…"

"Analysis?"

"Yes analysis…what do you say?" Soren nodded

"I'll bring her here." Ty smiled and reached behind him pulling out an extravagant sheath, the sword was complete

"Give this to her beforehand. She'll most likely want to come to thank me, and I'll take it from there." Soren took the blade

"Before you leave Soren there is one more crucial thing you must do with that sword."

"What?"

"Name it."

* * *

The mercenaries were all set to leave from The Thunder with Wall who will go with them to Teiaya and tell them of the new trust between the rebel groups.

"Ike, I wish you luck with the other rebels. Hopefully they will listen to either reason, or your sword arm." Ike smiled at the comment Strike made before they both laughed

"Strike, you sure we can count on you?"

"When you hear thunder, will you be expecting lightning to follow?" Ike nodded

"Then you can count on me. I'll hear Teiaya's thunderous declaration of war against Benkanan and will act accordingly. Expect the brightest lightning strike in history my friend." with that, the mercenaries and Wall in tow left through a rear exit and began moving back towards Teiaya's hiding spot. Tyse walked close to Mia and she turned to him

"Do you mind…moving a bit?" Tyse looked at her and whispered in her ear

"I feel something emanating from you that I can link to Soren…it feels like something that I feel for…I find it so alike that I wish to defend you for Soren." she was shocked by his statement

_Does he know that Soren and I are in love? But then that means he is in love with-_

"There you are!" the group turned and narrowly avoided a magic ray that exploded on contact with the Earth. Benkanan surrounded them and Wesa appeared high up on a chimney of a destroyed home

"For my partner Noet I will make you beg like dogs before I kill you!"

The massive Benkanan force was clearly the same that attacked in the tunnels but were searching the abandoned complex. They most likely found nothing and were waiting for something to happen that came in the form of six: Four mercenaries, one vampire, and one man of The Thunder. Wesa's over 100 men attacked and the small group fought back as best they could.

_If only I had control of my power! _Mia clenched her teeth as she kept cutting them down _I don't want to die here…Soren… _Then her blade lit up in purple flames with an orange center. So shocked she threw it at a Benkanan soldier and it exploded shooting flames through the Benkanan guards.

So confused by the attack, Ike and the rest began cutting down the dumbstruck guards and Wesa began his magic assault aimed only at Mia who he saw decimate a quarter of his troops. Tyse got in the way and took 4 Shine blasts to his back and then fell. Mia bent over him

"Tyse!" Wesa shot again and she threw herself over Tyse, the magic attack got close then was reversed at Wesa and destroyed the chimney he was on. He jumped off in time to avoid a direct his and attacked blindly in the direction of the mercenaries. Mia picked up another blade and defended the fallen Tyse from the paladins riding up to her.

_How did I do that? _she then noticed her blade sprouted more purple flames but they extended her reach allowing her to cut through four men standing behind each other at once. She threw it at a group of oncoming Marshals and blew them all up, some at the side were thrown away and burned to death in their armor.

Tyse got up and Mia turned to him "You OK?" an arrow got her in the side, then another and she fell

"Damn it!" Tyse looked at her with his eyes glowing

"Tyse. Calm down." he turned towards the roofs and launched himself at the archers and killed them. Wesa continued his attacks with a purge tome that caused the ground around to explode. She ran at the building he was in and jumped to the roof and punched him in the chest as hard as possible.

He screamed in pain and fell from the roof to the floor below. She jumped down after his and he shot one last light beam and Mia punched through it _So powerful! How am I doing this?_

She landed on Wesa and shattered his ribcage. His eyes widened and then his face contorted in pain

"You…you are a demon!" he coughed blood "I'm not a demon!…I don't know what I am. Not anymore." Wesa's breathing slowed and he looked at her

"…You…you aren't human…you…" he caught his breath and died.

* * *

Soren, Choke, and Wire walked back to the mercenary camp which was fully packed up planning to move from Einz to a more secure area within a rebel city in Benkanan named Tyktro. He had the blade sheathed strapped to his back

_Mia will love it. _Ty's demand for Soren to name the blade came out of nowhere but it was to be expected.

He didn't know what to name it but decided to search for something that would make sense. He then decided, with the help of Galdrar he could name the sword in the ancient language. He tried a few words before settling on the most obvious one that he smiled at the thought of it.

He had decided to name the sword Ein'tosen or The Brand in Galdrar.

* * *

**Have you ever created a bad guy you willed then for some reason felt like you shouldn't have killed him?  
I did just now when Wesa died I thought I could use him for much more but now I can only use his name, its wierd.**

**...EIN'TOSEN!**


	45. 49: Iron Titan Conflict

**The last of my update-after-update chapters. There is a lot going on now but if you follow it will be easy enough, the next chapter is halfway done so the update should come soon enough!**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
****Iron Titan Conflict**

"Mia!" Ike ran towards the dazed swords woman as she fell into his arms "Mia! Are you alright!" she coughed up blood and weakly said

"I'll be fine…" she then closed her eyes and entered a weak sleeping state _Damn it! Soren is going to kill me! _He picked her up and signaled the mercenaries

"We return to our camp, we'll meet with Teiaya later." the group shifted their planned course and headed home.

* * *

"You are sure about this Zijo! This is no sick joke! Is it!" Wetka was angry about Wesa's reported loss but Zijo felt the commander's pain.

"I am sure a fatal blow was struck…shall I retrieve his body?" Wetka nodded before seating himself with a sad expression

"Every one of you is valuable to me not only as soldiers but…" Zijo bowed to his king

"You need not worry about us your highness. I shall have Wesa brought back." he turned to leave

"And Noet? His partner?" Zijo turned back

"I…can't recall. However, they, like Ezak and Sutne follow each other everywhere. I am sure they followed one another to death. I shall order a search for his body in due time my lord." Zijo turned and walked through the doorway.

Wetka watched his second in command leave and then noticed Yakaan enter from the side

"Yakaan? I rarely see you now. How are the others of the Demon Triad?" Yakaan bowed and looked up at his king

"Unotch is well but Heydhar has discovered a mass storage of a rebel group we believe is in league with Teiaya's liberators. He and the Blood Watch last reported an ambush they brushed aside with only 2 deaths." Wetka laughed at the poor liberator force that would soon be entirely decimated

"Perfect. I trust Heydhar knows what to do? Yakaan…stay here with Unotch while I get you two new schedules for pushing towards Qeen." Yakaan bowed again and smiled "Yes sir." he turned and left.

* * *

Soren got news of Ike's group from Mist who was excited to have her brother back

_What took do long they needed more than a week? _He closed his book and glanced at the sheathed Ein'tosen.

_Mia can finally have her sword… _then he held his stomach _That feeling again… _Ike walked into his tent

"Soren." said sage shot to his feet instantly "What happened?" he knew something did right off the bat

"I'm sorry…it seems Mia has been…well injured." Soren walked past him

"Don't apologize Ike, I knew she couldn't escape anything unharmed. Thanks for doing your best though." Ike nodded and Soren left for the medic tent.

"Hey Mia." Soren noticed she had a multitude of scrapes and scratches but she was also pale faced. She smiled at him

"Soren…I'm glad to see you again…" he kneeled next to her "What happened."

"I honestly don't know," he thought of what could have happened but nothing could result in her weak state

"How is everyone else?"

"Tyse was wounded but he is doing fine. Being a vampire has its perks I guess. Leah, Titania and Wall didn't leave the battle unharmed but they healed on the way here with a few vulnerary." she coughed and looked back at Soren

"There is something going on with me…it took a much more physical form in the surprise attack from Wesa. I need to know more about it but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you Soren." he nodded

"I think so too…we'll talk when your better. You need your rest and don't deny it." he kissed her forehead and she smiled

"I'll be well enough to help with our move into Tyktro tomorrow." He had forgotten it was so soon

_Better take her to Ty tomorrow as well. _He left and smiled at her "Love you Mia."

"Love you too Soren."

* * *

_Oh gosh, oh gosh this is sooooo critical! Where is he? Where is he! _a young woman with brown hair and green eyes dressed in a tight tracker outfit that allowed swift and lithe movement ran with determination. She ran and ran but that was her thing, not really running from but more of running to.

Her name was Kit, she was the daughter of Fist, the leader of the Iron Titan rebel group, and she had to report to Fist's allies, Teiaya and Strike. She decided to head for Teiaya and maybe get Enri to talk to Strike for her while she went back to help the besieged rebel group against the Benkanan Blood Watch.

She ran right into Hyte Comdoe and fell back on her rear "Hey watch it you big unmoving rock! I have to speak to Teiaya."

"Lady Kit, I apologize." she pushed him aside and jumped over Hikea and landed next to Enri

"Hey!" she kissed his cheek "How you doing!"

"Don't you have a message to deliver?"

"It was a quick question!" she turned back and ran up to Teiaya who noticed her beforehand

"Kit? A few days early. What happened?" she took in a deep breath

"Heydhar is leading the Benkanan Blood Watch and they have seized a great portion of the Iron Titan's supplies, we can't do snap against them! We're calling for help in at least holding off the attack." Teiaya frowned

"You can't hold off the Blood Watch…but I admire Fist for trying. Enri! Go to Strike, whether or not Ike's group succeeded in convincing him to join with us again, we need his help now!" Enri jumped on Hikea and Kit followed

"I know where they are right now! And Teiaya we really need help or were screwed tighter than a door hinge!" Teiaya nodded at her as she, and Enri flew off with Hikea into the pre-dawn sky.

"We're going to need Ike's group to cover the Iron Titan and the Yartz Peilh…that won't do. Atzu, Ewata, Hyte, Ufernia…we're moving." Leek ran up to Teiaya

"What about me?"

"Tell Enri when he comes back that we went on ahead and he'll have to catch up. You have to meet with Ike and give them the next step: bringing Yartz Peilh to join us." Leek nodded

"Yes sir!" the liberators ran out and headed for the Iron Titan's location hoping to help them stave off the Blood Watch for as long as they could. With Heydhar leading and the Ijhalma in his hands this wasn't going to be an easy task.

* * *

Ike and Wall were set to leave the mercenaries half way to Tyktro to meet up with Teiaya and tell him about Strike's decision. The rest of the group would meet with more rebels and rebel sympathizers in Tyktro and make a new camp there. Soren sat next to Mia around campfire during a break in the trek.

"Purple fire?" she nodded

"I didn't want to die…I didn't want to loose you and the next thing I know my sword is on fire and I was so shocked that I threw it at the Benkanan guards blowing a good number of them up."

"You also killed Wesa right?" she nodded

"I wish I hadn't…I felt like he knew something…I can't explain it but to think he was our enemy…and that he is gone now…so fast."

"You feel sorry for him?"

"There was something in his eyes while he died that I didn't see in Get, Ulyus, Futarr, Tukero, Barbyos…even Ashnard's. I can't explain it…he was different." Hearing his father's name made him uncomfortable but he put an arm around Mia and brought her closer to him

"Maybe there is more to Wesa…Noet…maybe even Ezak and Sutne that we don't see. An…honorable side of some sort." she nodded

"That sounds about right." he stood up and brought her with him "I have something to give you."

"What?"

He reached for the sword strapped onto his back and gave it to her. She pulled it out of its sheath and the black metal gave off a dark glow.

"Incredible." she tested it in both her hands and swung it around "What is this?"

"Come here." he brought her to massive boulder

"Use _all _your strength and cut through this."

"But I-"

"Do it." she heeded his command and gave a wide horizontal slash cutting through the stone like butter and severing the top from the bottom completely. She stared at the blade in awe and watched a small purple aura glow around it

"Incredible…Soren…what is this?"

"That...is Ein'tosen. And it is your new sword."

"Ein'tosen." she whispered the name and sheathed the blade before toppling Soren over in a massive hug and kissing him

"Thank you so much!" he laughed with her

"Your welcome…but I obviously didn't make it all on my own. There is someone else who deserves thanks as well." she got off him and nodded,

"I would guess so…you're going to take me to him right?"

"Of course, tomorrow morning we'll go and meet with him." he replied and she looked at the night sky

"Should I be worried?"

"No. He is great, a nice person. Trust me. But for now…" he put his arms around her

"Let's just enjoy this night together."

* * *

The next day Ike and Wall departed for Teiaya's camp and were startled to find absolutely no one there when they arrived that afternoon.

"Teiaya! Where are you?" Wall sighed, "He wouldn't move if he was expecting us."

"Ike!" Leek Gear appeared and walked up to them, tripping a few times,

"Teiaya and most of our group has gone to fight Benkanan."

"What!" Leek back away from Ike and Wall and checked his ears

"Kit, our messenger came and she told us about Iron Titan engaging with the Benkanan Blood Watch…even though they didn't want to. However the Watch under Heydhar's command has seized a massive supply point for the rebel forces." Ike nodded

"Wait, wasn't this messenger supposed to be the runner to guide us to the next group?"

"If you recruited The Thunder which by Wall's appearance seems to be the case. Don't worry I know where they are as well. Wall you do know where Ugenheld is…right?" Wall bowed

"Yes Saint Gear. Teiaya should be there...right? I'll go to him with news of The Thunder." Leek agreed

"Ike, the next group is Yartz Peilh…the Yartz is under guidance of Saint Peilh and include a massive amount of bishops, healers and sages that we need to make a good magic offensive on part of the entirety of the rebel forces. From Tyktro move to the next city and search for the _Mijtoncelh Church _that is where the majority of the Yartz and Saint Peilh gather." Ike took this info and left

"Will you still be here if we need you Leek?"

"Yes Master Ike, now go! Benkanan isn't waiting anymore. This is a race against time and a situation of life and death!" Wall and Ike split up after a short exchange of 'Farewell' and 'Good Luck'. The mercenaries had a new leg in this marathon opened before them.

* * *

"Fire!" twangs reverberated and arrows rained down on the Benkanan Blood Watch only to be redirected be the enemy armor, the ones that hit, cut through the invisible field and felt like no more than a tap. Heydhar looked around the stores of weapons and walked over the bodies of Iron Titan rebels.

A big one came at him and hit him with his axe which broke instantly. Heydhar turned and rammed the lance up the man's throat. He beheaded him and lowered Ijhalma, the weapon was glowing a malevolent red.

_Why do I kill? _"Kill…my soldiers…" he turned back to the stores then went outside to join the Blood Watch against the Iron Titan's spread attacks and attempts to hold them in place. They will not succeed

_I want to be free of this shell! _"Kill!" Swordsmen attacked a group of the Blood Watch and were cut down instantly only injuring one man. Heydhar laughed _No!_

"Well?"

"All dead again." Fist cursed.

"Fall back everyone! Fall back! Now!" the attacking force retreated to their bunkers.

"Damn! What now!" a commander ran over to Fist

"We must go on the defensive, all attacks result in destruction of the force and minimal injury to the Blood Watch." Fist spat

_Defensive! That is a coward's position! _"Fuck this! Is this all we are left to be! Cowards in holes! Is that it! I refuse!"

"But sir!"

"I understand…rally the men to a fall back position and prepare a defensive!" the soldiers bowed and the men passed Fist who punched through a building wall

"Damn you Benkanan!" he turned and joined his men as they looked for a new point to stand against the Blood Watch.

* * *

"Come on in my boy!" Mia heard the old voice and the two moved into the elder's home

"Ah. You must be Mia. Such divine beauty!" she blushed deeply and smiled

"You must be Ty." the old man nodded and smiled warmly

"I trust he has told you of my craftsmanship? How is the Ein'tosen?" she pulled out the blade and marveled at it

"It is incredible."

"It is also nearly a ton." Mia looked at Ty shocked "I-"

"I'm just kidding! It does look like it though. It is still rather heavy." Mia looked at the blade again and something familiar in its design came to her. She silently called Soren over and he looked at the blade. "Ty."

"Yes my boy?"

"Do you know of Ragnell and Alondite?" Ty scratched his head

"Yes those names sound vaguely familiar but…200 years…I may remember if I see one or the other, preferably the older one." _That would be Alondite…_

"Thank you so much for the sword Ty." the old man smiled

"Anything for a friend." Mia and Soren sat to talk with Ty about what he has been doing since he arrived in Zatuo many years ago and more specifically on what he is going to do in the future.

Later, Mia excused herself to practice with her blade and Ty came next to Soren. "There is something off."

"Don't put it that way."

"I apologize…but her…presence does not resemble any beorc or other human being I've come across in all my years."

"There is more." Soren told Ty of what happened to Mia when she gained the ability to control a purple flame.

"So much resemblance and so off balance." he shook his head

"Something about your connection…unlike the one with Ike which is a bond of trust, this is a bond of love. So much more powerful and life changing apparently. But, there is nothing to worry about, she seems healthy enough. Nothing is wrong with her that could cause her harm…unless she uses those purple flames that are much like your black ones but weaker in a way…" Ty sat down

"How can this happen?"

"What?"

"Your love for Mia. From all the similarities and abilities…she is…in a way…becoming a Branded."

Outside Mia stared at one of her hands and thought of something to try out. She snapped her finger and a small purple flame appeared on her pointer finger.

"Wow." she doused it with her other finger

"It didn't even burn me." Soren came over "Mia-"

"Hey Soren look at this." she did it again and he looked at the flame. Unlike his life eating black flames the purple one looked like an exact opposite. Soren did the same and a bigger black fire lit up on his finger tip as well

"We can both do it now! That is cool!" she doused it again and smiled to herself.

_We can…she is changing… _he looked at her as she went back to practicing with her sword

_But one crucial thing is missing…where is her Brand?_

* * *

"What do you mean Soren and Mia aren't here?!" Ike cursed at himself and Oscar apologized

"They told me they were going somewhere but didn't specify where."

"Damn. Where could they have-"

"I know." Choke appeared

"I'll send Wire after them if you want me to." Ike nodded

"Alright. Choke after that I want you to go help Teiaya in fighting the Blood Watch, I'm taking Oscar, Cadeera, Shinon and Zihark with me to the Yartz Peilh to talk with Saint Peilh." Choke bowed and went to find Wire. Cadeera came up to Ike

"Where is Tyse?"

"He went to survey the battle. He'll find us at the Yartz when he is done and tell us what is going on to the best of his abilities. I'm sorry for splitting you two up." sadly she replied

"It's alright. Tyse can take care of himself." Ike nodded

"Alright everyone let's move!" the 5 mercenaries left camp, followed by Wire in another direction and then Choke heading towards Ugenheld.

* * *

**Done and done so we have: Soren and Mia with Ty, Iron Titan and Teiaya's Liberators trying to defeat the Blood Watch, the Greil Mercenaries moving to recruit the Yartz...it can get confusing but I'll try not to loose anyone!  
Review please AAAAAAAAAAAAAND**

**EIN'TOSEN!**


	46. 410: The Yartz

For all of you who waited patiently i apologize, the next chapter will be up shortly i promse! as for anything following that...not so much anyway one with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
The Yartz**

"All hail the Blessed Saint Peilh!" the leader of Yartz Peilh was an aged man with gray hair and a beard, he was dressed in white robes that seemed to reflect all light.

He appeared brighter and taller than he really was and filled the members of the Yartz with hope

"My friends it has come to my attention that battle against the Blood Watch has broken out and we may not be safe here anymore. We may have to move again and leave our Church." some people protested but most agreed

"We can't let the winds of war command us, we can't fight against a force that rules us. If we do so meaningless blood will be shed, for who is to say that even if this mad ruler falls, what is to stop an even madder one from succeeding him? We must stay off the path of war and this is my permanent decision! We are ready to move in a few days time, somewhere no one, not even the rebels can find us."

With that the Yartz returned to their activities.

-----  
Choke pulled out his two swords

_The Blood Watch eh? This will be my greatest battle!_ he spun the swords and sheathed them

"What are you doing to keep yourself alive Fist." he looked ahead towards Ugenheld

"To think these mercenaries could alter so much. Maybe we can really free Zatuo from the threat of Benkanan." he then thought of Wire who he sent after Soren and Mia

That boy is something else…I wish I could be there but Wire should pass on the knowledge." then he shifted his thoughts to Yartz Peilh

"I feel sorry for Ike, Saint Peilh isn't going to go for this unless Ike is a better orator than he seems." Choke came to a stop when he spotted a group of Benkanan soldiers who were stopping anyone from leaving the city. He unsheathed his blades again

"Come at me you filthy dogs!" he charge at the men who were startled by his appearance one second, and dead the next.

"Mijtoncelh Church? Yeah I know where that is, near the center of town go down the eastward street and its right there. It is really big, you can't miss it."

"Thank you." Ike departed and the mercenaries moved. Oscar and Cadeera flanked him and Shinon and Zihark followed

"How come you don't know where it is?" Ike asked Cadeera

"I haven't been there in a long time because…I've been trying to help Tyse." Ike nodded

"And he can't approach the church?"

"No. The saints would most likely shun him…I hate them all!" Ike looked away

_Despite their vast differences…they really love each other. Just like Soren and Mia. Speaking of which…where did they go?_

Ty approached Mia late afternoon

"Mia, may I speak to you." she turned towards the elder

"Of course! What's up!" he smiled

_She is carefree. Soren described her well._

"Are you worried of what is…happening to you?"

"Soren told you right? I thought so…he trusts you which is odd. He doesn't just talk to people about everything like he is right now." Ty smiled again _Very observant_

"True. We have a type of connection but that is not what this is about. I just want you to know that what is happening to you is not going to kill you. It may harm you if misused but it is nothing to worry about, trust me." she blinked _Anger?_

"You know something you're not telling me. Just like Soren. When am I going to be let into this inner circle! I tell Soren that he can take as long as he wants but all these revelations…I can't help but be stressed." Ty took her words in

"I'm sorry. But trust me when I say you will know all before you leave Zatuo." she sighed

"I guess that is the best I can hope for right now…someone's coming." they turned and saw Choke's second in command, Wire.

"Hey there, you sure are a beauty. I wonder how I forgot." she smiled

_I'm not so used to compliments…_

"Thanks. Why are you here?"

"Why else? You and the other guy have been missing for a while and a lot of things have gone down." he sat down with them.

Soren came by shortly

"I apologize for my lateness." Wire brushed it off and explained Iron Titan's bout against the Benkanan Blood Watch and Teiaya's move to aid them.

Then he told them of Ike's plans in moving the mercenaries to Tyktro and striking a deal with Yartz Peilh, a crucial rebel group in the movement whose leader, Saint Peilh, refuses to meet with Teiaya.

"We've been gone to long, sorry Ty but we have to go."

"I understand. But remember the sword before you leave." Soren nodded and he, Mia and Wire departed

"Which way to Ugenheld."

"What? We're going to Tyktro to rejoin your group." Soren shook his head

"We're needed in Ugenheld. Trust me when I say that Mia and I may be the only ones capable of dealing heavy blows to the Benkanan Blood Watch. If we don't get there in time they will all die. I'm sure Teiaya knows many casualties will be needed to even scratch those warriors." Wire nodded

"That is true…but I don't think the two of you could make much of a difference…I mean, yeah your tough but-" Mia cut in

"Take us their and find out for yourself just how tough the two of us can be."

With those words Wire began guiding them to Ugenheld and the Iron Titan's loosing battle.

-----  
"This is the Yartz gathering place?" Ike looked at the massive church

"It might as well be a castle with guards and ballista everywhere." he entered the church and found it empty except for an old man sitting at the head, far in. He looked up at them

"Welcome travelers, to what honor does this church have in leading on your faith." Ike walked up to him

"Are you Saint Peilh?" the old man stood

"Yes, I am. Who are you people?"

"I'm Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenaries and this is Cadeera a friend of ours, we came here by orders of Teiaya to speak with the leader of Yartz Peilh." Saint Peilh shook his head and sat down

"Then leave now, nothing you say will convince me if you came here under Teiaya. The death threats are still on my mind and I won't allow any-"

"God damn it shut the hell up you pompous airbag!" everyone turned to Cadeera

"I came with them to help convince you to drop your act of superiority and join with the rebels. Not to listen to your half-baked demands and false excuses for not coming with us. If it weren't for you holding so many healers and magicians I wouldn't be here, better yet I would let Tyse loose on you!" he glanced at the woman and laughed

"Is that so? Tyse is that vampire who thinks he can put everything behind him…misguided is what he is." Oscar held Cadeera back as she growled

"You fat pig! Take that back!"

"We didn't come here to fight Peilh, but to bring you into one against Benkanan, surely you know that we don't stand a chance without healers and even if you don't step up to them, I'm sure Benkanan will find out about you and kill you all."

Peilh stood and looked over the people who entered his church and have done nothing but anger him

"The Yartz is leaving Zatuo. We want nothing to do with this. When Benkanan takes over everything we will return and be at peace again." Shinon came forward and Zihark held him back

"You would hide from a world near destruction! What kind of fool are you!"

"What kinds of fools are all of you! Benkanan was impossibly powerful even before they decided to expand. It's no use fighting it. Zatuo no longer exists, the continent will be renamed Benkanan because that is all that is here, that and their mad king Wetka."

Ike shook his head "You're wrong. Wetka is being manipulated by Zijo Oit. The end result may be the same but we must stop the corruption of Benkanan's hierarchy by moving against them NOW! And not waiting for them to come to us like they've already begun doing! You can't sit idly by!"

Peilh sat down again "I don't care what becomes of this continent, I only care about my followers, leave my church and do not return or else."

A group of bishops surrounded the group. Ike laughed "If we wanted to we could kill you all right now. We'll leave, but we will be back."

The 5 turned and shoved the bishops to the floor before leaving.

"What an ignorant old man…" Shinon spat and pulled out a picture. "Where did you get that?" Oscar asked.

"Stole it from the old bag's desk. I can't explain it but this guy looks a little familiar." Ike glanced at it

"He does…I think we can convince Yartz Peilh now, let's go!" the 5 took off, back the way they came.

-----  
"Kill them all!" _Please don't shower me with blood!_ the Benkanan Blood Watch moved towards the Iron Titan and were met with volleys of magic and arrows that barely scratched their armor.

A dark shadow lifted from the ground and sharpened its edge before charging at a man and ramming into him, denting his armor and causing him to fall. Another shadow ran out to him and severed his head before returning.

A javelin impaled another man followed by failed arrows and a deflected ax.

Fist looked around "Teiaya! Ewata! Atzu! Ufernia! Hyte! Where are you?" the liberators appeared behind Fist

"Sorry for the delay, Kit came as fast as she could." Fist nodded "It's alright, you took out 2 more guys."

"How many does that leave?" Teiaya asked

"Counting the 2 we took out in an ambush and the 3 in a disastrous run: 493."

"Shit." Teiaya looked into the mass of red armored men who fell back to Heydhar, they were calculating if the arrival of the liberators could be classified as a credible threat let alone another obstacle their goal of annihilating the Iron Titan.

Teiaya glanced at Fist "OK Fist, let your group distract them, we'll work our way around with a few of your men and get them from behind."

Fist nodded "Alright. We should be able to hold them off but do you really think you can make them fight on two fronts?"

"No, but it should buy us some time." Fist shook his hand

"Good luck, and don't die." the liberators departed with a force of 30 around the debris of the old warehouses and made their way around the Blood Watch.

"OK, on my mark, you ten charge and try to get their attention, then we will throw everything we have over here at them. When we do that, retreat."

The men nodded at Teiaya's plan and they prepared to move. Hyte stood in front of the ten

"Ready? Charge!" they went and the rest of the group moved farther around until they were nearly behind Benkanan.

"Now!" the archers and halberdiers attacked followed by the mages. Hyte returned with all the men and prepared to go again from another angle. As they moved again Teiaya looked at the Blood Watch and the Iron Titan attackers and defenders

_We should be able to buy some time until…_ He looked up when roars tore through the sky, Enri Tous on Hikea led 6 other wyvern riders and they dove into the Blood Watch and killed a few men, wounded others, and departed again.

"Enri!" Enri twirled his lance and gave him the signal _The Thunder is coming!_

-----  
"Leek!" "Master Ike? I'm guessing you didn't succeed with the Yartz?" Ike walked up to Leek shaking his head

"No, he is firm in his refusal but we didn't exactly address him as kindly as I planned."

"Sorry Ike." Cadeera said "He-"

"Its alright, anyway Leek what is this all about?" he showed Leek the picture Shinon stole of a boy with an old man

"That is me and Saint Peilh. Where did you get that?"

"Why does he have a picture of the two of you?" Leek took it and stood silent before sighing

"I was one of many orphans left after one of Benkanan's attacks, I joined a group of other kids who said that their was only one place we could be taken in at such a disastrous time. We went to the Church and more indirectly joined the Yartz. The group of kids I joined, my self included became Saint Peilh's closest friends and his protectors. We surrounded him most of the time in defense."

Ike remembered the bishops that approached them when Saint Peilh told them to leave _Was that them?_

"So you are a member of the Yartz?" Leek shook his head

"Not anymore. I always thought of Peilh as a brave man but once Benkanan's reach extended even further and Teiaya approached us I was stricken and disgusted by Peilh's refusal to fight against the republic. I was the first to know of his plans of leaving if things got even worse…I left because Teiaya was a more ideal leader for me. My friends were mixed so they didn't try to stop me…"

Ike thought this over before turning and signaling to everyone that they were leaving

"Leek, we are going to need you to convince Peilh to join the rebels." Leek nodded

"I'll try but I doubt I can help in anyway." the group turned and headed back to the Mijtoncelh Church.

A man on the verge of death walks over a ruined site laughing

"They took them. They took him. They took it. They won't take me!" he continues at his steady stride and limp in a direction that he did not choose

"I will kill the killer, I will avenge what needs to be avenged." he stumbled a few times and continued, determined to kill and stave off death for as long as need be. At a distance he was watch by Zijo Oit

"He is strong…but in return has lost his ability to think rationally. We are made of men like that liberators. We will not bow down to you as easily as you imagine." he then turned and left, back to Benkanan, to his king, and to initiate the plan he has been waiting so long for.

"Dive! Dive! Dive!" the wyvern knights flew straight down into the Watch and cut through another group of men. Ijhalma lit up in a fiery red and flew through a wyvern, killing it.

The lance returned to Heydhar and his men fell upon and killed the knight leaving only six knights in the air above them. Heydhar faced the mass of Iron Titan defending themselves in the ruins ahead and then turned to the small group that included the liberators behind him

"Turn. Kill!" the Blood Watch turned in one motion

"Run! KILL!" the soldiers all charged towards the liberators' supposed hiding spot.

They wyverns dove again and arrows filled one while Heydhar killed another _So much blood!_ "Make it rain red!"

_Shit!_ "Move!" the liberators ran back toward Iron Titan before crimson armored soldiers dropped on them and killed practically all of the Iron Titan force in a few seconds.

Teiaya and Ufernia broke away while Atzu led the last 3 archers in a few attacks while running. Ewata and Hyte turned and ran in a different, random direction knowing they couldn't run as fast as the rest of the group and would only drag them down.

"Iron Titan! Move in! We can't loose Teiaya's group! Go!" Fist's troops ran out of hiding and began hailing javelins and arrows on the Blood Watch, attempting to regain their attention.

"Sir! The archers' weapons are on the brink of breaking and our stores are low." "How much longer can they fire on the enemy?"

"Not long, by midnight we will be dead sir."

_Damn it!_ "Hey dad!" Kit ran over to her father

"Not going well is it?"

"No Kit…" he saw Enri retake the skies alone and fly down towards the other liberators "Is The Thunder on the move?"

"Yep, turns out Teiaya's new friends the Greil Mercenaries and their leader Ike 'convinced' Strike to re-ally himself with the rebels." The Iron Titan rebels caught up with the Blood Watch and in that instant they turned and struck down the entire leading force

_Shit! A trap!_ Teiaya and Ufernia appeared next to Fist "Call them back!"

"Too late, they are all dead." Fist glanced at Ufernia _She is right…_ Then a loud howl cut through the night sky and Choke appeared out of the ruined houses and began to tear through the enemy forces

"Die you bastards!" he cried loud enough for Enri above to hear. Enri turned Hikea and stopped near Fist as soon as Ewata, Atzu, and Hyte arrived

"I can see The Thunder, a few more minutes and we'll be able to hold the Blood Watch off." Teiaya nodded

"Alright everyone come on! Let's back up Choke!" the liberators ran in after the Bryte Rebel leader as Iron Titan retreated, only a few brave ones stood behind and died before the might of the Blood Watch.

A loud explosion of splintering wood reverberated through the entire church as the doors were forced open and one was practically destroyed. The guards fell unconscious and the mercenaries approached Saint Peilh with Leek in the lead

"Sorry about that Peilh, they wouldn't move so…" Leek left his comment off their and stopped before his former commander

"So Leek, you came to talk to me yourself after all these years." the procession of bishops that were seated before Peilh asked each other what was going on.

"Saint Peilh, I will always thank you for those years that you provided for me but by the same token, deeply disappointed by your refusal to join the rebels…let alone your plans to leave Zatuo to fall to the Benkanan Republic and then return to the 'new peaceful era'."

After Leek finished some bishops were shocked by the revelation and began arguing. Peilh stood

"Silence! Leek, know your place, take those…barbarians with you and leave at once or I will not-"

"What will you do? Kill us? You haven't seen what they can do! While I didn't see them fight they defeated Strike, Ewata, Enri and Hikea. They've stood up to Benkanan and will help us defeat the Blood Watch, they are what we've waited and prayed for! They will allow us to defeat Benkanan and the true mastermind Zijo Oit!

Peilh stared at Leek in silent while the mercenaries and the other members of the Yartz looked on in awe and wonder at what the saint would say.

"You believe they can do all this? Do you know the atrocities committed by the Demon Triad and this Zijo Oit? Those 4 can burn the entire continent at any time…why they haven't I don't know but I refuse to believe that I will see anyone who can stop them."

Peilh looked at the mercenaries then back at Leek "You want me to put the entirety of the Yartz at risk for a battle that none of us are guaranteed to see through? Look what happened to the noble Heydhar! Do you want your friends to wind up like him?"

Ike raised an eyebrow "Wait…noble Heydhar? Teiaya told us he was a Marshall in the Benkanan army and commander of the Blood Watch, with the Ijhalma in his hands he is invincible and enjoys slaughter."

Saint Peilh shook his head "Heydhar was in Benkanan shortly after they began expanding and he lead an inner coup against King Wetka but was defeated by Zijo Oit and when they gave him the Ijhalma the demon within took him over, he wasn't strong enough to even the playing field."

"His conscience is all that is left and no one can hear it, all they hear is the being posing as Heydhar. But that has nothing to do with this." he looked at Leek again. Ike looked at both of them and glanced at the bishops still watching _What is he going to say?_

"Men of The Thunder! ROAR!" Strike's voice reverberated through the ranks of the Iron Titan and the Blood Watch. Wyverns of The Thunder shrieked and dove into the enemy ranks while the rest of The Thunder with Strike, Fortress and Wall in lead arrived, roughly 600 soldiers with at least 100 of them in the air.

The foot soldiers charged against the Blood Watch while the men on horseback rode straight through the enemy lines to confuse them. The battle took a new more bloodier turn as the men The Thunder began to fall before the superior forces and more specifically the Ijhalma.

While all this was happening three people neared the sight hearing the sound of battle.

"We made it." Wire said as he observed the battle. Soren took a few steps forward but Mia stopped him "Someone is coming."

_Still not use to that._ He turned towards her "From where?" "Found you!" a massive axe sliced through the air above the 3 as they ducked. A man caught it and launched himself at them. Mia and Soren jumped back while Wire met his axe with a great lance.

"Is that-" Mia didn't finish because they recognized Noet; Wesa's partner who they thought die in the collapse of one chain of The Thunder's tunnels.

"This is my revenge!" Wire got in front of Soren and Mia

"You two, go save the rebels. You said you could do it, so do it. I'll handle Noet!" Soren glanced at Wire

"If you are absolutely certain you can defeat him. Let's go Mia!" they turned and ran off.

"No! My prey won't escape!" Noet charged after them and Wire blocked him again. He then swung at him and knocked the axe out of his hands "You're facing me!"

"Take this!" two long swords swung at Heydhar and he dodged them. Choke attacked again and Heydhar deflected his blades with Ijhalma

"Fool! You die!" he began attacking and Choke dodged them all and stumbled over a body, luckily the lance went through the space where his head had been and he stabbed at Heydhar, the blade broke on contact with the Marshall's armor. He rolled out of the way and a wyvern fell dead on Heydhar

_Damn it he is tougher than I thought._ Choke raised his blade as Heydhar tore through the wyvern

_But I won't loose here!_ "Bring it you son of a bitch!"

Leek sighed "I understand your refusal, I truly do but there is more behind this than any of us know. Benkanan isn't going to stop with Zatuo. Do you truly want evil like this to rule the world?"

"We fight evil, we are saints and the light. How can you refuse to do what you swore to do…saint Peilh." Peilh stared at Leek for a few moments longer

"You speak the truth…the only reason I don't want to do this is to protect my children and pupils and my teachings. But what will all that mean when Benkanan's reign becomes eternal?" the silence that followed was intense. Ike stood between the two thinking

_So is he in or out?_ "I can't fight my destiny. I must fight darkness no matter my personal values…it is my divine right. I…and the Yartz. Will ally with the rebels. I pray we may banish the evil." Leek breathed out "Thank you Saint Peilh."

Peilh turned to his bishops. "No more hiding my friends! Now we will ensure stability to our homeland and the rest of the world!" before the men could cheer two other bishops stood

"All hail King Wetka!" Ike signaled the mercenaries as more bishops revealed swords and began killing others.

"Benkanan! Ezak and Sutne!" Ezak through his lance and it impaled Saint Peilh and he fell to the floor.

"No!" Leek ran over to him and Ike jumped in the mess

_I can't tell who is who._ The bishops focused and started to fight back and the mercenaries joined in. There weren't that many Benkanan soldiers but the confusion was enough.

"Ike! Over there!" Oscar yelled. Ike spotted Ezak and Sutne leaving and gave chase. Sutne turned and a blast of light magic shot at Ike. He dodged it and attempted to cleave Sutne but was met with Ezak's lance

"Our business is done here!"

"Purge!" a great light from Cadeera engulfed Ezak and Sutne and sent them sprawling. Ike took the offensive and cut across Ezak's chest before another light blast drilled into him.

Cadeera charged over to them and whistled. Her horse came inside and nearly ran over Ezak. She jumped on and a light blast shot at Sutne throwing him away as well. The Benkanan soldiers dwindled and then all died away leaving Ezak and Sutne to escape.

"Leave me Sutne!"

"No! We are one unit!" Ezak coughed up blood and pushed Sutne away before levying himself on his lance.

"For Benkanan!" Ike noticed that seem sense of honor emanating from Ezak that came from Wesa and stood back. Ezak charged and was rammed again by Cadeera's light.

Sutne pulled another tome out and rays of light began raining down on the Yartz. They put up their shields and Ike dodged them

_I got distracted!_ Ezak appeared next to him and tried to stab Ike but his lance was cut in half and then he cut off Ezak's arm.

"We're leaving now!" Sutne kept the spell up and Ezak fell back as fast as he could. Sutne stopped suddenly and the two escaped.

_Peilh!_ Ike turned and ran past Cadeera "Forget them!" Cadeera turned

"Y-yeah! Right!" she followed him to where Leek was next to Peilh. The lance was still in him and he was dead.

"Leek! Why-"

"He didn't want me to save him. He turned the Yartz over to me. He believes that if he had joined us earlier he could've prevented the loss against the Demon Triad. He could've dispelled their powers…even temporarily."

"He blames himself for this…so he wanted to die?" Leek nodded

"His sins overwhelmed him. Even if we won I don't think he could ever forgive himself for putting his home country in this situation." Ike kneeled next to the Saint's body.

"So what now…Saint Leek." Leek looked at Ike then back at the Yartz. "What else? We defeat Benkanan and save Zatuo."

Wire countered Noet's axe with his massive sword and through the deranged man away before charging him again. They continued to exchange blows. Wire then noticed in the middle of the massive brawl, in a clearing covered with dead bodies of soldiers and wyverns Choke was fighting Heydhar

"Commander!" he was cut across the face and fell. Noet laughed

"Revenge! Revenge! I must have it! For Wesa!" a sword flew and impaled Noet. Wire tripped the man and cleaved off his head with his axe.

_Sorry you had to go that way._ He picked up Choke's sword

"Commander!" blood fell over his eyes and he tried to clear it away. Then his visions blurred

"P-poison!" he fell and blacked out.

Choke dodged another onslaught and grabbed a nearby axe then threw it. Heydhar laughed

"Rain blood!" he tore through Choke's axe and charged the Bryte leader clipping his arm.

"Damn it!" he moved away and grabbed nearby swords charging and dodging but barely scratching the Marshall's armor. He continued depending on his speed and Heydhar's recoil but it was clear he wasn't progressing

"You're too slow Heydhar! I'll figure out your weakness sooner or later!" he ducked under another attack and brought both swords down onto Heydhar's shoulder armor. They got stuck in it

_How did I tear through it!?_ Heydhar brought his lance around into Choke's side and through the Bryte leader to the floor before him

_I didn't!_ Ijhalma tore into his side and out with Heydhar laughing before a nearby explosions distracted him. Choke managed to gain some distance from the armored murderer. _Can he control his armor?_

The Thunder and Teiaya's Liberators were holding the field but it was clear the ruthless Blood Watch was going to topple them over if a because or their armor and training. Only a miracle could help brighten their hope for survival. Strike heard and explosion and looked in the direction of black searing flames.

"What-" The rebels prayers were answered in the form of Mia and Soren whose magic and blade easily tore through the Blood Watch's soldiers. Fist laughed and roared

"They are powerful! True allies indeed!" Teiaya looked at the two who seemed to banish the darkness. The sun was rising

_Another day of battle passes. Hard to believe we've been fighting all night…the dawn does indeed bring changes…_

Soren and Mia were joined by enthused Thunder and Iron Titan men forcing the Blood Watch back for the first time in its history, and Fist roared for victory.

_This dawn is…shining with hope… _The retreat was sounded most likely by Heydhar, wherever the vile commander was and the Blood Watch fell back disappearing faster than the eye could see.

_A radiant dawn._

"All hail blessed Saint Leek!" Leek looked over the Yartz

"As of now we join with the rebels! Since two of Benkanan's soldiers know of our decision we must leave immediately, we may loose the church but not our meaning! Follow me and we will join with our new allies: the Greil Mercenaries, and free Zatuo from the chains of the Benkanan Republic!"

The men cheered and the group began moving back in the direction of the city of Tyktro in hopes of a better tomorrow…later that afternoon however, the Mijtoncelh Church was burned to the ground by Ezak and Sutne.

* * *

How was that? Worth the wait? Tell me what you thought please!  
I think there are at least 5 more chapters till Zatuo and this story are over and done with 0.0


	47. 411: Race Against Time

Here is another chapter that i actually wrote a few days back, i finally got around to this part!  
i think i've said before but i'll reiterate, i'm lazy and slow so this didn't come easily...the next chapter is a skeleton right now but i'll "flesh it out" as one of my first summer chapters most likely  
anyway enjoy! XD

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Race Against Time**

The Yartz camped in a forest a short walk from the mercenaries. Wire, Strike, Teiaya and Fist arrived to meet with Ike, Leek was called over and the leaders began to talk about the upcoming initiation of the Great Rebellion. However the bulk needed to make a credible revolt and attack still lied in the biggest group: Hejhamo's Order.

"So you are all going to plan the attack by splitting up and inciting revolt all throughout Benkanan?" Ike asked. Fist nodded

"Yes, Benkanan will still be able to fight divided but if we stretch as far and as efficient as possible we can damage them and join together. On top of that they won't be expecting citizens and former militia to be fighting out of 2nd floor houses and such." Ike nodded

"Also if we can outmaneuver them we can reach the palace before they can regroup. There are still the guard and Demon Triad to deal with but that won't matter if their army is behind us. We've been surrounded before…" Wire added.

Choke was in a bad situation, the wound sustained from his fight left him for dead. He won't be commanding the Bryte Rebels for a while so it falls on Wire.

"I understand that as well. Where is Hejhamo's Order?" Strike held up a finger "There is something you must remember-"

"Hejhamo hates all your guts?"

"Yeah that. Convincing him seems unlikely…his group is big so he sets it up like a monarchy considering he IS a king in his own group. There is a process-"

"Well he'll have to damn the process and we'll make him." Teiaya laughed

"Very true. We may have lost Saint Peilh…but Leek will hold the Yartz together right?"

"Of course. Peilh entrusted them to me and I will see a new Zatuo for him." Ike stood up

"Well while you all split up and get the minor details, I'll have my group focus on the big picture: Hejhamo." he turned and left followed by the other men.

Mia looked over Ein'tosen, her most prized possession now. _So much is happening on Zatuo. Too much for my taste actually…_

"Mia!" she turned to Soren "Hey. What's up?"

"You recovered from yesterday?"

"Of course! I didn't even get hit much during the battle, why are you so worried?"

"I'm not worried but if you didn't notice you don't have scars, even from the cut on your side." she looked

"Oh yeah…" _More proof, fast and full healing without a staff._ "Should I be worried?"

"No just pointing it out." he sat down next to her "Still got one more stuck up guy to visit."

"I hate people like that. Who knows how this…Hejhamo will be."

"More than you can deal with." they turned to Tyse who walked up to the two.

"Hey Tyse. What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"Hejhamo believes to be superior and above everyone else no matter who…or what they are. He won't bend to anyone. No agreement can be reached unless they are on his ludicrous terms. The only thing that will satisfy him is most likely the open Benkanan throne."

_Great…just the type of person I hate to deal with._ Soren thought rolling his eyes.

The Greil Mercenaries on the mission were Ike, Ranulf, Leah, Soren, Cadeera, Titania, Mia, Tyse, Mist and Shinon. Five direct threats and five indirect threats, all set and ready for anything but none of them have any idea what is about to transpire within Benkanan.

"Heydhar. Why did the Blood Watch fail to decimate the rebels! They've never failed! Answer me or I will rob you of everything and kill you!" Heydhar was standing before his king.

"Why won't you bow!?" Yakaan and Unotch appeared and stood next to him "You know Heydhar doesn't talk my liege." Wetka sat on his throne and growled

"This has to end. We need to attack before they can ban together AGAIN!" the Demon Triad stood on the other side of the room looking at Wetka when Zijo entered and the three bowed to him. They stood and surrounded the throne

"Zijo Oit…what news do you bring?"

"Noet was at the battle against the Iron Titan and he died. Ezak and Sutne found out the Yartz are rebels but in the time to report and return the group was gone."

"I told those fools to take the whole army!"

"They killed the leader so…"

"Everyone is an absolute failure!" Zijo began laughing an the Demon Triad kneeled to him

"Everyone including you my liege." Wetka looked at his generals

"Don't kneel to him! Zijo how dare you-"

"How dare I what? Take what is rightfully mine?" he walked behind the throne laughing. "Why can't I move!?" Wetka noticed Yakaan's Singularity glowing

"What is the meaning of this!?" Zijo produced a knife and put it to Wetka's throat from behind him

"I am merely acting in Benkanan's best interest. I've been at the helm this whole time. Everyone is under me, but you don't deserve any position in this anymore. My misguided PAWN!"

"You-" Zijo plunged the knife into the king's throat and blood began streaming "I am the new king. I will rule the world from your stead!" he began to drag the knife across the king's throat

"Victory is only obtained when you ARE the victor which I will be." blood poured from the man's throat and he tried to breath but life was leaving him instantly.

"It is over for you my worthless piece of trash!" he laughed as he released the dead king from his grasp and his head nearly fell off. Zijo laughed as the corpse fell over off the bloody throne. He stepped on its' neck severing his head and sat on the blood-stained throne still laughing. The Demon Triad stood and left Zijo laughed and threw his arms in the air

"Let the real show…BEGIN!"

"Hurry and keep up!" Kit yelled as she ran ahead followed by the mercenaries.

"I'm sure the 10 of us are perfectly capable of navigating." Shinon said irritated. "Sure but we need to double-time, Benkanan has been caught planning to move further through Zatuo in less than a week. Luckily the defeat of the Blood Watch put a hitch in the road and they will be on the hiatus for a few more days if we are lucky."

"You'd never know." Titania added "By the looks of things, Benkanan is very adaptable." Kit nodded

"Sadly that is true as well." They continued their trek while behind them the mercenaries and rebels began fleshing out plans and finding hidden sympathizers and allies within the oppressed cities.

"Still can't believe how fast they turned the tide." Fist noted. Strike shrugged

"Can't believe how fast Ike kicked my ass. I even tried the faulty defeat and wound up with a bruised face."

"Your face wasn't much to look at in the first place." Strike stopped walking "Your one to talk."

"Hey you two! Stop bantering and move!" Teiaya yelled at them. The 3 continued down the road to The Thunder's new hidden lair to rally them and bring them out.

Enri was sent by Fist and Teiaya to move the men and weapons of the Iron Titan while Wire and Leek along with Oscar back at the base camp took care of completing preparations for the move.

"Stop!" Teiaya yelled as arrows landed around the trio. _Shit! Unotch!_ The three stood in place and then the one armed Ezak and Sutne appeared

"Time to end any hope for the rebels!" Teiaya glanced at the two and into the shadows _Unotch is the only true threat…but who knows what other tricks they have up their sleeves._

Ezak readied his lance and Sutne revealed a tome. Before Teiaya could move Strike shot into the trees "Now!"

Wall and Fortress emerged and attacked the two lower commanders and threw them to the floor. Benkanan soldiers yelled orders from within the trees but were soon silenced by Strike. More soldiers came out of the opposite side of the road and Teiaya and Fist moved to easier cover from Unotch and Gore Eye.

A blood stained arrow shot out and nicked Fist's should as he hid behind a tree. "Not smart, his arrows can shoot through people, keep moving!" Teiaya pulled out a Stain tome and shot blood red energy at the soldiers.

Wall placed his massive axe between him and Sutne's light before striking back and nearly missing the mage. Fortress deflected Ezak's lance and continued to charge the overwhelmed soldier who fell back and defended himself.

Strike shot back out of the trees and barely missed Ezak who tripped and saved his own life. Another arrow shot into the clearing and into Strike's foot _Son of a bitch!_ Teiaya spotted him

"Strike!" the ground beneath the soldiers exploded and Hyte Comdoe emerged taking out all the surrounding men easily.

"None of us travel alone!" Fist returned from clearing out the opposite woods and joined the fray.

Another arrow shot and was cut in half by Strike, but a 2nd nearly instantaneous one lodged in his arm

"Shit!" Ezak charged the Thunder leader but was met by steel as his lance hit Strike's sword. Then he was impaled from behind by Teiaya's long knives. Sutne turned

"Ezak!" he rained light on the men but allowed Wall and Fortress to dice him in three. The mage fell dead instantly. The leaders jumped away from Ezak who turned in the direction of Sutne

"Damn you all!" he charged at Strike again whose foot let him down and he tripped. Comdoe hurled his only weapon and caught Ezak in the side.

The one-armed man fell to the ground followed by multiple arrows into the clearing. Two hit Comdoe and he fell, while another embedded in Fist's shoulder and one last one in Teiaya's chest. Unotch appeared with 5 arrows set in his Gore Eye.

"Die Strike!" the man was still in a kneeling position and Unotch fired but was blocked by Fortress who took all the arrows at point blank.

They easily tore through him but the few seconds from having to go through allowed Strike to bring his injured arm and sword up and dice the arrows.

Fortress was right in Unotch's face but missed because the swift snipe master dodged his axe. Teiaya, Comdoe, and Fist got back up and Wall jumped at Unotch but 2 more arrows lodged inside his chest.

"Damn it now!" Ufernia materialized behind Unotch and with her two knives quickly impaled him from behind.

The Demonic archer jumped away and disappeared into the trees; gone.

Teiaya approached Ezak who was barely breathing "Benkanan is moving sooner than any of us could expect…right?"

"Zijo Oit promised us victory…he used us…he used our king…" Teiaya nodded "He did and you all fell for it." he turned to Sutne's diced body and back to Ezak

"I served Benkanan, I served Wetka faithfully! This isn't how…" he coughed

"Easy there knight. Your service has nearly ended." Teiaya impaled the man's throat and then bent down and closed his eyes.

"We must head back. In this condition we might all die before we reach our groups." Fist moved forward

"If we do that-"

"Zijo Oit planned on this…as a reader and seer no doubt he intercepted us. If he wanted us dead he would've sent the entire Triad. He wants us to see our defeat again." Strike looked over to Wall and Fortress

"They're in serious condition…just like Choke." Fist nodded "We'll have to help them back." they all agreed and began moving back.

In the Benkanan throne room Zijo laughed "Part one of my quest for ultimate reign has ended!" he laughed "Hearing you 4 was the ultimate entertainment!" he continued his deranged laughter in the bloodstained throne looking over Wetka's corpse.

"The actors are in place. The stage is set. Blood will be spilled! Commence Act 2!"

"Why won't he listen to reason…everyone makes mistakes…" "Lady Mertre. What troubles are on your mind?" a royally dressed bishop asked as he approached one of the 5 ministers.

She was the only woman on the in the group of 5 and she was well respected. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful there with long dark hair and wide blue eyes.

However she displayed the ability to be furious and outspoken one second and content and levelheaded the next. She was fiercely independent and hated anyone who passed her off for an unintelligent woman only worth her looks.

"Just the same as always."

"Lord Hejhamo is unmovable on this one aspect and so are two of the ministers while one is forced to bend to his will because he owes him his life. Three against two with the lord on the opposing side is not a good situation to be in."

In the organized and massive group known as Hejhamo's Order Lord Hejhamo rules supremely with checks in the form of 5 Head Ministers, Mertre and her older brother Yotu, and two of Hejhamo's faithful Dortal and Telsean, followed by a man who Hejhamo saved from Benkanan execution long ago named Ulqueis.

There are also bishops to overlook different sections of the rebels such as swordsmen, archers and mages and company commanders. Since the group is massive nothing can be done with out an overwhelming majority of the bishops, then the ministers and Hejhamo's overall decision.

After the defeat long ago and a massive force lost Hejhamo severed all ties with the rebels and will expand and defeat Benkanan on his own terms. With the bishop majority favoring the rebels falling and three ministers stopping the key vote Hejhamo is getting his way.

Mertre wants to stop that, she knows time is running out and she needs help. What she didn't know is that help was coming and time had already run out much too early.

"Guests? Now? Who in the world could even think to…who knows our locations?!" Hejhamo roared.

"We believe they may be sympathizers of some sort. We let them in to find out more…" the man said cowering away from Hejhamo.

_Just what I needed…more of Teiaya's goons…but I may convince them otherwise._

The mercenaries were led to a massive meeting room. Soren glanced around _I've got an uneasy feeling…_ the only thing brightening his mood was Mia who was back to her cheerful self talking with Cadeera

_Those two really hit it off…_ Tyse was next to Soren holding his own with a little of Cadeera's help. Soren had to admit he doesn't mind the vampire as much as he though he would.

"Soren." he turned to the sinner "What Tyse?"

"Do you know what a seer is?" Before Soren could answer a tall man in elegant robes and a monocle entered the room. He was an upright man who seemed to emanate power and strength.

The grave look on his face suggested many things but the one thing that stood out to Soren was that he was ferociously angry. Following him were 4 men and a woman who stood behind him as he sat at the head and looked at the mercenaries.

"I am Lord Hejhamo…who are all of you?" he asked. "The Greil Mercenaries." Ike stated "We are travelers who have become intertwined with this continent's fate."

"How so?" "Long ago back on a land known as Thyremog we made a promise to King Lytros a friend of ours to seek and eliminate 3 of his hated enemies. One is in Benkanan."

"I see. So have you allied yourself with Teiaya and his misguided fools."

"We have because we know that his way is the only way to save Zatuo and end the threat of Benkanan takeover." Hejhamo scowled

"You are misguided as well. Only this Order can save the continent…only we have the manpower and the will to strike when the time is right." Ike shook his head "It won't be soon enough. Benkanan is willing to move much faster and the threat is mounting."

Hejhamo sat still for a while before standing and laughing "You seem to have much to say but I have much to do. We will talk later…you may all stay here until I call on your commander…"

"Ike." "Until then I will 'consider' your request." he turned and left scowling _Ridiculous. Where does Teiaya find these people?_

"How long where we there? I already have a migraine…" Soren asked rubbing his temples. "You always have a migraine." Mia stated smiling.

"I really hope this doesn't take as long as it seems." Soren nodded "Excuse me." they turned and Soren instantly recognized the woman behind Hejhamo "Where is your commander?"

Soren and Mia glanced at each other "Somewhere around here…we all kind of split up." "Yeah because you clearly weren't headed to the guest rooms." the woman stated.

"We were just having a look around…" "Mertre." Soren nodded "Right. But we really don't know where he went off to. Why do you need to speak with him?"

"Well I've been trying unsuccessfully for much too long to get Hejhamo back with the rebels. All attempts have been turned down and now my side is loosing momentum, more are loosing heart and many don't care anymore…"

She looked down, most likely ashamed of her failure. "It's alright. If that is truly what you're hoping to accomplish then Ike can help." Mia stated cheerfully.

"We've gone through the Thunder and Yartz Peilh, we aren't going to leave here without Hejhamo's backing." Mertre smiled "Thank you so much. I hope my trust isn't misplaced. I think we only have one more chance." Soren shook his head

"It isn't and we will fight until he says yes. No offense but Ike has no intention of going through your process and if what you say if true then he is more likely to find a completely alternate route."

"Well I'll leave you two now and find your commander Ike. I pray we can turn the Order in the right direction." Mertre bowed and left.

"I find it troubling accepting help from Hejhamo's _Order_ when the _Order_ of Rein tried to kill me multiple times." Soren stated after Mertre disappeared.

"You're just being paranoid…and…" she slapped his back "Damn what was that for! I think you broke something!"

"Serves you right! I saw you staring at her!" Mia yelled and turned and walked away. "You know you don't believe that. You just like to find anyway to be difficult!"

"Says you!" he chased after her not noticing a man in ragged cloaks.

"The energy given off by the young sage is tremendous…" the man looked as they disappeared. "…I have a feeling movement must proceed at a faster pace. He is the one who defeated the Blood Watch." he walked out into the hall and took off in an alternate direction.

The Benkanan soldiers started increasing their security near the castle and the armies rallied around prepared to move and flatten rebel resistance and fight across to Qeen thusly taking over Zatuo.

Zijo Oit sat in his red throne and watch priests walk in "We must take this corpse sir…" Zijo grinned "Of course." "I still can't believe his servers would do this…they were always loyal. Master Zijo?"

Zijo removed Dyehsein from its scabbard and hurled it at the priests killing both instantly. "My throne room will be red with blood soon." he laughed while sheathing his blade. He stood and walked off encountering an alerted priest

"What-" he killed him as well. "Much sooner than I expected. Heydhar! I take it Yakaan left already?" the silent general nodded as Zijo walked past him.

He went down to a briefing room with Heydhar close behind. "Unotch!" he called out. The snipe master appeared "The attack plan is going well but we need to find out exactly where the rebels are…"

Zijo nodded "They may think that our loss against the Iron Titan was a crippling blow. But with a genius like me in charge of the Republic now they won't stand a chance and when they realize their lives are ending…"

He laughed imagining it "I'll have everything!" he turned to the soldiers "Prepare to move, I expect an attack by dawn! Those rebels will be waking to their death!"

Ike finished looking around the massive hideout earlier than he expected. Mostly because much was guarded and he didn't feel like dealing with the so called Emperor's men.

"You are commander Ike correct?" Ike turned to a woman he didn't recognize "Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Mertre one of the 5 ministers. I was at the meeting." "I don't remember. I was focused on the guy with the big ego. No offense." she smiled

"That is acceptable. I don't appreciate his ignorance of the impending chaos either." "So it is fair to say you are on our side?" she nodded.

"I place the wellbeing of this continent ahead of everything else but Hejhamo doesn't understand. He is holding a petty grudge against an early failure, not everything can be accomplished without a hitch."

"That is true but nothing was accomplished. The rebels were pretty much destroyed." she sighed at his remark "That is true no matter how much it hurts."

"Sorry about that, I guess a little bit of Soren is rubbing off on me."

"I really hope you and your group can do something about Hejhamo. He needs to be shown that what he is doing now isn't good for anyone. As much as he won't like it…he HAS to join with the rebels."

Ike looked around making sure no one was around "I'm going to do EVERYTHING in my power to make sure that happens. There is no such thing as going too far with this. By the way…is there anyone else I should be wary of? Maybe someone who-"

"No. Everything is Hejhamo. Two of the ministers have been siding with him since the beginning but I think they are just followers. I doubt either will bother to come forth in any way, shape or form when presented with the other side of the issue." she explained.

Ike didn't notice they reached his room already "Well thanks. When can I expect to hear from him?" he asked "Most likely later tonight."

"Well I better get a little rest." "Thank you for your help Ike." he nodded "Your welcome." he entered his room closed the door behind him.

Mertre turned to walk away and a bishop came near "Lady Mertre is there something on your mind?"

"No." he grinned "I believe there is but I'm just an old man."

"You're the only other one I can turn to…thank you for your continued support." he nodded and let her walk away before he dropped his guise

"Must keep close and observe her. There may come a time where I will have to remove her." Yakaan turned down the hall and left laughing.

"Everyone but us has completed their assignment…" Teiaya stated. He signaled Wire and Thunder and the 3 prepared to go into the night to the Thunder hideout again.

"You are absolutely sure I can't come?" Ufernia asked "The rebels need everyone here for now. We can't afford any type of mishap tomorrow when we move into Benkanan. Planning has been going for much too long to end now." Ufernia nodded

"Yes…" the three turned and left. None of them knew of the approaching Benkanan force coming to destroy them.

Back in the Order Tyse came up to Soren and Mia's room "That you Tyse?" Soren called Tyse nodded "Come on in." Tyse entered

"I'm here to finish up that conversation from the meeting…" he looked around "Where is Mia?"

"She wanted to look around some more, you know…so what was this about a seer?"

Tyse sat down on a nearby chair "A seer has the ability to tap into the vision of people he knows or people who allow him. A reader can read minds through expression but our enemy Zijo Oit is both. As such he can read thoughts as he sees though others eyes."

Soren stood up "Then it is possible for him to attack at practically any time because he might have inside man anywhere!"

Tyse nodded "I didn't mention this before because…I feared you might all turn on me, being a former member of Barbyos Legion and the Order of Rein…I didn't have a good track record to go with."

Soren noticed the familiarity in that statement "There may be someone in the Hejhamo's Order keeping him like this."

Tyse nodded "I think I may know who but it could be difficult to track him, especially in such a big place with so many people." Soren knew he was right "We have to try."

Ike sat across from Mertre in his room "So what should I try on Hejhamo or have you done everything?"

She sighed "I've done everything I can do…but I can't come at him like you can. You defeated Strike and got Peilh on your side even if he was killed shortly after. I believe you can do this as well."

Ike nodded "That is true…I never plan much on things like these though so I'll just go with whatever."

"No threatening though, that won't work with someone like him." Mertre stated. "And I mean it!"

Ike smiled, he was quickly growing attached to this woman. Maybe a little too much _I'm not all at fault…she is just too…beautiful to ignore…did I just think that?_ He was talking about her for an hour before actually getting around to his meeting with Hejhamo.

She joined Hejhamo after her city was conquered and her family killed by Benkanan as did so many others. She was respected for her ability to be so outspoken and that helped her rise to where she is now. But after the primary defeat of the rebels doubts on her are growing.

Someone knocked "Hejhamo will see you now." When the steps faded away he and Mertre stood "I'll take you to him. The rest is up to you." Ike agreed and they both headed for Hejhamo.

"You have all the power. No one can tell you what to do. Remember that." a man said to Hejhamo.

The king nodded and laughed "At first I thought you would be a irritating headache…but all you've said has easily come with me. I briefly thought maybe a second shot at reclaiming glory would be enough but…I can never ally myself with those rebels, not when I stand so far above them!" he laughed not noticing Yakaan slip away.

The member of the Demon Triad stopped when he saw the woman who was with the sage earlier. He grinned "Who are you." she turned and looked at him

"Mia…were you one of those 4 guys-" "No but I am one of Mertre's most trusted friends you could say." he noticed as he stepped forward she backed slightly and tensed _Such a delicious meal…but clearly a not easily attained one…something is off here._

He examined her _A signal much too familiar…is Unotch here…Heydhar? I highly doubt Zijo would check on me himself…!!! Why can't I read her!?_ he turned and walked away.

Mia watched him go and headed back for Soren "Something was off about him." she said to her self. She had never felt so uncomfortable around someone before.

"So Ike…you and your mercenaries are following Teiaya and his cronies? How much is he paying you…I can easily pass that." Hejhamo said smirking to himself.

"We already have our employer. We believe in what Teiaya is doing." Ike answered.

"All you will be met with is death at the hands of Benkanan unless you follow the Order and see that we will save the country on our own." Ike shook his head "Everyone will die unless we move now. We can stop the Demon Triad ourselves and your Order with the rest of the rebels can defeat their armies."

"I believed that nonsense before and was met with the death I speak off. That won't happen again…the only action that will take place is on my terms!"

"That won't be good enough! By then Benkanan will control all of Zatuo! What will you do then?" Ike countered.

Hejhamo grinned "I am planning for that scenario as we speak. Benkanan may control the whole country but I and my invincible group will be able to stop that almost immediately."

"This is your plan for becoming king right? Save the country when everyone thinks its over so they can crown you the new king…and you won't free anyone, you will hold them under you!"

Hejhamo laughed "You spoke to Mertre didn't you! Hah she doesn't see the genius in that plan!" Ike nodded

"Neither do I, your petty ambition is stopping you from doing what is right! How do you plan on defeating the Demon Triad alone? All you'll be met with is failure and most likely death!"

Hejhamo stood "You shouldn't wish death upon me. I am your ONLY salvation…who do you think you are!"

"Who do you think YOU are?" Ike stated as he stood up "You need to listen to reason. Only we can defeat the Triad there is no way for you to win alone…no matter WHAT the scenario!"

Hejhamo waved him away "Dortal! Telsean! Escort Commander Ike back to his quarters…and Ike your mercenaries should prepare to leave tomorrow. There is nothing we can agree on so lets stop wasting my valuable time."

After they left Hejhamo spat "Mertre…of course! I've had it with that woman!"

"Then do away with her…" the bishop said "You're in charge, you can make people disappear without any worry. You don't even have to do it…Dortal, Telsean and Ulqueis will do anything you ask of them." Hejhamo nodded and laughed

"Of course… there should be no problem with 'collateral' damage." he thought of Mertre's brother Yotu. "Two birds with one stone." he grinned.

Ike saw Mertre and another man in front of his room "I'm Yotu, her brother. How did the meeting go?"

"Just about as well as anything else. I really don't think Hejhamo will follow any plan because he won't get to be king of the country." Mertre sighed "What now?"

"I don't know but judging by his reaction he is banishing us tomorrow." Ike stated. Just then Soren, Tyse and Mia appeared "Boss we got some bad news!" Mia said.

"What now?" Tyse cleared his throat "Apparently one of the Demon Triad is here. My best guess is Yakaan." Mertre gasped

"How?" Mia shrugged "Not sure…but I think I ran into him earlier disguised as a bishop."

Soren shook his head "Yakaan is definitely the clever one in the Triad by the looks of it." _It can't be…_ Mertre thought. Mia began describing the bishop and Mertre couldn't believe it

"I know who that is…he was one of my major supporters. How could I have missed something off about him?"

"What do we do now?" Yotu asked. Ike sighed "As much as I hate to say it..we need to rest first. If Yakaan is here and if anything happens we need to be at full strength to deal with it." Soren nodded "It can't be helped." Everyone agreed and split up.

In their room Soren glanced over to Mia who was sleeping. He caught a few hours but couldn't get the feeling something was about to happen. _Maybe I should take a look around…_

He went over to Mia and kissed her forehead before leaving. Outside he picked something up

_Voices?_ he moved in the relative direction hoping to find the source. Then he heard something close and turned around

"Tyse?" he whispered. Tyse nodded and pointed past Soren. The two saw Yotu and Mertre speaking with Ulqueis.

"Now?" Yotu asked. He glanced at his sister who shrugged and the three walked away. "Where are they going?" Soren turned "I don't…Mia!" Tyse put a finger to his lips

"Where do you think you were goin' without me!" she asked then flicked Soren's forehead, he shook his head "Stop that. Tyse, go get Ike. I have a bad feeling-"

Just then explosions and yells reverberated through the halls. Soren closed his eyes and tried to focus

"Those are the other mercenaries!" Mia called out. _She is right._

"Go find Ike!" Tyse nodded and left quickly and left the two to follow Yotu, Mertre and Ulqueis.

The Benkanan army, combined with the Blood Watch marched to their next destination from which they would launch a full scale attack on the cities that sympathize with the rebels. At dawn they would unleash hell and claim all of Zatuo after they wiped the rebels of the face of the continent.

In the trees Strike, Teiaya and Wire watched for a few minutes before continuing onto the Thunder camp. Teiaya turned to the other two "You all know that no matter how fast we go the fighting will begin before we return with the Thunder. Right?"

"Not to mention Hejhamo's Order may not even come but Fist is back there and the Iron Titan are well trained. They stood to the Blood Watch for hours." Wire yelled. Strike nodded

"But this is the Benkanan ARMY. They can only do so much before they must give ground and retreat. Our only hope is to confuse them with the Thunder." the leaders agreed and continued running through the night.

Ike ran up to his sister "Mist! What happened here?" Titania, Cadeera and Shinon were also there surrounded by dead bodies

"Some of these guys broke into our rooms and attacked us." Mist answered. "Anyone know where Ranulf and Leah are?"

"Most likely mopping the floor with these scum." Shinon stated. "There was so much chaos at once but it's silent now. I think Shinon is right, they are most likely trying to find us." Titania said while turning and looking for them.

Tyse ran up to the group "Cadeera! Are you OK?" she nodded "I'm fine…nothing to worry about Tyse." she smiled.

Ike turned to the vampire "Tyse what is going up on your end?" "I wish I knew. Soren and Mia are following Yotu, Mertre and Ulqueis, something is up on the Hejhamo front, I guarantee.

Ranulf and Leah joined them as well "Great! Everyone's still standing. I was worried." Leah said before catching his breath. Ranulf looked at Ike "What now?"

"You all go find Hejhamo, Tyse and I will join up with Soren and Mia." the two left followed by Cadeera "I'm going with Tyse!" The rest of the mercenaries broke off in the other direction to locate Hejhamo.

"What is this all about Ulqueis?" Mertre asked. "Is Hejhamo finally considering our approach?" "And why now?" Yotu added. _This doesn't make any sense._

"I'm sorry." was Ulqueis reply and Dortal and Telsean appeared with swords drawn "The Order no longer has need of your services." They said and attacked. Yotu pushed Mertre back and deflected Dortal's blade with his axe then sidestepped Telsean's attack.

"Ulqueis! How could you betray us!" Mertre yelled. The other man turned to leave but the door exploded and he fell. Soren and Mia jumped in with their swords drawn. Yotu turned

"What-" Telsean impaled him and Dortal knocked him to the floor. "This is getting crazier by the second!" Mia yelled.

Soren rolled his eyes "It was bound to when you deal with a crazed bastard like Hejhamo!"

Mia charged Dortal and forced him back with her rapid blows. Dortal jumped back and tried to counter but was thrown back again. Telsean ran towards Soren and swung in a wide arc, Soren jumped over him and cut him across the back. He landed, and switched weapons

"Arcwind!" the fierce winds shot Telsean through the wall. Ulqueis turned towards the door and saw Yakaan

"Singularity…" a black hole appeared in front of Yakaan and the force tore at Ulqueis and drained him inside before closing.

"Worthless." He saw Mia's onslaught on Dortal, the man's sword was cut in half and he decided to interfere

"Die!" he shot a black bolt that hit Yotu instead and he flew through the air and landed in an unmoving heap.

Dortal moved on the distracted Mia but an Arcfire caught him and he fell. Soren turned to Telsean who shot at him, he caught his blade and twisted it out of his hand

"You can go now." he hit him with another wind spell throwing him to the side, and against another wall. The three faced Yakaan who laughed

"You can't defeat Singularity and I!" Dortal and Telsean stood again surrounding the three. Tyse broke through an opposite wall and flew past Yakaan, grabbing him and tearing through yet another wall into another room.

Soren spun and sliced through Telsean's neck, killing him instantly. Dortal picked up Yotu's axe and swung at Mertre who fell back. Mia sprang forward and stabbed him in the stomach.

Dortal yelled and moved back, another Arcfire burned into his face and he fell dead as well. Ike and Cadeera leaped into the destroyed room

"Is everyone alright? Mertre!" "I'm fine but I'm not sure about my brother." she cried. Cadeera ran to him and began using her staff. "Where did Tyse go?" she yelled.

Yakaan stood up quickly "You again!" he yelled at Tyse "I thought I saw the last of you at the execution!" Tyse kicked Yakaan into the wall and embedded his clawed hands in his chest "You can't get rid of the last vampire that easily!"

"Last!?" Yakaan shot a black bolt from his mouth into Tyse's face and the vamp fell to the floor

"Damn it!" Yakaan tore himself out of the wall and retreated "You have not seen the last of me Tyse."

Tyse stood and shook himself off before returning to the rest of the group "Where is Ike and Mertre?" Soren looked over to him

"Went looking for Hejhamo, we're going to do the same." Mia came up next to him "Yep, stay here and watch Yotu." the two ran off leaving Cadeera and Tyse with the injured man.

"Death bolt!" out of a room surrounded by bishops massive lightning bolts surged towards the five mercenaries. Mist got in front and put up a magic shield that the strikes destroyed and knocked the five to the floor.

Shinon sprang up and fired on the bishops casting spells and killed a few. Titania and Leah leaped through the debris to engage the conspirators head on.

A fireball shot through the air and the two leaped to the size. The explosion lifted the dust and Ranulf took the chance to slice through the enemies. Mist turned "Look!"

Mertre appeared "Death bolt!" she shot her own bolts at Hejhamo's approaching ones and a massive flash resulted. Ike jumped past her and dashed through the dazed combatants and entered Hejhamo's room facing the traitorous lord head on

"You've placed yourself against the rebels! That was your intention the whole time right? To wipe us out!" Hejhamo drew his long sword and spat

"You would've died against Benkanan either way. I'm just advancing my agenda! Remember! I want to rule EVERYTHING!" Ike charged and their swords clashed

"I caught that from our meeting! But realize this!" Ike broke off and Hejhamo slashed at him. Ike jumped over him and with a quick spin slashed the lord's back.

"Dortal, Telsean and Ulqueis are dead!" he attacked again, barely missing. Hejhamo prepared a large fireball "Yakaan is gone!" he launched it but, it stopped in midair and turned around.

Ike caught sight of Soren and smiled. Hejhamo dove to the side and Ike followed him down. Sparks flew from the fire and the blades.

"Soren! We're all wrapped up with the bishops come on!" Mia called. "Right." Soren turned and left "Give him one for me Ike!" he yelled back.

"You're all cocky!" the two continued to exchange attacks. Ike caught Hejhamo's blade near the hilt and spun around and grabbed the other man's hand. He twisted it and the lord yelled and dropped the blade

"Damn you!" Ike stabbed Hejhamo and he fell. "You…you can't do this to me!" Ike turned to walk away "Yes I can.

Hejhamo roared and shot another lightning bolt at Ike's back. He turned quickly and launched a beam through it and into Hejhamo _Graaaa!_ he choked out blood before the room fell on itself.

-----  
"WHAT!" Fist yelled "Benkanan has begun destroying the surrounding cities for harboring us! All hell is breaking loose pretty damn fast!" Kit yelled back at her father. The sounds of battle and death reached the camp and buildings continued to burn to the ground. Fist jumped on a boulder and raised his massive battle axe

"We fight NOW!" The rebel army scattered for their weapons

"Someone get word to Leek and the Yartz in the forest and the infirmary, those men holding back Choke, Wall and Fortress are going to be needed!"

-----  
Through the streets civilians ran some tripped and were quickly gouged and killed by the Benkanan army. A general raised the Benkanan flag

"For the Great Republic! For Benkanan!" The sun began to rise and dawn began to break, the battle for Zatuo's fate has begun.

-----  
Meanwhile, the leaders: Strike, Wire and Teiaya recently grouped the force of the Thunder and were mounting horses. "Damn its dawn!" Strike yelled.

"Faster everyone! Into the cities! Our war had begun again! If you see any of Benkanan-"

"Kill the mother fuckers!" Teiaya yelled over Wire's orders "And make them regret everything!"

"Men of the Thunder! Roar!" Strike yelled again. The Thunder picked up the pace and roared to the heavens.

-----  
Yakaan spat as he walked back to the Benkanan castle "Zijo already began his move…" he said staring at the sun. He grinned

"By this time tomorrow all of Zatuo will belong to us!" He caught sight of Heydhar. The massive armored man nodded and Yakaan understood

"Act Three. Instantaneous victory!" He turned to the sight of the smoke clouds above the destroyed cities "And soon after…the world…"

-----  
Dawn brought many things, but above all…a ridiculously confusing wake up call for the former members of Hejhamo's Order, which with the death of the lord, three ministers and many of the commanding bishops and soldiers, has been disbanded.

Ike turned to Mertre "Let them know everything. Especially your decision because with your brother out of commission, the army is yours." She nodded and breathed out

"Yeah…listen to me men of the former Order! Last night much happened, our leaders have betrayed our trust and all of them including our lord have paid for it with their lives. Our ranks were infiltrated by our very enemies and the only ones who can guide us to a new future are in front of you. Many may be lost in the coming battle and many may not agree with me but we will mobilize on the side of the rebels no matter what the majority is. So everyone who would follow me into battle against the Benkanan Republic! Let me know where your allegiance lies! Where is your loyalty!" the entire group erupted in roars.

Mertre turned to Ike and smiled "We're all set." Ike nodded "I kind of figured that out."

* * *

Pretty long chapter i thought. The only downside was that there wasn't much sorenxmia-ness in this one but i've still got a few things to deal with between them here on Zatuo before closing this story off so no worries on that end  
Anyway the rebellion is next followed by the four final battles (Unotch, Heydhar, Yakaan and Zijo Oit)

R-r-r-r-REVIEW


	48. 412: Together We Ride

**Chapter 12**

**Together We Ride**

Every morning, the people of Zatuo, more importantly the citizens living within the Benkanan Republic would expect to wake and hear the birds in the air, instead there were screams and yells and arrows soaring through the air.

"It has begun!" a man yelled, glancing around as a troop of rebels moved through rousing the citizens. Wyverns dropped and Benkanan soldiers fell the entire group before moving through the allies to fight the scattered battle.

The Bryte Tavern Rebels, the Yartz, and the Iron Fist had launched their plan of instilling a total revolution within the mass of Benkanan. Under Kit, Leek and Fist's lead along with Teiaya's elite group and the remaining Greil Mercenaries have successfully recruited sympathizers hiding in outlets all over Benkanan.

Fair rained down from Benkanan Wyvern's lighting entire towns and soon the armies were fighting in the sweltering heat of hell on Earth.

Fist barreled through several men, easily tossing them aside and letting his forces overrun them, he turned "The Blood Watch is here too!?"

Three Blood Watch soldiers charged Fist who was soon joined by the speedy Kit and Ufernia. They dashed past him and their blades met with the other men as Fist leaped back before raising his ax as the last man charged again with his blade.

There were repetitive clashes of steel on steel, Fist was greatly outmaneuvered but he never gave ground. He flinched and fell back as he was cut along the side and shoulder "You are fast but not strong enough to do me in!"

In the mess of the fights, Teiaya's Liberators: Hyte, Ewata, and Atzu stood out on the ground while Enri on Hikea soared through the skies clipping the wings of enemy wyverns and sending their riders to a painful end.

Fighting alongside them the remaining Greil Mercenaries: Boyd, Rolf, Oscar, Gatrie, Zihark, and Uhnie helped the rebels continue to spread and lead the Benkanan troops on wild goose chases as they spread also in the effort to surround and kill them.

A new swarm of Wyverns flew in and began dropping explosives, five homes still burning completely shattered and more troops of the Blood Watch tore through the flames, the rebels continued their valiant efforts at keeping them at bay.

"Oscar! Look out!" Zihark yelled. A house next to them erupted in flames and several soldiers soared through the air, Oscar emerged burnt slightly, his horse following him as well. "Too late?"

Zihark turned and took off another soldier's head as arrows from Rolf and other archers began to slice through the air and Wyvern wings.

More explosions went off where Gatrie stood taking many arrows, behind him several mages let of powerful Rexbolts, bringing death dealing lightning to home in on the aerial beast, exploding and bringing them down.

"I can't keep this up anymore!" Gatrie moved aside as a few priests ran towards him, Uhnie and Boyd, having sneaked around found the archers and began cutting them down.

"C'mon guys, you honestly didn't expect that we wouldn't find you?" Boyd joked as he stepped on a fallen man's neck

"Did you?" Uhnie turned

"Blood Watch!" More of the dreaded soldiers appeared in the burning area and ran the two down.

Ewata swung his ax wide to fend off more Blood Watchmen as Atzu covered him on the roofs. He dashed at one and with a powerful blow knocked the man to the floor before leaping away from incoming javelins.

"These guys just don't want to die! We can't move farther in towards the Palace if the Blood Watch is holding back all the rebels!" he rammed his ax into the top of another's helmet. The man also fell, not dead but not getting up soon.

Hyte tore from the earth and spun with his lance deflecting javelins and arrows before hurling it into another man. It embedded itself through the armor and man. He caught his breath and died as Atzu nailed his face.

More lightning flashed and flames burst as explosives and magic covered the morning ash and smoke filled sky for miles in every direction. Cities were turned to war fronts and soon over 30 cities were reduced to flaming rubble and thousands of rebels fell along with thousands of Benkanan soldiers, hundreds of civilian-rebels who joined the fight fell to the rage as well.

More screeches were heard from above and Zihark cursed as he cut through another man before a sixth arrow caught him in the back and he fell next to Boyd whose face was badly bruised with a long lance gash in the side and Oscar who was burnt from his encounter with a mage platoon.

They were surrounded by several soldiers still warding off Rolf and Atzu's arrows along with Gatrie and Uhnie's relentless attacks.

Uhnie leaped repeatedly, dodging enemy projectiles with ease and digging her knife into neck after neck, for every five she fell, eight joined the brawl, Gatrie tried to keep them at bay with his lance prowess but magic attacks took their toll and he fell as well.

Leek appeared with several of the Yartz and light flashed in a massive glow causing many to fall back. Soon Kit and Ufernia dashed in and began leveling the enemies while the priests went to work.

Fist lay on the floor with a sword in his side and another in his gut, one dead Blood Watch was in front off him while the other two stood over him.

"Shouldn't have told Ufernia and Kit to leave…" he pulled the swords out and roared

"But this isn't the end!"

Just as the fresh wyverns continued their bombing barrage all over Benkanan, Enri in the smoke filled sky had no idea how bad the carnage was. Hikea flew and gave him roars to signal his movements. Enri felt his lance dig into man and beast as he continued crippling and felling enemy air troops, then there was an intense heat and Hikea gave way "Shit! Magic-"

The landing was hard and he was thrown from the seat before hearing more wyvern screech "More? Already?"

The sound of battle above increased dramatically as beasts roared. "The Thunder!" Sure enough the cavalry arrived in time as the Wyverns of the Thunder began clearing the skies and the sounds of explosives began to die away.

Wire and Strike roared at the top of their lungs as the 20 Blood Watchmen around them attacked. Both of their swords moved with lightning grace and tore into the men as they kept them at bay long enough for Cadeera's powerful Grip spell that literally picks them up and destroys most the armor.

Tyse flew in from above and landed in front of Fist as two blades tore into him. Tyse ignored them and his claws tore into the throats of the men and then tore out with everything on his hands.

They fell instantly dead and Tyse turned to Fist as he took the blades out and handed them over "Lets kill these fuckers vamp."

A Benkanan troop of 60 killed the last rebel in the area before turning "Look!" was all one man had to say before a blue cat ripped his stomach out. The cat roared and began leaping, breaking faces with its powerful claws.

Leah leaped after Ranulf and with unbelievable grace, downed ten men in a short span "Glad I let Mia beat my face in all those days."

Ranulf shifted next to him "Same here." Leah raised his eyebrow and Ranulf shrugged before leaping away and shifting.

Shinon stood on top of a tower and located the mercenaries and liberators ringed about by soldiers. _Twang!_ One fell and the others looked around _Twang!_ Shinon smirked

"Right in the face…that's to be expected." He caught Uhnie smile in his direction before Mist and Titania fell on the confused group along with men of the Thunder and diced them all to bits.

Leah and Ranulf rejoined with Mia and Soren who was easing the flames with his own "Its hard to tell where to go with all this ash and smoke in the damn way." Soren growled.

Mia shrugged "Well, we didn't get here in time to stop them from raining fire on the whole of 50 cities."

"Hey where is Hejhamo's order?" Leah asked. Soren turned to him "That group is big, they've split up all over the place and are waiting till we turn the enemy around, Ike and Mertre are with them along with Teiaya. We're on our own for now."

Ranulf shook his head "How do we get the Benkanan army to fall back? They're five times our size, even now!"

Soren turned as 10 Blood Watchmen appeared "Kill the Blood Watch. Mia you are with Ranulf, Leah and I will move in sync, ready?" The men charged and the four split into two groups and began their move.

Ufernia turned to Hyte and Gatrie, "They've bought in their supply wagons no doubt, we've been fighting more than half a day, I need you to hold as many off while the burning team gets past."

Hyte turned to Gatrie "Easier said than done right?"

Gatrie shrugged "I'm incredible, this is a little stretch exercise."

The two moved forward as Ufernia, Kit, Titania, Cadeera and Oscar moved around and Enri and Tyse took off.

"Over there!" yelled another of the Blood Watch, multiple swordsmen and axmen ran past him at Gatrie and Hyte who used their massive great lances to easily fend off the steel weapons and level the men.

Gatrie pushed past two, throwing them aside and hurled his great lance at the Watchmen who was hit by it full force and fell to the floor. Hyte took the opportunity.

"Luna!" he spun with the massive lance and the force of the tempest dragged the men in. He stopped and rotated back again cutting them all deep across their chests and killing 8 instantly while three more stood clutching their wounds.

Gatrie drew out his short sword and killed them all "Told you, I'm incredible!" Hyte chuckled "I did most the work and kept my lance." The Watchmen stood as Wyverns flew at the two heavily armored men and riders leaped and landed all around them.

Just then the supply wagons behind them exploded and in the one second of confusion Enri and Tyse landed and began killing the riders while Titania, Oscar and Cadeera rode out and moved towards the Watchmen.

Cadeera held out her tome "Grip!"

a force of light smashed him in and Oscar and Titania's weapons tore through the broken armor and he fell.

Leah and the Watchmen's blades met "Damn!"

the force pushed Leah back and a second quick strike sent him stumbling to the floor. _Worse than the vamp I fought._

He got up and dashed again, feinting quickly letting the blade cut one strand of hair before ramming his into the man's arm, right under his shoulder armor "Take it!" he wrenched the blade and the man's arm hung limp.

"D-damn you!" he yelled before his head went off. Leah sheathed his blade "So much for Blood Watch." Another appeared and Leah cursed before moving back as he charged.

Soren stood in the middle of three, they all glanced at each other "Don't take me lightly, I've killed many of you easily before, I'll do it again." The men laughed and one moved forward.

Soren whipped out his blade and in one fluid motion turned and a black flame spurted out and through the man's lower body, leaving a clean hole through. The man fell and the other two leaped and roared.

Ranulf stood back to back with Mia and cracked his knuckles "You know how much I appreciated our one on ones right?" Mia smiled "Obviously, you needed serious help."

Ranulf rolled his eyes before shifting and leaping high. The three on Mia's end moved forward and so did she, sliding easily through the gap of two blades as the three stabbed at her. She turned around and slashed one across the back twice before stabbing him in the back of the neck.

Ranulf landed right on one man's head and leaped away as the other attacked, killing his ally instantly "Damn you, you fucking animal!" Ranulf just laughed as the man charged. He leaped high and the Watchmen hurled his weapon, he missed badly.

"I didn't jump at you that time." Ranulf said as he landed lightly and charged for the man's stomach.

Winds swirled around Soren with so much force the two attackers were drained into it and flung away. _I knew tornado could work on me._

He sent powerful Arcthunders into the men causing them to flinch and spasm before hitting them with Elwind, through a few of the destroyed buildings.

Mia and Leah finished the last of the Watchmen easily, Leah laughed "They're not as powerful as they were at first." Mia nodded slowly "I wonder why…oh well…"

Fist appeared "Mercenaries! The Benkanan army is moving back to join with the massive bulge being formed by their reinforcements!"

"Damn it…I had a feeling there would be even more." Soren thought quickly "Lets follow, Ike, Mertre and Teiaya have to move in with the Order now."

The sun had long since set and the sky was still murky with smoke and dotted with Wyvern's of the Benkanan's retreating force. The rebels used runners to get the various threads to all move in sync towards the palace past the bulge. Kit was specifically sent for the Order to make sure they were moving.

Soren knew that if they did it perfectly they could crush the Benkanan with surprise after surprise in front AND behind. "Do you think we can kill them all? They're still five times our size y'know." Mia asked.

He turned to her "Maybe not 100% but shredded enough for an elite force to move for the Benkanan palace…we are nearly done here y'know."

She smiled "Hopefully…" he noticed she seemed tired, which is weird, very weird in this case "Are you alright, Mia?"

She looked at him and smiled "Yes…why do you ask?" Soren kept his eyes on her before turning back to the road ahead

"Why do I ask? Because, I love you, its that simple…"

She smiled and turned ahead also as the rallying cry of the rebels broke out and they heard the Order crying out "For the new Zatuo!"

The various groups of rebels began closing in on the enemy as the Order with its massive numbers rammed right into the side of the Benkanan army.

Teiaya dashed along with the Order straight into the enemy and shot red beams from his tomes that tore right through soldiers and then he finished them off with his long knife, all in a smooth flow ending with 20 men downed before they could comprehend it.

Ike and Mertre backed him up with the horsemen who rallied and began their long charge, overtaking rebels in battle and knifing deeper into the mass of troops. Ike heard endless roars in the sky as Wyvern Knights collided with each other.

Mertre looked at Ike and smiled "Despite all this violence I'm just glad to be doing something right for once." Ike nodded

"You've always been doing something right since you've been fighting to join the rebels despite Hejhamo's orders."

She nodded "But I have you to thank…I could be dead now…I think our meeting was a great turn of events for this whole continent."

"Everything big seems to stem from one person, Mertre…although oddly enough I seem to have that role to much or rather, I share the role with the rest of the mercenaries."

"Go join the battle, I'll back everyone else from here." she said softly as they turned towards the raging battle and flames from colliding magics.

"Alright…but remember…together we ride." Ike turned and ran into the army and Ragnell flashed brilliantly as he tore through the army of Benkanan and found the Blood Watch at the core.

"Lord Oit we are here…" said the commanders of the palace guard's divisions.

"Stand…" Zijo Oit ordered.

They stood and ignored the dead bodies of servants mutilated and thrown around "Sir…reports and signs from the sounds of combat tell us that the rebels are somehow drawing closer…they must be outmaneuvering the army…dirty tactics."

"They're rebels….dirty tactics is their forte…even the Blood Watch is no longer of use…Dyehsein is hungry…so am I." before the five men could say anything or run for that matter their heads fell away from their bodies and stained the floor.

Zijo Oit grinned "Forty-eight bodies now…" he began laughing in the corpse-filled, blood-stained throne room.

Yakaan, Heydhar and Unotch stood outside, they all glanced at each other. Yakaan broke the silence

"Heydhar, rally the palace guard…Unotch you know what to do…battle has finally made it home."

The three all split up, preparing for the direct encounter with the rebel forces soon.

As the Benkanan forces rallied with barely any of the Blood Watch among them, the thinly spread rebels began breaking away, splitting the Benkanan army along with them. Tens of thousands dead all together counting rebels, Benkanan soldiers, civilians and even people uninvolved with the fighting.

None of the heads of the rebels are without injuries, the Greil Mercenaries, Teiaya's liberators and the whole of the rest of the lead all have their wounds as the fighting continues by the light of the moon and flames of destroyed homes and fields, cities now rubble and forest lands now completely cleared, a true revolution spreads through all of Zatuo as they recognize the rebels are taking the ultimate risk in mounting the valiant assault on the Benkanan Republic, word has spread but will it reach Qeen? For even if the palace falls, the outnumbered rebels won't sustain attacks from the remaining Benkanan soldiers and will never truly succeed.

"This is the third night…" Soren said blankly as the team made its way for the palace. They left behind the army to other heads while a small group moved cautiously in the night.

Mia shrugged "its an all out revolution, who takes breaks?" Soren rolled his eyes "Obviously not you but I'm pretty sure the soldiers have to sleep."

In reality he knew Mia was exhausted, the fighting was a massive strain on all of them and there is an extreme lack of sleep between all of them.

In addition to a group of the Order to battle the palace guard they brought Shinon, Strike, Ike, Teiaya and of course Soren and Mia, between the six of them they could easily defeat the Demon Triad and Zijo Oit.

As dawn broke again they reached the palace, surrounded by massive walls and dreaded flags of King Wetka's Benkanan and the Blood Watch. Soren readied Meteor.

On the wall, none of the guards expected the wall to be blown from below them…twice. As the rebels broke in and began killing the outer-guards the wall fell along with all the men patrolling it.

Alarms were sounded and the gates opened letting a flood of 90 soldiers to battle the elite 50 not including the mercenaries.

Zijo Oit watched them all from the top, specifically Ike who was easily decimating not only the soldiers but the guard towers and the walls. "They've had an impressive run but it ends today."

"Go for the castle! Now!" Ike yelled as more guards patrolling outer perimeters began appearing from the fallen walls and attacking the rebels. Zijo Oit finally made a point in the ending of something but is it the mercenaries' end or Benkanan's?

The fate of Zatuo will soon be decided by the titan-sized forces that are the Demon Triad.

_Grr took forever to fix up the file! :C_

_Oh well here is chapter 15 of the Zatuo arc and if you can't tell i'm almost done, for all my reviewers THANK YOU SO MUCH_

_and don't be afraid to share this story with your buddies, its worth it :)_


	49. 413: Against the Demon Triad

**PLEASE RED THIS! _I am so sorry to any and all people who have been reading this story! I truly am, it's been years and there are only 2 reasons why this update is so...freaking...late..._**

**_ONE - comp crashed and I lost my planning document that had a summarized version of where I was going with the last 2 or 3 chapters of the Zatuo arc_**

**_TWO - another document had ALL of my planning for the sequel Ymarkteg, that is all gone, enemy names, enemy motivations, plot twists, deaths, the whole shebang, made me really depressed_**

**_THREE - procrastination, I just copied all of Zatuo earlier today, read the whole thing, made notes and continued with this, I promise that I will finish out FENE and work out a new document for Ymarkteg, I still want to do Ymarkteg even if I have to work a whole new plot out_**

**_Without further ado, chapter 13_**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Against the Demon Triad**

Finally inside the castle, Ike, Teiaya, Strike, Shinon, Soren and Mia slowed their pace, the sounds of the dreadful battles outside continued to roar, even in the grand hall. A ridiculously wide room with several balconies on each wall connected by staircases hidden behind the walls. Lavish decorations, suits of armors, pictures of irrelevant lords or dukes and long red flags. As they walked along the red carpet Strike turned to Shinon.

"Shouldn't you be in the front? You're point right?" Shinon shrugged "Something is here...I'm not going to be the first in it's line of sight."

Ike turned, seeing something disappear behind the wall, he didn't hear any footsteps on the staircase so he turned back, the door leading further in seemed to be getting farther away rather than closer as they walked.

Soren and Mia turned at the same time as a familiar sound hit their ears "Duck!" they both yelled as an arrow cut through the air and embedded itself in the floor. Teiaya flipped over to look at it and noticed a red flash "Get away!"

It exploded, throwing the group in random directions. "Strike!" the Thunder's leader turned to see Wall and Fortress "What are you doing here!

Several guards emerged from the door at the end of the hallway and charged, Wall and Fortress moved forward to attack them. Shinon got up on one knee and sniped one of the royal guards.

Standing to fight, Ike quickly moved aside as another arrow cruised on by "Teiaya, is this-"

The other rebel leader nodded after killing one of the guards "Unotch! The demon snipemaster of the Triad!"

Mia spun Ein'Tosen and deflected another of his arrows as Soren filled one of the guards with lightning, throwing him across the room into another pair, killed right after by Wall and Fortress. Strike shot through and killed last one as an arrow shot at him, Wall moved in front of his leader, taking the shot to the neck and falling down.

"Wall!" Shinon ran over and skidded to a halt releasing a pair of shots into a high balcony.

"You! You are a skilled marksman!" Shinon grinned at the statement from the demon and pointed at himself "I'm the best fucking marksman in the world! I dare you to prove me wrong Unotch!"

Ike moved next to Shinon "What are you doing?" Shinon waved Ike away "I'll hold this guy, you have a bone to pick with this Oit guy right? Take the rest of the crew and find him...alright?"

Ike placed a hand on Shinon's shoulder "Good luck...and don't die, Uhnie will never forgive you." Shinon grinned "Neither would Mertre in your case."

He winked and Ike turned away, he signaled the others to follow him, as he passed by, Soren gave Shinon an elixir "Don't do anything stupid."

As the group disappeared, Shinon looked at Wall's corpse, a much more arrogant self would have seen the man's sacrifice as worthless. But he imagine if he were Strike and Wall as Gatrie, he quickly shook his head before looking up at the balconies on the east wall. He began moving towards one of the openings in the wall behind him _"The west wall is mine...this will be one interesting sniper duel..." _Shinon moved aside as an arrow from Unotch shot at him, he quickly fired one off and broke for the opening, ascending a staircase and coming up on one of the lower balconies with his bow at the ready.

On the opposite wall, Unotch loaded another arrow and glanced around the corner into the quiet hall, the sounds of war seem to have faded for their battle "What is your name?"

Shinon turned to the left after hearing the voice "Shinon." Unotch emerged and fired off a shot just as Shinon did, guessing the correct balcony, the red arrow caught Shinon in the side, while Unotch was only scratched across the shoulder. Shinon hid behind the wall and pulled the arrow out, shaking his head _"He is one of the so called 'Demon Triad' __for a reason...rookie mistakes are not for you my friend."_

Shinon looked up from his wound when he heard Unotch preparing a shot "He cant-" before he finished, he moved aside quickly as an arrow cut through the wall he was leaning against, he ascended a few flights of stairs, when he came out on a balcony, loading a shot, Unotch leapt from his on the lower level to one of the highest balconies, shooting another arrow along the way. Shinon moved aside and fired back as Unotch disappeared into the wall.

The mercenaries came to a stop at another chamber, much smaller and round, a black monument was in the middle of this dark blue room, chains were strewn across the floor. Mia turned to see a bunch of stray weapons "What is this?"

Ike shrugged, all of them turned to the center as the monument moved, stood and turned, it was Heydhar. Strike pulled out his sword "The demon general who wields Ijhalma..."

Heydhar pointed the mighty lance at Strike "Fight. Die." he charged towards them, trying to stab at Strike, the swordsman quickly dodged the attack and Fortress caught the lance with his axe.

Ike, Teiaya, Soren and Mia moved across the room, stepping over the chains as Strike landed "You know the drill, keep moving...this should be interesting!"

Strike charged at Heydhar, slashing across the rusty blood-stained armor several times, but making no visible damage "What the hell-" Heydhar turned and punched Strike, sending the leader of The Thunder threw the air and across the floor, hitting his head against the wall.

Fortress moved in and continued exchanging clashes with Heydhar, the giant spun, cutting Fortress across his chest. Strike stood as Fortress brought his ax on the side of Heydhar's helmet, the demon shoved Fortress, slamming the man into a wall as Strike returned to continue attacking Heydhar.

At the end of the hallway the group came out into a wide square room, the ceiling was about 8 floors up making it much larger than it needed to be with countless structures jutting form the walls, they noticed, perched at the end of one, Yakaan who looked down at them.

"The valiant rebels have finally arrived, thank you for killing all those guards, history will see this futile efforts with slightly impressive kill counts, but it ends here...Singularity is the ultimate weapon, I'm sure you all know that."

Soren shook his head "Singularity...you really don't believe you can control something like that." the mage readied his tome and blade as Yakaan laughed.

"Oh I can...I killed Ulqueis with this and I'm not afraid to devour the entire continent with it!"

Mia stood next to Soren, raising Ein'Tosen "Ike, Teiaya...we can handle this."

Teiaya nodded "I'm sure you two can...this guy is full of hot air." Teiaya pointed at Yakaan "I really wish I could stick around to see your face when you realize you've been beat."

As Teiaya moved away, Ike joined him "Good luck Soren, Mia...tear him up." As they left, Mia began jumping off the walls to reach him as Soren fired off several fire balls. Yakaan caught each of the attacks and threw back a mass of flames, Soren jumped away as it exploded against the floor.

Mia slashed at Yakaan who jumped from his perch, wound his hand back and shot out his palm, a force caught Mia and she was thrown down to the floor with a crash. Soren swung his sword sending waves of flames up at Yakaan, he held his hand up and it was surrounded by a black aura, he cut through the flames and jumped down as Soren jumped at him.

Sword and bare hand clashed, the force from some impact caught Soren and he crashed into a wall. Yakaan landed as Mia stood and charged him, they exhanged attacks, hand to blade before he ducked and yelled, throwing Mia high into the air before she fell to the floor again.

Soren tore out of the wall and landed on one of the structures, looking down at Yakaan as the dark sage looked up at him "My power is limitless! Realize this and death will be swift!"

Back in the grand hall, Shinon jumped down a flight of stairs as three shots tore through the walls, he rolled to the opening and fire out. Unotch dodged the shots, returning fire, hitting the arrow Shinon just removed from his quiver. Shinon cursed and ran back up stairs as Unotch jumped from his balcony.

Shinon came around a corner but stopped before he fired, Unotch was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden a leg kicked his bow and arrow from his hand and they fell to the floor he turned as Unotch kicked him in the face over the railing and to the floor below.

Landing on his back, Shinon yells grabbing the Silencer lying nearby. Unotch aimed directly at the fallen marksman and shot at him. Shinon rolled aside and ran back as the arrow exploded, he jumped, turned and fired at Unotch, scratching his leg as the demon jumped from his balcony again.

"Didn't see that coming, did you Shinon?" Unotch yelled as he turned to face his opponent. Shinon spat as he stood, wincing at his back pain, he began moving back again, needing higher ground and better cover. Unotch aimed a shot at him, Shinon quickly looked around and dove aside, the arrow hit a fallen general's armor and rebounded, scratching across Shinon's arm as he rolled to a stop and fired three shots.

Unotch jumped away, something hit him, as he landed he roared and looked at his leg, an arrow embedded itself. He quickly ducked behind a wall as Shinon fired at him again. Laughing maniacally, Unotch let out a loud scream "Nice shot, Shinon! Nice fuckin shot!"

Shinon stood slowly and let out a sigh of relief "You walked...or rather, jumped right into that one...if there is one thing I learned, it's basics...sure being fancy is impressive, but efficient? Not all the time."

Unotch continued laughing as Shinon ran into the wall and up several stairs.

Strike attempted to stab Heydhar but the blade's end cracked and shattered. Heydhar whipped around with his lance knocking Strike aside "Bleed." _"Kill me! Kill me!"_

Fortress returned to attacking Heydhar who ignored him and walked towards Strike as the leader stood up, discarding his blade, Strike noticed countless blades lying on the floor "You knew my sword would-" Heydhar grabbed Strike's throat and lifted the man, aiming his lance at him, Fortress, with all his might threw his ax at Heydhar's arm, the crash caused Heydhar to flinch and turn, striking with his lance cutting clean through one of Fortress' arms.

Strike picked up two blades and slashed at Heydhar repeatedly "Something has to work!"

Soren shot several lightning bolts down at Yakaan who held out his hand, a black hole appeared and absorbed the attacks. Yakaan clenched his fist and laughed as Mia charged and slashed at him, the man continually jumped away as Mia attacked him until he got backed to a wall. She swung around, releasing a stream of purple flames, Yakaan jumped high above before being slammed into the wall by a gust of Arc Wind, Mia slashed upwards, covering Yakaan in flames.

He burst out of them and moved quickly as Soren's blade buried into the wall. As he jumped off the wall, Soren kicked off as well and attempted to get him with several wind gusts, Yakaan held his hand out and the three lightning bolts returned striking Soren. The mage fell to the ground near Mia who bent down quickly "Soren! Are you alright? Stupid question."

He rolled on his side and nodded "I'm fine...for the most part...this guy is...skilled." Mia looked up as Yakaan held his hands as far as they could go, 10 dark orbs appeared around him he yelled and they fired on Mia and Soren.

Mia's blade lit up and she swung it around yelling, destroying the dark energy as Soren turned and with one finger shot a black bullet at Yakaan. The shot tore clean through his lower side. The demon clenched his teeth and jumped aside, holding his hand out.

The ground around Mia and Soren exploded, throwing them aside.

Ike and Teiaya kicked the grand door open, face to face with Zijo Oit at last, Ike aimed Ragnell at him as Teiaya reading his ember tome. Zijo took Dyehsein out and spun it around before aiming it at them "At last we meet...I am Zijo Oit, Zatuo is just the beginning for me!"

The throne room was covered in old and new blood, clearly he had just killed whatever guards came to protect him, there was also a severed head with a crown. Wetka has been dead for much longer than the beginning of the rebel invasion. All part of Zijo Oit's plan, no doubt.

Teiaya shook his head "Zatuo is the end for you! I Teiaya Ute and my ally Ike will end your life here!"

Zijo spun his blade again "Teiaya Ute and Ike...I truly hope you don't believe what you say...I've come so far from Thyremog...learning so much, growing so much more than you can imagine...my ambition...my desire is to great to be satisfied by ruling this pathetic Benkanan Republic...this is just a stepping stone for true power!"

Ike grinned "Our desire...to protect the people of not just this land...but any other land you aim to conquer is greater than your thirst for power."

Zijo jumped at them, clashing blades with Ike "Prove it!" As they continued slashing at each other. Teiaya prepared several black flames and fired them at Zijo, they exploded against him but he kept fighting Ike, nothing was going to stop this madman until his head was severed from his body because he had no heart to rip out.

With a powerful swing, Zijo caused Ike to skid a few feet away, Zijo spun an unleashed a murky gray wave that slammed into Ike and threw him against the wall. Teiaya continued to shoot more flames, but Zijo began destroying them with his blade before leaping at the rebel leader. Drawing out his two knives they engaged in a fierce exchange.

Ike stood up and shook his head before swinging Ragnell and releasing a brilliant blue wave. Teiaya kicked Zijo into it before jumping away, it exploded against the man, he stumbled then shot up after Teiaya, grabbing the man, spinning and hurling him at the floor before landing himself.

Ike ran past Teiaya and clashed blades with Zijo again, this man was undoubtedly strong and even if the entire Benkanan Army fell, he would fight for his desire.

Unotch sidestepped another shot from Shinon before firing at the Tellian warrior. They continued this pattern of ducking, firing and running in whatever order they desired. Shinon was getting more scratches and actual hits on his person than he could give to Unotch. Demon or not, he was fast and very evasive.

As an arrow entered Shinon's lower stomach he felt a burn and yelled, dropping his bow and arrow before hitting the wall behind him, he looked down at the arrow as it began flash "Damn it!" he ripped it out and threw it, as he turned it exploded and he was thrown down a flight of stairs. An arrow barely missed him and hit the wall near his head, getting up as quickly as he could, he ran back up and grabbed his battle worn Silencer.

Bending down to catch his breath he heard Unotch laughing "No matter how skilled you are...you are only human, you get worn down...soon you'll be left no choice but to crawl everywhere and I can just as easily leap wherever I want to!"

Shinon stood and descended slowly before swinging out and firing, catching Unotch in his left elbow, the demon returned fire, one shot right into Shinon's foot while the others missed. Unotch jumped away to recover as Shinon moved back. "Keep talking shit Unotch...I'm not going to die here...unlike you, I have someone waiting for me to get back...all you've got is more fighting...more killing...yeah, your life must rock!"

Unotch just spat as he removed the arrow.

A powerful punch from Heydhar sent Strike into a set of chain walls that all fell down around him as he slid to the floor. Heydhar spun his lance around before defending against Fortress "Is. This. All?"

Even with one arm, Fortress wasn't giving up, Heydhar knocked him upside the head then stabbed and lifted him with Ijhalma, raising him high allowing the blood to run down the lance and along Heydhar's arm. The armored being swung Fortress away and into a wall, Strike returned relentlessly attacking the seemingly invincible armor.

Jumping away to avoid Ijhalma Strike thought this through _"Heydhar is human...his armor isn't completely invincible..." _Knowing what he knows of Ike's history, his armor could have some kind of special spell that doesn't allow it to be harmed by anything aside from equally special weapons.

"Die." Heydhar said as he charged Strike who braced himself "I'm not going to die here!"

Soren stood in time to see Yakaan shoot at him and bury his entire hand into the mage's body. Soren took this time to grab Yakaan's shoulder with his own hand covered in black flames, and burn through him.

Yakaan jumped away but not far enough as Mia struck back with her blade cutting him across his chest before spinning to release another flaming wave that carried Yakaan across the room, skidding to a halt.

Yakaan glanced at his should, his clothes were burned away and there was a severe burn against his skin. He raised his blood covered hand "Getting close to you was a mistake I won't make again."

Soren turned to Mia and nodded, as they prepared to strike, a wall exploded and Heydhar tore through the room with Strike before breaking through another wall into a hall way littered with dead bodies of guards Ike and Teiaya struck down on their way to Zijo.

Yakaan jumped in the air followed by fire balls from Soren and Mia who jumped along the walls, Yakaan redirected the gathered flames at Mia who cut through the blast, her second slash hit the wall as Yakaan flipped around her and caught himself on one of the structures. She kicked off the wall and shot at him, he raised his hand and a powerful force disintigrated the structure he stood on and the wall nearby before throwing Mia across the air through the wall really high up in the room.

Soren took that chance to fire more gusts of air and lightning bolts that all made contact with Yakaan and exploded against him.

With a powerful swing, Zijo was pushed back as a bright red beam shot from Teiaya's hand and threw the man across the room. He landed on his knees and one hand, still holding his mighty blade up, the red spot on his chest smoking. He stood and charged Ike again, his blade encased in a gray aura against Ike's blue, each time the blades slammed against each other, gray and blue sparks and waves erupted and filled the room with contrasting colors.

Teiaya prepared more red bolts to add more bright flashes to the room as the heroes tried to overwhelm the vile and false king. He quickly spun and deflected several red shots, Ike moved in and slashed Zijo across the face causing bright red blood to stain the floor around them, several red bolts crashed against Zijo, who shrugged them off and struck at Ike, drawing blood from the blue haired hero before jumping and kicking him away.

He turned to charge at Teiaya who pulled his knives out again and charged as well, he had been planning this conflict for much so long, the plan had finally come to fruition, the rebels were outside forcing Benkanan retreat on all fronts, Zijo Oit was before him, so close to ending this all and freeing Zatuo from the dark tyranny.

Forgetting where he was Teiaya felt a sharp pain as Dyehsein cut clean through him. Lifting him with the blade Zijo threw him into the approaching Ike before spinning and unleashing a wave to carry them both into a wall that collapsed as they fell through.

"My victory in this battle is almost certain...you are only making my desire to conquer this land stronger! Since you clearly won't surrender I could always just have Yakaan absorb this whole continent into Singularity...I may not fufill my desire but neither will anyone else on this wretched land!" Zijo began laughing as Ike and Teiaya stood, the latter struggled before falling against a wall.

Ike gave him a vulnerary "C'mon Teiaya, we've come this far, we'd be fools to allow ourselves to be beaten here. The rebel leader nodded as he treated himself "I know that better than anyone else..."

Together the two ran towards Zijo as he swung his blade around, gathering gray energy, he stabbed the blade into the floor, igniting shadows in the room and destroying the entire floor. Old corpses flew through the air and Ike and Teiaya were hit and thrown aside.

Teiaya got up quickly "Flux!" dark shadows traveled across the torn floor and rose around Zijo before exploding, each pushing him slightly before he swung back only to have his blade countered by Ike, engaging in another sequence of flashing colors.

With one great clash the room went white, Teiaya shielded his eyes "We can do it...I know we can..."

* * *

**_One more note, I just realized I asked for reviews so much, maybe it's natural for people but it just seems kind of...immature? I'm not sure, my bad though, not gonna happen again_**

**_You can still review if you want but I won't be like REVIEW OR whatever anymore, thanks again everybody or anybody_**


	50. 414: Break the Limit!

_Another day another chapter, I am finishing this story! Let's do it!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Break the Limit!**

Glancing out into the great hall, Shinon sighed before ascending a few flights of stairs and stopping at another corner. He was worn out, more than he ever thought possible. Then again he is used to fighting among a group even during the finales against the Barbyos Legion and the Order of Rein, here it was just him, his bow and one crazy archer. He spat and glanced around the corner just as Unotch called out.

"I know you're exhausted Shinon! If I were you, I'd be exhausted!" Shinon could barely make out Unotch landing somewhere.

"Shinon, you've never experienced the sweet relief of death, just imagine, all your wear disappearing in one moment...it's amazingly and divinely gratifying."

Shinon set a few arrows on his bow and moved into the opening, before he could yell out a leg kicked the bow from his hand. He ducked as Unotch swung at him again and brought his elbow into the demon's jaw, snapping his head back.

Shinon grabbed Unotch by the collar and pulled him along before hurling him off the balcony. The man spun and landed on his feet turning to see Shinon aiming at him "Die!" a bolt caught Unotch right above the crook of his armpit and spun him around. Unotch took off as Shinon raised his bow and fired several more shots.

Unotch jumped over them and just as he retreated behind the wall, one more got him in the back of the leg. Shinon's arms dropped to his side "I'm not one for physical confrontation...but you really underestimated my adaptability...nice job Unotch."

The demon laughed before firing an arrow that tore through the wall and right into Shinon's chest, he was thrown against his wall and rolled down a flight of stairs.

"Did you forget my arrows can cut through these walls? Don't stand on the balconies too long my friend!" he then broke out into maniacal laughter as Shinon rolled over and eyed the end of the arrow bolt sticking out of his chest. He cursed at himself repeatedly as he grabbed it, but as he tried to pull it out his vision faded, Shinon slapped himself and stood up slowly, listening for Unotch's next move.

"_I can't take this out...the blood loss will result in me passing out and getting killed..." _everything seemed slightly more blurry, Shinon reached into his quiver and counted three arrows, cursing again.

Just then he heard another shot from Unotch and ducked as it passed over him _"He is outside right now...this is my chance..." _Shinon walked up the stairs to the highest level as Unotch laughed outside.

Falling down on one knee he heard something _"Water? No..." _then he remembered, reaching into his side he pulled out the elixir Soren gave him, he shook his head _"I can't believe I owe him one...him...of all people."_

Shinon continued to climb the stairs as he was sure Unotch was waiting and listening, he opened the elixir and took some of it, enough to give him power to pull the arrow out of him. It did much more damage than he thought it would and fell to his knees, he took a swig to keep himself awake and stood, slowing his breathing.

He placed it back and readied an arrow _"Still feel like shit...but I think I can make it...am I doubting myself now? Hell no, I know I can make it."_

"It's over Shinon!" He quickly popped out from behind the wall and both marksmen fired at each other.

A brick wall exploded and Strike rolled across the floor, quickly getting to his feet and facing Heydhar "Die." the giant said as he stepped towards him, aiming Ijhalma at the leader of The Thunder.

Strike readied his blades and spat "Wall...Fortress...you protected me to the end...your sacrifices will not be in vain!"

"Kill!" Heydhar stabbed towards Strike who moved an inch aside and scraped one of his swords along Ijhalma before striking at Heydhar's chest, leaving a visible scratch. A scream was heard as a small fog streamed out of the scratch.

Strike flipped around with his other blade but the armor seemed to give way and then grow back into place, his blade was now infused with Heydhar's armor. As the general turned Strike saw red eyes flash in the helmet "Good." _"Kill me! Kill me!"_

Strike jumped away as Ijhalma came around barely missing him. Strike glanced at his blade that scratched Heydhar and noticed the end of it was black _"Did I pick something up from Ijhalma?"_

Heydhar charged him again, swinging the deadly lance in wide arcs as Strike countered and dodged it, Heydhar took one step and thrust the blade through a part of Strike's clothes, ripping it away and causing the man to stumble.

Strike quickly turned back to Heydhar and clenched his teeth _"I have to get one real hit in...and I have to kill him with it...he will not give me another chance if I don't..."_

Heydhar ran towards him so Strike jumped and landed right on Ijhalma as the lance tore into the wall, quickly, Strike slashed at Heydhar's helmet, cutting deeper across the face, however he didn't reach the man's head. Heydhar grabbed Strike and flung him around into a wall as he removed Ijhalma.

Strike stood up and spun his blade again "I'm getting closer Heydhar!"

The giant cracked his neck and aimed Ijhalma at Strike again "Kill." _"Me! Kill me!"_

Yakaan landed on the ground covered in smoke, he coughed and looked up as Soren reached Mia "Well done my comrade in magic...but I will prove myself better than you! No...better than anyone!"

Soren helped Mia up, she shook her head "Ouch." she looked at him and grinned.

"We really have to be careful with this guy...he doesn't let us close and when we do manage to get in, he has something ready...I've never encountered a tome like this before.

Mia nodded "Maybe not, but you and I have awesome powers that don't require tomes, pretty sure we can overwhelm him with those." she snapped her finger igniting a purple flame, Soren nodded and the two looked down at Yakaan.

"Of course...it's not that healthy for either of us...is it?" she asked. Soren nodded then remembered during the battles outside that Mia seemed tired, undoubtedly it was from the use of her powers. Luckily for her, it doesn't cause the pain and mortal damage it does to him.

"Will use it together when we get close...one of us will land the hit, he can't hope to deflect them both...especially at full strength."

Yakaan held out both his hands and yelled, the wall and structures around Soren and Mia exploded and the two fell to the ground, Mia shot at Yakaan as Soren spun around and released several gusts.

Yakaan swung his hand around, slicing through the gusts before punching the floor, shooting him into the air and away from Mia's attack. He came back down and pushed her with his force, she slammed into a wall as Soren shot more lightning and fire at him.

Yakaan grabbed all the attacks and threw them back, Soren created a powerful tornado absorbing the orb and sending it back to Yakaan. Not expecting it he barely started to jump as it hit the ground before him and sent sparks and static all throughout the room in addition to the ground exploding and sending Yakaan straight into a structure, smashing through it and hitting the wall above them.

Soren noticed Mia running along the wall as Yakaan pulled himself free, she slashed him, splattering blood all over the white structure nearby before spinning and kicking him to the floor with a flourish of purple flames.

As Yakaan slammed into the ground Soren saw his chance and cast a Rexbolt, straight down from the high ceiling into Yakaan who held his hands out and caught the violent end of the attack. Lightning began ricocheting everywhere so Soren and Mia retreated.

Yakaan finally reflected the bolt into several violent rays that exploded against the walls of the chamber, sending rubble everywhere. As Yakaan stood the rubble slowed to a crawl, Soren and Mia glanced at each other then at the man who began laughing as the rocks turned into sharp blades and shot at them.

Mia swung her blade releasing flames that ate away at the rocks as Soren jumped and fired a multitude of spells, though they headed for Yakaan they were all countered by the shrapnel that was heading for them.

Soren shielded himself as several rocks cut through him, the magic barrier finally took affect and the last volley exploded harmlessly against it.

Soren fell to the ground near Yakaan, Mia looked down "Soren!"

Yakaan held his hand and destroyed the wall around Mia, as she fell she hit a structure and let out a yell as she landed on her side. The stone made quite the impact on her back, she rolled over to see Yakaan laughing.

"You two are so powerful! I need to study it...I need to steal it! I need your powers. They are far beyond the natural magic everyone uses. Even my Singularity is still just a powerful tome...but these flames...so brilliant...so powerful!"

Yakaan threw his arms up, destroyed the ground, tile by ruined tile shattered into countless pieces of rubble "So amazingly wonderful!"

Soren swung his blade from his position on the floor, cutting Yakaan across the back, Mia saw that chance and held out her hand shooting purple flames into Yakaan that exploded forming a dark fog. She lost sight of the vile mage and Soren, she tried to get up but the impacts from the structure and floor were still aching.

"Soren! Be careful!"

Two men yelled as they flew across the throne room and exploded through walls on opposite ends, Teiaya turned to see the point of impact had caused the ground below them to explode. He looked up to see a hole tore through the ceiling as well _"What power..."_

Teiaya ran towards the farther hole in the wall and yelled "Ike!" the blue haired hero stood up and held his head as he turned to face Teiaya.

"That hurt..." The two turned as Zijo tore through the wall into the throne room, Teiaya and Ike jumped through the hole made my Ike and faced him once again.

The man breathed hard, they noticed that Dyehsein was moving and glowing slightly. Veins were popping out from Zijo's sword arm as well as his face "I will fight to the end...no matter what that end may be..."

He began walking, the blade dragging and scraping against the floor "The Benkanan Army, even after your joint rebellion force...is much too large to be defeated...Blood Watch or no Blood Watch..."

As Ike raised his blade he noticed some odd tension in his sword arm, he fell to one knee "My arm...something must have...been jarred the wrong way...from that last impact..."

Teiaya gave Ike a vulnerary "Fix it, I'll hold him!" The man ran at Zijo, and tried to cut into him but the false king countered his knives, each time his blade began growing more and more flames until Teiaya struck and the blade exploded, the flames carried Teiaya away and into a wall, he fell to the floor dropping his knives.

Zijo Oit raised his blade and began moving quicker towards the fallen Teiaya. Ike roughly adjusted his arm, clenching his teeth and swung shooting a blue beam between his fallen ally and the enemy. The ground erupted and Zijo came to a quick stop, turning to Ike who threw the used vulnerary away.

His arm didn't feel 100% but it was better than nothing. He charged Zijo and they began clashing again, he noticed the flames growing along Dyehsein again. _"What is this!" _he also noticed Zijo's eyes, pure gray and the pulsating veins made him look truly demonic.

Ike jumped away as the blade was completely covered in flames that licked up along Zijo's arm until it too was engulfed. A red beam from Teiaya hit Zijo in the back, as he turned Teiaya yelled and fired again, Zijo spun, releasing the flames, covering the entire room and forcing Teiaya and Ike back.

The flames returned to Zijo covering his entire body with their heat. No longer a man Zijo began laughing "This is Dyehsein's true power! Bow before me!"

Shinon heard glass shatter, his half-full elixir was destroyed and his arrow buried under the center of Unotch's chest. The two stared at each other from across the great hall. Unotch collapsed on his balcony as Shinon looked at the wasted liquid on the floor.

"Damn it..." he looked over to see Unotch still not moving. All his muscles suddenly felt sore, Shinon let out a short laugh as he descended to the floor of the great hall.

"I need to check the body...make sure he is dead..." Just as Shinon reached the floor he turned to see someone at the entrance.

"Shinon!" she yelled out "Uhnie? Uhnie! What the hell are you doing here? How is the battle going?"

He limped towards her and she came to a stop before him. "As best as it can, Benkanan is still about two and a half times bigger than us together, we've split them up around the castle into several battles, but we're stretched too thin...we need-"

Shinon pushed her back and turned, he moved away as an arrow landed before him and then exploded, knocking him into a wall.

Unotch laughed and fire another arrow right into Shinon's chest. He quickly tore it out, dropped it and moved as it exploded and flung him several feet forward and face first into the floor.

He turned as Unotch jumped down from balcony to balcony "Uhnie! Get out of here!"

Shinon stood slowly as Unotch landed on the floor "I wasn't done yet...surely you knew that! It's the saddest thing to see such a great marksman get bested because he was distracted!"

"If I was distracted, I would've been killed...could I have responded sooner, maybe, but I'm still here!" Shinon began breathing hard and held his chest as a really blurry Unotch just laughed at him.

Unotch ran at Shinon and punched him in the gut before lifting him and hurling him to the other end of the great hall where he slammed into a wall.

Unotch picked up and arrow and loaded it, he aimed at Shinon "Your quiver only has two shots...see...I move around to pick up my discarded shots...I can last much longer than you with half the ammo...sad really."

The second he fired Shinon threw himself behind a wall and barely made it up one flight of stairs. He heard Unotch laughing and took his next to last arrow and loaded it "We aren't done Unotch! I'm still alive!"

Unotch continued laughing "Alive? You are unbelievably stubborn...surely you can feel your body slowing down, soon it will stop completely and then...you're dead!"

Unotch jumped to the highest balcony and looked at the spot he knew Shinon was still in, he loaded an arrow and fired, it exploded, creating a hole in the wall, he looked right at Shinon he lay, slumped against the wall. Blood had poured out of his mouth and he wasn't moving.

Unotch just laughed at the man "Did you waste the last of your energy yelling at me? How pathetic! Look at me, I've been hit a few times, nothing too major...then again, this very battle allows me to ignore these wounds...maybe I'll ache later!"

Shinon looked up at Unotch, he felt like dead weight, he had tried to stand but it was practically impossible.

Just then, Uhnie yelled at Unotch "Stop talking down to Shinon! He is twice...no three times the man and marksman you could ever hope to be!"

"Uhnie..." Shinon mumbled, Unotch turned to her and laughed again. _"His laughter is really annoying me..."_

He noticed Unotch fire at Uhnie repeatedly, he then heard her cursing, she was still tired from the fighting on the outside.

"Uhnie! Get out of...here!" Uhnie barely hid when one bolt caught her leg.

Unotch laughed "Y'know, I'll kill her first, don't go anywhere!" as he jumped from the balcony Shinon yelled, drawing his arm up and pulling the string before firing off one more shot.

Unotch landed and felt a sting, he looked to see an arrow buried deep in his chest, right on his heart. He grinned "Too bad, Shinon...it-" he caught his breath and coughed up blood into his mouth "It-"

He realized that wasn't one of Shinon's arrows, it was one of his own "It-" the pain from Shinon's other arrows suddenly surfaced and Unotch fell to one knee.

"You..." he turned to Shinon who was still slumped against a wall and pointed at him "...you..."

Shinon raised his middle finger, Unotch's grin disappeared and he fell over, dead.

Strike ran at Heydhar and jumped over him as Ijhalma swung out, he cut across Heydhar's back before leaning back as Ijhalma screamed over him. Holding his blade at an angle, he caught the lance as it came back and scraped along it again before making a wide cut against Heydhar's armor.

The giant punched Strike roughly and the man tore through another wall into a huge royal balcony outside of the castle. Dawn had broke and he stood to see countless smoke trails and fire, dead bodies were everywhere and his hopes fell "Were we defeated? Is that it? Even if we kill the Demon Triad and Zijo...what can we do against the Benkanan Army?"

Strike turned to see Heydhar approaching "Me." _"Kill me! Kill me!" _Strike raised an eyebrow "Me? That one actually...doesn't make sense my friend."

Strike charged Heydhar and the began to clash, the giant still had the clear upperhand and Strike could not dip in through his guard, unless he wanted the spear where his stomach was supposed to be.

Then, for whatever reason, Heydhar stopped. Strike caught himself and back away from the giant as he turned to the castle. "Unotch."

Strike raised an eyebrow _"Unotch?" _he moved in and began striking Heydhar, leaving multiple scratches before reeling back and thrusting his blade, it tore part way into Heydhar's armor but once again, didn't reach the man inside.

Heydhar turned and punched Strike in the face, he stumbled back and broke through the balcony, falling a long way. Heydhar turned and walked back inside the castle not knowing Strike only fell half way before grabbing onto a structure.

Soren stood up and cast a wind spell to push the fog away but Yakaan suddenly appeared behind him and dug his hand into the mage's flesh. Soren clenched his teeth and glanced back at Yakaan.

"I've got you this time...Soren." he began draining Soren's energy through his hand, the mage noticed all his senses were failing, focusing he yelled "Mia!"

She finally stood and turned to the smoke, she spun around and released several waves clearing away the smoke and exploding against the floor. Yakaan looked at Mia from behind Soren "Try and get me...just try it!"

Mia ignited her hand and pressed it against the ground. Yakaan was about to say something when a torrent of flames exploded from under him, his hand came out of Soren, followed by a spout of blood, Soren quickly swung around and cut across Yakaan as the flames carried him to the ceiling.

He added on a tornado, spinning the flames to create a deadly purple whirlwind that trapped Yakaan before exploding and tearing a huge hole in the ceiling above them.

Soren stumbled back, Mia caught him and took out a vulnerary "Sorry..."

Soren shook his head "Don't worry about it...the best way to get to an enemy, is to let him get you first..."

Mia helped him stand "Maybe so, but that was incredibly reckless!" Soren nodded and looked up.

"We aren't done yet Mia..." she looked up as well to see Yakaan falling from however high up, he fell through the hole but instead of crashing into the ground he disappeared into it.

Soren took one step forward "Did he just-"

Mia turned as a wormhole opened behind them and Yakaan emerged, burned all over and bloodied but still determined to win, he held out his hand and blasted Mia, she caught herself this time and skidded to a halt before shooting out a wave of fire.

Soren jumped over it and Yakaan cut through it, Soren caught the vile mage with a powerful gust and threw him into a wall.

Almost instantly, Yakaan disappeared again, popping out of space behind Soren, grabbing him and throwing him into the ground. He then held out his hand and pushed Soren further into the earth, burying him.

Mia ran over, jumped and repeatedly slashed at Yakaan who began clashing the blade with his entire arm as opposed to his hand.

Mia broke away and landed elsewhere as Soren burned out of the earth using his black flames.

Yakaan landed, coughed up blood all over the ruined floor before looking up at them "I'm not...letting you go...I have something larger in store...a greater fate that can't end here! I won't fall as he did!"

Soren turned to Mia then back to Yakaan "As who did? Are Heydhar and Unotch dead?"

Yakaan held out Singularity, Mia noticed the space around Yakaan seemed to bend inward towards the tome, she heard countless rips and tears as huge cracks tore through the room. A small orb appeared in front of Yakaan followed by a deadly powerful gust that began pulling them in.

"Did he just summon a...that's impossible!" Soren yelled as he moved back, followed by Mia.

"What is he doing Soren?" she yelled over the sound of the relentless wind.

"He is absorbing everything into that orb! If he completes it, it'll explode and wipe out all of Zatuo!" Soren stated.

Yakaan broke out in violent laughter as a huge section of the wall behind Soren and Mia exploded and was absorbed into the orb.

Engulfed in flames, Zijo Oit began cutting through Ike and Teiaya, every clash wound up with their weapons being pushed too far back and allowing Zijo to follow up with an attack, cutting through Ike's side and stabbing Teiaya.

The rebel leader has fallen back and started throwing countless flux spells at Zijo trying to break up the flames but they quickly recovered. Zijo swung his blade, Ike cut through the flames with a blue beam that didn't affect Zijo in any way.

Just then the entrance to the throne room exploded and was torn to shreds before disappearing. Zijo turned "Yakaan! What the fuck are you doing! We aren't there yet! Stop!"

Ike moved in and stabbed Zijo but the man's flames engulfed Ike's arms and Ragnell, he was severely burned as he pulled away. Zijo yelled and the flames exploded off of him and into Ike and Teiaya.

Uhnie helped Shinon down an half of her left over elixir. Shinon began to breathe normally again though he was still in intense pain. Shinon looked over at Unotch's corpse, then noticed someone standing at the far entrance that the rest of the team disappeared into.

Uhnie turned "Heydhar! What the-" the man began running towards them. "Die!"

Shinon looked down "Even after I won...damn it!" Strike then appeared and ran straight into Heydhar who skidded to a half and back handed the Thunder leader.

Zijo began swinging at Ike who dodged the attacks as Teiaya shot more red beams at the mass of flames.

Ike finally clashed with his blade but being so close to Zijo was burning him. The evil man laughed "You're at your wits end! Unlike you, I have no limits!"

"If there is one thing I proved...no...one thing we all proved! Is that we can break our limits!"

Strike moved into attack but Heydhar swung Ihjalma around and shattered Strike's blade. With nothing nearby, the man dove out of Heydhar's way.

Strike hit something with his foot and turned then looked back at Heydhar who was thrusting the lance at him "Kill me."

Heydhar stopped momentarily, just enough time for Strike to roll away, taking Gore Eye with him.

"That's what you said!" Heydhar turned away and lifted the lance, he was going to throw it at Shinon, who couldn't move.

"You want me to kill you! Look this way! Heydhar!" Heydhar turned his head slightly as the rest of the body began to take the steps to launch Ihjalma.

"_Kill me!" _"Kill me!" Strike fired off an arrow right into Heydhar's eye, Ijhalma flew through the air and stabbed into the ground near Shinon who fell on his side trying to move.

"Fuck...I am so..." Shinon sighed as Heydhar, who stopped moving, stumbled to one knee.

"Thank you." Strike was about to walk towards him when Uhnie grabbed him, the two fell to the ground just as the arrow exploded, taking Heydhar's head with it.

Ike pushed through causing Zijo to rear up, drawing his blade back, Teiaya took a step and swung his arm around releasing a brilliant red ray that tore into Zijo's chest spreading the flames away.

Ike moved in and swung with all his strength cutting into Zijo Oit and throwing the man back, his flames exploded off his body and Ike and Teiaya shielded themselves as Zijo came to a skidding halt.

Soren and Mia held their ground among the completely destroyed room, the entire section of the castle was drained into the orb that doubled in size.

"We need to get to him, Soren!" Mia yelled, Soren gave the situation a quick once over and came to a quick solution.

"Send your flames through the ground again! Disrupt him!" Soren yelled back. Mia nodded and placed her burning hand against the ground, the flames shot up from under Yakaan again, burning him but he didn't move, he just continued laughing and absorbing the space around them.

"They aren't enough to break his concentration!" Mia stated. Soren nodded and prepared himself.

"I'll help you! Together, we'll stop him!" Mia grabbed one of his hands "I'm not letting you use all of it, last time it almost killed you! We aren't in the best place right now!"

Soren nodded, _"This better work." _they placed one hand each on the floor, sending the flames, a swirling torrent of black and purple cut through Yakaan, he yelled as the flames gathered above him. They swirled into a long dragon made of flames, half black with a green eye and half purple with a red eye.

It roared and grabbed Yakaan, tearing him from the ground and swinging him around before hurling into the earth and exploding.

Zijo Oit looked at the latest wounds from Teiaya and Ike, with no words he charged again, the flames covered his body, Teiaya jumped in and began meeting his blades.

Ike took that chance to flip away and spin his sword quickly "Hold him back!" Ike threw Ragnell high into the air as one of Teiaya's knives was cut through and Zijo's blade cut across the rebel leader.

Ike jumped after it and was engulfed in blue flames, "Aether!" he cut clean through Zijo then flipped back for a second attack.

Two brilliant blue flashes were glowing fiercely against Zijo's figure. He took two steps back and pointed at Ike and the fallen Teiaya, he grinned as the flames began turning on him and eating at his skin.

Zijo's bare skull moved "One more..." before laughing and exploding. Ike ducked as the flames washed over the entire throne room.

His vision was blocked by a brilliant flash.

* * *

_Wow this came out super long and pretty epic_

_The Shinon VS Unotch fight was my favorite to work on cause it was so unique to me, I don't know anyone else whose written an archer v archer fight like that but it's pretty challenging, well to me anyway_


	51. 4E: Winds of Change

_What can I say?_

* * *

**Endgame**

**Winds of Change**

Opening his eyes, Ike noticed the throne room had been obliterated by Zijo Oit's death. He stood up and looked around, all that was left was Dyehsein, Zijo Oit's vile sword that seemed to take him over in the end.

He turned to the downed Teiaya and helped him up, the rebel leader looked at the sword and back to Ike, he let out a small laugh "We won..."

Back with Soren and Mia, the two were laying on the ruined floor, looking up at the blue sky. Soren turned to Mia who turned to him, they both smiled before sitting up, they saw the dark orb Yakaan created was still floating in mid air while the evil mage laid elsewhere, left by the magic dragon, he had huge marks across his body from being swung around by it.

"Soren, what do we do with that thing?" Mia asked. Soren shrugged, even he wasn't sure what this thing would do now that Yakaan was-

"We will all die!" Yakaan said as he held his hand to the orb. Mia and Soren's eye's widened as Yakaan began laughing.

Before they could do anything an arrow cut through the orb and into Yakaan's forehead, truly ending the vile man.

They turned to see Shinon, being held up by Strike and Uhnie, all three, for a lack of a better word, looked like shit.

They eased Shinon down so Uhnie could help fix his wounds, Strike looked at Soren and Mia and smiled "We won...the Demon Triad has fallen..."

Soren looked at Shinon's bow and noticed that it was Unotch's Gore Eye. Undoubtedly that was the only way to cancel out Yakaan's dark magic, with another dark weapon.

"We need to make sure Ike and Teiaya are alright as well." Soren said as he helped Mia up.

Soren, Mia and Strike took off to the throne room just as a wyvern screeched overhead.

In what was the throne room, the three found Teiaya and Ike sitting against the remains of a wall, the two turned to the other and gave them a thumbs up just as Enri and Hikea landed in the open throne room.

"I'm guessing you all are done here?" Enri asked. He turned to all of them as they nodded, though they all realized that wouldn't work so they just answered "Yes." He couldn't help but smile, Zijo Oit and the Demon Triad were all dead, truly magnificent.

"What is the status of the battle?" Teiaya asked.

"We split up the Benkanan Army all around, countless fronts, we had a good lead but...they outnumbered us greatly. We couldn't risk loosing so many people even for freedom, the Bryte Rebels, Iron Titan and Thunder were loosing hope...then...they arrived."

Everyone faced each other then back to Enri "Who?"

"The Imperial Army of Qeen, this royally trained force wiped the floor with Benkanan and in an hour they all threw down their arms and surrendered...the rebellion has ended, Benkanan has lost."

As much as they wanted to cheer, the tired heroes just let out sighs of relief and collapsed. Enri grinned as Hikea let out a screech.

Several hours later, the Qeen Army was securing all the cities and helping the citizens as the rebels immediately began providing relief to the countless people affected by the costly rebellion.

Ike and Teiaya found the rest of the Liberators, Teiaya noticed instantly, something was wrong "Ewata...where is he?"

The Liberators all looked down, Atzu, looked at Teiaya with tears in her eyes "He protected me from the Blood Watch...they found my position...I couldn't-"

Teiaya embraced Atzu "It's alright...we triumphed in the end, he didn't die a meaningless death..."

Shinon and Uhnie returned to the rest of the mercenaries who congratulated Shinon on being on the elite team.

"It's not like any of you were at all qualified to take on a demon archer from hell." he said before stopping in front of Gatrie and bumping fists.

Rolf ran over to him "A one on one sniper master match! I wish I could have been there to see it!"

Shinon looked at Rolf and grinned "I'll give you a detailed recount...trust me, it's not something I'm going to forget any time soon."

Boyd stepped forward "Hey Shinon...what is that?"

Shinon turned to see Boyd was pointing at the Gore Eye. "This?" he stopped to think before grinning "...a souvenir."

Strike reunited with Choke and Fist of the other major rebel groups "You all must have had fun going to town on these fools...either of you keep track of how many you killed?"

Fist laughed "No...they were everywhere, it's like kick an anthill, impossible to tell how many fuckers come out runnin."

Choke patted Strike on the shoulder "Since you went to the castle, I'm pretty sure we scored higher than you."

"I killed Heydhar...you can't score higher than that!" Strike stated, folding his arms and smiling.

The Order was everywhere, helping as much as possible, acting on Mertre's peaceful rule as opposed to how Hejhamo planned to run after the rebellion succeeded.

Ike approached Mertre, she turned to him and smiled "You came back..."

"Did you doubt I would?" he stated, she shook her head before hugging him.

Ike was temporarily at a loss before embracing her as well "How was the battle and did Yuto recover?"

Mertre looked up at him "The battle went well...we fought so fiercely but seeing their numbers, I was worried we'd fail."

"Yeah, I heard...is there a head of Qeen I can thank or anything?" Ike asked.

Mertre nodded "We're all going to meet with him, his name is General Moore."

Soren and Mia reunited with Zihark and Leah, all high fiving each other. "The invincible four are back together!" Zihark yelled as he jumped as high as possible.

Leah sighed "That was crazy...I can't believe you guys have done so many things like this before...it's mindblowing."

Soren nodded "I can't imagine what you all went through...well...maybe partially, but we had a rough enough time fighting one guy over several hours then hundreds."

Mia put an arm around Soren "But we did a good job, right?" He smiled at her before extending his hand out.

The four shared a group hug as Cadeera and Tyse approached "Hey! The conquering heroes! How did it go?" she asked.

They held their thumbs up and Cadeera laughed. Tyse grinned "We've won...it's very fulfilling...seeing all the destruction my former ally caused...it's brilliant to be on the side fixing such an awful mistake."

Soren and Mia turned to each other as the others began talking amongst themselves "Remember when we first got here, Mia?"

She laughed "Feels like it was just yesterday...but yeah...why?"

"I still owe you dinner." he stated.

She smiled and hugged him "Yes, you do." they then kissed each other, Soren grinned and she gave him a questioning look. "It's just been so long."

Mia laughed and kissed him again.

Meanwhile, Ike, Mertre, Fist, Choke and Strike met with General Moore of Qeen. He wore large green and white armor. The conditions of the meeting reminded Ike of his first meeting with Zelgius.

"We would like to thank you, deeply for the assistance." Mertre said, before she could bow, Moore held up his hand.

"It was all you, we just made sure you won...despite the peace between Benkanan and Qeen, we received reliable info that Benkanan's next target was us...we saw this as mutually benificial."

Teiaya nodded "We understand...are you all going to stick around to help restore the war torn Benkanan or-"

"If you require our services, we will be here, but we will leave the restructuring of the governments and people, to all of you."

They all agreed to the terms and separated. Ike stood walking next to Mertre, she looked at him and smiled. He never felt like this before, he smiled back, before he said anything she turned away.

"Are you all going to stay here?" she asked. Ike looked up "I...no...Zatuo is great, and outside of this war it looks like an ideal place to settle but...it's so torn up right now..."

"I understand...this country, despite the fact you saved it, is not your responsibility. You are after all, just travelers dragged into an internal conflict. We all deeply thank you for your help."

Ike put his hand on her shoulder "I need to find a new home for the mercenaries...a land where they can all settle down peacefully...but I promise. When I find that place...I will come back."

She looked at him "You don't have to...you-"

"I want to. I want to see you again...I...I want to be with you." Ike said, though he couldn't believe he said it.

She smiled "I want to be with you too...I really do..." they hugged again, and Ike repeated his promise, he would come back when his mercenaries were at peace.

The Benkanan Republic has fallen, Zatuo is free from their tyranny and can now work to become a peaceful place once again and reestablish connections with Hitenticul and even Thyremog.

Later that day as the sun fell to the horizon, the mercenaries returned to their ship. Stocked up and ready for another trip, minus two.

Ike turned around as Titania approached "Are we going to pick them up?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just need to give them some time...get everyone rested for the trip to come..." As Titania turned, she stopped.

Cadeera and Tyse approached them. Ike held out his hand and they shook it "Are you sure you two want to come with us?"

They both nodded and it was settled.

Meanwhile, in the luxurious city of Qeen, Soren and Mia walked the streets, Mia holding onto Soren, they finally had their dinner and there was one more thing Soren wanted to look up before they left Zatuo.

At the royal archives Soren searched through a section of books with Mia's help. "So Soren, what is it exactly that's here?"

"Something very, very important...that I promised to tell you some time. Ah, found it, this is the book Ty told me about."

Mia suddenly remembered "Ty...I sure hope he can make it back to Tellius alone."

Soren walked up to her "If he takes the route we did, going through Hitenticul and Thyremog, he'll make it back eventually. He hasn't been to Tellius in so long, it's really going to surprise him."

Soren looked at Mia "The first thing I have to tell you...is that I'm not a beorc."

Mia looked left then right, then back at Soren "You aren't a beorc? But...how?"

"I'm not a laguz either." Mia's eyes widened "What? Then...what are you, Soren?"

"I'm branded."

Mia thought about it, she remembered the story that they were told as they ascended the Tower during the end of the Dawn War. "Branded...aren't they-"

"Children of beorc and laguz...my kind has been...mistreated for the longest time and as they said...for nothing, it was all a lie."

Mia put an arm around Soren "That's alright Soren...I love you, you know that, I can't hate you for being a Branded."

Soren looked at her and smiled slightly "There is more to it though...much more."

Soren and Mia sat down staring at each other, Soren's mind was racing, hundreds of thoughts in a matter of seconds as he stared at her.

"Soren, what is it?"

"After the Dawn War, I...found out who my parents were." Mia noticed Soren seemed really worried about what he was saying.

"Soren...if this is too much for you...it's alright. Knowing your Branded is enough for me. I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you to tell me about yourself."

He shook his head "No, Mia...I have to tell you. I really do. Because I love you...my mother was with us during the Dawn War."

A mess of people crowded into Mia's head, she shook herself and looked at Soren again "Really? Wow...did I know her?"

"Not very well...she was..." he took a breath and then said "Almehda."

Mia thought about it, Almehda was the daughter of the dragon king Dheginsea, Soren's laguz parent was-

Before she could go any farther she realized what that meant.

"My father was Ashnard." Soren said, still looking at Mia, he felt really sick saying it, but as sick as it was, it was the truth, his father tried to start a war that would engulf Tellius and awaken a dark god...for what? Just to prove that he could?

Mia didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything, she always knew Soren had many secrets, even during their first meeting when no words were exchanged. But this was eons ahead of anything she could of imagined.

"You...you are certain that Ashnard..."

Soren nodded and looked down "I'm sorry, Mia...but I can't ask you to stay with me knowing that...it...complicates...so many things...mainly any future we would have together."

Mia thought about it, he isn't wrong, it is very complicated but at the same time, should it be the end of all they've been through? The Daein War, the Dawn War, The Barbyos Conflict, the War against the Vampires and the Zatuo rebellion, they've fought side by side for so long, they've fallen in love with one another, they want to be together.

She had her answer "Soren, look at me." he did and she placed one of her hands on his cheek.

"Nothing is going to separate us...not even this...I love you."

Soren just stared at her, he expected this to go so many different ways, this wasn't one of them. She embraced him and he finally spoke "I love you too..."

Once again, Mia has rendered Soren's prediction false. He has never been wrong, but when it involves Mia, he is almost always wrong.

She kissed him to drive the point home and they remained in each others embrace.

As they walked back to the port, Soren glanced at the book in his hand and at Mia, clutching his arm.

"_There is...one more thing."_

He looked ahead, spotting the mercenaries' ship, all packed and ready to depart.

"_Since I am Branded...like Ty and Stefan, I will live for much longer than you possibly could and I will stop aging soon."_

He glanced up at the moon, it had gotten so late, he couldn't believe it, but when he was with Mia, it didn't matter.

"_Then...is there anything we can do?"_

"_That is what I was spending so much time talking to Ty about while we crafted Ein'Tosen...being with me...has caused you to develop branded abilities, specifically, dragon branded, the fire, your senses..._

As they entered the ship they passed Ike who smiled at Soren before instructing the others to close up and depart. Ike noticed Mertre standing at the dock, he told them to halt and went out to meet her.

"_Now you must be bound to a brand...something that even Ty doesn't exactly know how to do."_

"_So...Soren...do you think you know how?"_

"_I'm not sure...I really don't know."_

Ike left Mertre waving as the ship pulled away from the dock. She waved back at him, standing at the dock until she could no longer see the ship.

In their room, lying down together Soren shut off the light and kissed Mia. He'd find a way, because he loved her.


	52. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So Ike, you are leaving eh? Any idea where you're goin?" Teiaya asked.

Ike shrugged "Not really, we sail, we land, we have a grand adventure, it's been the pattern...but this time. I'm hoping it changes."

"Settling down...well, what can I say? The world is a big place...covering all of it in your lifetime is almost impossible..."

Ike nodded "Maybe so but I've been through so many life or death battles that I think I could live forever.

They both laughed, Teiaya shook his head before looking out over what was Benkanan, rebuilding, a magnificent sight.

"Mertre was picked by Fist, Choke, Strike and I to be in charged of all the restructuring, until everything is back and separate as the lands they once were." Teiaya stated.

Ike nodded "That's great, no offense, she seems like the logical choice among all of you."

Teiaya laughed "Undoubtedly...Ike...there is one place I would like to suggest."

Ike looked at Teiaya "How do you know of this place?"

"Before Benkanan expanded, there were countless travelers from everywhere, places one couldn't even pronounce unless you were born there...our large land was home to many travelers...these people, I knew quite a lot of them, came from a land three times the size of Zatuo."

Ike's eyes widened, if that was true, this land would be bigger than Tellius.

"I believe, in a land as wide as that, you and your mercenaries could find homes...it's been at peace for a long time...and I believe it will stay that way...unless your still thinking about Zijo Oit's last words."

Ike nodded "Zijo Oit and Tyse Erent were two of Barbyos men sent out to conquer other lands and expand his influence...King Lytros said there were three, I didn't get much of a chance to speak with Zijo and Tyse knows nothing...this man could be my last link to Alondite."

Teiaya nodded "Ragnell is quite a sword...Alondite being in an evil man's grasp is a true detriment...but...maybe this last man is smarter than Zijo, maybe he became a needle and threw himself into the largest land he could find...biding his time."

"The land you spoke of...you think he would bring ruin to it?" Ike asked.

Teiaya sighed "As awful as it would be...he could. I don't know how considering how huge and powerful this land and it's countries are but...what do I know?"

Ike nodded "So I guess that is our next goal."

Ike and Teiaya shook hands, as Ike turned to leave for the port, he stopped. "Where is this land?"

"North."

Not turning around Ike asked one last question "What's it called?"

Teiaya turned to Ike, then back to the setting sun.

"Ymarkteg."

* * *

_There we have it, the end of Fire Emblem New Emissaries' Zatuo arc_

_The Ymarkteg arc will be a stand alone adventure, following a time skip from the end of FENE_

_Main reason I don't want to include it within FENE is because of how huge I'm planning it to be, not so much in length but in content, whereas these issues arose quickly within Thyremog, Hitenticul and Zatuo, I want the Ymarkteg arc to a larger conflict like a standalone fire emblem game, best example, Radiant Dawn was in 4 arcs while Path of Radiance was standalone_

_I'm going to go into some pretty heavy planning, but I will be back soon with Ymarkteg, hopefully, you'll all be lookin forward to it_


End file.
